


A Story That Never Told

by ThePenguinPope



Category: Football RPF
Genre: All coaches are Maesters, Character Death, Club names are House names, M/M, Past Relationship(s) implied
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 13,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenguinPope/pseuds/ThePenguinPope
Summary: Game of Thrones AU.Everybody wants something.Manuel wants more power, Mats wants to rule, Basti wants Lukas, and Thomas just wants to have fun.What does Mesut want?He wants a dragon to protect his dream.





	1. 贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯·沙尔克

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面：
> 
> 冰与火之歌AU；  
> 本文是单性世界观，详见 [此处](http://astorythatnevertold.lofter.com/warning)；  
> POV主观视角，黑锅乱发，未必真相；  
> 世界观设定大部分属于马丁，少部分属于我们；  
> 人物全DFB带相关俱乐部；  
> CP列表请见 [此处](http://astorythatnevertold.lofter.com/warning)，随着更新不断补充；  
> 不论人还是CP，都胡乱出现在背景细节里，Tag打不全。

威斯特法伦的闸门缓缓抬升。

白色的沙尘同蓝色披风一道扬起，让人误以为是没来得及化去的雪霰。贝尼迪克特扯住马，侧眼看了看身边的尤利安。从费尔廷斯出发骑行到现在已经一天多，但年轻人丝毫不见疲倦。

“最后问你一次，多特蒙德家族的族语是什么？”

“永远沉沦。”尤利安·德拉克斯勒·沙尔克肯定地回答。费尔曼朗声笑了起来。

“永不沉沦。凯勒学士说，要再故意讲错，就别想去鲁尔港了。”贝尼迪克特重重捶了一下自己堂侄的后背，面向刚刚露出身影的迎接者。

金发的骑士锋利如匕首。马尔科·罗伊斯看到贝尼，点了点头，一言不发地调转马身，引他们穿过漫长的通道。若只论单体，威斯特法伦算得上是全境最大的堡垒，高耸的外墙阴面生满红色的藤蔓，历经千百年，延伸至最高点，在某个角度，正巧与天上那颗红彗星相连。几乎所有人，包括尤利安在内，骑到这里都不禁驻足仰望。唯有梅策尔德对这般景象熟稔于心，赶超到了最前面。希尔德布兰守在队伍最后，耐心地等待着。

黄与黑的旌旗从每道箭孔垂下，重重挂起的帷幔上绣着蜜蜂与尖刺，仆从们把荆棘束系上明亮的绸带，铺满半座侧庭。

老威斯特法伦公爵的葬礼就在明天。

 

西境。他们总说这里是日耳曼尼亚大陆最繁荣的土地。北起条顿堡林山，东达威拉河，南抵美因河，前者像一把弯刀割开西境和北境，和罗塔尔山、韦斯特林山一起，围出了弓形的平原。莱茵河自山群以南奔腾而出，留下富饶的河谷，蜿蜒向西北，从鲁尔港流入落日之海。山群以东是壮阔的森林，山群里则藏着丰蕴的矿脉，北莱茵的家族均为此而生。

而沙尔克是最早的一个。他们体内流淌着先民之血；他们的纹章是锤与镐；他们称自己“坚于磐石”。但安达尔人登陆后，多特蒙德出现在他们的土地上。一切就从那一天开始。

讽刺的是，尽管为敌几千年，沙尔克却很快接受了他们带来的信仰。心树前已经没有访客，人们去往七神的圣堂，最多的蜡烛点燃给铁匠——这无疑是更适合矿山的神明。

“神的争斗，胜过一切世仇。”夏季刚开始时，朗尼克学士对他这么说过。“有了相同的制约力量，所谓敌意也只是个习惯罢了。”贝尼当年就不同意这种谬论。他相信只要能找到办法，费尔廷斯的花园里连蜜蜂都不会有一只。

但老公爵对贝尼却一直是温和亲切的。矿工们传说，他认为西境应当在自己这一代弥合矛盾。学士们则表示，史书所载，有这样想法的领主层出不穷，人人咽下苦果。可他依然不吸取教训，像个典型的多特蒙德，不甘泯然于命运。

最后他因为一枚黄金的别针，在远离城堡的封地上，被镰刀割破了喉咙。

 

“凶手只是北境的流民，只要不穿铠甲，这些人根本分不清领主和磨坊主。”

公爵的侄子，马茨·多特蒙德坐在会客厅的长桌中间，熟练地掰开一块蜂巢。眼下，他已经是新的公爵兼西境守护。坐在他旁边的马尔文比尤利安还小上几个月，意外地成为了第一继承人，还是一副魂不守舍的样子。而马茨看上去已从哀恸中走出，不过是重复着无数次的解释，像执行一种仪式。

“他本不需要亲自去检查收成，但那是罗伯特的骑士领。马里奥的也不远，他肯定想去看看。”莱万多夫斯基一个月前成为王室的御林铁卫，原有的册封须一概舍弃。而一年之前，马里奥也为了那身白袍，放弃了继承权。接连失去独子与臂膀，公爵的灵魂渐渐黯淡下去，安联的征召令，宛如陌客的信笺。“凯尔说，他本就注定坚持不过冬天的阴郁，现在无非是把结局提前。我每天见他，他都比前一天更衰老孱弱。真希望你们能明白那是什么感受。”

“我们明白。”尤利安忽然大声说。

蜂蜜终于流满面包。马茨露出了熟悉的微笑。

“我总是忘记我们两家是有这个共同点的。”

“真是稀罕事，值得庆贺一下。”贝尼避开马茨的眼神，举起银杯。这是丧礼前夜，里面只盛着清水。“为了铁王座上的王。”

他也不能解释这种心血来潮。但他现在需要杯沿轻碰的声响，否则便会跌进回忆。

“听说你要走了，斯图加特爵士？”再度落座，马茨换了个话题。

“请叫我希尔德布兰，大人。我确实有这个打算。”蒂莫·希尔德布兰·斯图加特坦诚以对。他一直隐去自己的家族姓氏，贝尼迪克特没问过这其中的原因。三年前他在沙尔克最危机的时刻来到费尔廷斯，便不为任何理由，这次离去也一样。希尔德布兰简简单单地告诉贝尼，时间到了。如果不再需要他，他就会离开。

贝尼是准备同意的。蒂莫生长在温暖的戈特利布，西境的冬天对他来说太难捱。但讣告在同一天来临。北境的战乱已经是四年前的事情，影响却从未离去。严冬就在眼前，向南逃窜的人只会越来越多，或许应该多留一些可信赖的战力。

他犹豫再三，决定葬礼之后再做安排。

我不怕等待。希尔德布兰这么回答，好像早就习惯了这个词。

“贝尼不能放你走。”他的称呼突然亲近起来。“西境太僵硬了。我小时候就听人说，沙尔克都是铁打的，多特蒙德全长着刺，门兴跑起来拉不住，勒沃库森不撞墙不回头——科隆比这四个加起来还要没救。我们需要一点南境的狡猾和灵活。”

“狡猾和灵活也是为了坚持，大人。”

“你看，贝尼，多一枚棋子多一条活路。”

马茨的直率总是太过刺耳。贝尼起身准备道别。

“真少棋子的话，我会用铁打一枚的。”

 

清晨来临之前，他们步上威斯特法伦外的葬丘。多特蒙德家习惯在太阳升起之前落葬，学士计算好日出的时间，早早把所有人赶到了深秋冰冷的空气里。

这次的长夏持续了八年，是人们记忆里最久的一次。现在两年的秋季也行将结束。民间传说冬天起码会有六年长，或是彻底超过夏天的长度，蔓延半个世代。贝尼迪克特没有经历过两年以上的冬天，他记忆里的夏天总是更久。但他听过长辈们那些传了不知几百年的残酷的故事，如果他们面临的也是那般苦寒地狱，能在其降临之前告别，也是一种幸运。

侍从们用火把点燃七角形的藩篱，添了炼金术士的粉末，砰然炸出荧黄色的暖光，穿透紫色的夜幕，如同日光冠冕。

瓦茨克修士吟诵起祝祷。遗体裹在黄黑的旗帜里，被缓缓送下。人们接连把手持的荆棘扔在旗帜上面，遮盖完全，才能覆土。

夜依旧深。贝尼借着火光，分辨着身边的人。

多特蒙德们走在最前面，然后是施梅尔策，带着杜尔姆和金特尔两个晚辈，表情凝重但坚强。他以为凯尔或魏登费勒会排在最后，实际上却是罗伊斯。他旁边的人更出乎意料，安德列·许尔勒。贝尼知道他曾是勒沃库森的骑士，但去年就听说这个人去了狭海对岸的自由城邦。此刻他靠在罗伊斯身侧，眼神困惑又悲伤。

勒沃库森的伯爵没有出现，这也理所当然，他现在的家族继承人倒是正挨着尤利安，骄傲地站着，长着一双闪耀但冰冷的眼睛。印象中他还在门兴当养子。门兴派来的是个没见过的年轻人，以及有点不耐仪式繁琐的克鲁泽。科隆和其他家族还在更远处。

而在光照的尽头，几乎不可分辨的地方，梅策尔德给了凯尔一个克制的拥抱。

马里奥最终没有回来。

和曼努埃尔当年一样。

 

父亲的葬礼已经过了三年。

曼努去了安联不久，人们发现他晕倒在马厩里，鼻孔里流着血。矿井里传说，他是被自己的大儿子气死的。也有人指出，其实自梅苏特从威悉城消失起，他的身体就变得很糟糕。他一贯严苛，高傲，还有些冷酷，失去对孩子的控制一定对他打击至深。但贝尼知道这和控制无关，他只是气恼自己的无力。

父亲坚定地认为曼努和自己最像，在他身上倾注全部希望。曼努则因为完全相同的原因讨厌他，但这仍然无法解释他接受拜仁征召的理由。人们说御林铁卫的荣誉无与伦比，那究竟是什么？立于王室近侧的资格，勇武的名声，还是白典上的一页传记？这不像他认识的曼努，可他难道能比父亲能了解么。

至于梅苏特，他的私生子弟弟，一直是被父亲疏离的那个。这是场致命的误会。如果他知道沙尔克可以成为他的后援，或许就不会闯下这么大的祸。尤利安坚称他去了狭海对岸，加入了西斯班尼亚的佣兵团。他从港口传唱的歌谣里，找到蛛丝马迹。

如果他真去了那里……贝尼迪克特抛下手中的荆棘束。若不是握久了剑的手，一定被划得满是疮痍。他被队伍催促着前进，很快绕出了光芒围挡，溶入黑夜。他暂时忘记天父，转而想向这颗逝去的正直灵魂祈求。抱歉。我知道自己仍然没有兑现那个约定。但请千万不要让其他人发现他。

光芒被遮挡了。他的手忽然被抓住。是马茨。

贝尼迪克特有点愣怔，对方贴上他的脸，呼吸声比他的话语更易分辨。“那些人不是北境的。凯文听到了他们说话——”他几乎把贝尼拉进怀抱里，卷曲的发梢擦着贝尼的鼻子，声音低得发颤。

“巴伐利亚口音。”

指骨吃痛，贝尼把手抽了出来。但还是只能靠着他的肩，颈项接触的地方，被心跳的触感加热。这什么都不能证明。他张开口，想说一声“但”，然而话到嘴边又变了。

“别做傻事。”

“你知道他和菲利普一世的关系。把他留下来吧。”不是为了任何家族。“我不知道接下来会发生什么。”

贝尼这才想起，马茨比自己年纪更轻。他只是样子值得信赖，拥有着人们看重的血统，并在需要领袖的时刻，出现在了合适的地方，恰似由神明安排好位置。事实却毫无经验，和曾经的自己别无二致。

 

三年前，威斯特法伦公爵抚上老对头的石棺。

“贝尼迪克特，你知道拜仁家的族语？”

“Mia San Mia。”所有的族语贝尼都熟记心中。“我道即王道。”

“说得对。不过这句话的字面意思是：我就是我。”

“这是征服全境之后改的？”

“不是。对拜仁来说，他们从来都是他们自己。但对我们而言，他们是王。学士教给你第二种意思，因为你不需要学习欲望，只用学习服从。”

他捏了捏贝尼的肩膀。“但今天我教给你第一种意思了。”

 

贝尼把头错回来，望着马茨的脸。星光下，一切只是黑与白，可他知道那双眼睛应该是发红的棕色，这身衣袍上则点缀着刺眼或温暖的黄。

当年初见，这个人还只了解第一种意义。

“我会尽西境封臣的义务。”贝尼轻轻地说。

地平线上终于露出微光。从今往后，他们应该珍惜这不可多得的白昼。

“七神在上。天父，圣子，战士，铁匠，智者，诗人与陌客见证——”

“永不沉沦。”

克洛普学士大声接上了一句，所有家族一同低念。

“永不沉沦。”

尤利安闭上眼睛，一个字也没有说错。

 

沙尔克是第一批离开的。离得太近，又太不受欢迎。一天一夜赶回费尔廷斯，太阳又回到了相同的地方。而红彗星也依然闪耀在侧，像一个等了太久的承诺。

他还记得八年前那天。

是梅苏特最先发现的。他后来说自己做了噩梦，半夜就再也睡不着。走出房间，就看见灰白的天空上吊着一滴血。

结果太阳升起的时候，他们三个早就跑上了费尔廷斯的塔楼，想挤进往常只能容纳一个人的瞭望台里。曼努当时身量已经很长，只好不情愿地让贝尼和梅苏特爬进去坐下，自己再伏上他们的肩膀探出头来。每个人都眼巴巴地抬头望着，以为见证了歌谣里才有的预兆。再亮的光也掩不住那份血红，仔细看去，内核里仿佛有颗心脏，搏动出深浅不一的赤彤。

看了太久，反而也怕了。于是曼努突然喃喃说，这也没什么大不了的。自己和梅苏特接连点头称是，不就是颗星星吗。但三个人还是仰着脑袋，迟迟不肯散开。直到难得从狭海对岸回来的教头莱曼爵士在塔楼下面狂吼起来。

后来他们才知道，这颗彗星究竟带来了什么。

这世间万物都有联系。我们的命运，永远都取决于遥远的城堡里的三言两语。

一颗星星能让王座易主，引发联盟崩塌，北境的乱局，也能在四年后让西境的领主丧命，甚至掀翻整座棋盘。但如果那一天无法避免，他宁愿提剑上战场，也不想把利刃置于无罪之人的颈上。

贝尼迪克特在神木林外找到希尔德布兰。

骑士罕见地单膝跪地，明白这将是他自由之前最后一次行礼。贝尼在那对凝成霜的眼睛里，看到希望的光。或许这悠长盛夏，对他而言，反是一场冰封。

“大雪快来了。”北天阴云密布。

三年前，我们谁能想到离冬天还有这么长。

 

“去找你最想效忠的那个人吧。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by NGD
> 
> 俱乐部即家族，球场名即主城，吉祥物就是家徽XD（具体情况case by case）。  
> 族语的来历就比较复杂了。永不沉沦来自多特队歌 Das Vereinslied 的结束段落，感觉这句话还是很有力量的；Mia San Mia直接用；沙尔克倒真的是使劲提炼了一把编出来的，希望不太违和。  
> 我们把德国（。切了下来放到原作维斯特洛的位置，于是从一个内陆国家变成了一个大岛（大陆），所以地理看似和现实差不多，其实也有很多变化，等放出地图来就一目了然啦！  
> 血缘这个东西青训出品加成很大——不过当然没办法和现实对应的太精确。  
> 御林铁卫是原作设定的职务，效忠王室放弃继承权不能成家blabla，可参考原作wiki。  
> 西境家族真的都非常，非常有个性不是吗？文化设定纯靠脑洞，多特总之围绕着刺，葬仪也是荆棘和裹尸布，相应的大矿就是石棺啦。  
> 瓦茨克修士，基本管理层都被安排了宗教职务（|||  
> 七神信仰，原作的七神并不是这样的，因为是单性世界观所以连神的性别都改了我这就给马丁跪下……  
> 其他就是伏笔了来日方长来日方长。


	2. 托马斯·穆勒·拜仁

这是一个万事皆宜的日子。纵使安联已经开始察觉到越来越少的阳光和逐渐变冷的风，依然不妨碍人们继续享受着秋季特有的明亮和澄澈。出生于长夏的生命即将迎来他们的第一个寒冬，而在此之前，南境又获得了最近一次的丰收。

 

绝大部分船只都会留下来参加晚上开始的麦酒节。这是王国每年最热闹的庆典，整个安联将陷入长达七天的狂欢。南境最好的黑麦酒全国闻名，若是要喝到当年最新鲜也是最甘美的头一批产出，那就不能不留在酒馆，在年轻招待轻快擦过身边时拦下他们，弹出一枚闪着光的硬币，得到混以半分暧昧半分戏谑的一整杯佳酿。如果不是迫不及待，没有人会选择在这个时候出发。

而托马斯·拜仁此刻就站在一艘即将离港的船上，一片甲板的阴影中，百无聊赖注视着高耸的桅杆。

这艘船不属于拜仁家族，因此也没有一只站立咆哮的熊被纹在深红底的船帆上。阳光下，只有朴素无奇的白帆在风中飘摇，一点也看不出乘坐它的人有何重要。

这个角度让他能看见自己的兄长菲利普I世站在前排，头戴一顶浅金王冠，在熙攘的背景里成为一道显眼的亮色。他的旁边站着并非贵族出身的总主教霍普夫纳，那顶高耸的水晶头冠即使在人群中也非常容易辨认。

几个月前，站在国王边上的还是赫内斯总主教，如今他正在安联的黑牢里，因为无法解释教会消失的巨额捐赠而下狱。渎神，御前会议宣布道。王室向教会传达了他们不容置疑的意志，这个亏空被迅速填补。如今那位新任总主教在人群前念着祷词，祝福即将出行的人旅途顺利。

 

托尼·拜仁垂下头，只能看见被日光照成一片金色的发梢。他的御林铁卫马里奥·多特蒙德大概是全场最失落的人。这名年轻的骑士站在一个不起眼的位置，那张原本就显得年轻的脸因为紧皱的眉头而格外可怜。

这也难怪，托马斯想。自从曾经的大学士范加尔站出来，建议国王将自己专属的御林铁卫在宣誓后分派给有需要的继承人以来，这还是头一回有骑士在未遭免职的情况下被迫和自己的效忠对象分开，虽然曾经有两名前任铁卫遭到了流放，是的。然而不是谁都可以前往狭海对岸。

这不是唯一的打击。安联在几天前又收到了来自威斯特法伦的渡鸦。黑色的翅膀，黑色的消息。多特蒙德老公爵已经去世，而他身为人子，却注定无法赶回去见父亲的最后一面。

不仅如此，在马里奥被告知这条消息前，那张纸条已经被御前会议翻来覆去讨论了小半个时辰。多特的新一任家主在信里措辞尖锐，言辞间满是对王室的指责，将当年强召还是第一继承人的马里奥和侍卫队长罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基南下的举动形容是“刻意为难，用心险恶”。又称老公爵正是因为不得不视察这两人成为御林铁卫后被迫放弃的家族封地，才会在路上遭受流民袭击，不幸重伤去世的。

 

当时在场的海因茨亲王鲁梅尼格将那张写得密密麻麻的纸条丢回桌面，从鼻子里喷出一声冷笑，就算对这件事盖棺定论了。

“简直莫名其妙。”

 

托马斯几乎有点可怜这位刚来时还一心追逐骑士梦的青年，现实总是和人们最开始所以为的不太一样，可往往亲自夹在其中时才能体会。这位安联最年轻的御林铁卫在送行前曾穿过人群，在国王面前低头行礼，恳求许诺。白袍在他身后翻滚出一道漂亮的弧线，仍然无法挡住那些探究的目光和窃窃私语。

“陛下，请允许我今晚去大圣堂为家父守夜。他们将敲响威斯特法伦的丧钟，我希望能祈祷他的灵魂平安走过最后一程。”

可惜，又是一个无法参加庆典的人，托马斯想。他在欢呼声里回过神，感到托尼的视线最后一次从他身上刮过。总主教已经念完漫长的祝福，人群逐渐散开，他朝船下走去，轻快踏过摇摇晃晃的木板，将那艘很快就走的船和船上不会再回来的人抛诸脑后。他专属的御林铁卫尽职跟在身侧，两个人站在没人注意到的角落，目送那艘船起锚离岸，顺流而下。

 

“你还记得我和托尼那次没有结果的赌局吗，杰罗姆。”托马斯双手枕在颈后，“谁输了谁就放弃王座厅里那把椅子，离开这片大陆到罗曼努姆去。”

他的骑士早就习惯这种突然发问似的点点头，看着那片白帆逐渐变成很小的一点。“我记得。”

他们曾经赌过一场，在两个人实在打得不耐烦，对彼此的存在都厌倦到了极点的时候。一个马里奥已经走了，而另一个马里奥尚未到来。

“选一面吧，”他那时将金币在对方眼前明白展示出来。“七芒星还是那只熊？你先挑。”

托尼没有动。相反，他冲托马斯身后高大的御林铁卫点点头。“两面都可以。我只有一个要求，让杰罗姆来抛。”

“——可惜你把金币抛得太高啦，一只海鸟忽然冲下来，叼走了我们的答案。”年轻的拜仁结束回忆，愉快伸展了下身体。“不过现在看来，也只是晚一点知道结果罢了。”

 

如今托马斯终于等到这场赌注的结局。他是那个赢家，最后的胜利者。就在这场送行的前一天，这两个同样流淌着拜仁血液的人还见过最后一面。议会厅狭长的回廊上，没有人想要后退。

“这就要走了吗？乖乖逃到狭海对岸去，老实承认自己的失败。”

“我并不认为自己输了，只是这一切对我来说都不再有任何意义了。”

托尼没有笑。他像所有出身于王室的继承人们一样，神情里燃烧着决不罢休的光芒。

“然而我忠心希望总有一天，你将会和我一样，体会到我的感受，遭受到我的痛苦。你会尝到后悔的滋味，可惜一切为时已晚。”

托马斯凝视着那双湛蓝色的眼睛，和画像中那些身为征服者的祖先一样。他们过去经常这么做，试图将彼此撬开一丝缝隙，好找到对方深藏的秘密和弱点。

不过有很长时间他将不会在日耳曼尼亚的土地上看到这双眼睛了。托马斯想，然后向对方回以灿烂笑容。

“承你吉言，我无比期待那一天的到来。”

 

等到晚上麦酒节开始的时候，托马斯见到了白天没去送行的大学士。不过这也情有可原，因为清晨学城传来信息，正式宣布了冬天的到来。虽然在前几年那场波及整个北境的战争发生前，并没有人预料到学城提早误报秋季这一微小过失所能带来的严重性。不过也很难说新一任的天文学博士是不是吸取了多梅内克的教训，比起早报的秋天，宁可将冬季来临的时间一推再推。西境早已开始下雪，北境更是据说冰封。只有南境依然温和得没有见过一片凝霜。

托马斯还记得自己没事干的童年，曾经有一次溜进了大学士的鸦巢。那是他第一次见到白鸦这种生物，顶着一身堪比新雪的纯白羽毛，站在露台的栏杆上正用喙梳理它的翅膀。纯黑的眼珠熠熠发亮，仿佛镶嵌在精妙大理石雕刻里的两颗黑曜石。

他无法忘记凝视深渊的样子。

而如今这种鸟代替北风，带来了寒冷的气息。

 

他站在瓜迪奥拉旁边，对方举着闻不到麦芽香气的酒杯，托马斯瞟见里面只有清澈的水。大学士身边通常不会有过多的人前来寒暄，他乐得清净，开始观察周遭众人。

首相正和情报总管在一起，黑色和金色的两颗头颅挨得很近。托马斯无意窥听那两位的对话，浅啜一口酒后将视线投向了别处。御林铁卫阿尔扬·罗本和弗兰克·里贝里坐在一桌，那位满脸胡子的守备队的司令大人没穿他那招摇的金袍子，不过旁边那颗锃亮的脑袋从某种程度上而言也没逊色多少。他辨认出巴斯蒂安正在说话的对象是霍尔格·巴德施图贝尔，他好久不见的堂弟。虽然也姓拜仁，不过继承顺序太过靠后，基本上没人将他和那个座位联系在一起。而他们的国王正在一个不算热闹的角度，和最为年长的御林铁卫克劳迪奥·皮萨罗站在一起，两个人不知道在说些什么。

托马斯有点犹豫要不要过去，旁边的大学士忽然开了口。

“虽然是私生子出身，不过我记得多特蒙德应该还有一位继承人？”

“啊，是的。马尔科·罗伊斯，用剑好手，长得也不错，听说在西境很受欢迎。”

“如果我的猜测没错，我们很快会需要他的。”瓜迪奥拉皱起眉头，移开原本看着那个角落的视线。“我想陛下大概会希望你过去。”

他耸耸肩，径直走过去，然后听见了皮萨罗的声音。

“……再锋利的剑也有变钝的一天，再勇敢的骑士也终将会老去的，陛下。即使是曾经的第一骑士也不例外。感谢您一直保留我在御前的位置，但是作为一个既曾穿过白袍，见证您继承奥利弗I世的位置和冠冕，也曾身披黑衣，在长城和塞外的冰雪里度过太多日子的人来说，是时候恳求您的慈悲，将这份荣耀让给其他人的时候了。”

国王发出一声叹息。“好吧，既然你如此坚持，我会考虑解除你御林铁卫的身份。”

“感激不尽，陛下。”皮萨罗行了一礼，转头看向托马斯。“以及晚上好，大人。”

“这件事有这么让人焦虑吗？”托马斯打趣道，“你看起来就像三天没睡好觉。”

“你也会失眠的，大人。如果你不幸知道了太多的真相，睡眠就会抛弃你了。”这位年长的御林铁卫冲他眨了下眼，虽然脸色惨淡，但仍然看起来心情不错。大概是因为酒精而脚步虚浮，踉踉跄跄着一路从人群中远去了。

他从那个背影中收回视线，看见菲利普对他偏了下头。

“托马斯，陪我走走？”

他们一直穿过花园，来到海边。绕开被垂下的树条和盛开的花枝所掩盖的小径，来到一块很小的平地上。这曾经是他们小时候偷偷发现用来练剑的地方，在菲利普被送去戈特利布之前，他和托马斯在这里分享过很长一段的自由时光。

从这里抬头，南方之星的尖顶在夜色里依然清晰可辨。这个全安联的中心，整个王国的要害由一座主塔和周围高低不一的副塔所组成的建筑，俯瞰时就像一颗闪烁在大陆上的七芒星。拜仁家的先祖在征服了这片土地后，建起了这座献给七神的城堡。

不过此刻显然不是用来叙旧的。

他从不犯错的兄长用拇指摩挲着酒杯的边缘，已经喝空的杯壁上刻有精致的菱形纹路，里面依然残留着麦酒的醇香。他抬起头，看上去比早晨送走托尼时更疲惫，可整个人却奇异的散发出少有的放松。

“托马斯，有件事你需要知道。”

托马斯注视着眼前的国王，意识到对方语气里的认真。他耸耸肩，用两根指头捏着空酒杯来回摇晃，试图说点什么来缓解现在的气氛。“你终于准备大婚了？”

“不，”菲利普对他微笑，直接而坦率，那双眼睛里闪耀让他陌生的光彩。那是托马斯许久不曾看见的明亮，就像他还年轻，还不曾作为斯图加特的养子被送出去时那样。

 

“我决定退位了。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by WW
> 
> 安联大学士=拜仁教练，首相=DFB教练，这个应该还是很明显的。  
> 总主教=拜仁主席吧，反正目前赫内斯还因为税务问题蹲着（虽然已经可以出来干活啦），而霍普夫纳根本不是足球运动背景出身w论学好经济的重要性（看向经济学学位的教授）  
> 鲁梅尼格，老熟人，不解释。（？？？）  
> 多梅内克，法鸡前前教练，是个……星相学专家哈哈哈，排国家队名单和上场首发是靠星座的，比如本马南非世界杯就没有入选。明明射手座听起来就很适合前锋嘛！  
> 至于披萨，他有一个我第一次看还是很卧槽的转会历史的ww  
> 其他基本就都广为人知了？想想这个故事目前还是设定在1415赛季初呢


	3. 佩尔·默特萨克

“千万不要往北去。理由我以后慢慢同你们讲。反正，千万不要去白鹿巷。”

佩尔说一句就拍一下手，试图唤起桑切斯和维尔贝克的注意。两个人一直新鲜地看着埃米尔周边的风景，无视他这个代理侍卫队长九死一生的经验之谈。

“想买什么稀罕东西，往南走就是斯坦福桥，路上要小心洛夫图斯路的游骑兵团。这群人和咱们矛盾不深，别招惹就成。东边叫乌普顿那片地是西汉姆家的，他们的铁匠比游骑兵团还喜欢玩命，但只要你不跟米尔沃尔家的人示好，他们也会放过你。”佩尔夸张地弯下腰，逼近桑切斯的头顶，来自诺坎普的佣兵才压低眉毛，假装认真地点了点头。

“反正，见到衣服上有公鸡标志的人就绕道走，懂了吗？”

维尔贝克紧张地思索起来，意识到此处并不比自己原本的所在安全多少。“我懂了，但我有一个问题。”

“嗯？”

“你们这里到底归不归斯坦福桥管？”

同样是新来的，卡鲁姆就不会这么问！默特萨克忍住怒吼，摆出微笑：“老特拉福德是这样说我们的吗？”

“你们的港区都连成一片了，却不算同一座城吗？”维尔贝克指着窗外繁荣的街道。窗口正对南方，肉眼能看到一座极高的塔楼，那是属于切尔西家族的千年歌剧院——千年只是图个好听，实际上也就十来年，现在还没盖完。

塔楼甫建之时，人们提起这座港口，还会以海布里作为代称，尽管那座城堡并不靠海。但随着斯坦福桥开放成为自由城邦，街市迅速地扩大蔓延，海布里废弃之际，附近的大小城池，已陆续被兼并为城中之城。现在相对独立的堡垒只剩埃米尔与白鹿巷，但对于一般人而言，一座城市，只需要一个代名词就够了。

“他们管不着。你也最好别当着学士或者杰克的面提这件事。”他们的领主还在容易头脑发热的年纪。“杰克会约你去城门口打架的。”

他拍了下维尔贝克的后脑勺。

佩尔昨天才在西城门发现这家伙，一身颠沛流离的痕迹，磨损的外衣上能分辨出红色的纹章。他说新的顾问在老特拉福德上任。听见范加尔的名字，温格学士瘪起嘴，开始研究外套上的扣子。自由城邦里不设学士，只有顾问。学士一向不喜欢这种叫法。

“顾问带来了一名红袍僧。”

“老特拉福德不是一直有很多拉赫洛信徒的么？听说运河边上都是红神庙。红曼彻斯特的纹章上就是光之王吧，那个拿着叉子的——”温格十指指尖相对，一连用了三个称呼解释同一个神。随着八年前红彗星升起，拉赫洛信徒的势力也与日俱增。对他们而言，那颗彗星好像是个了不得的预言成真的标志。

“但现在只剩红神庙了，学士。”维尔贝克简洁地回答。

佩尔忘不掉他当时的眼神。那是一种经过莫大绝望，又无能为力，才会得到的冷静。他不愿意去想年轻人究竟遭遇了什么，才决心离开故乡，毫无把握地投奔千里之外的家族。

“他要真打我，我可以还手吗？”维尔贝克小心地问。

——即使他现在认识到这家伙是个愣头青。

“阿森纳不允许决斗。我们的箴言是胜利出于和谐。”Victoria Concordia Crescit，他说出背诵多日的一句高等瓦雷利亚语。“我们要用优雅的方式解决矛盾……”

话音未落，走廊的门哐地被撞开了。

“佩尔——！”

是卢卡斯。他的左脚还踹在半空，似乎仍嫌不过瘾，又重重地砸了砸雕刻着精细花纹的门板，上好的鱼梁木配合着他的节奏发出惨叫。“他们要下！席瓦斯！”

佩尔怎么也想不明白下棋为何值得这么激动，即使面前这个人对什么都激动得起来。

“谁跟谁？”

“梅苏特和阿隆！”

他明白了。而卢卡斯早从门前消失。新来的佣兵和骑士看着默特萨克，满脸疑问。走廊深处遥遥传来相撞的惊呼和器皿的破碎声，佩尔抚摸了一下受伤的门板。

“隆重向你们介绍，日耳曼尼亚第一王储的前夫，曾经的科隆亲王，明格斯多夫的继承人，卢卡斯·科隆·拜——嗯，最后那个姓氏已经不需要了。就这样，你们跟我来。”

他享受了一下身后陷入的寂静，向前走去。

 

埃米尔原本不是城堡，只是商人们在自由城邦边缘修建的奢华庄园。它盖起来还没多久便被阿森纳买下，添加防御工事，作为新的处所。然而比起土木和钢铁，家族中人显然更看重装潢与陈设，这两年才终于有了新的城墙和护城河。出身于北境的佩尔好容易才习惯了铺天盖地的布料，渐渐学会享受在故乡的冬天绝对不敢浪费的佳肴。

橡木厅里聚集了所有闲人。他一口气不喘地介绍了一串名字，突然发觉少了个熟悉的身影。

“吉鲁呢？这场面他居然不来？”

“他回老家去了。”科斯切尔尼抱着手从人堆里撤出来，转头看向他。长桌边密集的包围露出缝隙，只见什琴斯尼胳膊底下夹了个很厚的抄本，一边使劲给阿隆·拉姆塞·加迪夫揉着肩膀，一边变换着各种眼神恐吓对手，看起来和这场棋局关系匪浅。

“你问什琴斯尼？我在他房间里发现了一本书，”卢卡斯无视了佩尔的质疑，“我一翻，就看见里面画着龙，你想啊，梅苏特来的时候蹲了几天，也没找到讲龙的书？我就告诉了梅苏特，梅苏特就要借来看，他居然不肯！明显心里有鬼吧，梅苏特就提出用席瓦斯来赌，他就拉来阿隆做外援，没想到阿隆竟然也觉得错在我们！”

“他说的绝对不是你们，错就在你。”

卢卡斯啊哈了一声，跑去拨开人群。

什琴斯尼是海布里旧城的看门人之一。那本书大概也是从废墟里挖出来的吧，佩尔想。人们在卢卡斯的拉扯下往后站了几步，他总算看到了阿隆对面的座位。

梅苏特从袖子里拿出一颗黑色的棋子，替换掉了棋盘上原装的红龙。那是枚龙晶棋子，在阳光照耀下溢出晦暗的虹光斑纹。

佩尔知道他这个习惯。他也从没见过那颗棋子被吃掉。

席瓦斯开局前，要在棋盘正中插上挡板，双方分别布阵。山摆成对称的形状，每种棋都先只排了一个上场，剩下的玛瑙棋子列在桌上静静等待，一切准备就绪。梅苏特睁大眼睛看着对手，气质像那块龙晶一样，格格不入。

“我见过他，”桑切斯突然说，“他是皇家佣兵团的弩手。”

杰克清了清嗓子，站到桌子侧边，作为裁判把挡板撤掉。阿隆看到龙晶警戒了一些，毕竟专用棋子恐怕意味着对方长于此道，但他还是坚定地应下挑战。一串起哄声响起，佩尔也高举双手鼓掌。

“他是家族的第一名雇佣兵。”他在嘈杂中回应道。阿森纳一直坚持着和日耳曼尼亚相似的，非骑士不录的制度。所谓不用金子买忠诚。即使现在规则打破，老派的作风还是遗留在各个角落，让佩尔倍感亲切。“你们交过手？”

“没直接打过。伯纳乌当年的顾问很阴险，难得正面对抗一次。但我听他们说过，这小子想找龙。”

“皇家佣兵团号称什么都能找到嘛。”

“他实现目的了吗？”

“实现了一半吧。”

默特萨克指了指墙上的阿森纳纹章。

宝石红的挂毯上绣着龙的侧影。

 

世间最后一只龙，死于一百五十年之前的海布里。

旧布利塔尼亚在瓦雷利亚浩劫中毁于一旦，成就其霸业的龙，也只剩下阿森纳家族带出来的两只。但海布里的龙却一代比一代脆弱，最终没能繁衍下去。据说末代的小龙，破壳而出后只活了两天。剩下的龙蛋也再没有孵化过，尽成化石。

如今，这种生物只能飞翔在席瓦斯棋盘上。

“你太在意龙了。”阿隆把白方的弩炮移到龙所在的一列，他遣上所有棋子，打算先把龙封死在己方的地盘上。

梅苏特没有挣扎，直接用旁边的枪兵置换了龙，牺牲了一子，才把龙支到山的背后。杰克疑惑地歪过头换着角度观察，刚刚的送子似乎多此一举。而接着红方突然换了阵地，用重骑兵牵制起对方的王棋，白棋之前为了吃掉枪兵，短了一气，被动起来。一番厮杀后，棋子倒下一片，弩兵也为龙晶开好了路。黑色棋子跃过山，直接打掉了水晶雕刻的龙，城堡另一侧的王如坐针毡。

龙死了，但城池还在。

即便失去绝对的战斗力，家族仍然可以威慑整个布利塔尼亚半岛东陲，直至斯坦福桥崛起。看上去双方会进入漫长的对峙，但阿森纳却首先遭遇了不知来历的袭击。那不是洗劫，附近的家族也皆得以幸免。只有化为残垣的海布里，被困在那一天。

白棋城堡终于落下。阿隆耸耸肩，大度地中盘认输。卢卡斯撞上去，兴奋地抓住梅苏特的肩膀不住摇晃，什琴斯尼连忙挤开旁人，抱着抄本跑向了门外，制造了一起小骚动。

杰克啧了一声，作为裁判义不容辞地追了上去。

这名年轻人的父辈，都逝于那起战事中，并葬于数日未绝的战火。唯一可宽慰的是，他们有凶手的生命作为陪葬。但直到十四城联盟瓦解，也无人能说出那个佣兵团的真正来历。

就在大火熄灭之后的那个凌晨，天空中出现了红彗星。红神庙宣布这是光之王复苏的先兆。安联把它看做新王即位的预示。但对阿森纳来说，这只是挂在天上的悼念之血。

佩尔没亲自经历过那天。

八年前他还在北境，刚刚到达新的家族，为另一位太过年轻的领主与另一名奉献终身的学士效命。

 

梅苏特翻开赢来的赌注，又不好意思地合上封面。

“高等瓦雷利亚语。”

他露出求助的目光，佩尔见惯不怪地从书架最上层抓下了词典，扔在他面前。卢卡斯半懂不懂地翻过一遍内容就权当看过，很快离开了书库。佩尔坐到梅苏特对面，观察起自己的同乡如何陷于苦海。

“新来的小子说，去老特拉福德的那个红袍僧，以前是伯纳乌的。”

“……是安赫尔。”梅苏特深吸了口气，但再张口又变得轻松起来。“我们以前扎营的时候，点火全靠他。他总在那里念叨什么‘长夜黑暗，处处险恶’……念完之前，谁都不能烤东西吃。”

“他可不止会点火。他们烧掉了所有异教的神像，火刑拒绝归化的祭司与修士。圣马可堂也袖手旁观，很快他们就会把手伸到老特拉福德之外。”

“嗯，斯坦福桥的红神庙里人也变多了。”他抬起大得过分的眼睛。

“只能指望安菲尔德了吗？”

“安菲尔德挡不住的。拉姆塞说，两年前，加迪夫也在燕子纹章上加了烈焰红心。这些人应该早就在整个布利塔尼亚……还是整个罗曼努姆大陆？设好了棋子。只等一个命令把他们调动起来。”

梅苏特说完又低下头，从第一个单词开始查起。好像比起迫在眉睫的威胁，研究一个灭绝百年的生物才更加重要。

这一点，一年前默特萨克就已经十分了解了。

 

梅苏特刚到埃米尔时，学士曾准许他们前往海布里的遗迹。

“你为什么要找龙？”

“佣兵团的顾问也很喜欢研究这个。”

他的话里一定有很多谎言。但默特萨克并不想知道得太清楚。他只是没想到，竟然又能见到他。

曾经的宏伟城堡里，只剩下灰尘的味道。附近的牧民传说这里已经是鬼城，风一吹过，便会复响起当日的剑戟之声。那多半是遗留的金属器械发出的声响，但佩尔不愿打扰死者，只要带梅苏特去他最想看的地方就够了。

主城堡对面一侧的城墙里，嵌着一座圆顶建筑，高大壮阔，入口却十分狭窄。那是很久以前用于养龙的龙穴，人走进其中，便宛若被苍穹包裹吞噬，透不过气来。穹顶中央开了一个圆孔，一道光柱落下，打在他们头顶。暗弱日光下，墙上还留着火把的插口，青色墙砖被烟熏得墨黑，恰似陈年血迹。

“如你所见。这里什么都没有了。”

“连龙蛋都没有了么？”

“被学士卖掉了。”佩尔看着阴影中的镣铐。或许就是因为活在这样封闭的屋顶下，又被重重锁困，龙才会渐渐失去了生命力吧？“整座城都被烧光了，只有龙蛋还值钱。没有它们，根本买不下埃米尔。”

旧布利塔尼亚贵族陈腐的生活，也只是金玉其外。他们失去了生命，财富，历史，家。只有回忆与希望，支撑着他们用不合时宜的方式，一点点找回昔日。

“所以，既然你愿意来到这里。就不要再背叛它。”

“为什么？我不会……”他的声音变得很小。

佩尔并不打算安慰。

“你在我这里没有信用，梅苏特·沙尔克·不莱梅。”

那张淡漠的脸终于闪过动摇。

 

这个对着沉重典籍唉声叹气的私生子，至今仍拥有威悉城法律上的继承权。

沙尔克家为了联姻为他取得赦免令，给他姓氏，让他成为合法子嗣。不莱梅无保留地给他信任。阿隆——佩尔认识的第一个阿隆——送给他爱。但当不莱梅最后的血脉失踪于长城之外，身为代理城主的他却逃走了。

紧接着，秋天的通知来临。不莱梅对北境的统治远不能用稳定形容，长冬之前的北境之秋，更是危机四伏。冬天是一切掠夺的理由。当汉堡家的战舰开进不莱梅港，一个名存实亡的家族，又凭什么让人献出生命守护？

佩尔也为梅苏特辩解过。他逃离在白鸦来临之前。他不知道学城计算错了秋天的时间。他绝非故意促成这个局面。

可你为什么要走。他却问不出口。

 

于是今天，佩尔依旧沉默地从梅苏特面前走开，回到空无一人的橡木厅，试着用打火石点燃炉子里的柴火。他没有红袍僧的力量，在湿润的海风里生火，更是不易。现在埃米尔的天气，也差不多跟三年前的威悉一样冷了。

他用大手包围着微小的火苗，这不是在烤手，倒更像是在用自己的体温给火取暖。曾经有人也会这样捧着自己的手，告诉他人只能为了寒冷而颤抖。

两年没有蒂姆的消息了。他又想起维尔贝克的眼神。在他终于走出威悉的那一天，从蒂姆眼里看到的自己，也是那样的表情吧。佩尔用一只手包裹住另一只。火苗终于无须保护，皮肤迅速地温暖起来，而他也错失了回想起那个体温的机会。

这不重要。他告诉自己。重要的是让火苗能燃起来。

历史靠忠诚才得以运行。不论威悉，海布里，还是不久后可能的埃米尔。永远需要固守的人，伫立于黑暗长夜。默特萨克知晓，自己会永远带着忠诚活下去。

但这世上是否有人，对任何地方都不可能有归属感呢。

烤火的手多了一双。科斯切尔尼坐在了他身边。

“外面来了个日耳曼尼亚人。”

“嗯，我去去就回来。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by NGD
> 
> 伦敦怎么有这么多俱乐部↓  
> 千年歌剧院：歌剧院是斯坦福桥……爱称（真诚目光）。千年来自于球场里的千年包厢。  
>  ~~（当然也有人管这里叫图书馆，一个意思www反正英超有四大图书馆 by WW）~~  
>  白鹿巷/公鸡标志：刺刺家的XD  
> 游骑兵团：女王公园巡游者，巡游者rangers的意思也是游骑兵，就是这样。  
> 西汉姆和米尔沃尔：这一对也是死对头。  
> 圣马可堂：原本是曼城的前身，这里用来当个组织名。  
> 阿森纳这章写的挺多，那句族语是真实的虽然其实是拉丁文，族徽就是Rex！别当恐龙不是龙！  
> 他抬真的很适合光之王的我坚持这一点！  
> 加迪夫城的纹章变化：陈志远入主之后，在队徽上面粗暴地加上了红龙。恩换到本作世界观，这像极了改宗红神的举动……不过，现实里这个队徽已经马上要改回来啦！  
> 瓦雷利亚以及瓦雷利亚浩劫的说法来自原作，但这里把瓦雷利亚设定成布利塔尼亚的了，具体的历史以后慢慢讲。  
> 科隆亲王这件事，大家懂。沙尔克·不莱梅这件事，大家懂。……姥爷真是不容易。  
> 席瓦斯是原作设计的棋类游戏，灵感来源是国际象棋和军棋。这里的规则使用了冰火界一个被广泛接受的粉丝版规则，不是官方的。  
> 最后，蒂姆……就是博罗夫斯基。我买下这个CP安利的时候听说它叫菠萝酱——是的这个邪教，也让我卖一卖好吗？


	4. 萨米·赫迪拉

“虽然不知道你们是怎么回事，不过佩尔没有恶意，应该。他只是非常热爱这个家族。”

那份好态度只出现在我提到你名字之前，萨米想。不过他谨慎的没有说出来。他们两个人此刻正坐在埃米尔城内的图书馆，因为梅苏特而不得不将大好的晨间时光消耗在满是霉味和灰尘的角落。

“那种凌厉的目光，我还以为自己不小心触犯了埃米尔的什么禁忌。”

“就算有问题也不要紧。阿森纳不允许决斗，佩尔不会来对你拔剑的。”梅苏特的声音听起来轻描淡写，飘浮在没有其他人的空旷隔间。“比起担心这个，我更想知道你到底从哪里学来的高等瓦雷利亚语？”

太过习惯对方这种心血来潮的提问，萨米只是从书堆中抬起头冷淡扫了眼前人一眼，又重新去看进度大概还剩三分之一的这本《布利塔尼亚西迁史与其考证》。

他周围到处都是些又厚又重的典籍，每一本上的灰尘足以再制造一场瓦雷利亚浩劫。而他手上这本来路不明的书卷翻动起来更是需要格外小心，因为年岁太久又无人修护的羊皮纸比预想中的还要脆弱。

萨米不打算将时间浪费在闲谈上。

“如果你不想帮忙的话，可以自己找点别的事做。”

没有回话。很长一段时间里萨米几乎忽视了另一个人的存在，直到手臂上忽然传来熟悉的触感。原本坐在长桌对面的人不知何时来到了自己身侧，不安分地伸出手试图拔起他前臂的汗毛。萨米叹了口气，终于决定正视眼前的麻烦。

“我记得你曾经问过这件事，而我也回答过你，这是我骑士教育的一部分。在五年前的比武大会上，我们第一次相遇前，我就在斯图加特的训练营里学到了成为骑士应该掌握的一切。”

“我可没听说过有骑士是靠这个受封的。”

“不能因为你自己在学士面前偷懒，就认为其他人也丧失了对学习的热爱。话说回来，你到底想找什么？我已经看掉这本书的大半大部分了，其中凡是提到龙的部分不是说得太含糊，就是没什么用。”

“你可以把看到的信息念出来，让我判断一下到底有没有价值。”

 

一旦遇到龙的事情，梅苏特就会固执得让人恼火。萨米早就领教过这个，他已经学会按下脾气好好解释。

“你不能只认识‘龙’这一个词，就把其他部分都推给我。听听这些一点用也没有的句子……‘古代布利塔尼亚人从阴影之地得到了龙蛋，孵出来代表绝对力量的巨龙。他们认为这是神的旨意，试图像鸟征服天空那样征服其他大陆’‘和魔法研究的衰退一样，瓦雷利亚钢的制作工艺如今也已失传，唯一可以确定的是，锻造时并不需要龙骨作为原料’……你确定这些东西真的就是你需要的？”

梅苏特咬着嘴唇，抿成发白的一条细线。

“你还没看完它。”

“是。但我怀疑就算翻到最后，你也得不到任何想要的——”

“我花了一年的时间，”梅苏特没有看他，但萨米注意到他绞紧了衣摆的手指。他只在特别焦虑时才这么做。“一整年，找遍了图书馆和埃米尔的每一个角落，除了这本书，其他一无所获。所有人都知道布利塔尼亚是龙最后孵化的地方，佩尔说，当年负责驯养它们的就是阿森纳家族。他没有理由骗我，这本书出现在什琴斯尼手里一定不是意外。作为海布里的看门人，他这么不希望我得到它一定是有原因的。旧城的书籍应该都被完好搬到了埃米尔，但是关于龙的一切都消失了。我本来还在想万一什琴斯尼找到理由把书拿回去前看不完要怎么办，然后你就来了。如果我们能从这里面找到更多线索——”

他的声音被强行打断了。萨米克制住想要再做点什么的冲动，在用力握紧对方细窄肩膀后终于看见那双眼睛里有了焦距。

“听我说，梅苏特。”他直起身，试图锁住对方视线，往里面强行灌进接下来的每一个字。“你必须学会放弃。总有一天我会没办法再帮助你，不是每一次你需要我的时候，我都能侥幸出现在你面前。特别是在你已经离开佣兵团的现在，即使是你身受重伤，濒临垂危，我也很可能无法知晓，直到某一天也许有人不经意间提起，我才知道你已经死去，无论我去哪里，做什么，都永远不会再出现在我面前。”

面前的年轻人看起来不为所动，只是低下头注视自己放在膝盖上的紧握双手。“你可以为我向陌客祈祷，”他倔强开口。“希望他能对我慈悲，在那一刻到来时让我少受点苦。”

萨米长长地叹了口气。他不想答应这种事，虽然他也更不可能拒绝。他知道梅苏特实际上一点也没有听进去。那本书还停留在他上一次翻开的地方，一只龙张开翅膀，飞过身后熊熊燃烧的城市。

“而至少现在，比起遥不可及的危险，我更需要你告诉我画在这里的到底是什么。”

这简直强人所难。可梅苏特没有理会萨米的不满，他挣开禁锢，伸出手指，点在被高温烤过而有些变形的书页中间。“想想阿森纳的族徽，卡在那条龙脖子上的东西和这个六边形的图案一模一样。一直以来，我都以为这不过是个装饰，因为从来没有在别的地方见到过。但现在看来，它更像是某种限制，就像项圈一样。”

萨米无奈接过来，快速扫过那一章节的每一行字，然后慢慢皱起眉。

“……广为人知的一点是，驭龙的天赋十分罕见。通常情况下，一般人难以驯服这种危险又傲慢的生物，即使需要牺牲一条龙的部分能力也好，找出稳定有效的解决办法一直迫在眉睫。直到……”他停下来，抬起头，对上梅苏特一动不动的凝视目光。“直到布利塔尼亚研究出一种魔法，将咒文灌入枷锁，束缚于龙颈。这样一来，即使是普通人也完全有可能驾驭这些来自阴影之地的庞大力量。” 

“这么说我是对的，阿森纳确实有让任何人都可能驯服龙的技术。”

就算有，萨米也听不出梅苏特声音里的宽慰。

“是的。但即使知道了这点，你又能怎样？如果能稍微注意到这本书被烧去了后半部分，你也该明白有人并不想让更多事实暴露。即使是用瓦雷利亚语书写的也不保险，这是他不想冒任何危险让人知道的秘密。”

“温格学士应该知道点什么，至少比他表现出来的更多。”

“除非你冲到他面前，当着他的面一条条问个明白。即使这样，我也仍然不觉得他会真的告诉你所有问题的答案。”

“你有更好的建议吗？”

“有。我建议你放弃。”梅苏特曾露出过这样的表情吗？萨米发现自己已经想不太起来了。“龙早已灭绝了，梅苏特。你该醒来了。”

他们僵持着互相瞪视，两个人谁也没有退让。萨米有点惊诧看见对方没有发火，甚至也没有不满或者烦躁。相比在伯纳乌的某些时候，几乎称得上异常冷静的站了起来。

“我们可以先去吃饭。”

钥匙在他腰间叮当作响。萨米认出来自己昨天交给梅苏特的那一把，小小的，闪烁着黄铜的光芒。他想起临行前卡里姆紧张的样子，在伯纳乌城门口唠叨了半天生怕自己一不小心就弄丢了。

梅苏特察觉了这道目光，他撇着嘴，显然误解了萨米的意思。

“别担心，我会请客的。”

 

埃米尔的午餐很丰盛，炸成金黄的小鱼条上沾着海盐，搭配新鲜捞上来的甘甜白贝。甜品是裹进了奶油和樱桃的布丁，不算新奇，但至少有效的缓和了之前紧绷的气氛。

他们在餐桌上意外的没有发现波尔蒂。这个喜欢凑热闹的同乡不知道去了哪里，只有默特萨克在对面坐下，依然用怀疑的神色打量了一眼萨米，然后泰然自若开始活动他那比普通人高出不少的脖子。

“安联那边刚刚传来的消息，菲利普I世宣布退位。我想卢卡斯八成顾不上这顿饭了。”他很是理解的点点头，手指还在自己的胸前按了几下，坦荡面对两个人投来的视线。

“是的，现在我们要有新的巴斯蒂安陛下了。”

 

梅苏特有点了然，转头看向这边。“我猜你这次离开佣兵团的理由不只是为了我？”

萨米没有欺瞒过这个人，所以他坦诚点了点头。“不是。”

“然后你现在差不多要走了？”

“是的。我问过水手，今天下午就有一班船。”

“你不会再来了。”

梅苏特看起来好像一点也不惊讶，仿佛早就做好了准备，只等这一刻的到来。可他们两个谁不是呢？萨米想。自从对方不得不离开伯纳乌的那一天起，这就是迟早的事。即使他拖了一年才来面对，也无法更改最终的结局。尽管这个念头让萨米胸口扩散起一道隐约的滞涩。但随着几次呼吸后，这份感情也被成功推到了一边。

“我不会再来了。”

他有更重要的事情去做。

 

梅苏特和他在埃米尔的港口分开。没有亲吻，他们像所有关怀彼此的普通友人，只是在离别前用力拥抱了一下。萨米顺势碰了碰对方耳垂，那是他从今以后所能对这个人做的极限。

“保重。”

这份道别干脆利落，萨米回到了火龙城。这座由波尔图家族统治的自由城邦看起来仍然熙熙攘攘，热闹非凡。绘有族徽的旗帜在城门高扬——那是一条被画成墨绿色的龙，它喷出火焰，盘旋其上，贪婪而放肆打量着世上所有的财富。传说中，这条巨龙被战胜，被杀死。今天波尔图的一切都建立在它庞大的骸骨上。

而萨米已经不会再关心这些。他选择的未来里，即将发生的一切才是他要在意的。安联的船只还没有到，他什么也没有错过。

已经退位的旧王，即将登基的新王，还有特意挑这种时候出行的继承人。都城如今的局面到底如何，他一无所知。更不要说这位前来的大人物有何目的，又将对他效忠的家族带来怎样的影响。首相没有发出任何指示，萨米只有若无其事，按兵不动，看着从船上走下来的年轻人。

王族们总是很好辨认，就算抛开浑身上下精致的衣着和那柄漂亮的长剑，铭刻在骨子里的冷淡与骄傲是无法伪装的。

他迎上前去。

“请允许我向您介绍自己，大人。伯纳乌的萨米•赫迪拉。”

“托尼，如果你需要一个称呼的话。”身份尊贵的青年开门见山，“我想要皇家佣兵团帮我一个忙。”

这句话让萨米警觉起来，虽然表面上只是不解地皱紧了眉头。对方没有察觉他的动摇，比预料中更为直接地亮明了自己的目的。

“米罗斯拉夫·克洛泽——我需要找到这个人。” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by WW
> 
> 本章很一目了然呢，基本就是没啥。  
> 不知道脸哥明年会去哪……
> 
> -  
> 当然是去大尤文打欧冠啦！


	5. 马尔科·罗伊斯

羊皮纸在火盆里化为黑色碎片。

格罗斯克罗伊茨从牙缝里挤出痛苦呻吟。

“疼就喊出来嘛——还是我这么说你会更难受？”

马尔科·罗伊斯干脆地把绷带剥离，听着同伴狼狈的声音忍不住笑。但看到还未愈合的伤口时，他咬住了嘴唇。那是一道贯穿背部的剑伤，切口极深，幸而未伤及筋骨。学士为他简单缝了线，翻开的皮肉被仓促地拼合到一起，正在渗出黄色的液体。

逝去的老公爵遇袭时，凯文是唯一活下来的侍卫，也是那个把遗体驮回来的人。城门打开时，他们发现他把自己也被绑在了马上，否则一定会在中途跌落。半黄半黑的披风上透出血迹，形状像半睁的眼睛。据说他们遇到了流民——有着锋利的长剑和对抗骑兵的身手的流民？怎么听都很奇怪。联想到北境的混乱，马尔科推测他们是在流浪中变成土匪的士兵。

葬礼那天，凯文在药物带来的安眠中度过。现在他已经战胜了发热，剩下的只是皮肉之苦。或许还有精神煎熬。

“告诉我，我的纹身还能看吗？”凯文的语气听起来忧虑重重。

“不能。”可惜那些人是从左上向右下砍的。

“我自己又看不到，你不能说点安慰的话？”

“你就当它变成了更好看的样子吧。”马尔科清理完了伤口，开始换上新的绷带。他必须得说，克洛普学士的针线活儿并不好。其实，威斯特法伦也有其他在学城学习过的人，学士却坚持独自处理了整个治疗过程。除了马茨之外，没允许任何人在场。

现在，马尔科意外成为了负责照看他的人。

两天前，他们的侍卫队长施梅尔策，亲自把自己带到凯文的病床前。“你想明白之前，就在这里照顾凯文吧。”施梅尔策拍拍他的肩膀，就把他晾到了今天。

 

门吱呀打开，京多安走进来，把盛着食物和药品的托盘放到了桌上。

马尔科举起一只苹果：“一起？”

“我吃过了。”他歪过头看看疼得没法靠墙的凯文，发出同情叹息。“七神保佑你。”

凯文看起来不太习惯，哦了一声表示感谢。京多安有阴影之地血统，据说父辈是红神的传教士，在鲁尔港发展信徒。只是他们显然不够虔诚，很快入乡随俗。但还是难得从他口中听到七神的名字。

“我什么时候才能出去？”马尔科赶在他关门前问。

“公爵大人说，你没想明白，就不能出去。”

还真严格。马尔科瞥着合上的门，顺了顺头发坐回床头。

凯文抓起蛋糕塞进嘴里，边嚼边问：“他们到底要你想明白啥？”

马尔科装没听见。凯文抬起下巴，审视着他，慢慢靠在松软的枕头上。

“神啊！”他突然坐了起来，然后被扯动伤口的痛楚逼得瞬间倒下。“他们要为你请求赦免令吗？你终于要姓多特蒙德了？”

“神啊，这就是你的全部智慧了？”

难以置信。马尔科捂住眼睛。

他蹿到桌子前面，把罂粟花奶倒进凯文的杯子里。这家伙需要赶紧睡着。“即使合法，我的继承顺位仍然在马尔文后边，没有任何影响。”合法私生子只会列在同级别的继承人最后，虽然从年龄来讲，他是马尔文的哥哥。

“可我想不到还有什么会让你这么犹豫。”

罗伊斯把壶放下了。只有凯文。除了他之外，没人会这么讲。

对私生子而言，身份永远是最关键的，继承顺位根本无关紧要。而且既然影响不到任何继承者，只要他去找马茨，那张赦免令大概也不是遥不可及。

但他还不会这么做。

尽管无法冠上姓氏，马尔科从小就生长在父亲身边。在庇护之下，受到和正统多特蒙德一样的对待，直到少年时期这份庇护消失。当时的学士送给他一匹马，一支矛和一袋银币，告诉他可以前往鲁尔港，卖掉马，搭上商船帮忙，不花钱去狭海对岸。那时他才知道，自己终究不被接受。甚至被厚待的价值也没有——但这只是私生子都会遇到的事情罢了。本来，能证明他的血缘的，也只有手臂内侧的纹身而已。

马尔科可以发誓自己绝未记恨这里，可他不愿成为水手或者自由城邦里的商贩。

他在走遍西境的小家族，只求成为一名骑士侍从。最后，艾伦家收留了他。他也在那里认识凯文，在他走投无路，毫无尊严的时刻。某种意义上，凯文了解他的一切。

“喝了这个，”他把杯子放到凯文手里，“我明天就告诉你。”

“再喝这玩意儿我会睡到死的。”凯文舔了舔杯沿，皱起眉毛。尽管作为药来说，罂粟花奶的味道算是甜美了。

 

第二天一大早，本德敲开了门。

“你决定了吗？”

“……没有的话你会放我出去吗？”

“其实，我觉得你可以跟凯文谈谈。”

“可是凯文什么都不懂。”

“放屁！”刚刚被吵醒的格罗斯克罗伊茨大吼。

马尔科看了下本德手里，发现罂粟花奶被换成了效果轻微一点的安眠酒，只得面带遗憾地接过托盘。凯文则抬起手，拒绝马尔科再把自己灌睡。

“你的承诺呢？”

“我们来交换答案吧。”

“我，我有什么可问的！”

马尔科把圆凳搬到凯文的身侧，微笑着逼近他的脸。“你那天到底看到了什么，看到那些流民的样子了吗？”

治疗之时，学士和马茨将他完全隔离，再醒来的时候，凯文就对那起意外的细节守口如瓶。他一定是知道了什么攸关的线索，被马茨封口了。

“看……看到了啊，就是普通人嘛，没什么特征。”凯文支支吾吾。

“真的没有？他们衣服的颜色？剑上铸造的标记？甚至……家族纹章？”

凯文浑身不自在起来。“我不能说。”他执着地扭开头。

“那我也不说了。”

“我也不想知道了！什么都别说了——”凯文干脆自己拿起杯子，喝起了安眠酒。结果一块石头突然砸在墙上，呛得他好久才缓过来。“——这么快就来暗杀我了吗？”

马尔科捡起石块，发现上面拴着绳索。他把窗户的帷幔彻底拉开，向外看去，之后歪起嘴角把绳子系在了凯文的床头。

很快床铺就剧烈地摇晃起来，伴随伤员咒骂的节奏。

 

从窗户翻进来的人是许尔勒。

凯文对马尔科打了个呵欠：“你怎么就到处招人呢？”

马尔科不理会他的诽谤：“我以为你已经回斯坦福桥了。”

“我本想找你道别，却听说你被关了起来，”安德列盘腿坐在地上，“而且，我想从安联的港口走。”

凯文迟疑地看了看马尔科。

安德列按着自己的脚踝，样子有点忐忑。但他不是会藏话的人。“我想去看看马里奥。你知道，他没能参加葬礼，而且他保卫的王储又去了西斯班尼亚……”

“哦，哪件事更让他伤心呢？”凯文也不指望有人回应自己，对着墙壁侧躺下去，闭上了眼睛。

房间里很快响起均匀的呼吸声。马尔科重新拉上帷幔，挡住寒风。

“你们也应该找机会见一见。”安德列的声音很轻。

马尔科保持着沉默，顺着墙坐在了他身边。“你说，如果拜仁家有一天，真的召了图谋不轨的人当御林铁卫，该怎么办？”

安德列眨了眨湛蓝的眼睛：“国王驾前不会只有一个人的，也不会让两个人来自同一个家族。”

“我以为你会说他们发过誓了。”马尔科伸直了左腿。“歌谣里都是这么讲的，所有背弃誓言的角色，都一定不得好死。”五年前，他们和安德列结识在小酒馆的宴会上，当时有位著名的吟游诗人，正唱着关于王子和骑士的歌。那个故事里尽是承诺和誓言，无人反悔无人背叛。可后来他们知道，现实里的那两个人，最终还是打破了约定。

阳光从厚重的窗帘中穿出，在他们之间画出一条白色的线。安德列往马尔科这边移了一点，压过了那道光。他恐怕不是最了解自己的人。马尔科却忽然觉得，对这个人他能说出所有真相。

“我曾经想跟马里奥一起穿上黑衣。”

“去长城？！”安德列声音稍微大了一点，连忙压低声音又问了一次。

“去做守夜人。”那对骑士来说，也是获得无上荣誉的地方，起码传统上是这样的。“不论我们算不算堂兄弟，我是个私生子，他是第一继承人，我们没办法在一起。”

“可那就意味着——”

“没错，他一样要放弃继承权，”马尔科看着手臂的内侧，“而我一直在鼓励他这么干。不为了他，当然更不是为了多特蒙德，只是为了我自己。当然，他一直没有答应我。”

也正因为此，马尔科更加无法理解他最终的选择。

“你没做错什么。”安德列跪了起来，抱住他的脖子，嘴唇擦过他的额头。

“你不怪我没把你算进守夜人吧？”

“我可不想去北方，太冷了。而且我有那个预言，怎么能承担保护王国的重任？不知道我会犯多大的事，你可小心点我。”安德列语气像在打趣，神情却无比认真。

“你还真相信那个啊？”马尔科笑着拍拍他的手。

虽然，预言的确比誓言更加可信。

 

安德列来到西境之后，他们经常结伴去鲁尔港。那一年，港口的集市上，有位来自东方的巫师。传说他在阴影之地修行过，掌握最黑暗残忍的血魔法，并能知晓未来。

马里奥拉着他们走进帐篷，和所有故作高深的术士一样，那人脸上一副拒人千里之外的神情，帐篷里也黑漆漆的，虽然点着蜡烛，烛光却微弱异常，周围仿佛笼罩着薄薄的暗影。

他问他们想知道什么。

“我，我只想知道未来的事情，什么都好！”安德列说完又有点羞涩。

“我会不会成为著名的骑士？”马里奥一天到晚就想着这个。

马尔科刚张口，就被打断了。

我知道你想知道什么。他倒是很精于故弄玄虚。

而后，从安德列开始，他抓起他们的手，用磨得尖尖的鸟爪，戳破了手指。巫师柔软的舌头舔过他们的血。那种不快的感觉马尔科永远也忘不掉，就好像所有的精神都被他从指腹里挤出，衔进了无底洞。

而后他开口了。目光接连扫过他们每个人，就好像面前三个人是他所见过的最肮脏，最不幸的家伙。

你为一人背叛所有；你为辜负背叛誓约；你为自我背叛自我。背叛是你们的墓志铭与赞美诗，甜美如腹剑，璀璨似谎言。故而，你们不可相信他人，不可相信彼此，也绝不可相信自己。

“背叛不是件好事情吧，你怎么还巴不得我们犯点错？”马里奥叼着手指，埋怨地看向巫师。这人的预言根本就不是对着问题来的。

因为你背叛了谁，就会拯救谁。他恶狠狠地说。

 

夕阳时分，杜尔姆推开了房门。

看到靠着床脚迷瞪的安德列，他差点没把托盘打翻了。

“告诉学士吧，我已经决定了。”马尔科扶着膝盖站起来。

阖上房门，他摸了摸手臂上的纹身，名字和生日。这其实不是他血统的标志。而是在告诉他自己是谁。

 

因为你背叛了谁，就会拯救谁。

巫师停顿了很久，又说了一句。

但你们所为的那个，必死无疑。

 

学士的书房对克洛普来说有点太过狭窄了。并非因为他的块头太大，而是这里已经被各种文件书籍和收藏堆得落不下脚。他爽快地推开信笺，在桌上腾出一片空地，把面包切到一半，用匕首片下熏肠，夹在里面递给马尔科。

面包被烤成某种野兽的形状，但厨师显然没有计算好面团膨胀的程度，现在除了四个爪子什么都看不出来。

“这个吃法马茨也很喜欢的！”

在威斯特法伦，一起吃饭也算一种礼节了。和迎接宾客的仪式不同，即使是简餐，也最好招呼他人分享一下。而毫无理由地拒绝共同进餐，简直是绝交的代名词。马尔科在别的家族时，也因为这个闹过不少笑话。

这是个好兆头。他们还没把我想得太糟。马尔科咬了一口。熏肠里胡椒放得有点多，但和面包配起来还不错。

克洛普兴致盎然地瞅着他。

“告诉我吧，你想去安联吗？”

马尔科抹了抹嘴。他自己也不相信，真的会收到御林铁卫的征召令。火漆纹章上的熊，比书本上画的更陌生。学士告诉他，历史上不是没有人成功拒绝过拜仁，而想征召家族继承人好像也有些法律限制。但这和马尔科无关，他从一开始，就没有选择余地。

尽管决断本身，他其实早已做出。

“我把征召令撕碎，扔到火盆里了。”

克洛普的表情复杂起来，让他想起港口那个巫师。尽管学士看上去和蔼得多。“马茨会送你去南方。”他宣布。

“遵命。我知道我没有拒绝的资格。”

“不不不，你要想去的话，他就不送你了。”

马尔科不解地看向他。他实在不想跟这个人打哑谜。

“秋天已经结束啦，闲下来的人可多了呢。何况往南走越来越暖和，大家都愿意去。”

学士掸了掸沾着面包碎屑的手，站起身，在书籍的空隙里溜达了起来。

“他会送你南下，一路到安联。我们会带三千骑兵上路，不备攻城辎重，但武装齐全。我们遵守封臣本分，绝不轻举妄动，只是让马茨回到他长大的地方，问点事情。但这次对话大概不会太愉快，所以需要多找点人陪着。你也可以亲自去拒绝一下，礼数做周全嘛。”

他们疯了。马尔科不知道该从何问起。这群人不可能就这么直接进入都城。不，连渡过多瑙河都不能。

“你们是为了什么？”

学士按住他的肩膀。

“带上你的长矛就好。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by NGD
> 
> 关于阴影之地。这个地方是原著地点，在原著可知世界地图最东方，在本作里保留原作设定的同时不完全对应火鸡家（好绕啦）。等世界地图放出来，再来详细解释！
> 
> 罂粟花奶和安眠酒是原作的药品设定，区别是强力成瘾的安眠药，和不太强力的安眠药。其实后面的篇章里还会出现一个副作用更大的……
> 
> 614是杜太子的哥哥什么的……恩，大家不觉得名字很像兄弟吗？纵观几家继承人，只有多特的命名方式这么整齐划一，Mario！Mats！Marvin！Marco！——这直接让我思考起了Matthias你是不是也有什么未解的身世呢（。
> 
> 守夜人，守卫着绝境长城的军团。原作三大需要发誓打光棍一辈子的职业（御林铁卫，守夜人，学士）之一，也是必须放弃继承权哒。具体的设定故事里慢慢会涉及到。
> 
> 丁日三宝的预言。看过原著的肯定知道这段原型是瑟曦小时候的回忆——不，我没有说他们其中任何一个人是瑟曦！没有！预言和原作也不一样！除了吸手指血基本没有一个地方一样！——至于预言具体会怎么实现敬请期待。
> 
> 至于马茨的决定，恩，想必大家也都知道……很冲动。非常冲动。但也不是没有把握而为之的。另外本作里冲动的人还有更多（？


	6. 曼努埃尔·诺伊尔·沙尔克

年轻的御林铁卫队长习惯性摸了摸自己腰间的剑柄，然后走进了议事厅的大门。

新晋的巴斯蒂安I世已经在长桌首端坐下，一双灰绿色的眼睛老练冷静，压在正向他行礼的曼努背后。首相和大学士分列左右，海因茨亲王则按照惯例坐在桌尾，隔着最远的距离和国王遥相对峙。曾经的法务大臣，现在弗朗茨I世的私人学士萨默尔作为特别顾问在他旁边，身侧留着最后一个空位。曼努埃尔拉开椅子，在互相问候后泰然坐下。

 

前几次御前会议时坐在那里的还是菲利普I世，虽然他并非巴斯蒂安血缘上的兄长。在这一代里，只有托马斯和他才是真正的兄弟——拜仁们的继承顺序和其他家族不太一样，嫡生于三大家系的同辈人并非根据关系亲疏，而是按年纪由长及幼，自发决定谁才是下一个该坐上那把铁椅子的人。如今菲利普托马斯一支，巴斯蒂安一支和托尼一支，除非所有三系都选择血脉放弃，否则无论如何轮不到其他旁人染指王座。

他们这位新国王的话并不多，他仍然在观察会议局面和真切掌握动向中徘徊。比起公开发难，巴斯蒂安更倾向于私下里的单独会面，好像这样能更方便说出什么肺腑之言。

不过安联城里耳朵无处不在，谁都明白。

 

御前会议，说白了也就一锅鸡毛蒜皮——风险更大的那种。有时候曼努只想打个哈欠，望着窗外日头高照，在一腔冷嘲热讽里不太明显地走个神。可惜今天安联天色阴沉又晦涩，向来只会在事关重大时才第一个站出来的情报总管起了个不算好的头。

“我这里有一项紧急事宜需要和各位大人讨论，”比埃尔霍夫坐在勒夫身边，指尖相抵搁在面前的长桌上。“威斯特法伦传来的消息，不是什么好事。西境那位新晋的公爵大人召集了三千骑兵正在朝安联进发，带着那位本应成为御林铁卫的马尔科·罗伊斯，说是——要来谈谈。”

曼努忍不住去看萨默尔，不止他一人反应如此。这位在威斯特法伦既当过骑士又当过学士的顾问皱起眉，在投来的众多视线中索性将笔甩在了桌上。

“这么多人，只是谈谈？哼，等到谈谈没有结果的时候，是不是就该打一打了。”

法务大臣倒是显得非常谨慎。“真奇怪，”弗里克说，“当时连继承人和侍卫队长都能放弃的家族，如今反而为了一个私生子大动干戈。” 

“年轻人嘛，”萨默尔不以为意，“刚刚尝到权力的滋味，总以为自己才是与众不同的一个。冲动起来时头脑发昏，完全不想想可能的后果。”

“就算他憎恨自己被剥夺的姓氏，可如今一个公爵的头衔还不能满足吗？”鲁梅尼格态度冷硬，“狼子野心，就算他还留在安联，王座也轮不到他的份。”

情报总管看起来不太介意。“那位公爵若要行动，一个理由总是好找。至于他的真实意图暂时也无迹可寻，当务之急还是找出应对办法，尽早确定下一步动作吧。”

“如果前来的只有多特蒙德，局面应该还不难控制。但沿途经过的那些家族会不会有什么新的想法，这就难以预测了。”萨默尔意有所指地瞟过身边的铁卫队长，“这种对征召令的公开反抗有一就可能有二，说不定早就有人期待过事情的进展变成这样。”

“其他人我不管，不过全体御林铁卫只听从国王命令，只会对国王效忠。”曼努冷冰冰地顶了回去，他憎恶对自己管辖范围的无端指控，毫不客气直视萨默尔的眼睛。是的，也许家族间交换过的威胁与承诺无法在此刻成为他一个人独有的秘密，但他依然无法容忍外来的窥探。“除非这是在暗示我们当中有人想违背誓言。如果是这样，我相信每一名御林铁卫都乐于捍卫自己的名誉。”

“我信任曼努的忠诚，也相信萨默尔学士并非有意挑起争端。”巴斯蒂安语气镇静，试图平息逐渐紧绷的场面。“无论局势变化如何，两位肯定都会为王国尽一己之力。”

以谨慎出名的大学士也加入到缓和气氛的行列中。“如果西境有任何超出合理的异动，我想安联会收到信鸦的——至少会收到科隆的。”瓜迪奥拉用那双总是显得忧郁的眼睛凝视了片刻首座上的人，不过国王看上去没有任何动摇。他点点头，表示了赞同。

“事实上，虽然听起来无奈，不过在对方动手前我们确实没有太多可做的。”

勒夫少见的没有出声，只是坐在一旁若有所思。他像被这句话触动了似地抬起头，笔直看向国王的铁卫队长。

“东境呢？”

 

曼努听说他第一次坐上这张长桌时不过是当年首相的私人学士，只需要负责宣读文书或者提示会议进程这种小事。后来那一位在狼狈中被赶下台，临走前强行将他扶上了首相的位置。所有人以为这不过是个权宜之计的过渡，谁也没有料到勒夫在这个位置上一坐就是大半个夏季和一整个秋天。他也犯过错，可以被放过的和几乎不可饶恕的。但神奇的是即便有那么多暴风骤雨，无数人来了又走，也没有谁真的成功动摇过首相的权威。

大概这也要多亏他的前任——提起那一位的肆意任性，即使稳重如菲利普I世也要扶着额头深呼吸一下。他卷土重来成为大学士的那段日子几乎算得上灾难，整个安联有一段时间剑拔弩张。当时还是王储的巴斯蒂安也卷入其中，因为和科隆亲王的离婚而不得不成为很长一段时间的议论中心。

而那些动荡涉及到的名字应该还有一个。如今正在西境，蠢蠢欲动，随时只等一个机会卷土重来。

 

但这些目前都和他没有关系。曼努埃尔毫不退让，无畏迎上对方看向自己的目光。

“很安定。那些匪徒组成的乌合之众最近大幅度减少了活动的范围，莱比锡一带的山林间也很少听到他们出没的情报。自从上一次成功围剿后，兄弟会元气大伤，估计正随便躲在哪条阴沟里瑟瑟发抖为自己的愚蠢而后悔呢。”

鲁梅尼格不屑冷哼。“托马斯·克拉夫特已经在赫塔呆了整整三年，也该做出点样子了。”

“也就是说，”勒夫没有在意被打断的提问，“我们暂时还不需要考虑那三千人之外的威胁。”

“以我手里的剑向您保证，东境不会成为安联的后顾之忧。”

“那么，”首相靠在椅背上重新陷入沉思，“还剩下北境。”

“如果真要动起手来，北境是不能指望的。”萨默尔倒是直接否定了。“他们光是为了在冬季来临前抢占资源就已经在内部先打了一架。汉堡可是差点将舰队开到了威悉城下，天知道不莱梅的继承人为什么消失得一个都不在。”

曼努抿住嘴唇，用力克制自己不要皱眉得太明显，直到他意识到自己那一秒大概是屏住了呼吸。有人将目光停在了他身上，抬头后只能看见比埃尔霍夫若无其事移开的侧脸。

 

他无法热爱父亲，这份嫌隙永远横亘其间，从甚至记忆模糊的童年开始。可无论身在何处，他仍然觉得自己是一个沙尔克。为什么不，曼努想。蓝白从他的心脏流进他的梦里，一切的起源和他的兄弟们。其他人又知道些什么？背叛的定义，并不是由目光短浅的不知情者说了算的。

 

还好萨默尔只是轻描淡写，没有提及细节的打算。无所察觉的弗里克倒是点点头，顺势往下说了起来。

“北境向来无法被外人治理。不莱梅如今一无所有，汉堡虽然将先挑起战争的责任推给了圣保利成功脱罪，但也显然不会被接受成为新的北境守护。这帮信奉旧神的家伙又冷又硬，齐勒虽然在汉诺威成为了临时的守护代理，不过就像各位所知道的，那也只是个名头而已。”

一个科隆人，试图掌握广阔而荒凉的冰雪之地，还有祖祖辈辈生活在此的桀骜人民。在这个凛冬将至的时刻，家族已不再是可靠的庇佑。暴乱时有发生，无论是新来者还是原住民，显然没有任何余力顾及其他土地上的任何纷争。

“换句话说，我们只要考虑西境自身即可。”萨默尔摊开手，耸了下肩。“还有其他事项吗？”

“有。”

科普克不紧不慢坐直身体。这位平日里素来寡言的海政大臣和曼努私交不错，不过议会时他并不热爱多生是非，首相的意志通常能在这里轻松通过。

“海事方面一切正常，没有问题。托尼也已经安全抵达了火龙城。不过狭海对岸最近算不上太平，来自安菲尔德的船只经常无法按时交货。船长们说，红袍僧正在试图横扫一切，建立新的秩序。”

曼努注意到首相和情报总管非常隐蔽地交换了个眼神，比埃尔霍夫向后靠在长椅的软垫上，闭紧嘴巴，一副不打算出声的样子。

“七神在上，那些自由城邦向来这样。”鲁梅尼格倒是轻易打发了话茬，“他们想信什么就信什么，和我们都没关系。”他看向巴斯蒂安，“倒是陛下的加冕典礼，听说连具体日期都还没定下来？”

施耐德在一旁笑了起来。曼努相信这位新上任的财政大臣之所以被选中的原因，很大一部分要归功于他曾经在斯图加特当过好几年学士的经历——御前会议钟爱斯图加特，这几乎是公开的秘密，虽然归根结底首相自己的出身也不过是南境小家族的弗赖堡。

“无论您想要迎接战争还是准备登基，安联的金库都是没有问题的。”

“关于加冕典礼，陛下，”弗里克微微倾斜脑袋，放下手里写有什么的文件。“考虑到您已经即位，举办仪式越快越好，霍普夫纳总主教表示他随时乐意与您讨论更多细节。”

巴斯蒂安只是摇了摇头。“这不是一个恰当的时机，”他眉头紧皱，“如果我们现在准备庆典，安联没有位置给那三千名不请自来的观礼者。”

“其实也不必太过担心，关于西境。”勒夫沉吟着，他将手指搭在唇边，无意识来回摩挲。首相的声音向来不重，但每个字背后总是寓意深沉。这片聚集了最多家族的土地上累积了无数的恩怨，千百年来未减分毫。它们不会在片刻间消失无踪。

“如果在座诸位还有谁记得十四城联盟——”曼努瞄了一眼大学士，不出意外这个词让瓜迪奥拉眉心深皱。“——是怎么瓦解的，想必对这一点早已明了。看起来坚不可摧的东西总会有露出破绽的时候，矛盾通常从内部开始，我想这次也不会例外。这个王国经历过太多危险，如果过去能成功渡过，那么现在也能。”

大部分人陷入沉默，勒夫环视全场，然后对巴斯蒂安点了点头。国王轻咳一声，“诸位大人还有议题吗？”

一片寂静。

“没有的话，我希望能和我的首相单独说几句话。”

众人纷纷起身告辞，曼努出门前回了下头。他看见首相和国王谁也没动，两个人仍然坐在各自的位置上。一道阳光劈来，将两张面容隐藏在阴影之中。

他跟随人流一道走出议事厅，将那扇门关在了身后。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基本上，御前会议就是教练组+高层开会。（头痛  
> 职位真的不重要……吧。（头好痛  
> 全篇充满了“你说这个谁care啊”的气氛，哈哈哈，不过好歹过渡了（头真的好痛  
> 基本上北境无论梅村汉堡都在努力保级，狼堡倒是没有提。不过……狼堡嘛，真绿白，将来会提的，应该。  
> 齐勒萌萌的，我一直脑洞很大妄想他回英超……一个难得的户口本啊。  
> 托马斯·克拉夫特，拜仁青训，也是门将。小新来后去了柏林赫塔。
> 
> 最开心的还是刷了把克勒。
> 
> ~~又，萨默尔和瓜叔本作中是不会有什么结果的。~~


	7. 梅苏特·厄齐尔·沙尔克·不莱梅

直到放在床头那杯加了蜂蜜的牛奶只剩下三分之一时，梅苏特才眨着眼，从颤抖中逐渐意识到自己身在何处。

天色还早，但他已经没有了再睡的意思。梅苏特伸出还有点发软的腿，踩过地面找到披肩，蜷进壁炉前的椅背里，一动不动盯着火焰跳跃的影子。

埃米尔在下雨。好像无论什么季节，这里一年到头永远都在下雨。不像伯纳乌肆意的热度，也没有威悉城干脆的寒意，只有永无止境的湿冷，像那些他此生都无法摆脱的阴影，紧紧依附在每一片空气里。离日出还早的夜晚，窗外深沉得就像七层地狱。背后的汗水被风吹得有点发凉，他无意识抓紧了披在身上的衣服，然后缓缓吐出一口气。

没有鲜血，尸体和惨叫。他每次都忍不住在醒来时确认这一点，确认这不过又是一场过于真切的梦境。他曾经因恐惧而无法入睡，直到依靠其他人的温度才能勉强抓住一些安眠。后来他用了很长时间才强迫自己接受一个人从孤独中醒来，四肢麻木，浑身冰冷。纵使他永远不会习惯这一点。

而萨米已经走了。梅苏特知道他的性子，他不会再回来。永远。萨米是一个理性的人，梅苏特很长一段时间都是那个例外。如今他终于放弃了，毫不意外。像是双方默认下的松了口气。

他尝试过把那些秘密告诉萨米，但是他失败了，一次又一次。对方并不相信他，也无法辨识出那些话语里的真实。不过梅苏特并不怪他，这一切听起来确实荒谬，而萨米活在常识里太久了。

永远是一个并不存在的奢望，他早就知道。强大如巨龙也会消失，更何况父亲，兄弟，爱人。如今再次轮到其中之一，可除了朋友，他已经不剩什么还能失去的东西。

而黑夜依然漫长，好像清晨永不降临。

 

“喂！梅苏特！”

有人在外面砸门，非常响亮。只有卢卡斯会这么做，全埃米尔上上下下领教过无数遍，温格学士至今仍然在为损失的门板而头痛。好在梅苏特保住了他自己的，虽然那颗脑袋在刚打开门时就挤了进来。

“别总蹲在房间里嘛，”卢卡斯一把揽过梅苏特，拽着他摇摇晃晃就往外扯。“你还记得今天有个欢迎会吗？就是那种大家认识认识，吃吃喝喝，唱个小曲，吹个牛逼，拉好关系方便以后一起出去打架的活动。”

“我知道。”他终于忍不住一道笑了，“我去年就在这里了，卢卡斯。”

“是的是的，不过每年总有点不太一样嘛。奥利维尔也回来了，现在八成乐昏了头正围着马蒂厄不放——新来的那个马蒂厄，我是指。劳伦特说这就是高卢的风俗，不过我看他和佩尔也没有这么干过啊。”

“是吗？我都不知道奥利维尔回来了。”

“看，这就是为什么你要多出来和大家活动，真期待今年新人会选什么歌来唱。”

两个人就这样一路闲谈，穿过中庭。雨并不大，偶尔从树叶的缝隙中漏出一点。谁也没有打算加快步伐，直到建筑物的影子被抛在身后，他们周围空无一人。

卢卡斯的肩膀紧紧挨着梅苏特的，他几乎能感到对方的热度和每一句话的共鸣。

 

“我听说萨米来过了。”

“嗯，一点私事。我也听说巴斯蒂安当上了国王。”他停下来，不确定自己该不该继续。“……恭喜你？”

“啊是的，”卢卡斯的声音听起来很欢快，梅苏特无法辨识出真心的那种欢快。“他值得这一切。虽然那个铁椅子硌死了，坐上去一点也不舒服。”

“巴斯蒂安会是个好君主。”他试图宽慰自己的同伴，“你信任他，并且总是把他形容的非常优秀。”

“他会的。”卢卡斯的回答非常笃定。“不过我想说的不是这个，天啊，其他人都是如何做到的，以前我可从没发现把这个说出来有这么难。”

梅苏特听见一阵嘀咕，接着是一声叹气。这段路程不知不觉到了终点，他们已经站在大厅门口，卢卡斯不知为何停了下来。他转过脸，伸出手，用力搂住了梅苏特的脑袋。

“虽然我不知道一般人要怎么道别，但我会想念你的，梅苏特。”卢卡斯柔声说，蓝眼睛里闪烁着湿润的光彩。“照顾好自己。”

 

在他来得及想出什么回应前，对方已经冲会场里的人打起招呼，只留下一句“千万不要碰那瓶放在布丁右边的葡萄酒”就跑得没影。梅苏特呆在原地，慢慢咀嚼最后那句话，然后在一片茫然中逐渐意识到卢卡斯在说什么。

啊。他想。就这样了，告别终将会成为每一次的结局。除此之外，剩下的只有无尽空白。所有景色在眼前晃动，但看见的一切都完全无法传到脑海，只有一片朦胧隔断了整个世界。

不远处突然爆发出一阵笑声让梅苏特惊醒过来。他眨眨眼，看见家族里的高卢人正聚在一起，连同其他活跃份子一块不知道在说些什么，所有人都笑得不可开交，那个角落充满了快活的气氛。

“弗拉米尼在讲圣西罗趣闻呢！”卡索拉冲这边喊道，“你知道他们的顾问会让大家假扮土匪头子的故事吗？”

“其实是前顾问了。虽然我们也在斯坦福桥见过他，不过安切洛蒂如今可是皇家佣兵团的人。”

我知道，梅苏特想。我见过他，并且因此而来到了埃米尔。

更多的人在向那边靠拢，不过梅苏特不打算动。一个温和的声音从身后传来，里面有对他而言难得的熟悉。

“据说那是个有趣的地方，互为镜像的两座城市一边红黑，一边蓝黑。男巫们所居住的不朽之殿隔在中间，将圣西罗和梅阿查据此分开。”

罗西基站在旁边，笑容有点羞涩。这位曾经在多特蒙德呆过很久的骑士是除了卢卡斯和佩尔之外，少数能和梅苏特谈论起家乡的人。他离开的比梅苏特更早，早到他甚至还没怎么出过费尔廷斯。两个人自然也无从相见。

“或迟或早，该去那里的人总会亲眼见到的。”梅苏特倒是无所谓，“离阴影之地越近的港口越接近魔法的存在，总会有人想寻求男巫帮助的。”

“我倒不担心离埃米尔这么远的地方，比起那两座城邦，斯坦福桥要麻烦多了。因为有一个手段厉害的总督，我猜安切洛蒂最后也过得不算开心，只要看看彼得的表情就能明白。”他看出了梅苏特的疑惑，“彼得·切赫，切尔西的代理侍卫队长，我们来自同一个家乡。啊，我知道，你只会记得那一顶永不摘下的头盔。其实他人挺好，上次什琴斯尼还去探讨了一下他的最新创作。不过别让学士知道，他大概不会喜欢这样。”

梅苏特随着罗西基的视线看见了站在桌旁的温格，他眯起眼睛，忽然意识到对方手里拿着的是有问题的葡萄酒。

但想要阻止已经晚了，学士端起给自己倒的半杯，凑到唇边——然后噗一口全喷了出来，波及到一旁的杰克。后者惊得直向后跳，几乎撞翻站在一旁的克鲁姆。刚刚从南安普顿来的年轻人显然没有料到这种事情，哆嗦着差点打翻了手里的点心碟。

在这一小片无伤大雅的混乱中，阿隆·拉姆塞在远处笑得一脸开心，直到对上了梅苏特的视线。他像是被捉住一样，露出了一点不太自在的尴尬。右手握拳假装咳嗽一声后又不好意思地重笑开来，食指放在唇上比了个嘘的样子，看上去非常无辜。

梅苏特不自觉点点头，有人从后面忽然扑来，一把压在他的背上。完成指示的卢卡斯得意洋洋，满面红光，也不知到底喝了多少。

“阿隆，梅苏特可是结过婚的！”

这简直莫名其妙。他尴尬冲对方笑笑，转头试图把醉鬼从身上拉下来。

“结婚什么的，你也干过啊。”梅苏特不知道对方和如今的国王，当年的第一继承人巴斯蒂安亲王大婚时究竟是怎样热闹的场景，应该比北境还要热闹十倍。“而且你也遭受过那个吧，就是那个……必经仪式。”

“啊。”卢卡斯开始眼神游移。日耳曼大陆上这个所有宾客都能参与，齐心协力把结婚双方剥得精光丢入洞房的风俗实在让人一言难尽。“我的家族很棒的！最后巴斯蒂安也没有比我好到哪里去，虽然皮萨罗带着安联那帮御林铁卫们下手也够狠，不过还是——”

“皮萨罗？”梅苏特因为这个熟悉的名字而皱起眉。“克劳迪奥·皮萨罗？后来成为守夜人总司令的皮萨罗？”

“是啊，你知道他最开始在安联……还是很有威望的。”

“然后他从狭海对岸回来，经过威悉城说要去长城看看……”

他们对视一眼，忽然都沉默了起来。

 

被同一个人见识到婚礼窘境的情况可不多见，而梅苏特更是清晰记得自己的遭遇。他确信当年在婚宴上，自己是第一次见到从斯坦福桥回来的异乡人，可对方冲他微笑，在一片喧闹中友善又爽朗地将他抱起来，趁其他人还没一拥而上前，就着起哄声和黄段子愉快地凑到了他的耳边。

“我见过你。”

未来的守夜人总司令冲他眨眨眼，在梅苏特仍然因为接下来的事而晕头转向，紧张得连声音都发不出时，动作迅速地撕下了他第一件外衫。

 

……梅苏特真心希望自己不要看起来动摇得太明显，好在卢卡斯也没强到哪里去。他难得不自在一回，整个耳朵明显红透。这简直尴尬，直到卢卡斯突然灵光一现，意识到什么似的转头大喊。

“佩尔！”他来不及阻止，只能脸色苍白看见侍卫队长回过头来。“佩尔！你还记得梅苏特结婚时的样子吗？”

“啊，当然。”

那双眼睛一下子变得尖锐，仔细审视起这边。“这种大事，我怎么会忘。”

“看，”自觉扳回一城的卢卡斯终于满足地拍了拍梅苏特的肩膀。“我还能找到第二个咱们都认识的人见过你的婚礼。”

只有他一个人被留下来和佩尔单独相处。梅苏特望着卢卡斯走开的背影，完全不敢抬起头看旁边一眼。

“大人，”这个称呼让梅苏特浑身僵硬，他永远不会习惯。“倒是你，还记得威悉河边，沙洲之上，面对那个人和心树时，你都曾经起过什么誓言吗？”

“我记得。”他轻声回道，惊讶于自己明明竭尽全力，可发出的声音仍然微不可闻。

我永不会忘。

 

科斯切尔尼走了过来，略带好奇看着气氛僵硬的两个人。“梅苏特，”他每次喊这个名字的声音都非常温柔，“佩尔和你吵架了吗？”

“不，没什么。”他勉强微笑出来，找个借口从代理侍卫队长的身边走开了。那道视线仍然压在他身上，即使梅苏特隐约能听见科斯切尔尼在小声责备佩尔的态度。两个人也许还讲了别的什么，但他走得太远，已经听不见更多。

 

梅苏特不知道现在自己应该感到什么情绪，只好端起酒杯用力喝了一口。他不想再面对谁，于是只身隐藏在帷幕的阴影里。红色和白色的丝绸垂到地面，交织的金线时不时闪耀下光芒。这个角度还能清楚围观还在一块玩闹的人们。已经不知道进展到哪的闲谈，只有吉鲁看起来像是发自真心地哀号了一声，表情无比哀怨地摊在了椅子里。德比希有点无奈站在一旁，梅苏特有预感将来所有人会经常看见这个剧本。

然后他意识到对方在向自己眨眼，他放下酒杯，悄无声息来到了走廊上。

身后依然能听见时不时传来的笑声，没人会留意周围是否少了谁。很快吉鲁也出现在门口，对梅苏特拼命招手。他们避开人群，穿回房间。梅苏特看见对方从里屋抱出来一个外表朴素的箱子，哐当一下砸在桌上。

“我真的很想知道，梅苏特，你都找卡里姆帮忙买了些什么，需要人大老远从热尔兰运回来——取货的时候，他们告诉我好几年都没见过这种大单了。”

他努起嘴示意面前的箱子。

“就为了这玩意，你们俩神神秘秘了好几个月。我得说，谈个恋爱都没有这么复杂。”

“……你想多了。”

吉鲁还是不肯死心。

“看在我一直都在为这件事折腾来折腾去的份上，能让我瞅一眼箱子里是什么嘛？就一眼，我保证绝对不会说出去的。”

“不行。”他抱住箱子站起来，假装没看见对方一下子垂头丧气的脸。

“不过谢谢你，奥利维尔。”

 

梅苏特一路小心回到自己房间，在确定门已上锁后取出了萨米前几天才交给他的东西。那把黄铜钥匙完美插进锁孔，发出轻微的咔嗒一声。

他屏住呼吸，终于看见自己梦寐以求很久的东西。它被安静放置在软垫中央，像巨大的宝石一般在光照下闪烁出漂亮的纹理。

那是一颗漆黑的龙蛋。

 

梅苏特近乎解脱地闭上了眼睛。斯坦福桥，他想。我要去斯坦福桥。

他知道的所有人中，对龙最感兴趣的那一位也已经回到了这块大陆，回到了隔壁的蓝色之中。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by WW
> 
> 终于轮到72了，反而觉得梗都熟悉，没什么特别值得说的www  
> 我还是好奇这帮人入队站在椅子上都唱了些啥。流出的视频真心不多  
> 围观厂子刘川老师口供，波波龙恶作剧二人组。阿隆负责提供高智商有心计的点子，傻波就是坚定的执行者。去年追着教授泼香槟还历历在目，今年就跑去米兰看时装秀了。  
> 弗拉米尼的土匪头子故事强烈推荐大家读一下。啊，安胖，你自黑起来真是用力到飞起。不过后来被阿布直接在球员大巴上解雇了也确实惨烈，虽然你偷偷摸摸去巴黎面试和开始写自传的时候估计没料到这一点。


	8. 马茨·胡梅尔斯·多特蒙德

要赶夜路了。

马茨看着满天红霞，对着掌心呵了呵气。

三千骑兵不是个小数目，也是威斯特法伦一时所能负担的极限。骑兵队粗分成十二支，其中有一半骑士，受封的或者雇佣的，剩下的是侍从，蹄铁匠，以及骑马的弓兵。马茨处在先行的两支轻骑兵队里，估计已经和重装的队伍拉开了三里格的距离。

他总是更喜欢走在前面。可在进莱茵河谷前，他们必须汇集在一个地方好好歇歇。

这是从威斯特法伦出发的第二天。第一天他们取道埃森，预订通过的桥梁却根基腐朽，经不起军备，只能换个地方过鲁尔河，去叨扰杜伊斯堡家族。今天本打算赶到明格斯多夫，无奈现在能看到拜耳城就不错了。

“本来也没必要去科隆家。我们不渡河，就顺着东岸走，晃过科法斯，从瓦尔德城堡过美因河。然后，不等任何南境家族追上来，我们就从西北角插进巴伐利亚啦。”克洛普精神奕奕地解释着计划，他出身科法斯，在美因茨家族渡过漫长时光，对两河交汇的地带相当熟悉。

“进王领之后呢？因戈尔施塔特家会让你过桥吗？”许尔勒好奇地询问。他也在科法斯成为骑士，和学士有不少共同话题。

学士干脆地摆摆手：“多瑙河什么的，到时候再说！”

“他这么说，就是有主意了，只是不想告诉我们。”马尔科向许尔勒说明。两人距离贴的很近，佩剑与长枪不时磕在一起，合着马蹄节奏打扰他人思绪。

马茨已经习惯了这两匹马齐头并进的样子。尽管他与狭海对岸回来的骑士没怎么打过交道，但人人都知道许尔勒忠于勒沃库森，是半个西境人——更不要说还有罗伊斯这层关系。现在，即使他出现在鸦笼附近，负责通信的本德也不会回避。这么一想，他们应该是最愿意停在拜耳城的两个人了。

“啊，今天的星星真清楚。”许尔勒抬头望向天空。

夜幕渐临，北天现出了闪耀的蓝色光芒。那是骑手之眼，行路人的明灯。这盏明光之后，跟着群星组成的庞大的冰龙座，一点点从晚霞中降生，满身琳琅，腾飞向北。而他们正走向相反的方向。

“冰龙，火龙，和真龙，”他背诵起关于家族纹章的歌谣，“一只飞在天，一只埋在地，一只戴项圈。”接着他转过头，像孩子那样考起马尔科：“哪三家？”

“汉堡，波尔图，阿森纳——禾克斯，火龙城，海布里。不，埃米尔。”马尔科熟练地回答。这其实是首儿歌，但仅仅流传在学士的课堂上，作为领主之子了解世界的启蒙教材。

 

马茨至今还能回想起安联大学士对这两句的解释。

冰龙不仅是指北的星座，同时也是汉堡家的纹章，作为全境最北的大家族，这个选择恰如其分；火龙城的徽记正如其名，是千百年前的屠龙战役纪念，无论历史传说，那只喷火的怪物已经是城下尸骸；至于真龙，业已在海布里灭绝。

整首歌谣从拜仁开始，囊括日耳曼尼亚主要家族的纹章，和罗曼努姆的著名城市，最后以红蓝条纹和白底金冠这对世上最大的死对头做结。不过比起知名度，大概凑韵脚的需求更加优先。

他们四个总是轮着背这篇——他，霍尔格，托马斯，还有托尼。马茨自己年龄最长，总是起头，每段中间都记不太清楚。托马斯背不出就瞎编，害得托尼也不知道该接什么，霍尔格则把不少他胡说的家族信以为真。

和托马斯他们不同，他和霍尔格不在三系之内，沾不到铁王座上任何一把剑。但因为年龄相近，他们还是会一起学习。直到七年前，他身上的另一半血招了忌讳。

 

“蓝狮子，金狮子，红狮子。”这次马尔科说了上半句。

斯坦福桥，热尔兰，拜耳城。马茨在心中默念着答案。骑兵队踏上山顶，接连停下了。

“一只头向后，一只头向前——”安德列的眼睛闪出光彩，“一双面对面。”

丘陵之下，暗色城堡孑立。莱茵河从不远方静流而过，宛若龙钢宽剑，夜空照落，浅波上斗转星移。旌旗在火光晕染的夜色中舒卷开，红色的双生狮子。

勒沃库森。

就走到这也不错。马茨突然随遇而安了起来。“到山脚再去通报吧，我们不进城堡，只扎营。”

毕竟这里也有一个，被安联赶出去的家伙。

 

“随军的信鸦放一只少一只，能蹭就蹭。”学士打发本德去借拜耳城的鸦巢发信，没一会儿，却看到另一个本德回来了。

那是斯文的双生哥哥拉尔斯。他遵循宾客权利，代表家族送来食物。一旦宾客接受了主人的面包和食盐，便代表屋檐下不会发生任何伤害，违犯者新旧诸神皆所不容。因而对不请自来，驻扎在城防外的多特蒙德来说，这道程序也是必须的。

但马茨知道，被带来的绝不仅仅是这些寡淡的干粮。

“好久不见了，马茨。”还是这副语气。如南方之星里听过无数遍的那样。

米夏埃尔·巴拉克·勒沃库森。

在世时就已经写在史书的，功亏一篑的野心家。白典上，摄政的御林铁卫大名鼎鼎，全境守护功勋彪炳，罪状也洋洋洒洒。他在斯坦福桥遇刺，失去在日耳曼尼亚的一切，一年后才被允许踏上故土，面对已经完全变了模样的家族。

而他现在依然能作为拜耳城的领主骑在马上，俯视着他宣誓效忠的西境守护。

“如果你肯屈尊来参加葬礼的话，我们早就该见过了。”

“我让克里斯托夫跟门兴家的人一起去了，”他顶着张倨傲的脸，“按礼仪，你应该进城堡住。”

“我们在赶路，明天也要早行。”马茨不打算说谢谢。

“米夏埃尔大人！”许尔勒突然闪了出来，意识到自己插进了对话，拘谨地笑了笑。

但那位大人终于下了马。他拍拍许尔勒的肩膀，叫他安德列，问起布利塔尼亚的近况。提到斯坦福桥的名字，那副面容明显有所缓和，笑容也甚至能用真诚形容。

马茨从没有见过米夏埃尔·勒沃库森这种样子。他少时遇见的，是身负职责，也把持实权的铁卫队长。走在奥利弗I世身后，稳重可信，走在菲利普身后，高慢威严，从不流露感情。

和更讨喜的晚辈说完了话，他重新望向马茨，好像这人是自己的骑士侍从。自己还没有底气去抗衡他的态度。马茨不得不承认，无论经验还是实力。

“我们走走吧。”

拜耳城的神木林独立在墙外，和山林连在一起。勒沃库森家也是安达尔血统，林中没有旧神心树的位置，但还可见几株高大的鱼梁木，躯干在星光中白如贝母。不知是否是史传中安达尔人与先民一战时，斧下的幸存者。

“你脑子和小时候一样不好用。真是白长这么大的脑袋。”

“好用不好用，下场不都一样。”

米夏埃尔冷冷地看了他一眼：“你带这些人去，和宣战有什么区别？”

“这么点人，怎么够宣战？”

安联护卫队的金袍子就有六千人，这还没算上都城骑士。说多不多，说少不少，加上没有战争举动，御前会议那帮保守的老家伙，一定头痛不已。可对方的沉默却正在一点点削弱他的信心。

“安联最忌讳的事情，无非就是多瑙与莱茵之战再度上演。两百年过去，他们也不会允许任何形式的西境同盟死灰复燃。但你的前任却这么做了。”

马茨插起双手：“想干这件事的西境守护太多，矿工们都知道他们没一个人成功。”

“矿工们只看结果。但你自己最清楚，他离目标曾经多近。否则，你就还会姓拜仁。”他生硬打断年轻人的反驳，口气不容挑战。“而现在，你以为能让别人无可奈何，却把解释的权力拱手相让。如果你问我在安联学到什么，我只能回答一件事。”

他平视着多特蒙德，高耸眉骨下，墨绿色的眼眸晦暗不明。

“误解是最大的筹码。”

马茨语塞了。

“那不是意外，对吗？”

“什么？”

“你伯父是被害的吧。”

马茨的脑海里钟声作响。别相信他。他不知道真相，只是试探，一旦你上钩就会利用。但他所能做的只有抿住嘴唇，不露出更多的破绽。他第一次希望自己有托马斯那种随口胡说的能力，辛辣反击在这个人面前毫无意义。

米夏埃尔咧开嘴，低沉地干笑了几声。

“结果你还真是为御林铁卫的事情生气啊？安德列真应该离这些多特蒙德远点。”

“退一步不如进一步，马茨。巴伐利亚的牌戏，全靠虚张声势。而且，你手里也有巨大的赌注。”他的拇指擦过马茨系住披风的蜜蜂别针。“你告诉我，你就真的没想过吗？”

而后他简单搓了搓手，向城墙的偏门走去，只留下暗红色的背影。

马茨的手从暗暗握住的剑柄上松开，靠上鱼梁木，长舒了一口气。真是奇怪，他越成长就越能感受到这个人的危险。哪怕他见证过，这个人生命里盛极转衰的时刻。

 

五年前，为了庆祝巴斯蒂安的命名日，安联举办了一次比武大会。

这并非多壮大的名目，但那些年全境平稳，夏日正盛，来参加的骑士遍布所有家族，大会干脆延长到了七天。决赛统一安排在后三日。比赛种类也加到了最多，骑士间的分组战，射箭，掷斧之类应有尽有，当然更不会少了长枪比武和团体比武。前者自然是重剑士们的舞台，后者名字多少有点容易误会，团体不代表有任何分组，只是单纯的多人混战，打到最后一个人站立为止。据说曾经有一百人同时角斗的记载。

这种夸张的说法马茨懒得去相信，但最后一天的决战，确实有三十多人上场。

那天他在西坐席的第一排。马里奥和正打算去门兴家的马尔科窝在后边，还有刚刚认识的安德列。据说他们在酒馆里围观歌手听得入迷，就迅速地打成一片。

曼努因为更前一天的事件，还在被金袍子纠缠着。那起意外多少冲淡了马茨获得分组比武冠军的喜悦，但拜其所赐，贝尼迪克特坐到了自己身旁。另一边是他从威悉城远道而来的弟弟，两个人很久不见，成天混在一起。梅苏特在不莱梅家似乎过得不错，看上去顺眼了一点。就是粘着贝尼不放这点，非常不好。

没有战事的时候，荣誉和威信都在比武大会中建立起来。尽管在这个国度，重剑士通常被认为是最强大的存在。但当时，公认的第一，只有御林铁卫的队长，米夏埃尔。

他踏上赛场的理由，无疑是为了家族。身后的披风不是纯白，而是绣着双生狮子的勒沃库森纹章。对于发过誓的铁卫而言，这种近似于大不敬的举动只有他来做，安联才会睁只眼闭只眼。

何况只要他举起剑，就再无人会质疑。无论对方怎么纠缠，他总有办法让他们倒下，手有利剑，却未伤人性命。长枪比武看的是力量和技巧的平衡，而混战之中，就只凭打架的经验和直觉了。

米夏埃尔正是这种长于判断，又不失战场历练的骑士。以一敌多的时候，这种优势会得到最大的发挥，他会把敌人带入同一个节奏，再令他们同时崩溃，自己的脚下从不动摇，姿势就也难以被破坏。对留有余地的人，迅速地解决掉他们的武器，对拼死相争的人，精准地威胁他们的性命。当所有妄图一战成名的人狼狈下台，场上只剩不到十人。

那天在场的拜耳城骑士还有卡斯特罗和基斯林，这种心照不宣的合作竞争，团体比武里总是存在的。但在观众们挑剔出任何默契配合前，他们已经被击出场外。

一个不明身份的家伙。

“他空手上场的，撂倒一个人，就抢一个人的武器来用。”贝尼好像注意他很久了。

人们也终于讨论起第二个可能的赢家。他没有族徽，没有披风，木质盾牌上什么也没有画，脸被牢牢藏在头盔里。身份的猜测在耳边蔓延。神秘骑士。这种戏剧性的存在，总是会留到最后。

随着人数越来越少，马茨也有个想法越来越清晰。

米夏埃尔无疑是王国最优秀的骑士。比起长枪比武，他当然更善于实战，但任何比赛，都有自己的关窍。而那个神秘骑士，恐怕更适合团体比武。

因为这个比赛只有一个规则：战斗到最后。和疆场不同，这里没有任何整备的机会。再有章法的剑士，在打下十几人之后，佩剑折损的情况下，都难以维持住形态。只要一瞬间，他犹豫起要不要改变战法——

人群惊呼起来。

流星锤击中了米夏埃尔的头盔。铁卫队长踉跄在地上。他的四肢还能活动，好像没有伤得太重，但头盔的面挡变形，遮住了他的视野。米夏埃尔不得不把头盔摘下。血淌过他的鼻梁，他因为眩晕一时站不起来。

神秘骑士丢下了流星锤。他用拳头打中了对方的下巴。

胜负已定。米夏埃尔晕厥了过去，人们纷纷起身，叹服地鼓掌和欢呼，裁判以高亢的声音宣布结果。可那个人，却捡起了米夏埃尔破损的剑。

他把披风割了下来，双手扯住布料，如猛兽撕扯猎物的颈项一般，把双生狮子分开。米夏埃尔孤注一掷想要维护的荣誉，不堪地化作碎片。挑衅，或曰是羞辱。领主们不安地望向高台上的王族，想揣测他们的态度，马茨也下意识地回头，只望见菲利普凝固的眼神，还有正冲下台的巴斯蒂安。在他的直觉告诉他答案前，神秘骑士摘下了头盔。

坐席上的骚动和激昂，刹那沉寂如灰烬。

科隆亲王。

 

“卢卡斯不喜欢那些复杂的事。”霍尔格曾经对马茨这么说过。他其实比大家以为的透彻得多。“但这不代表他不会做——为了科隆，他什么都会做。”

其背后的纷争，大概无人知晓全貌。西境的家族不像斯图加特那么老谋深算，有人说那三年的安联，简直是狮子与山羊的斗兽场。而这派系间的争斗，也真的以一场拳头对拳头的厮杀落幕，两败俱伤。

巴斯蒂安的挽回只是徒劳，教会宣布婚姻无效，科隆亲王再也不是亲王。米夏埃尔的威望被动摇，又在海外遇到刺杀，错过归期，被借口削职。南境也没有独善其身，斯图加特出身的那位大学士被两派余党认定为挑拨的始作俑者，在压力下离开了御前会议。

仍然只有庄家必胜。

 

那时没人能想到这一切。卢卡斯站在那里，抓着披风碎片，仿佛在等待裁判化身法官。

马茨则后知后觉地发现，贝尼的手臂挡在自己身前。好像是在神秘骑士捡起剑的时候，他把梅苏特扯到身后，却也护住了自己。此刻他的侧脸还是写满警戒，尽管卢卡斯已经不会做出任何攻击，他也仍然为四周的气氛而屏住呼吸。

马茨忽然觉得这些涌动的明枪暗箭，有点令人兴奋。

最后卢卡斯嗤笑了一声，把被分开的狮子丢在了地上。

 

莱茵河就在身边，无尽波光。

他们刚刚经过横跨大河的城堡。阳光下的明格斯多夫壮丽迷人，宽阔的大桥吸引着蹄铁，但山峦近在眼前，他们要赶紧进入河谷。

河流还是一片坦荡，可路途渐狭，身旁的屏障也慢慢升高。

一群鸦雀飞过，留下不同寻常的宁静。

马尔科突然把长矛从背上取下来。

“马茨，不太对劲。”

“太安静了吗？”

“空气里的灰尘太多了。”魏登费勒吸了吸鼻子，凭借着经验说。

马茨想起来昨夜的星空是何等清澈。今天清晨出发时，天气没有突变。湿润的河谷，也不应该有太多浮尘。

他的队伍仍然走在最前面。马茨谨慎起来，感受着每一点变化。克洛普在过分的寂静中骑到他身边：“本德去城堡发信，现在还没回来。”

学士的声音淹没在马嘶之中。

山丘的脊线上，出现了骑兵队伍的剪影，绵延河谷入口，挡住他们的去路和归途。擎旗手藏在阴影里，阳光却穿透他手里飘扬的旗帜。红白色，桀骜的山羊。科隆。

如摘下头盔的神秘骑士。四处散发着嚣张的气焰，汗水也化作雾气。

箭雨落下。

魏登费勒举起盾牌，挡在马茨头上。

他身上未着铠甲，此时危险无比，却按捺不住抽出了剑。皮肤下血液蒸腾，肌骨冷似寒冰。那家伙说得对。米夏埃尔的话在耳朵里重复响起，伴随着记忆里，失去姓氏时听到的圣堂丧钟。退一步不如进一步。

 

他说得对。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by NGD
> 
> 这章就是打打打。对局和战争只要过程中本身有戏，我们就会直接来写，也是加油啊我们。
> 
> 614和二乐讲到的那首纹章歌全文见这里，地图讲解下半部分等下章之后www Mats这里回忆了一下拜仁的童年，拜仁的继承法还有点复杂，下章应该会努力一说。
> 
> 关于宾客权利：这个是原书的重要设定，大意和文中的一样。不过本作应该不会有红色婚礼这样的事件大家放心……放心……
> 
> 勒沃库森是伯爵级，其实POV01开始，B13就已经各种被间接提到了……我们一直致力于插入这种细节，直接讲出来也有点不好意思。以后就在注释看心情提吧（喂）
> 
> ——说到爵位，原作里是不设公侯伯子男的。而中文版翻译中，为了让大家可以一目了然家族的重要程度，就添加上了头衔。守护家族都是公爵，一般的家族都是伯爵，本作可能还涉及到乙级丙级，这个时候就用男爵。特例是，地方非常强大的，可以挑战守护家族的大家族，原作翻译版中会给到侯爵级，这里就是沙尔克，或许……还有汉堡！
> 
> 大部分人的经历都是按照俱乐部履历来算，但因为国家队的班底也放在安联了，B13这种就无法和个人履历完全对应。姑且算某年之后就活跃地和斯坦福桥搞外交吧（真随便啊）。
> 
> 心树是旧神象征，多是用鱼梁木来做。不信仰旧神的地方就自然不需要，这部分涉及古代史，和剧情没多大关系，日后提一笔，大家看一眼也就好啦！
> 
> 多瑙与莱茵之战：很快会细说的历史。
> 
> 五年前的比武大会：基本上把09年的事情（也有一些10的）往这七天里塞哦……科隆亲王和米夏埃尔这一场，如果说没用那个梗是不可能的，但就请当作本作世界中的设定来看吧。土下座。
> 
> 马茨提到的分组比武冠军，就是09班U21。


	9. 巴斯蒂安·施魏因斯泰格·拜仁

夜晚的南方之星，无数秘密在风中窃窃私语。

巴斯蒂安向属于国王的卧室走去，带着身后沉默的影子。罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基守在门外。他几天前才刚到安联，错过了葬礼也错过了庆典。死的痛楚和生的热闹都没有他的份，只有月光眷顾在年轻骑士的肩头。

“陛下。”

新册封的御林铁卫站得笔直，向他行了个无可挑剔的礼。“卢卡斯大人在里面等您。”

谨慎的措辞，巴斯蒂安想。虽然这已经是公开的事实，不过从法律意义上而言，卢卡斯还没有取回他亲王的头衔。

“马里奥呢？”

“曼努埃尔大人安排他今夜轮休。如果您没有急事，明天清晨就能看见他了。”

莱万冷静答道，他的眼睛既不尖锐，也不软弱，只是像所有历经世事的战士一样沉郁。这种人很少犯错，想要寻找破绽将会格外艰难。

实际上，征召这名多特蒙德的前任侍卫队长并不是巴斯蒂安的意思，那个时候他还仅仅是一介王储，并不曾加入御前会议的讨论。而事到如今理由已不再重要，重要的是如何应对随之而来的后果。

金钱，地位，誓言。巴斯蒂安无法判断到底因为哪一点让这个人选择接受一切，来到安联，而不像另一个私生子那样极其不满，引发出让人头疼至今的一系列麻烦。

“罗伯特，”他细细凝视对方的表情，“你听说了西境的现状吗？”

“有所耳闻。最近安联风声很紧，大部分人猜测局势并不乐观。”

“那你知道自己可能要面对什么吗？”

“我知道。”御林铁卫没有任何犹豫。“我还知道您是国王，是誓言里效忠的对象。您希望自己的御林铁卫去哪，那他就会出现在该在的地方。”

莱万将手放在门上。推开之前，那张一本正经的脸浮现出了一个轻微的笑容。

“祝您和那位大人晚安，陛下。”

 

他确实辨认出坐在床边的身影。卢卡斯正皱着眉，就着烛光审视手里的文件，即使听见关门声也没有抬头。

“所以说，在这里写下名字就够了？……还真是比上一次简陋了不少。”

巴斯蒂安忍不住微笑起来。“当初是谁说仪式太麻烦，宴会也太麻烦，不如私奔算了的？”

“啊哈，”被戳穿的人也不窘迫，“这么久之前的抱怨，你倒是记得清楚。”

他走过去，非常自然坐在对方身旁。卢卡斯终于把那些纸丢在一边，他得以看见那对总是出现在梦里的蓝眼睛。

“你的事，总会忘得慢一点。而且在你走之后我偶尔想想，觉得私奔也没什么不好的。”

卢卡斯大笑出声。“你才不会，巴斯蒂。你生在安联，长在安联，甚至不曾被当做养子送到其他家族。”他用力锤了下新任国王的肩膀，“比起跟我走，你大概更希望我留下来。”

“这倒也是真的，”巴斯蒂安承认。他接住对方的拳头，顺势改成紧握放在身侧，让彼此指节自然贴合在一起。“我确实更经常在想如果你没有走，一切又会怎样。就算现在，我还是会忍不住这么想。”

他当时面对书桌坐了一天一夜，试图描述早就在脑海里成形的句子。但是他没办法一口气写下来。他花了很久，非常久，久到菲利普来敲过五次房门。等到巴斯蒂安颤抖着把最后一个字签上时，他已经疲惫得只想撕掉这张不该存在的纸。

那是一份弃权书，上面明明白白写着他，巴斯蒂安·施魏因斯泰格·拜仁将放弃铁王座的继承权。这张纸非常危险，如果被任何人知道，他将有可能永远丧失触摸王冠的机会。巴斯蒂安只是想赌一把，和他自己未知的一切赌一把。而每一丝理智都在清楚告诉他会输。

可他仍然无法亲自动手毁去这一道希望。

就像他永远不会放弃这一点念想，独自徘徊在安联每一个太过黑暗又漫长的夜里。

 

“不过你还是等到了我回来，”卢卡斯毫不吝啬自己的笑容，连眼角都绽开一片细密纹路。“虽然和想象中的不太一样，我猜。”

“谁叫科隆已经动手了，”巴斯蒂安感到一阵近乎怀念的无奈。“这么仓促也没办法。”

“这可是看在你的面子上，虽然我们也确实很乐意找点不痛快。”

“我亲自写的那封信，只要求明格斯多夫能看住桥头，别放过任何一个西境人进入莱茵河谷。”

“但我们迎击了。”卢卡斯毫无畏惧直面他的眼睛。“你应该了解科隆人，巴斯蒂。进攻是最好的防守，多特蒙德现在不动手，不代表那三千人将来不会翻脸。既然如此，不如先下手为强。”

“是的。但他们会退回拜耳城——有那个人在的拜耳城。一切将成倍棘手，战况只会比预计的更为艰难。”

“反正你既不会畏惧，也不会后退。”卢卡斯的一切都是滚烫的。他的眼神，他的体温，他的信任。“而胜利总会是我们的。”

巴斯蒂安仍然握着他的手腕，拇指轻轻搭在内侧的一小块皮肤上。在那之下，是对方有力跳动的脉搏。

它们比大圣堂响彻了百年的钟声还要安定。

 

“虽然多特暂时退了回去，但他们和勒沃库森可并没有闲着。科隆传来了确切讯息，西境的家族全部开始征召封臣和士兵了。门兴，波鸿，杜塞尔多夫——甚至连一向世仇的沙尔克都行动了起来。马茨这回是来真的，而米夏就站在他身后。”

他不知道要如何告诉卢卡斯，安联自此再没有收到过明格斯多夫的信鸦。也许一切还没进展到最糟呢，巴斯蒂安宽慰自己。但谁都清楚一旦西境大军集结，科隆将撑不了多久。战争已迫在眉睫，每分每秒都变得分外重要。

“白鸦已至，这大概是南境在寒冬前的最后一次收获了。每个家族都会扣下必要的人确保粮食收集，我们很难召集到太多兵力。无论是慕尼黑还是奥格斯堡，我打算将王领的军队先汇合在纽伦堡，而让斯图加特直接支援离他们更近的美因茨。”

想要从西境南出，只有莱茵河谷这一条通道。如果科隆失守，那么沿河而下的美因茨将首当其冲，成为西境的下一个目标。南境除了飞速赶去外别无选择，他们并没有任何可以用来浪费的余裕时间。

“别忘了向汉诺威和赫塔也发出通告，虽然我觉得齐勒八成没什么精力能顾上这边。”

“北境与东境，本来就隔得太远。如今他们各有问题，只希望代理守护能够稳住，没有谁在这个时候趁火打劫就好了……嗯？”

他注意到卢卡斯朝下紧盯的视线，对方指了指自己领口。“你这里，多了道疤。”

“啊，这个，”巴斯蒂安干脆拉开衣领。“你走后的事了，不是什么大问题。”

“我一直听说你过得还不错。”

“最开始的时候是还好，”巴斯蒂安没有动，他感到对方的手指尽可能温柔地抚过那道伤痕。“那时候如果有宴会，明格斯多夫派出的代表还是你，我偶尔还能看见你回到安联，坐在留给科隆的那个位置上。我对自己说这没什么不好，因为一切本可能更糟。后来科隆的财政传出了点问题，我一直以为你会来找我。”

他自嘲地笑了笑，灰绿的眼睛望向空荡荡的壁炉。南境还没有冷到要开始生火的时候，可巴斯蒂安已经能感到房间里确实凉下来的温度。

“结果下一次你没出现，他们换了个人坐在那个位置上。我才知道你已经去了狭海对岸，宁愿投奔陌生的家族也不肯再回来。”

卢卡斯挺直背脊。“我不想欠你什么，”他轻声说。“这只是我作为科隆继承人，不得不自己面对的事。”

“我知道。”巴斯蒂安没有移开视线，他总是忍不住端详对方的脸。那双蓝眼睛永远比他记忆里还要明亮。“我只是很想你。”

“如果你父亲在，他肯定不这么想。从我们刚认识开始，他就一直很生气。你父亲总喜欢挑我的毛病，什么时候都挑，无论我去哪里，在干嘛，就他看来都能找出点不痛快。”

“啊，是的。”巴斯蒂安微笑起来。“不过他总是这样，为很多东西生气……但对我来说，只有一个你。”

“你可以去找其他人，任何人。”卢卡斯瘪了下嘴，“我不是你的负担，也不是你的责任。我们都是自由的，巴斯蒂。”

新任君王只是坦然看他，目光柔软。“我做不到。”他轻描淡写，像在讲什么太过理所应当以致不值一提的东西。“我做不到，卢卡斯。”

 

而巴斯蒂安不是唯一被束缚住的。

菲利普花了这么多年，可他既没有忘记戈特利布的阳光，也没有忘记年轻骑士的微笑。在得到过那样一段金色的日子后，他只是像任何一名称职又尽责的国王，选择回来戴上那顶注定无法逃避的沉重王冠。

当时内忧外患的安联比现在更加危险，菲利普的每一个举动永远伴随摄政的铁卫队长的影子。耐性成为了度过风浪的必需品，除了隐忍蓄力，等待时机外，只有回忆和至亲才是那一点不多的依靠。

王室里很多人不喜欢卢卡斯，他知道。这种不拘小节的性格并不适合被卷进安联一片光明下的阴暗龌蹉，他生长在更加爱憎分明的莱茵河畔，迟早有那么一天，巴斯蒂安无法再将矛盾掩盖进感情的盲目里。

菲利普曾经提醒过他，满怀忧虑。作为年龄相近而一起成长的两个人，他们有时候比真正的兄弟更为亲密。

“这很艰难。”

“我知道。”

他咽下一口酒，产自西境的葡萄比往年更为酸涩。不会比你更艰难，巴斯蒂安想。而菲利普只是回以苦笑，他们都明白什么是一个拜仁的命中注定。

总会有那么一个瞬间，他们意识到大概就是这个了。隐藏在冷静外表下的血液沸腾起来时，会燃烧得比所能以为的更加激烈，也更为执着。这火焰永不熄灭，直到他们或者对方死亡的那一刻。

“我甚至不知道该不该希望托马斯，或者其他人也遇到这样的时候。”

“他们至少该明白自己在干什么。”

 

任性是年轻人的特权。巴斯蒂安想。而他已不再年轻，菲利普传下来的责任促使他去面对安联城外等待着他的军队，纵使这意味着再度和卢卡斯分开。

 

“阿尔扬和罗伯特会跟我一起走，我们还会带上马里奥。”

“你可以把马里奥留下，他还挺有趣，除了那几位之外我不介意再多看着一个人。”

“但我不能总对他心存疑虑。他要证明自己——在直面过去家族的战场上。”

年轻的御林铁卫仍然没有学会同僚那般的不动声色，他在听到命令后苍白着脸，但仍然坚定地向国王回了句是。

“这么说的话，其实我也不需要你的这帮白袍，”卢卡斯冲他扬了扬下巴。“每天都跟在身边太烦人了，干脆和瓜迪奥拉那个家伙一道被带走也没关系。”

“他们不只是留下来保护你的。”巴斯蒂安轻轻碰触对方斗篷上的那枚胸针，山羊闪耀着银光，昂起带有漂亮弧线的一对尖角。“安联不能只靠都城守备队的六千人，佩普看起来有他自己的担心。”

“他再担心也不能让这玩意变软点，还是先想想跟着你们一路上该怎么过吧。”卢卡斯拍了拍身下的王座。“我可是一直讨厌这块铁疙瘩，又冷又硬，应该让霍尔格也来坐坐的。”

已经又是科隆亲王的人伸长脖子，对远处的巴德挥了挥手。巴斯蒂安有点同情看着自己不明所以的堂弟，除了御前会议外，整个都城就只剩下他和托马斯两个拜仁。“唯一让人感到开心的是这些破剑都是门兴投降时丢出来的战败标志。”

在和莱茵流域近乎百年的漫长征战后，终于以安联的完全胜利作为结束。拜仁之熊咆哮着高举利刃，统一了整个日耳曼尼亚大陆。

保卡贝治的城门被攻破。曾经的莱茵之王在剑锋前低下头颅，弯折膝盖，主动承认自己的失败。

“当年门兴为无谋的自大付出了代价，而他们不会是最后一家。”

巴斯蒂安微笑起来。他微微弯下腰，非常自然和对方交换了一个浅淡的亲吻。

 

“他们不是。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me sese...see see.
> 
> 不记得有没有提过了，因为本作是单性世界观，所以没有Queen的概念，国王的配偶用的是亲王。啊，科隆亲王真是个好称呼不是吗！
> 
> 猪总在傻波走的时候说出过希望你留下来，不过并没有成功。他11年底还锁骨骨折过一次，真是……啊。以及按照年龄划分，队短和猪总是一块听大学士讲课的，而胡总巴德250和TK是下面那波一起成长的。
> 
> 比起药厂，我印象里科隆最火爆的德比对象确实是门兴。不过西境，真的是非常非常复杂。
> 
> 铁王座这个也确实是原作梗啦。


	10. 托尼·克罗斯·拜仁

托尼曾经爬过大圣堂的钟楼。

那些台阶非常狭窄，不过一米，两边都是大块的灰色花岗岩，砌成难见天日的厚实墙壁，只有每隔一段能看见的细小气窗才隐约透出几分光亮。一圈又一圈的螺旋仿佛永无止境，直到他最终站在七神雕像旁，得以细细打量天父神情里的慈悲和陌客兜帽下的阴影。

这里是全安联最高的地方，甚至能看清南方之星主塔的塔尖上，那圈已经黯淡的月桂雕刻。放眼望去，整个首都尽收眼底，无论是远处的群山和天空，还是港口的船只与大海，甚至连更远处的阿尔卑斯岛都显露出它那植被覆盖的模糊轮廓。

而伯纳乌的宫殿比这一切还要高，他想。

 

一百五十年前，随着最后一条龙的死亡，第一座自由城邦建立了。曾经拥有整个西斯班尼亚的王室讳莫如深地消失在历史中，只留下语焉不详的暧昧记载。已经没有人再去深究这背后的残酷与真相，如今的伯纳乌不存在任何驻守家族，只有佣兵团仍然打着皇家名号，在他们的旗帜上肆无忌惮地用金线绣着闪耀的王冠。团内不介意出身，也没人管过去，爵位和虚名一点也不重要。只要实力够强，在这座力量至上的城邦里，无论何人都迟早能取得他们应有的东西。铁金库也建在其间，作为整个大陆最富有，也最强硬的银行，它向无数家族乃至国王都提供过借款，并在佣兵团的武力保证下，无论何种情况，总能收回欠账，让对方有债必还。

有多少人曾试图描述过这个如今归弗洛伦蒂诺·佩雷斯所管辖的地方。在他们留下的游记里，在那些流传的歌曲里。

白色的地基，金色的穹顶。

他们写道。

数不尽的珍珠与宝石啊，堆满了整座城。

他们唱道。

无数的歌手和吟游诗人聚集在这世上，在那么多的港口和那么多的大厅，即使他们拨坏了所有琴弦，依然没有谁唱出了这座城真正的辉煌。

 

不过这份力量不是绝对的。

除开占据海边，拥有港口，同样建立起自由城邦的那个举世闻名的红蓝世仇，仍然有威胁近在咫尺。毕尔巴鄂家族的马德里血脉占据了紧挨着伯纳乌的卡尔德隆，他们绝对无法成为什么和善的邻居，只有憎恶才是盘旋其中的永恒。两方人马去年在卢斯城撞了个满怀，最后以佣兵团的胜利告终，同时也付出了不小的代价。而这一切将永不停息，他们所能做的只有在斗争的间隙，为下一次胜利积攒更多的力量。

就像卡尔洛·安切洛蒂的到来。作为顾问，他已经在这里呆了一年多，一副心宽体胖的样子，笑起来让人觉得很好说话。佣兵团里每个人都很喜欢他——至少表面上看起来是这样。据说伯纳乌比上一个顾问在的时候和平多了，托尼不止一次听见其他人的悄声耳语，在佣兵团私下的内部聚会时。

“你以为卡尔洛是什么软柿子吗？”拉莫斯坐在旁边，只是漫不经心地盯着手里来回抛起的一个金币。同样是西斯班尼亚少见的贵族，身为团长的卡西利亚斯比他更有气质的多。然而相比总是混迹在他们当中的拉莫斯，托尼并不太常见到卡西。难得见面时，他总是显得心事重重，就算去问，也只会得到“最近有点忙”这种含糊其辞的答案。

“他刚来时有人找茬，故意提起了穆里尼奥，你猜他怎么回的？他说，就是被剥夺了学士项链，半路逐出学城的特殊的那一个吗？”

副团长大人一把接住还在半空的金币，然后精准投进了侍者的口袋里。

“小看他的人总会吃亏的。”

 

不过就托尼看来，这位顾问倒更像个食客。对安切洛蒂来说，这个世界大概没有比吃更重要的事了。他已经跟着对方混了好一段日子，截至目前没有一道菜是重复的。这让托尼感到惊奇，他问过赫迪拉——现在是萨米，佣兵团里唯一的日耳曼同乡。对方显得有点无奈，只告诉他不要介意，反正最后总会习惯的。

“毕竟人生来就是为了享受美食的，托尼。”

他们两个正在通向弗洛伦蒂诺办公厅的路上，伯纳乌的晴天总是那么蓝，甜美又可爱地将白金色的宫殿衬托得好似某种甜点。

“我尝试过控制体重，少吃一点，后来我发现那些日子几乎不是人过的。”顾问大人在自己面前比划起来，“你知道，当这——么一大盘猪颈肉放在你面前，刷上新鲜蜂蜜，火候恰到好处，烤得色泽金黄外酥里嫩，再配上今年莱茵地区出产的金色葡萄酒，简直就是完美。饭后再来一点冰镇过的蓝莓，沾上打发的淡奶油，没有比这更好的时刻了。”

这个话题让安切洛蒂一路上都显得非常愉快，在好像永远不会停下来的食物描述中，托尼终于站到了整个伯纳乌的掌权者面前。弗洛伦蒂诺看起来并不严苛，他热切又自然地打过招呼，请两个人随意享用桌上的任何酒水。

御林铁卫里有人曾经也是佣兵团的一员，但罗本对这段经历并不愿意多说。

“不要投入过多感情，以为自己就是什么传说中的大人物。”对方只在酒后吐露过一点感慨，伴随着乱七八糟的手势。“记住你的目标，然后活下来。仅此而已。”

他在总督和顾问两个人漫无边际的聊天中保持微笑，像海因克斯大学士曾经在漫长的继承人教育里告诫过的那样。

仅此而已。

 

“最近倒是有日耳曼尼亚那边的来信，”总督大人翻出一封盖有熟悉印泥的信笺。“安联新上任的财政大臣施耐德寄来的，希望铁金库不要借钱给多特蒙德。”他抬眼打量了一下托尼，“据说大部分家族已经开始集结军队了，你们又要准备打仗啦？”

“不，我不清楚。”从别人那里才能听来安联的消息，上一次有过这种时刻好像已经是非常久远的事了。“至少在我走之前，一切都非常安静。”

“你不需要回去吗？作为铁王座的继承人——虽然顺位靠后了点。”

“其他人会解决眼下状况的，”托尼不为所动。“安联缺少我也没有问题。”

“既然你这么说了，反正佣兵团也确实很忙。”不太在意的弗洛伦蒂诺推出一小堆羊皮纸，上面有着各种不同的笔迹和纹章。“最近有很多希望我们能接下的新任务，它们都看起来报酬丰厚，我还没决定要选哪一个。”

“我们可以让托尼选一个他喜欢的，就用老办法。”安切洛蒂转过头来，询问似地看向他。“反正在我看来，哪个其实都差不多。”

“啊，我喜欢这个主意。”总督站起来，走到某扇窗前，示意托尼也跟过去。“看见下面的沙盘了吗？没错，这是整个罗曼努姆的地图。如果你还记得学士教过些什么，应该能从水流和植物中辨认出重要的城市和港口。”

他半开玩笑似地指着最远的那一端。

“拉开你的弓，然后射出一箭。箭矢落在哪，佣兵团的下一个任务就去哪。不过我不觉得其他人会乐于看见你一个不小心，最后射中阴影之地的。”

在一片过于灿烂的阳光中，托尼眯起了眼睛。

这是个很大的花园，大到即使以一个射手的角度来看，也觉得实在有点夸张。色彩鲜艳的花朵热烈开放，或者被垂下的树荫悄然掩盖。有风吹过时，强烈的光影晃荡起来，投下万花筒般明亮又繁杂的变动。山脉与沙漠都清晰可见，托尼认出了在一片金色中的热尔兰和水流旁蓝白的韦洛德罗姆。东方诸城的三大港口依次排开，在玉海之前和西普雷西遥遥相望。

他长长吐出一口气。

“我没带弓。”

弗洛伦蒂诺随意挥了挥手，指了下身后的某个方向。

“去挑一把，然后你就能带走它了。”

 

伯纳乌的武器库果然名不虚传。即使白天也需要点亮火把才能看清的地方好像既望不见天顶，也没有尽头。

他的影子走过成排列在墙壁上的刀，剑，重剑和长枪，走过无数或嵌满珠宝或年代厚重的武器，最后停在一把并不起眼的黑色长弓面前。

龙骨。

他第一眼就认出了这种黑色的材质。在那玛瑙一样光滑圆润的表面上，清晰倒映出火焰流动的样子。托尼从来没有真正见过一把全都由龙骨打造的弓，它们轻盈但坚韧，弹性更大，射程更远，也因此需要更强的控制力度。不是每一个弓手都能用好它，但更多人甚至从未见过这种材质，就像他们从未见过龙。

而即使是传说中的物种也会死去，也会灭绝。骨骼被人类拆解开来，随意把玩。好像生前所有的骄傲和尊严，全都随着死亡灰飞烟灭了。

他轻轻拨了一下弓弦，忽然笑了。

 

和三系中的其他人不太一样，托尼有一半血统并非拜仁，而是来自北境的罗斯托克。最开始的时候，一切看起来没什么不同。王室年龄相近的四个人一块去大学士手下听讲，也一块找教头在比武场练剑。他和托马斯好像天性不和，无论什么事都要较劲出个高下，霍尔格总是被无辜波及的那个，而马茨则仗着自己年长，往往摆出一副不一般见识的脸。

直到有一天，所有幻象忽然都被戳破了。他站在城墙上，目睹马茨逐渐远去的背影。这个人从今天起不再和他们分享同一个姓氏，也不再拥有任何曾经以为的希望与可能。

没有力量，血统和学识又有什么用。

他这么想着，站在窗前，后撤半步，腰上用力，稳稳拉开了那张龙骨的弓。

托尼·拜仁是整个日耳曼尼亚最好的长弓手，没人比他自己更清楚这一点了。

 

“所以说，我们要去圣西罗了！啊，真怀念城里西区的那间小酒馆，他们有全大陆最好吃的饺子。”

刚刚向全团宣布了下一个任务的安切洛蒂砸吧了下嘴，看起来满是憧憬。“馅料里的火腿和柠檬，浇上新鲜熬好的牛肉酱，点缀两片薄荷叶。还有刚刚从海里打捞上来的生蚝，用小刀撬开放在冰上，甘甜得难以想象。伯纳乌什么都好，就是离海远了点。”

“还能去会会熟人！”拉莫斯愉快地挥舞了一下正在擦拭的重剑，至于盾牌则被随意丢在一边。“我听说南多从斯坦福桥走啦——”有人发出了一声嗤笑。“这有什么，顾问也能去见一见他的阿德里亚诺嘛。”

“不过我说啊，托尼，你居然真的想靠男巫帮你找到那个……克洛泽嘛？”贝尔看上去有点好奇。“上次你问我们最快的找人方法是什么，我还以为你只是想开个玩笑。毕竟这里没人和那帮蓝嘴唇们打过交道，谁知道他们到底想要什么，又会不会骗你。”

罗纳尔多耸了耸肩。“不论如何，找人总比找龙简单，”他若有所思地总结，手指在金子打造的杯口上来回摩挲。“祝你好运，不需要花上三年还一无所获。”

“听上去不是很浪漫吗，找一条龙什么的，”本泽马笑了起来，像是想到了什么似的神情还能看出几分甜蜜。“我倒是也有事要去东方。比起这个，最近还有更神奇的传言，关于什么亚梭尔·亚亥的。”

佩佩很不在意。“这不就是安赫尔在去老特拉福德前天天念叨着的名字嘛？他总说这是光之神的旨意，需要找到几千年前将世界从长冬的黑暗中拯救出来，如今转世重生的英雄，还有一把叫做光明使者的剑。那把剑即能发光又能发热，听起来就很了不起的样子。”

“然后他跑去了曼切斯特的地盘，宣称罗宾·范佩西就是那个什么亚梭尔·亚亥，就因为他出生在瓦雷利亚遗迹边上，那个乌烟瘴气的海边。水手们说那家伙倒是真拔出来了一把剑，光芒四射，很是好看。然后他们的顾问就信了，范加尔他居然真信了——我觉得这明明和安赫尔以前搓个火球再点燃的木棍也没什么太大差别。”

喧闹中，他们很快聊开这段，转到了下一个话题。科恩特朗说点了什么，这让马塞洛带头大笑，一只手搭在佩佩肩头，干脆将整个人笑进了对方怀里。他被嫌弃地推开时撞到了也是新来的罗德里格斯，后者不慎将酒洒进了还在闹腾的蓬蓬头里。

托尼在一片欢腾中应景地笑了笑，端起酒杯，默不作声，垂下视线。

来自玉海之门的葡萄酒，比血液更鲜红。

 

“长夏之后，星辰泣血，在永远的寒冷和黑暗降临前，亚梭尔·亚亥将从烟与盐之地重生。”

即使闭上眼睛，也能倒背如流。这是大学士海因克斯写在笔记上的最后一段话，然后便是无数的附注，划去又重写。在他能对第二个人说出自己的发现前，在他还没有变成不能开口的亡灵前。

而老人已经死了，不明不白。看似安详地一觉睡去，从此再也没有醒过来。

假的。托尼想。一切都是骗局，红袍僧找到的不过是个赝品，范加尔所相信的也只是个幻影。真正的亚梭尔·亚亥不在老特拉福德，也不在布利塔尼亚；他不是高卢人，不是西斯班尼亚人，更甚至不属于罗曼努姆。真相已经死去，无人知晓。所有人即将行走于黑暗，还尚不自知。

本该是这样。

 

除了他。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by WW
> 
> 嗯终于到了他团线！FP老佛爷真是一代奇才，无论是球员炒作还是商业开发都做到了顶级。啊有钱，任性。
> 
> 铁金库是原作有的，基本就是个放贷——讨债——再放贷的循环。反正FP如此壕！总能捞回来的！（不
> 
> 卡尔德隆是马竞呢，虽然早就脱离了毕尔巴鄂，不过作为出身本作还是就这么设定了。TwT据说球衣好贵……
> 
> 向大家推荐安胖自传。里面，非常，好笑。 ~~至于一句话cp就算看出来了也不要找我，这是安胖他在自传里亲口说的。~~
> 
> 不过老汉的伯纳乌日子结局是真惨。
> 
> 龙骨弓装备属性很高的！再感慨一下FP，壕。大胆去直面男巫吧，TK。
> 
> 亚梭尔·亚亥，又简称AA，原作重头哇。基本就是英雄！拯救世界靠你了！但原作本身就有无数个AA，每个人又出于各种原因认定不同的AA，真相至今也没个定论……总觉得和龙线平行，是另一个关键点。
> 
> 如果AA失败了，那么世界将会陷入黑暗，走向万劫不复。


	11. 贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯·沙尔克

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次一章……有平时两倍长，恩，两小时特别篇！不过我这才发现原来我大纲就计划了这么多我说怎么写的那么望不到尽头（。以后我还是降字数保速度吧请期待3k字一章的未来！
> 
> tag之外，本章B13默默希拉出没。黑锅每人一顶（躲。

他的手指慢慢捋过崎岖的山脊。

黑檀木的长桌表面，雕刻出了日耳曼尼亚的所有山河，连阿尔卑斯岛也巧妙地悬挂在大陆之外，只在绝境长城戛然而止。纵向的延展超过两人身长，可以俯瞰，却难以掌握。城堡并没有雕出来，相应的位置上摆的是锡瓦斯的棋子，轻易就能化为齑粉。

贝尼迪克特拿起代表费尔廷斯的小城堡，轻轻磕起台面。 

这样看起来，西境真的太过封闭。

南出北莱茵，只有河谷一条路。条顿堡林山的尽头与海岸之间的平原走廊本该是通向北境的大道，可一走出这道闸门，就会遇上危险的弦耳沼泽。高山间可供通行的隘口屈指可数，但只要能插进来，就刀刀致命。虽然称得上易守难攻，但也很容易被封堵住。二百年前的门兴家，大概深有体会。

“有什么想法了？”

低沉的提醒让他停下了动作。米夏埃尔·勒沃库森站在东境的群山之后，用冷淡的目光望着向沙尔克。 

“你们不该把帕德伯恩家也叫过来，本特勒就在旧神隘口下面，现在北境仍然效忠于铁王座，从东境绕上去，和汉诺威家一起打背后，比在南境和咱们硬碰硬简单。”两百年前，贝尔蒂三世就是被与北境联合的弗朗茨一世斩杀在旧神隘口。莱茵与多瑙争霸的时代就此结束。

“学士早就想到这件事了。你看到的那些帕德伯恩骑士，其实是来接人的——我打算派马尔文去本特勒。”马茨坐在阿尔卑斯岛旁边，颧骨上有在明格斯多夫中伏落下的伤痕。克洛普学士在一旁转来转去，看起来倒是毫发未损。

那一役折损了多特蒙德的骑兵队将近一千人。一天之后，科隆之外所有西境的家族都收到了征召，集合的目的地，则是拜耳城。西境守护和曾经的摄政铁卫联手，哪怕为何开战仍不明不白，也没有人胆敢拒绝。即使沙尔克也不能怠慢。

贝尼本以为所有家族都会参加会议。结果，只有他和凯勒学士两个人被叫进来，经受这种审判气氛。真正反常的是，勒沃库森家族的学士施密特也不在。站在伯爵身边的人是他的私人学士，曾经的国王之手，鲁迪·沃勒尔。

躲在幕后九年的老狐狸，倒在这个时候走上台前了。

“说到继承人，听说你们反而把尤利安带来了？”他突然直接问起凯勒。

“我们安排马克斯守在费尔廷斯。”

“沙尔克似乎有让老二看家的传统嘛。”沃勒尔特意打量了一下贝尼，可惜这种揶揄他已经习惯了。马克斯又何尝不想来呢？在荣誉和功业的诱惑面前，年轻人是不会多想战争的原因和后果的——哪怕胜果他们也不在乎。但必须有沙尔克留下。

贝尼缓了口气。假如换做自己，也会这么选择吧。

马茨自觉地打起圆场：“门兴家对继承人的处置才叫有先见之明。贝尼你还记得马克-安德烈？咱们在葬礼上没看见他，这两天我才知道，原来一个月前，他就被送到诺坎普去了。”

“你们这一代人没见识过两年以上的冬天。”沃勒尔站起来，走到长城一侧。“历史上，在长冬来临之前，把继承人送到温暖的地方去，也是惯例。”

“这个冬天真的会有八年？”米夏埃尔若有所思。

老学士不置可否。

“彗星都可以飘八年，冬天就也可以，但守夜人说的那些就不足为信。何况，说不定我们会在巴伐利亚过冬。”他俯下身，双手按着绝境长城两端。“沙尔克，你们带了多少人来？”

终于进入正题了。

 

贝尼和凯勒交换了下眼神：“一万两千人。”

克洛普发出满意的感叹：“我就说过，西境不缺人嘛！我们有一万八，他们有一万，门兴这次过来六千……其他的凑一凑，应该能上五万吧。南境还要一代人才能从瘟疫里缓过来，最多也只能到我们的一半。”瘟疫还是贝尼小时候的事情，除了王领和西境都受创巨大，可他也在那个春天失去了哈尔滕家族的父亲。

“尤尔根，”沃勒尔直接叫了克洛普的名字，“我们不能都南下。”

“就像贝尼所担心的，必须切断王领和北境的联系，”凯勒踮起脚想看清楚地图中央的河谷地带，“你们得翻山去东境。”

“和门兴家一起。不过我们会一起突破科隆的，我们两家都期盼着这一天。然后，你们走出河谷，去会另一个尤尔根。”

“谁？”马茨问。

“尤尔根·斯图加特，”米夏埃尔回答他，贝尼确定自己听到了冷笑，“当然，你们习惯叫他克林斯曼学士。”

“他不是在学城吗？”

“斯图加特家的老公爵早就走不动道了，曾经的继承人又被流放，他必须回来。不过那小子还算把学士誓言当回事，不会要继承权的。我预计他会先领着南境去美因茨阻挡你们，一直拖到拜仁赶过来。”

“也就是说，我们要比速度。”

学士们各自点点头。

“还有一件事，”贝尼迪克特看向马茨，“人们知道开战的理由了吗？”

“复仇。这难道不够么？”

不够。西境是个人人想法相似，却又人人方向不同的地方。沙尔克也会为了正义的理由和高尚的目标支援多特蒙德，但你脆弱的证据却会让流言如影随形，稍有不顺就会反噬。“你到底想要什么？要求他们交出真凶？要求巴斯蒂安一世，你的兄长向西境道歉？”

“我在行军之前会告诉所有人的。”

他用的是别再追问的语气。

“不过东境是不是挺乱的？前几年倒了几个家族，骑士没有地方投奔，当地又有不少匪徒，这个兄弟会那个兄弟会的，安联治理了几年才下去，”克洛普搓起手，突然来了灵感，“肯定还有余党吧？能不能为我们所用？”

“信鸦已经飞往莱比锡了。”米夏埃尔低下头看着东境广袤的森林。

“没错，据说牵头的就是这个莱比锡——等等，你一封信就能说服他们？”

“我是半个东境人。开姆尼茨家。”他并没有抬起眼睛。“家族灭亡时，我刚离开安联，在狭海对岸自身难保。同一年，莱比锡出现了，我建议流亡的骑士加入他们，并告诉他们王领家族在东境的部署，不然他们根本撑不到五年。基尔斯滕甚至把自己的儿子送去了德累斯顿兄弟会。”

“所以他们才从不骚扰西境……”凯勒喃喃自语起来。

“这次所谓的治理成功，也是我们设下的局。没想到正好能利用上。”

“因此我们要东进，尽管路途艰险，却肯定比曼努埃尔·沙尔克北上‘平乱’顺利得多。”沃勒尔做出了刺耳的补充。

马茨看上去很平静地接受了。

贝尼突然感觉他可能早就知道这件事，在他的学士之前。这不仅是一个家族的复仇，也是一个失意者蛰伏已久的反击。他们靠着相似的目标，才得以信任彼此。

又或许是，如果换做自己也会如此行动的，对同类的理解之心。

 

贝尼迪克特与这两个人相识在同一天。

不同之处在于，对摄政的御林铁卫，他只是远远眺望了一下。那是庆祝菲利普一世即位的比武大会，地点却选在了戈特利布。斯图加特的公爵，南境守护大人，当年就已经要八十岁，年纪一大，也变得越发热衷于信仰。

戈特利布原本就有七神之都的称号，现在与城堡相连的修道院，几乎比堡垒本身还要壮观复杂。

那次曼努被学士罚了看家，出来的只有贝尼和梅苏特。学士一再叮咛伯尼施和费尔曼不能把喜欢凑热闹的梅苏特丢了，结果被挤散的人反而是自己。营地里前来参赛的自由骑士鱼龙混杂，贝尼不想久留，干脆往修道院走去。不幸大门紧闭，只有道不起眼的旁门开着。

那是座小小的圣堂。贝尼迪克特有点纳闷为何修道院还要专门设置一个外面的圣堂出来，但还是放轻脚步走进去。正七角形的堂内摆着朴素的石像，正中央是蜡烛台，而享受到最多供奉的神，竟然是陌客。死亡和未知之神。对修道士而言，难道不该推崇天父么？

其次多的是智者，也难怪，都说南境专出学士。

他点燃烛火，托起烛台，向有点寂寞的铁匠走去。

“肯不远万里来戈特利布给铁匠送蜡烛的人，一定是从矿山来的。”

贝尼差点把原有的烛台打翻。他皱起眉头，警惕地看着大概也是走丢了的来客。那人穿着长袍，看起来不像准备比武的骑士。

他的蜡烛是献给诗人的。

“那你呢，难道有感情问题？”

“是我兄长们的感情问题，”他露出苦笑，“他们处在热恋的七层地狱当中，快恶心死我了。我希望诗人给我怜悯，祈祷他们的感情只用来彼此伤害，而不要伤害到我。”

贝尼笑出了声，不禁好奇他是谁。自己才只到了半天，还没有和其他家族寒暄的机会。但他很快就看到对方胸口的襟章。深红底的绒底中央站着一只熊，金属表面上刻着浅浅的菱格。

“马茨·胡梅尔斯·拜仁。”

马茨……他在记忆里寻找着这个名字。

“你不知道我很正常。我不在慕尼黑三系之内，生出来也不会诏告全境的。但不提这个，我才是排行老三，霍尔格他们都还不够年龄来这里。”

“我叫贝尼迪克特——”

“沙尔克，我看出来了。”他指指自己胸前。“我必须提前告诉你，我是半个多特蒙德。你看，我在三系之外，所以才会和守护家族有这种瓜葛……”

这些事情贝尼学得就很扎实了。

慕尼黑三系之内，铁王座兄终弟及。三系之外的继承权，只有在没有适合继承人时才会启用。根据贝尼学到的历史，这基本没发生过。而为了保持血统纯洁，三系一直以来也只在拜仁内部通婚，为了不再生出疯子或者畸形儿，渐渐也可以接受一些小家族。和大家族联合，用以安抚的任务则是交给三系之外完成。

可看起来疯子一点也没变少。

“不过嘛，这个惯例或许也要被打破了。”

贝尼正问为什么，又有人走进了圣堂。

来人和他们年纪相仿，长副异乡人的模样，但看装扮却是效忠于斯图加特的骑士侍从。于是马茨拉了拉他的胳膊：“我们去外面说。”

他被拉出圣堂时又回望了一眼，看到那个人点燃蜡烛，走到了陌客跟前。

 

刚绕回城堡前，庆典气氛就扑面而来。

马茨神神秘秘地在营地最边缘绕行，不时透过帐篷间隙窥探比武场的情况。

“海因茨亲王说，后天的优胜者宴会上，王室会宣布一桩婚事。” 

“你两个哥哥的？”

“不不不，”马茨终于反应过来自己的发言有多让人误会，“现在拜仁也不常，呃，反正，他们在各自跟别人腻味。巴斯蒂安呢，成天跟那个姓科隆的混在一起，现在还轮不到他们俩；菲利普嘛……”

他把贝尼拽到营帐的缝隙里，站上木箱，远远地从没有人群的一侧望向赛场中央。贝尼才站上去，只听见一阵欢呼，胜负已分。

马茨仰仰头，让他看向王室高台的方向。

晋级的重骑士策马停在高台之前，摘下头盔，向国王示意。从贝尼的角度，只能看到他闪耀的金发，和他离去时一晃而过的俊朗侧颜。

“蒂莫·希尔德布兰·斯图加特。他只是个旁系，所以这个特例也未必不能开。现在南境的第一继承人是马里奥，就坐席第一排最靠边那个，唉，那小子肯定很抢手……”

从远方看，菲利普一世显得更像个少年了。贝尼很久以前见过他一次，这几年仿佛没有变化。当然，表情是不一样的。即便他十分克制自己的仪态，那种笑容也收不住。但坐在高台另一侧的人，就显得异常阴沉了。靠着那身白袍，贝尼才确信那个人就是传说中的摄政铁卫。

“嗯，他对来这里可是很有意见……本来他和斯图加特一派就有利益冲突，菲利普又在戈特利布当过养子，要他提前即位，就算搞下台十个克林斯曼，大概也不会让米夏埃尔开心。但他最后还是妥协了，就是说，一定有他无法干涉的原由。”

马茨从箱子上跳下来。

“这下你懂了吧，为什么这次比武大会偏偏要来斯图加特家，以及两天后的喜讯。”说完他有点得意地又跟上了一句，“托马斯你就伤心去吧”。

托马斯这个名字，贝尼还是知道的。他决定不去细想这个被不小心泄露的真正的秘密。不过既然知道了这么多事，自己也要还礼才好。

“你知道莱曼爵士？”

马茨睁大眼睛点点头。不过，在日耳曼尼亚估计也没人会摇头。

“我们把沙尔克的族剑带过来了，瓦雷利亚钢剑，名唤沉岩。莱曼爵士如果参加团体比武，就会用这把。如果你想看的话，我可以偷偷带你去。”这是最锋利的钢材。相传打造瓦雷利亚钢剑时必须施入魔法咒语，之后不会变钝也不会生锈，只有古老的家族才能拥有。

“……他效忠过多特蒙德吧。”

“他和我父亲关系很好，而且也早去狭海对岸了。”那个家族叫阿什么纳来着？“现在他只要回到日耳曼尼亚，就会当我们的教头。”贝尼寻找起蓝白对分的旗帜。“那是把双手巨剑，据说是日耳曼尼亚最大的。但曼努一只手就能用。”

“曼努？”马茨好像不太喜欢这个新冒出来的名字。

“我哥哥。他当上骑士还没多久，很快就会出现在比武大会上。”他决定涨涨自己家的志气。“他非常厉害，完全可以跟你哥哥那个金发情人打成平手。”

马茨却没接受他的挑衅。“说说你的事情吧。”他莫名其妙地说。

“我的？”

“你一直在说你的家族，父亲，兄弟，骑士。作为半个多特蒙德，沙尔克的故事实在太无聊了……我宁愿听你自己的事情。”

贝尼迪克特想了很久。

“我也有一把属于我的剑。瓦雷利亚钢。我出生那年，父亲从狭海对岸带回来的。”

马茨被勾起了兴致。以瓦雷利亚钢剑的价值而言，这确实太不平常。

他没有告诉马茨，当年和这把剑一起被带回来的，还有一名来自亚夏的缚影士。不过，那个人没到费尔廷斯就不辞而别。直到几年后梅苏特出现，这件事重新被提及，他才明白沙尔克侯爵和缚影士之间的关系，以及那把剑的真实含义。

那不是礼物，只是补偿。贝尼先逝去的那位父亲，从来没有给剑取过名字。

他自己也没有。

 

敲门声打断了阴谋的经营。

亨特拉尔踟蹰在门前，欲言又止。

“贝尼迪克特……你得出去看看，你应该出去看看的，”来自低地的骑士紧张地望着来路。“尤利安，大概是要跟人打起来了。”

“和谁？”

“克里斯。”他飞快地吐出一个名字。

米夏埃尔立时离开了议事厅，步伐未乱，但快过所有人。

“你是说克里斯托夫·克拉默·勒沃库森？”克洛普总算慢半拍地问出口。

贝尼匆忙地跑下楼，只见城墙上西境的各色旌旗鼓动。

出现纷争是一定的。别说沙尔克和多特蒙德，就算科隆不在，门兴，杜塞尔多夫，勒沃库森这三家也能打上一路。可谁也没想到会从尤利安开始。

“一开始只是士兵在争扎营地，想找施密特学士裁决，他们却先搀和了进来。”凯文-普林斯不知道为什么戴着头盔，领贝尼穿过重重围观人群。

看到米夏埃尔也只是站在人群前，没有直接上前干涉，他多少松了口气。可这两个人都没穿铠甲，居然还真刀真枪。克里斯的呼吸不太平稳，长剑握得很紧，看上去已经交锋过一阵。尤利安喘得更厉害。

贝尼看向他手里，双手巨剑，正中一道血槽，底部有裂纹一般的黑色痕迹。

“……谁允许他把沉岩带过来的？”

“尤利安坚持的。他知道自己还没法用，只是想带着练习。”凯文-普林斯直率地回答。

米夏埃尔先问向尤利安。

“原委你们俩肯定早就忘记了。告诉我你现在是为什么打？”

“他说我们不能被信任。”

“谁都知道，要找西境的麻烦，就去科隆，要找多特蒙德的麻烦，就去沙尔克。我不信安联没接触过他们。”克里斯看上去和葬礼那日判若两人。“他们之前的继承人，不是正在安联当铁卫？”

“他已经不是沙尔克的人了！”已经磕在地上的巨剑又被举了起来。尤利安长得够高，但远没强壮到可以用沉岩的地步。贝尼摸摸腰旁的剑柄。如果克里斯要求换上族剑，他就把自己的这把给尤利安，说不定还有胜算。

——原来自己还真的想让他们打下去。

贝尼掐着眉间，试图冷静下来。

“我也做过御林铁卫，我能被信任吗？”

“您和他不一样，而且，他们家不止出了背叛西境的人，”克里斯的身体依旧保持着紧张，“还有一个叛国的——”

银色的弧线划过。

这是用尽全力的一挥。宽阔的剑面反射着正午日光，刻在贝尼眼底一道流畅但疼痛的光斑。

而后，是金属碰撞的激响，留下七弦琴一般的余音。

他的耳朵不会错。瓦雷利亚钢对上瓦雷利亚钢，才会有这种响声。

贝尼努力挤开双眼，看到尤利安握着自己的手腕跪在地上。沉岩被打飞出去，冲开了一片人群，身后传来小声哀嚎，或许有人因此受伤。不知道什么时候赶来的罗伊斯，正站在巨剑边上。

马茨拿着一把长柄剑，剑尖直指尤利安的鼻梁。

贝尼认出那是多特蒙德的族剑，名字叫逆芒。两道血槽中间是逆鳞，每一片都带刃，一旦擦到就血肉模糊。只有不钝不锈的瓦雷利亚钢做出这种艺术品，否则根本无从清理和打磨。可在议事厅里，他明明没佩剑。

“我八年前就摸过你这把剑，也见过别人用它。它其实没有想象得那么重，可你必须需要制造足够的空间才能用。如果有找死的人来围观，就宁可削掉他们的脑袋。”马茨等了一会儿才把剑从尤利安眼前移开。“其次就是要快。因为越大的剑，路线就越明显。”

“不用你教我。”尤利安低声说。

“可我有一场战争要打，我需要你。”

“我都不知道你为什么打仗，为什么要帮你？”

“你不知道么？”克里斯托夫抢先说道，“老公爵死于拜仁之手。早就传开了。”

显然，这个“早就传开”的理由，在场有一半人都还不知道。沸腾之中，马茨不着痕迹地回望了一下米夏埃尔。

“不，克里斯，”曾经的摄政铁卫表情罕见地和蔼，“我们不仅要取回正义，还要为了正统的王位继承人而战。”

议论声瞬间冰封。

贝尼不自觉地后退了一步，凯勒抓住了他的手。“看他们到底能说什么。”

他钦佩起学士的镇定。可预感已经太过清晰。

 

米夏埃尔弯下腰捡起沉岩，交换到了尤利安手里。

“你知道不知道，慕尼黑三系为什么而存在？”

尤利安转头看了下学士和贝尼，不确定地回答：“为血统纯正。”

“那如果拜仁放弃了内部通婚，三系之内和三系之外只有联姻家族的级别之分，所谓的纯正，还存在吗？”

“不存在了。”

“那继承法则应该如何改变呢？”

“按年龄排序，”尤利安明白自己需要说什么，“因此，巴斯蒂安一世之后，应该轮到马茨。”

前提是不管他已经改过家族姓氏。贝尼捏了捏尤利安的肩膀。

米夏埃尔满意地也摸摸他的头：“如果我告诉你，巴斯蒂安一世早在五年前就放弃继承权了呢？”他的笑容如此真诚，贝尼几乎要相信，清澈的眼神下一定有简单的心。

“诶？”

“那届比武大会之后，他为了科隆亲王，亲手签署过声明。我当时仍是摄政铁卫，不应私留公文，但七神指引，我知道会有这一天——”

他从怀中抽出一卷羊皮纸。

“即使他是摄政铁卫，也不应该经他手。”凯勒小声提醒他。

但那一定是真的。贝尼看着沃勒尔走上前，展开那封脆弱的纸张，露出完整的火漆和流利的签名。“我在安联服务过四年，亲眼看着那几个孩子练习书法，我保证这是巴斯蒂安的笔迹。”

在这一切发生时，在接下来米夏埃尔发起煽动的演讲时，马茨面无表情。

“莱茵王没有完成的事，你们愿意再试试吗？”

“你是说，多特蒙德有可能离开北莱茵？”

费尔曼开大了嗓门问。

“我们不会舍弃主城——但没错，西境统治的方式必然会更换，”克洛普站出来回答他，“一切都好商量。”

已经足以让众人计算起得失。

而人，大概就是越计较，就越觉得自己说不定能得到更多。

凯勒最终拍了拍他的背脊。“贝尼，真是这样的话，我想大部分士兵会同意。看你的决定了。”他转向克洛普。“这出戏演得真不错，尤其是克里斯。可你们真不怕被勒沃库森套进去？”

“只要把他们把自己也套进去了，就无所谓咯。”

确实是无所谓。贝尼想。自己又能有什么别的决定呢。

“拜见新王吧。”他轻轻地说。

罗伊斯第一个单膝跪地。他说自己愿成为国王的誓言护卫，如安联的白袍。士兵们的呐喊，比他在任何庆典上听过的都要嘹亮百倍。

 

“但我还有一件事没想明白。”

城外的欢呼声此起彼伏，贝尼回到雕刻着地图的长桌前，面对独自一人的沃勒尔。

“你们为什么一定要绑着我来看这出戏？尤利安可以换成任何一家的继承人。”

曾经的国王之手走向西境的平原。

“我在这个房间里呆了九年。即使安联王储来的那些日子，我也依然不会掩饰。看多了这里的莱茵河，会忘记实际上它有多宽广。最可笑的是，它就在拜耳城的窗外，天气好时只需要远眺一下。然后，你就能明白，你野心的级别，和你需要付出的代价。”

“这是你的野心，还是米夏埃尔的？”还是马茨的呢。

“克里斯说的话，不全是挑衅。沙尔克在这个同盟里，是最难被相信的，其实，我觉得你们还需要更紧密的联合方式。西境一有动向，科隆亲王马上被召了回去。而他，也需要别人站在他身边。”

贝尼沙哑地大笑起来。

“别小看沙尔克啊，你可是靠让他们和多特蒙德分开才拉他们上钩的。”

“你知道萨默尔？我和他是学城的同期。当然，我们年纪差不少，但同一年进，同一年出。他进御前会议之前，来拜耳城问了我不少问题，也告诉我过不少秘密。即便是他，当年的戒心也不像现在这么强，一点酒下去……”沃勒尔捏起了威斯特法伦的城堡。“我知道多特和沙尔克那个秘密的约定。勒沃库森加入十四城联盟那一年，西境同盟死灰复燃……但既然是西境同盟，怎么可能排除沙尔克在外？又有什么能比婚约，更方便拉你的家族入局？”

“事实也证明，好事多磨。你弟弟反而比你先冠上了新姓氏，你哥哥又去了安联，这个约定只能一拖再拖。可你也还有其他继承人……我所不理解的是，为什么你们明明有私情，家族间也有约定，却从来没有行动？难道矿工们的想法有那么重要？”

“你看得出来？”贝尼坐在马茨留下的椅子上。

“我可是老人了，一个眼神就看得懂。”

“那为什么是你在说，而不是他自己来？”

“大概他也害怕你的答复吧。”

贝尼迪克特抬头看向穹顶。如果下面是大陆，那么这个穹顶应该镶嵌上星空才对。

“恰恰相反，学士。”

 

他总会回想起那次晚宴。

喜讯如约而至。戈特利布回荡着掌声与歌声。

梅苏特由衷地为卢卡斯开心，虽然他们不过是讲了几句话。“他是个光明的人。”他这样形容即将加上亲王头衔的科隆之子。

菲利普欣慰地看着他的弟弟。至于今天的消息，与他毫无关联。

贝尼寻找着金发的高大骑士，却遍寻不到。最后，他总算在圣堂外又抓住了马茨。

“究竟发生了什么？”

他很快发现马茨没打算来祈祷。事实上这个人有点醉了，为了与己无关的事情。“我不知道，贝尼。”他捂住嘴，不知道是要吐，还是想挡住将要说出的话。

“是菲利普自己拒绝的。”

 

贝尼收回眼神，回归了一如既往的坚定。

“恰恰相反。因为他了解我，他才不自己来。他早知道我的答案是什么。”

“但您也猜的没错，我们有些关系。我知道他的体温，知道他在床上的眼神。焦灼，又轻佻，绝不是刚刚那种半死不活的模样。我记得他的嘴里有多热，记得他手指的长度和力道……还有其他地方。”

沃勒尔的眉毛渐渐挑起来，仿佛没准备好这番坦诚的发言。

“但我们不会在一起。”

“无关任何家族，那是我自己犯下的错误。”

 

走出门时，他抓紧了自己的瓦雷利亚钢剑。

它恐怕永远不会有名字。

毕竟，这是破誓之剑。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by NGD (缺图，待补)
> 
>  
> 
> 本篇一上来那个雕刻成地形图的桌子是原作设计的道具，那么就让我们来讲讲西境那些地理好啦——这些细节设定以后再专门总结一个地理帖吧（泪水）。
> 
> POV1里曾经说过，西境是北莱茵+山脉+威拉河（威悉河上游）以西+美因河以北，这么圈起来的一块地方。
> 
> 于是，东南西北/王领的区划分割如下（基本还是和实际上的区划有重叠的）：
> 
>  
> 
> 于是可以发现，西境基本是一个可以纯粹靠地理特征分割出来的地方，而其中尤其封闭的就是西部的平原（红色虚点包围）：
> 
>  
> 
> 在山脉的围绕下，可以称之为出口的，有三个地方。
> 
> 莱茵河上的X：莱茵河谷，其实河谷从科隆不远处就渐渐开始了，出口在美因茨。  
> 帕德博恩上面的O：这一章里被称之为旧神隘口的地方，当然整座山脉都可以随便翻，但可以迅速大规模通过的隘口只得这一个；之所以叫旧神隘口是因为出了这里就是北境，是普遍信仰旧神的区域。  
> 最上面的X：所谓“条顿堡林山的尽头与海岸之间的平原走廊”，但外面的横线就是弦耳沼泽，成为了北境和西境的天然分界。沼泽的名字源于，西境平原的形状像一张弓，所以这个位置就是弓的上弦耳。
> 
> 在所谓“多瑙和莱茵之战”的时代（拜仁vs门兴），西境就是从旧神隘口被打开的。200年以后，首先要保证的就是这三个要冲的安全。所谓贝尔蒂三世和弗朗茨一世……名宿，名宿。另外弗朗茨还有二世和三世哒，每个人都由贝皇客串真是不能更方便呢！本作有些历史设定也只是把现实历史拉长，但人物的年龄是不变的，所以就是有一个历史里的版本，和一个现在活着的版本。
> 
> 关于瘟疫：大概是在现在时间点的20~22年前发生的瘟疫，原型是原作里的春季大瘟疫。除了西境和王领都受创很严重，所以才会有西境不缺人的说法。
> 
> 关于彗星：原作的彗星飘了飘就下去啦，这里的……飘了八年还在。是的它还有用。
> 
> 关于人数：骑士时代的战争吧，它就是大概这个数量级，我还挺往多了写的OTZ 三百人小纵队这种校园级别的群架写出来是挺不够看我懂|||||
> 
> 关于拜仁继承法：其实文章里解释的很清楚了，我只想说……是的，没错，这代孩子们从小学的祖先历史，都是乱伦啊乱伦啊乱伦。
> 
> 关于胡花：联姻的需求和作用相信不需要多做科普。就算是西境看到多特和沙尔克真的搞起来大概也会被震惊得安分一阵子吧。但哪有那么简单！


	12. 托马斯·穆勒·拜仁

当托马斯看见赫内斯时，前任总主教正跪在黑牢那硬冷的地上，沉默地进行他的晨间祈祷。

和既定印象不太一样的是，托马斯不缺耐心，从来都不缺。他只是拿着火把在一旁坦然坐下，饶有兴致打量起这个他来过很多次的房间。建在南方之星正下方的黑牢大概是整个安联最不受欢迎的地点之一。和地面上那座高耸漂亮的砖红色建筑不同，无论出于什么缘由，不管是被迫进来还是主动探视，都没有人会真的喜欢呆在这种阴暗又压抑的地方。

这里曾经填满了人，不过现在看起来格外空荡。早些时候，负责招募的守夜人来过一次。这算是某种传统，让毫无出路的家伙去填补长城上总是存在的空缺。这么多年他们来过不止一次，但这次的浪鸦看起来格外绝望——他几乎把能带走的人都带走了。无论内在败坏得多么无可救药，只要还能站起来，还能走到长城，甚至只会擦擦地板洗洗衣服的，不管是小偷、强盗还是杀人犯，都挣扎着被驱赶了起来，奔向寒冷黑暗的未知之地。那只浪鸦显得太过急迫，就好像长城已经濒临绝境，别无选择。他们仓促着从安联离开的时候，甚至让人有种不可能安生到达北方的错觉。

而如今托马斯习惯了踏过一间又一间的无人囚室，它们在火光下仅剩黑暗，像许多足以吞噬一切的巨大开口。已经无法看出原本颜色的地面上随处都是可疑的黑色污迹，难以推断出这里曾发生过多少不为人知的残酷与血腥。而那些呻吟和哀鸣现在都消失殆尽，只剩他自己的脚步声每次停在最尽头的那一扇门前。

他甚至不需要敲门。

 

即使是审判进行到最危险的时候，赫内斯也没有太多辩解。他在御前会议上主动承认了所有罪行，从此这位前总主教就选择了缄默。伴随着最后的要求，他被允许持有一本圣经，一个烛台，在无声中寻求忏悔。如果不是坏境太过阴森，这里还真像一间告解室，而他就是大圣堂里那座头颅低垂，聆听祷告的天父圣像。

可石块不会说话。他们同样安静，拒绝给出任何回答。

 

这份沉默实在不同寻常，谁也不信总主教真的能做到三缄其口。好奇伴随窃窃私语，蛛丝一样传遍了首都的每一个角落。几乎每个人都怀揣心思，或多或少，然而事实是没有谁成功套出过只言片语——至少菲利普和巴斯蒂都失败了，托马斯想。他知道菲利普曾经试图找出一丝端倪，巴斯蒂安也前来探视过了好几次。而如今菲利普已经退位，远走他城，巴斯蒂安也带兵出征，不在安联，更加没有多少人还关心一个身陷囹圄的老家伙。纵使很久之前，这个人还不是总主教时，他也是拥有姓氏的，就像现在的托马斯一样。

乌利·赫内斯·拜仁，他们其实一直流着相同的血液。

 

虽然出身于慕尼黑三系之一，但在岁数相近的继承人过多的年代里，不是谁都能在最后还保有继承权的。许多家族选择挑出聪慧的一个送往学城，拿到项链后回来就任学士，为家族继续效力。日耳曼大陆最广为人知的例子是那名曾经的不莱梅，虽然理论上学士应该只效忠一座城池而并非其中的统治家族，但就结局看来，托马斯·沙夫也算是和威悉城共存亡了。

很少有人选择献身七神，如果不是特别虔诚，那些清规教条是更为漫长的煎熬。而无论选择哪一条路，他们都将放弃自己的姓氏，也将放弃地位和财富，亲眷与爱人，放弃俗世的一切，虽然总有些糊涂旧账难以清算。比如终于取回拜仁这个姓氏的布莱特纳，却依旧呆在海对岸好几年没有回来，他有那么多传闻中的过去，和总主教，甚至是和如今已经是海因茨亲王的那个人。但它们不能公开，正如它们不该存在。

有那么多人曾顶着家族姓名来了又去，一切都不是永恒的。

 

不过赫内斯没有打算泄露任何秘密。他只是坐在那里，身形消瘦，留给托马斯一个什么也看不出来的背影。

但托马斯知道他在听。他一直在听，并且因为置身事外而更加清醒。总有一天赫内斯会开口，会念及他血液里流淌的情份，会为了家族指出最重要的那个关键。

在此之前，他可以等。托马斯不缺耐心，他一直都不缺。

 

“马茨真是看不出来呀，修辞技巧比以前更犀利啦。那封篡位书，还是宣战布告，随便怎么说吧，总之就是那玩意终于被多特们正式捣鼓出来寄到了安联。听说奥利弗在御前会议上照着念了一遍，把其他人都气得够呛。”

托马斯在不大的囚房里走来走去，自在发出吧嗒的脚步声。

“非常凑巧——或者说一点也不凑巧的是，东境也在这个节骨眼上闹起来了。克拉夫特紧急来信，说一夜之间忽然到处都收到了兄弟会的动静。莱比锡啦，德累斯顿啦，科特布斯啦，像是约好了似的全部炸了锅。曼努脸色难看了好几天，那叫一个黑呀，走在街上谁见了都躲。王室分不出多余的兵力，御前会议讨论来讨论去，估计最后就放他一个人想办法，带着东境那些大概也没有余力搅合西边战场的家族，五六千人全都拖在图林根林山之外了吧。”

他闲不住地来回倒腾起火把，愉快看自己的影子变成不同的形状。“卢卡斯最近心情不好，没人敢惹，不过说实话，我觉得科隆已经凶多吉少。克洛普学士是什么人哇，科隆又主动挑衅，一定死的飞快。巴斯蒂不在，每天御前会议都精彩极了。”

“可话说回来，也没谁能确保过几天局面又是啥样。总觉得一切没这么简单，就像有……”托马斯比了个手势，虽然也没人真的在看。“有什么更大的麻烦等在后面，而你能闻到暴风来临前的一点气息。据说漫长得前所未有的冬天要来了，那颗红色的星星越来越亮，说不定很快有一天我也要走，虽然还不知道去哪里，干什么。不过到了那个时候，霍尔格会留在安联照顾你的。”

他站在门口，拍拍手准备出去。

“下次见啦，堂叔。”

那个背影猛然一动，然而终于没有转过身来。

 

从黑暗中出来后猛然见到的阳光太过强烈，这让托马斯不禁眯起了眼睛。他看见杰罗姆站在地牢门口，姿态放松，却依然保持警觉，在第一时间注意到了忽然出现的自己。托马斯如今的专属铁卫并不热衷共享秘密，虽然杰罗姆乐于倾听他说出来的一切，不过在那些灰色时刻，他更愿意保持距离。不像马里奥——从斯图加特来的那个——一样，不仅分享过某些秘密，也分享过某些夜晚和彼此的体温。这份亲密超越了界限，最终只剩下危险。整个安联都知道他的结局：遭到指控，作为毒害大学士海因克斯的凶手，在一场并不公开的审判后，因为无法定罪，被王室流放到了狭海对岸。

而杰罗姆目睹了整个过程。

 

当还是安联大学士的范加尔第一次提出御林铁卫专属制度时，一切看起来非常美好。托马斯选择了原本是斯图加特继承人的戈麦斯，而刚刚从勒沃库森回来的托尼则认定了声名远扬，老成持重的克洛泽。后来一连串的事情充满了说不清的蹊跷，克洛泽成为了几十年来第一个被剥夺身份，流放在外的御林铁卫。杰罗姆也正是因此受到了安联的征召，让他填补空出来的位置。但等他到达首都后，却发现前来迎接自己的是托马斯。戈麦斯则站在了托尼身后，直到他成为第二个被流放的的牺牲品。这次的空缺由另一个马里奥补上了，多特蒙德家的那一个。他终于没出什么大事，因为就在几天前，托尼自己干脆也离开了这片大陆。

这也难怪，托马斯想。那些坐在首相议事厅长桌边的老头子们做起事来总是不考虑其他。无论东境的赫塔，南境的斯图加特还是西境的多特蒙德，除了北境以外，这个王国的三大守护都向安联献出过他们的继承人。更不用说其他大大小小的家族和骑士，被强行摊上御林铁卫这么个烫手职责。这让首都原本就复杂的局面变得更加晦涩，发生什么也毫不稀奇。

不过不管这些变故背后的真相到底如何，过分牵涉权力中心很难有什么好下场。但总有些事是无法避开的。

“杰罗姆，”他愉快地咧开嘴，“我记得你的姓氏……是赫塔，对吧？”

“是的，大人。”

“听说你还有一个哥哥，他现在仍然下落不明吗？”

“我也很想听见关于他的任何消息，大人。”

他不再出声，对方也保持沉默，杰罗姆早已经习惯了托马斯的思维跳跃。日光下，两个人朝南方之星的主塔走去。

他们路过中庭，托马斯笑起来，认出远处植被下的两个人影。情报总管像是察觉到了什么，抬头看了眼这边后很快就走了，只剩首相一脸若有所思，一贯克制而谨慎地向两个人打了招呼。

不知道是不是错觉，他好像看见一丝无法辨别的紧张与希冀在情感晦涩的黑眼睛里转瞬即逝。

“托马斯，”勒夫长久地朝他来的方向望了一眼。“你有听见任何新消息吗？什么都行。”

年轻的拜仁摊开双手，耸了耸肩。

“没有？”他毫不畏惧地注视回去，“我什么也没听到。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by WW
> 
>  
> 
> 我想想……抛开总主教大人啊哈哈的黄昏恋兄弟情不提，大概就是御林铁卫们这几年的动向了吧。K11走了以后阿疼（东境）从曼城转会来的，然后格策（西境）又是在麦子（南境）走掉后转会来的。
> 
> 北境的话，实在是因为一个继承人也没有了。
> 
> 其实原作里只有红堡地牢最下面完全见不到光的部分才叫黑牢，不过好像就这么用也没什么太大差别……


	13. 安德列·许尔勒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 除了tag，本章老玫瑰还有一些未标明CP？出没。给二乐的任务好像有点难……他没问题的！至于他回日耳曼尼亚这事儿……14年设定，如有雷同不负责。要是我做的不好，请尽管说ToT
> 
> 贴心加地名注释：明格斯多夫（科隆），科法斯（美因茨），瓦尔德（法兰克福），戈特利布（斯图加特），达姆施塔特……就是达姆施塔特，德乙！

安德列的童年在莱茵河畔度过。

他出生在科法斯上游的小河港，在桑德豪森家族的荫庇下生存。两河交汇之地历史上战事频发，但在他亲历的记忆里，永远安详宁静。而他是磨坊主家诞生的骑士，和那里所有居民都追求着不一样的东西。他忘不掉骑士们高傲的马上侧影，或者丰收宴会上歌手们咏唱的惩恶锄奸的传奇。忠诚和正义，那些人这么唱到，只有经历考验，方能鉴证其真实。

此刻，他站在莱茵河北，看着横跨大河的科法斯城门大开，见证美因茨的领主向西境的国王屈膝。

“他们不该投降。”

马尔科·罗伊斯有点无聊地捡起河滩的卵石。他的披风从黄黑对分，变成了纯粹的澄黄色，象征着新任的国王铁卫——或者按照安联可能的说法，伪王的保镖。但就像御林铁卫一样，他向七神宣誓不封地，不成家，不生子，一生尽忠。尽管现在，他并不在国王的身边。二人沿着岸边漫步，离仪仗很远，谨慎地注视四周。格局对称的城堡倒映在水面，好像空中也有面看不见的镜子，直到马尔科用卵石击碎这绝妙的平衡。“为什么不像科隆一样？何况他们守几天就能等来援军。”

“克洛普学士比他们的领主都更了解这座城堡，守不住的。”安德列回头望了望，简短的仪式业已结束，在这个距离只能听见乌鸦叫声，看似一切顺利。“南境人可不像西境人，没那么容易拼命。”虽然这并不代表他们不会。

“可你也是南境人。”他笑着盯上安德列的眼睛。

“……我好像不太一样。”安德列牵起马，超到了前面。

 

十二天之前，西境联军在被重重包围的明格斯多夫城外分道扬镳。毕竟，科隆从来不懂得投降。而且他们已经开始收集长冬的储备，自然足以支持几个月的围城。战争总不会耗上十年。至于深冬时没有粮食了怎么办，同样从来不在科隆人的计划之内。

在留下足够驻军，又射落所有试图飞出包围的信鸦后，勒沃库森和门兴格拉德巴赫的一万六千人，开始翻山越岭，向东境进发。安德列无法想象这条路会多么艰险。至于他自己，则跟着剩下的三万五千主力，夜以继日走出河谷。到达科法斯时，南境的主力还没有影子。克洛普对这座城的影响力也还健在，只可惜安德列更熟悉的图赫尔学士已经走了。

最终，美因茨家族痛快地投降。这意味着他们可以通往莱茵南岸，直接威胁南境腹地，就算前往斯图加特家的戈特利布也是一马平川。

却有一件事不尽人意：法兰克福没有出现。

法兰克福是西境唯一处在山脉之外的大家族，瓦尔德城位于美因河北岸，从地图上看，距科法斯咫尺之遥。西境刚刚召集军队时，他们收到了伯爵效忠的回信，称一旦主力军突破河谷，他就会遥相呼应，夹击科法斯。但直到现在，也没人见到白底红鹰的旗帜。

“马茨坚信他们没有叛变。他认为伯爵只是为了多特蒙德称王的举动而有所担忧，犹豫罢了。他打算去瓦尔德城亲自说服对方。”马尔科直呼着新王的名字。

“真是宽厚的决定。”这可和自己的认知大相径庭。安德列总以为马茨·多特蒙德是个冲动的人，这场仓促的战争也能证明这一点。

“你要问我，我会告诉你跟他吵架还不如跟他打架。当然了，情人一来，谁也不想表现得像个昏君一样。”

安德列疑惑地眨了下眼：“情人？”

“神啊原来你不知道……”马尔科抹了把脸，欲言又止。安德列停下脚步，直勾勾地看过去，逼得他苦笑起来，挠了挠头。“你可别问我，其实没几个人发现。我也是今年才知道的，他们藏得可深了。”

“这难道不是最不该隐藏的事情吗？”他没有移开眼神。

“你不太一样，安德列，”马尔科松开缰绳，走到他跟前，“你不太一样。”

 

他们已经走出太远。耳畔的河水声越来越响，眼见再也不是宁静河道，而仿佛有一座生长的大湖，正用湍急流水冲刷打磨河岸。

这里是美因河和莱茵河的交汇口。美因河的颜色偏绿，在和莱茵河交接的地方，会落下层层青色烟雾。莱茵河自南方爬上，美因河从东境千回百转而来，只要走过交汇口，就算离开科法斯在北岸的唯一一小点属地，重回西境的范围。

他们脚边还有美因茨哨兵昨夜留下的柴堆灰烬。安德列也曾在此处守过夜，这里走兽不近，晚上除了河水的叹息和夏日的蚊虫一切皆无。还好霍尔特比会揪树叶做成哨子，打发沉默得有些吓人的时光。他告诉过自己那些绿色的粉末都是水藻，因为两股水流互相冲撞而被卸下。后来他们都离开了这里，再后来又在斯坦福桥相遇，又各自不辞而别。

马尔科扳过他的脸，正午的阳光打在私生子的面庞上，让他细致的五官显得好像是画上去的，眼波流动着，带着迟疑。

安德列给了他一个肯定的眼神，而后收到了挽留之吻。

马尔科总是温暖的，不论夏日冬日。但即使在盛夏，自己也不会被这种热烈灼伤，他总能控制的很好，就好像当下，安德列被覆盖在手指下的脸颊反而烧得更加厉害，宛若初次，让他忍不住伸出手覆上对方的脖颈，想得到更多。他闭上眼睛，身旁合二为一的江河涌动，声响如同体内血流。那些水藻也好像洒进了自己的脑子里，让他迷蒙起来。

直到金属的尖端突然锲进了他的肋侧。

安德列没有尖叫，等唇齿分开才跪倒在地。永不冻结的血从马尔科手里的长枪滴落，他的衣着上迅速蔓开大片殷红。马尔科割破披风的布料，有点慌乱地缠在血液涌出的地方。

“是不是刺得太重？”

“刚刚好。”他大口喘着气。只是皮肉伤，但是太疼了。

“其实不需要这样也能混进瓦尔德的——”

“你不会也以为法兰克福没有背叛吧？必须……冒这个险，而我最适合。”他在马尔科的帮助下攀上马。

国王铁卫吻了下他的手腕内侧，作为真正的告别。

 

只要在天黑之前遇到士兵就好。

但他没办法骑得太快。他的骨头一定被挫伤了，一点颠簸就直不起身体。莱茵河的上游已经渐渐无法分辨。安德列心头突然有点遗憾。如果在科法斯过河，往南走四天，他就能回家了。

两条河，三座桥。除了汇流后的科法斯外，瓦尔德接通了美因河的南北岸，而莱茵上游最近的过桥点则在达姆施塔特家族的管辖之下——尽管他们的驰援也在科法斯城中的降军之列，但大桥仍然不会对多特蒙德放行。如果被困在莱茵上游的西岸，就算拿下戈特利布，也会被拜仁轻易地封死在南境。他们必须找到往东的通道才行。正因此，法兰克福的呼应才格外重要。

安德列勒住了缰绳，往肋下摸了摸，一片冰凉湿润，血液顺着掌纹渗行，有两条正好交汇在虎口附近。

不能浪费时间了。他驱赶马匹，咬着牙加速了一阵，没有碰到一个岗哨。

最后他终于找到一座废弃的小镇，空无一物的船坞上立着熄灭的火炬。他借着夕阳与河水清洗了伤口，点燃火把，疲倦又狼狈地缩在背风处，思索着下一步，但脑子却还是缓滞，仿佛还没从那个吻里醒过来。

日光殆尽之时，他听到了不寻常的浪声，还有船桨的吱呀作响。不止一条船，旗帜上有上扬的红色条纹，像极了翅膀。

登岸的士兵同样惊讶地看着他，手握剑柄。

“我是一名骑士，刚从科法斯逃了出来。”他把自己的剑丢在地上。看起来像是投降，其实却是已经没有力气了。

那旗帜并不是白底红鹰。明黄布料上，绘着招摇的鲜红鹿角，代表着狩猎之城，也意味着他的赌博有了结果。一旦科法斯失守，南境的军队也必然东行。他找的从来就不是法兰克福，而是斯图加特。

“我要见克林斯曼学士。”

安德列强撑着说出最后一句话。

 

“我需要你回去。”

两个月前，斯坦福桥的顾问把安德列叫去书房，一句话就决定了他的未来。“对了，埃登的弟弟在门兴家，你要路过的话，就问候一下。”

安德列的喉咙好像卡着刺，什么也回答不出来。他是很想问问为什么的，但却总觉得自己应该先说一声“是”。

他从没见过能拒绝穆里尼奥的人。

和那些学士不一样，斯坦福桥的首席顾问胸前没有挂着代表身份的学士项链。这个叮叮当当的东西，每一环都由不同金属打造，代表拥有者通过的科目考验。

穆里尼奥并不是学士，他是被学城清扫出门的违规者。

老一辈的骑士说他也保留了两三个链环，作为他成绩的纪念；也有人说这些链环在逐出学城时就被没收了。总而言之，没人见过，也没人听他提起过这段故事的前因。安德列只能凭空想象他日后那些壮举背后的辛酸。

学城位于尼永半岛的末端，是罗曼努姆大陆探出的触角，和布利塔尼亚半岛之间只隔着瓦雷利亚海，处在尼永港的内核，最繁荣的世界的中心，集中所有的知识，培养醉心研究的学者和为贵族服务的策士。有的学士会在家族服役终身，有的则在城池之间不断改换门庭，这就难免携带着上任领主的秘密。之所以被信任，除了学士誓言之外，主要还是因为他们所能提供的意见无人可及。

至于没有学士身份的人，只能靠自己的力量，立足于一个足够宽容的地方。因而，即便穆尼里奥今日可以威吓整个大陆，也只曾效命于自由城邦，从不曾踏足保守的国度。

“……可是，您对日耳曼尼亚一向毫无兴趣。”

“所以要去那个鬼地方的人的是你而不是我。”

安德列紧闭起嘴，不知怎么回答才对了。于是穆里尼奥暂时收起了那兼具得意洋洋和气急败坏的表情，拍拍他的臂膀，偏开眼神。真奇怪，他不和你对视的时候，反而更让人信任。

“我是让你回去帮米夏埃尔。他的机会快到了。”

机会？安德列竭力假装自己听明白了，但顾问没有放过他的紧张。

“你一定很爱你的家乡，但日耳曼尼亚太过贫瘠——贫瘠等于争端，争端等于机会。是我的话，冬天一到，我就会借机取得自己想要的东西。”

“那米夏埃尔大人想要什么？”

顾问陷入片刻的沉寂。

“我猜，是尊严吧。”

 

安德列睁开双眼。

他躺在马车里。上身已经换了干净的绷带，伤口隐隐有药物烧灼的酥痛。他口干舌燥，发不出声音，只好支起身体，敲了敲身旁的水壶。

坐在车厢前方的两个人发现了他。

“啊，听说你想见我。”金发的领主坐在原处转了个身，放大声音和他讲话。他衣服前襟则绣着红色鹿角的装饰花纹，但黄金和青铜的链环却从他的领口中露出来。遵守学士誓言却也毫不避讳俗世身份的人，大概只有克林斯曼一个了。“这个严肃的人是效忠斯图加特的史蒂文斯学士，不过其实也没那么严肃。”

他对面的人披着灰色的亚麻袍子，链环在胸前闪耀，典型的日耳曼尼亚学士。但他的样貌却十分刚强，看上去更像个战士。

“我叫安德列·许尔勒，我是南境人，在美因茨成为骑士，我是从狭海对岸的斯坦福桥回来，却碰到西境的叛军……我希望南境能解救科法斯。”

“太可怜了。你直接遇到他们了？”克林斯曼看上去颇为同情。

“美因茨投降了，但还是有争执发生，我不能信任他们。”

“我们接到投降的信也吓了一跳，还好离达姆施塔特不远，来得及过到东岸。他们居然还有本事告诉我一声，这个南境守护当得真是憋屈……”

“学士，您已经放弃继承权了，只能当公爵的代理。”史蒂文斯有些无奈地提醒。

“嗯，他说得没错。叛军有多少人呢，安德列？”

“很多，大概有两万。”安德列直接少说了一小半。

史蒂文斯审慎地看向他：“对西境来说太少了。”

“他们可能分两路走了。安德列呀，你看见沃勒尔学士了吗？”

“他不在。”他决定掺入一些真话。

“我就说吧？不过估计能碰上凯勒那小子，他也是戈特利布人，我们还能叙叙旧……”克林斯曼突然转移话题，问起史蒂文斯在沙尔克的经历，讨论着西境同盟中学士的出身。

都说南境专出学士，这次安德列才算是有了实感。常人眼中的篡逆，叛乱，世仇，于他们而言，只是一节耗时漫长的战争学课程，一场求学时就开始的较量。

不知道顾问的生命，是否也停留在离开学城的一刻。

 

“沃勒尔和我也是老熟人了，我们当年在纷争海湾就干过架，他在马赛，我在摩纳哥。我们的学士啊，也不知道会不会游泳，就那么杵在船头，沃勒尔都蹦上来了，他还是一动不动，活像根桅杆。就算他掉下船估计都是直挺挺的……说起来安德列你应该见过他，学城的温格博士，阿森纳的温格学士。他在埃米尔还好吗？”

“埃米尔还好。但米尔沃尔家安静好了几个月，可能最近会大闹一次。”

“太正常了。我在白鹿巷的时候，三个月一场家族小架，八个月一场全城大架。托特纳姆的族语，我忘记高等瓦雷利亚语怎么说了，反正意思就是，有胆就上。不管开打的是谁，最后一定是我们冲在前面。还真挺怀念布利塔尼亚的，遍地都是疯子。”他呼出长长一口气。“所以，你为什么要从那么好的地方回来呢？”

“我想念以前的战友和我的家人。”

“这样，”克林斯曼捧起下巴，“那又为什么不回勒沃库森呢？”

安德列哽住了。刚刚放松下来的身体突然又紧张起来，不禁地后退了几分。他马上反应过来自己不能如此慌乱，尤其不应让对方戒备。

可克林斯曼也全然没有反应。也是，他面前的人曾经是全境最优秀的骑士，和国王叫板的御林铁卫，逼国王退位的国王之手，被赶出安联的大学士，现在的南境守护代理，怎么可能在意一个无名小骑士的警戒心。最后，还是那个人慢悠悠地开口：“沃勒尔可是在拜耳城蜷了快十年。你这个年纪的孩子，没在那里呆过，是绝对不该认识他的。所以你是特意隐瞒了这件事呢，还是有更大的骗局？”

“我的确为勒沃库森家族效命过。但……”

“不用解释，”他露出和善的笑容，摆摆手，“我相信你。”

史蒂文斯的目光仍如芒在背。安德列隐藏着自己逃过一劫的呼吸声，而马车正好在此时停下。

 

侍从打开马车门，安德列从缝隙间得以窥见桥头堡的一角。他从未到过瓦尔德城，但现在只有这一个答案。

迎接的纵队奔驰而近，红鹰战旗飘扬。

“法兰克福向你们投降了吗……”这证实他的猜测，但他却不能相信。

“主力还在美因南岸，必须从这里过桥。他们不投降，我们也就只能打下。”斯图加特的学士的口吻第一次不那么强硬。“但没想到那个人竟然在瓦尔德。”

他这是不打算把话说清楚。安德列悻悻地打开窗板，从密密麻麻的孔隙里向外窥探。克林斯曼则弯着腰闪出车门。有两个人骑行到了队伍的最前方。

“菲利普——！”

克林斯曼热情地呼唤着退位的国王的名字。

“学士。”曾经的菲利普一世恭谨的向他致意。他身后高大的骑士，安德列竟然也认识——希尔德布兰。他们在葬礼上见过。

安德列连忙把头缩了下去。为什么他会来这里？为什么他也在这里？

“他们为什么会在一起？”他顾不得自己的惊惶，问向回到车厢里的克林斯曼。

“这可是个应该写成歌谣的故事啊。两个因为身份原因不能在一起，但又各自背负责任的人，约定八年后抛下一切相见什么的，很感人吧？”

安德列小声回答：“……这种承诺的确很迷人。”

“不，浪漫的是，他能守信。”

于是，他的任务，可能会毁在王室成员年轻时的冲动上。安德列在心中叹了口气。但这也是机会。不如说这次一切的机会都来得太快了，从西境守护的意外身亡，到不明不白的叛乱，顾问一定很愿意看到这一切，而他离最终的目标，也越来越靠近。

“那……大学士会来吗？”

克林斯曼打量了一下他，露出有点了然的神情。

“当然。”

 

走前那一天，安德列仰头看着书房藻井上绘的蓝色狮子，他不知道自己还能望到几次。

“那您呢？您又是为了什么，只是想帮助一个朋友吗？”

自由城邦的顾问沉思了一会。“就算你回到日耳曼尼亚，你仍旧效忠于我么？”

“我会的。”他不会在这件事上说谎。

“我想看一个人失败。不过现在，那个人还在安联逍遥着。”穆尼里奥抬起眉毛，撇了下嘴，就好像刚咂了一口难喝的葡萄酒而已。

“您要他输？”

他又移开了眼神。

“输？那是他最好的结局。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by NGD（缺图待补）
> 
>  
> 
> 继续讲地理呀么继续讲地理。
> 
> 以下的战局解说，基本，就是，胡扯。请大家不要深究……
> 
> 两条河，三座桥的具体格局请看这里：
> 
>  
> 
> 美因茨（科法斯）的桥：城堡跨河，接通汇流后的莱茵河南北岸，同时是南境和西境间的关卡；  
> 法兰克福（瓦尔德）的桥：城堡在北岸，接通美因河南北岸，同时是南境和西境间的关卡；  
> 达姆施塔特的桥：城堡在东岸，接通莱茵河上游东西岸，但都在南境之内。
> 
> 所以西境的想法一开始是很美哒：我搞定美因茨（他们对这件事的确胸有成竹），我能直接威胁斯图加特的老家，但是它却到不了北岸，可以牵制南境不用全力去和拜仁汇合；如果我速度真的够快，可以两边夹击拿下达姆施塔特，南境就能被封很久——那反过来，对南境来说，发现美因茨被占之后自然马上要控制达姆施塔特，二乐说的他们一定会往东就是这个意思。
> 
> 结果……没想到队短和小希正好约在法兰克福。从时间来说，的确是在一切糟心事发生之前他们就已经出发，而在法兰克福发出效忠信件的时候，他们就已经到了（。于是乎现在三座桥里，南境一下就占了两座。而对西境的联军而言，因为瓦尔德被占无法继续往东，南下的话封死的反而是自己。
> 
> 现在他们只能硬打瓦尔德了——起码看上去是这样。
> 
> 当前的总体动向如下：
> 
>  
> 
> 红色的是王党，橘色的是西境。
> 
> 下面应该已经很明白了。科隆那里打过一仗，同时被围城。东境说的是赫塔响应征召的话，会被兄弟会挡住（POV11）；而北境的汉诺威响应的话，就是去打旧神隘口，但那里已经被特别布防——而且北境真的没有闲工夫干这件事，真的。
> 
> 而这里最有用的，还是B13在东境的布局。
> 
> ……
> 
> （已经不知道还能说啥）啊，学城。反正几乎所有教练都是那儿毕业的就是了。原作的学城仅限于维斯特洛，本作则扩充到整个世界，大部分世界。学城每个学科都设一个博士，本作里的博士也还是可以在学城外有工作的。你问教授？当然是金融学了谢谢。
> 
> 热刺的箴言：Audere est Facere，翻译作英文：To dare is to do；比较优雅的翻译是“敢作敢为”，但我真的觉得还是“有胆就上”比较合适……


	14. 萨米·赫迪拉

伯纳乌阴天过吗？萨米已经不太记得。那些阴沉得仿佛要出水的回忆都属于戈特利布，那间已经在印象里模糊的孤儿院。

他长了张明显是异乡人的脸，来自索斯罗斯的血液流淌在体内，那是他早亡父亲留下的唯一纪念。上百个像他一样的孩童曾聚集在那个仿佛永远没有出路的围墙里，像他一样的弃婴、孤儿和私生子们看到的只有彼此冷静而空洞的神情。他们自己就像无数个被他们信仰的陌客，任仅存的希望和没有止境的苦涩都隐藏在面无表情的黑暗中去。

 

和日耳曼尼亚不同，冬季好像永远不会影响到西斯班尼亚的土地。连埃米尔在他离开的时候都下起了冷到骨缝里的阴雨，可伯纳乌依然热闹又沸腾。离佣兵团出发去圣西罗还有三天，安切洛蒂禁止任何人在任务前去斗兽场寻找乐子——即使是斗牛也不行。大部分人没什么事好做，只有懒洋洋挤在曼萨纳雷斯河旁边的酒馆里消磨时间。

 

萨米谢绝了年轻侍从热情推荐的新酿蜂蜜酒，虽然旁边哈梅斯倒是很喜欢这种甘甜口味。他只要了杯最普通的黑啤，保持寡言，坐在人群最外围漫不经心地啜了一口。

他在沉思。

 

炸得酥脆金黄的一大盘银鱼摆上桌面，和肉排一起烤出的珍珠洋葱，佐以味道清爽的新鲜芜菁，这是现在最受欢迎的下酒菜。就着不知道什么时候还能吃到的伯纳乌味道，大家开始闲谈起一些有的没的小道新闻。

“还好你没选布利塔尼亚，托尼，”拉莫斯用手指捏起一尾，鱼头冲着桌对面的拜仁点了几下。“那里最近真是一团乱麻。虽然佣兵团做的就是浑水生意，不过再值得冒的风险也有个限度。听说范加尔带着老特拉福德的那帮人，一把野火撒在曼切斯特两家共用的运河里，将圣马可堂的船队烧了个干净。佩莱格里尼气了个半死，虽然他们有钱，但这么来一次谁都会心疼的。”那条鱼终于被咬了一口，露出里面雪白的内馅。

 

被点到姓名的人只是笑了笑，眼睛平视他们的副团长。“其实能找到人的话，去哪我也不介意。”

马塞洛捏了捏他的肩膀。“话虽这么说，能避开终总是好的。”他转头扒拉起盘子里的肉排，给自己挑了看起来最大的一块。“之前也没人知道安赫尔有那么多同行，结果走了一个他，窜出千千万，红袍僧们在罗曼努姆的冒头速度能赶上雨后的蘑菇了。”

伯纳乌的夜里，开始能听见聚集在一起的人群低颂。他们念道长夜漫漫，处处险恶，火光只能照出无数摇曳的浓黑影子。

“据说接下来的会是个长冬，大家都希望这种操蛋日子能够短点。那帮祭司天天吹牛光之神是斗过寒神的唯一希望，他们的信徒也越来越多。以前的布利塔尼亚人可不管这个，他们更喜欢能飞的东西。安菲尔德那个瓦雷利亚钢铸出来的大门上刻的是鸟，水晶宫顶端雕像立的是鸟，白鹿巷在他们城墙上挂的还是鸟——”他向身边来自托特纳姆的两个人举了下杯子，“就连加迪夫家族原本也用的是蓝色的燕子，不过前几年在执政官的坚持下强行换成了一条红龙。虽然我听说还是有很多人拒绝更换标志，但至少拉赫洛的影响已经是不可忽视的事实了。”

贝尔耸了耸肩，他的剑轻轻磕在桌角，闪过一瞬间的光芒。

“反正我走的时候，斯坦福桥港口还没有变成红色。至少白鹿巷不会，死都不会。”

萨米认得那把剑，贝尔从白鹿巷来时就带着了。它又长又轻，刃光白亮，剑身开有两道血槽，布利塔尼亚的铁匠们所能制出的最好武器。休憩时萨米见过他擦拭起这把剑来有多么认真，让人想起猛禽利爪的剑柄根部，悄然刻着并不明显的三个花体字母AVB。

弗洛伦蒂诺总督在他刚加入佣兵团的时候曾赠送过另一把剑。黄金闪耀，嵌有宝石的瓦雷利亚钢不锈不钝，更快也更锋利。然而贝尔大概还是更喜欢原来这把，如果不是出远门，他一般不会选择招摇的瓦雷利亚钢。

“如果连布利塔尼亚都是这种局面，东方诸港八成好不到哪去。”莫德里奇非常冷静，一下一下轻敲桌面。“那里本来就和阴影之地离得更近，圣西罗更是传统的红神地盘，梅阿查的男巫们绝对不会想要看到拉赫洛的祭司出现在自己势力范围上的任何一个角落。他们争斗了多少年，巴不得彼此都死绝了才好。托尼，你想去的不朽之殿更是在两座世仇之城的中间，那里只会更加敏感和麻烦。”

年轻的拜仁好像并不在意这些，他看起来甚至有点无动于衷。“只要能让我会会那些男巫就够了——如果他们真的像传说的那样无所不知。”

佩佩耸了耸肩。“无论如何，我们都要花掉将近一个月在路上，”他不在乎地抹去了嘴角的酒泡。“有条好船也许会更快一点。”

科恩特朗趴在桌上，看起来有点没精打采。

“你们没有看见最近出现在伯纳乌的那架六匹马拉的马车吗？外面镶着玉石和黄金，每一匹马都是纯血，很闪瞎人眼的那个。那是豪尔赫·门德斯的财产，罗曼努姆最富有的珠宝商人，没有什么东西是他搞不到的。”

哈梅斯若有所思。“难怪团长和克里斯没有来喝酒。他们现在大概正在总督的宫殿里，毕竟门德斯总有一些特别的私人关系。”

“所以这次他会借船给我们？听起来像这么回事。”萨米听见了一个声音，很近，那是卡里姆。“我听说他的船正停在瓦伦西亚的港口，准备去亚夏附近收购龙晶。”

他低下头，不打算看见对方的脸。

 

上一次门德斯来的时候，梅苏特还在。倒不如说，年轻弩弓手的离开本身就非常突然。不像穆里尼奥，这位多次踩过弗洛伦蒂诺总督忍受极限的前顾问走人只是个时间问题。事实上，直到梅苏特已经到达拉科鲁尼亚的港口，开始和水手们就旅费问题讨价还价时，佣兵团中都还有一部分人没回过神来。

萨米也是其中之一。他最开始没意识到问题，直到卡里姆回来了，身后却没跟着自己的马。

“穆里尼奥给他寄来了一封信。”卡里姆是这么解释的，萨米瞪着他，看他挠起自己圆乎乎的脑袋。“你知道我们上一任顾问最喜欢干这种事了，他养了那么多信鸦，就是要和谁都时不时保持联络一下。”

“梅苏特说我看了那封信就知道为什么需要我的马。虽然其实他什么都不说我也会把马借给他的。”

对方笑了起来，带着那种经常出现的不太好意思。

“不要担心，萨米，梅苏特会联系你的，在一切安顿好之后。”

 

他差点忘了，眼前这个笑容憨厚的人并不像看起来那么普通。卡里姆·本泽马·里昂，热尔兰城的第一顺位继承人。如果不是当年十四城联盟的垮台，他此刻多半还在高卢的家乡，过着轻松自由，不用担心什么时候就被暗箭射中的贵族生活。

高卢人相信世上只有唯一的真神，那就是死亡。他在不同地方化有诸多面貌，万千姓名，卡里姆管他叫千面之神。

“你所信仰的陌客，就是他在日耳曼大陆上的一个化身。”他在某一天对萨米这么解释，神情温和，那时卡里姆正将长剑从一个人的心脏里拔出来。

“毕竟，凡人皆有一死。”他腼腆地微笑起来，声音轻描淡写，甩了甩剑身的血污后转身追上已经收工的其他人，亲昵走在正在重新给弩弓上箭的梅苏特旁边。

 

萨米曾经以为梅苏特对自己没有秘密，结果却是卡里姆接手了对方所有留在佣兵团没来得及带走的财产。也是他将那把小小的黄铜钥匙从这边带到了梅苏特手里，但两个人至今也没有谁打算和他解释一切的来龙去脉。

而萨米也不准备寻根究底。这不再是他应该关心的东西了。他想问的已经都问过了，在一个月前他去埃米尔时，作为帮忙查找龙的资料的交换，梅苏特向他解释了一切。 

 

“你没有来过埃米尔，也没有在这座港口呆过，你不知道顾问对斯坦福桥的影响力有多大。”

他对你的影响也很大，萨米想。还没有察觉吗？梅苏特，你会称之为顾问的也只有穆里尼奥一个人。

“看见那座最高的塔楼了吗？斯坦福桥想要屹立千年的标志。塔楼里有一面墙，只有那些重要的人才得以留名，而他们老早就把何塞·穆里尼奥的名字刻了上去。”

两个人此时正穿行在自由城邦的街巷里，梅苏特知道去港口的近路。他是来送行的。

“即使顾问第一次离开后，他依然和斯坦福桥的大部分人保持联系。很长一段时间里切尔西的各大要职，无论是侍卫队长还是守备队司令，都是他当年提拔重用的。在他之后来到斯坦福桥的其他人，无论在别的地方干得有多好，最终都没能在这里呆的太久。是的，阿布拉莫维奇是个喜怒无常的总督，可他们也受困于顾问残留下的不可磨灭的影响，没有谁能赢过这一点。”

早上还阳光灿烂的天气，现在已经能感到细碎的水滴飘在脸上。

“而其中一个人，你我都知道是谁——卡尔洛·安切洛蒂。他吃过这个亏，怎么可能再栽一次跟头。他忌惮这种事再一次发生，绝对不会容忍和顾问走得近的人继续留在伯纳乌，而放任我随便死去的话又太可惜了。”

梅苏特烦躁地拨弄了下被风吹乱的发梢，没有抬头看眼前的人。

“你知道我的真实姓氏，穆里尼奥知道我的真实姓氏——弗洛伦蒂诺当然也知道。我是一个沙尔克，是的。我还是一个不莱梅。一个……”萨米看见他的嘴唇在颤抖，好像接下来有什么词句会烫伤他的喉咙。“仅存的不莱梅，也许。当然，对于罗曼努姆来说，这两个家族的继承权并没有什么实际用途，但是谁知道呢，我不想在将来的某一天，发现自己连仅存的这一点东西都没有保护好了。”

萨米不确定自己该说点什么，所以他什么也没说。

“如果我不走，下场只会更糟。”

他们在登船处停下。梅苏特直视过来，态度坚硬得让萨米想起传说里永不融化的长城。

“顾问来信的时候，我听说弗洛伦蒂诺已经准备好了，新的姓氏就在门外，可我不想被当做条款的筹码卖来卖去。还记得半个月前团里曾经撞见过来办事的佩尔吗？我在拉科鲁尼亚的港口看见了他。他问我要不要和他一起回埃米尔，然后就是你所知道的一切了。”

他没有拉起兜帽，雨水悄无声息濡湿了鸦色的头发。萨米眯起眼睛，注视这个倔强站在雨里的身影。

一切好像又回到了四年前，同样在某个港口，乌云密布，海风阴寒，他要去伯纳乌，意外认出有人站在身前，形单影只，浑身颤栗依然背脊笔直。

四年过去了，梅苏特·厄齐尔还是孤身一人。

 

他松开回忆，饮尽了杯中的最后一点酒。佣兵团的聚会此时已经快要解散，萨米没有了继续下一摊的念头，决定一个人回去。他的住处在西面，只要穿过城内最大的市场就到了。

伯纳乌的集市一贯热闹，既有来自玉海之门的精美织物，也有不知来路的各种宝石和精巧器皿；食物的香气飘散在靠近城门一侧的空气中，鱼类和蔬果紧挨着酒贩。卖香料的摊位上，有人向他热情打起招呼。

“来看看吗，大人。保证是全伯纳乌最好的高卢豆蔻和肉桂，也有来自东方的其他好货，薄荷、龙胆与茴香，不知您想要点什么。”

他走过去，一片树荫投了下来。它遮住了肆无忌惮的阳光，让周遭冷静起来，不再是明晃晃的坦荡模样。

“有安联来的什么吗？”

“有。苦艾和甘草，都是今天才新到的。选择一边吧，大人。”

 

“都要。我更相信胜者生存。”他答道，递过去几枚铜板。对方向他行礼，回以一包利落裹好的纸袋。

“我保证这些都绝对新鲜，”香料商人抬起头，盯紧他的眼睛。“请您尽早使用。”

 

安联不产苦艾，也不产甘草。他们都清楚这一点。

 

而等到萨米从人群中穿出，回到自己房间时，香料已经在阳光和体温中变得暖和起来。

他展开那张夹在苦艾和甘草间已经被熏得泛香的纸条，看见上面字体微微左倾，边角圆润，是他非常熟悉的首相笔迹。萨米曾见过无数次，伴随着来自日耳曼尼亚的各种动向，正如他自己也无数次回复过罗曼努姆的讯息一般。

他不是平白无故得到现在这个位置的。一切从孤儿院中的一整拨人被带走时起，忽如其来的严苛训练开始了。没有谁解释为什么，那是段漫长又绝望的日子。他不记得还有谁同样获得了骑士受封，正如他不记得哪些人半路就消失了再没出现。

过去的这段教育造就了他，造就了不可动摇的理性，造就了对斯图加特的忠诚。萨米跳过问候，开始轻声念起上面的内容。

“虽然相信伯纳乌早就收到了消息，不过我还是向你确认一遍。是的，西境正式宣布叛乱了。”

萨米还能想起对方的模样，在曾经一道参加过的比武大会上。如今那位已经是多特蒙德的新任公爵，但他显然并不满足。

“现在东境自身难保，北境鞭长莫及，身为南境守护，斯图加特当然会身先士卒。”

不难推测，他想。被王领和西境夹在中间，与叛军直接短兵相接的南境肯定是最早的战场。问题是谁也不知道战争要打多久，何时结束。

“根据学城推算，这一次冬季很长，也许会持续十年甚至更久。南境正赶上最后一波庄稼成熟，有一部分人得留下来确保收成。不过有卡尔老公爵坐镇，暂时还没有问题。”

暂时，他盯着这个词。十年长冬，寒冷与黑暗中一切都不可保障，老公爵年岁已高，万一出点闪失，情况就会变得特别棘手。

“至于安联，巴斯蒂安一世选择亲征，带走三名御林铁卫和王领两万五千人，包括我身边的一小部分。假如上一封来信里你关于托尼的观察是正确的话，那么他在很长一段时间内不会再回安联了。”

嗯，隐患也不小的都城。刚刚登基就匆匆离开的国王，快被抽空的布防，大概真的是急缺人手。

“所以——”

 

萨米瞪着最后一行，没有再读下去。直到确认意思后才缓慢吐出口气，将信纸凑到蜡烛边，注视一角慢慢蜷曲、焦化、点燃，最终整封信被烧掉，只剩一小簇黑色的煤灰。

他凝视火焰，一切已燃烧殆尽，然而那一行字依旧鲜明地烙印在眼前。来自首相的字，来自安联的字。

 

回来吧。上面写道。

 

回来吧。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by WW
> 
> 写的太久远了让我回忆一下注释……
> 
> 脸哥血统索斯罗斯，原作在很南方的下面，这里强行等于突尼斯那块了。Sese当年的斗牛舞庆祝挺让人印象深刻，老吴告别时也有这个，这是他团的什么传统吗w
> 
> 英超就，无数球队的LOGO是鸟啊鸡啊鹰啊雀雀啊，毅种信仰。大圣剑上刻的AVB，就是那个谁的AVB，哈哈哈哈（。
> 
> 鸟叔无敌喜欢发短信，欧洲杯世界杯都给Jogi发过。本赛季比利奇刚去西汉姆的时候找登巴巴要来了人家手机号，说欢迎加入英超教练背锅集团（×）  
>  ~~然后估计把人家吓到了，前几天比利奇还表示“I like him a lot”今天就直接在主场按着胖揍了~~
> 
> 不过安胖就和鸟叔那叫一个合不来，自传里嫌弃之情溢于言表。然而想想他车当年队委会凶残的内部兵谏……现在只剩下时不时孤零零坐板凳的老蒋一个人啦。
> 
> 斯图加特的族语就是胜者生存，另外一个未公开设定的口号是choose sides。我造这个对暗号蠢了点，都怪地下党接头太难了！


	15. 马茨·胡梅尔斯·多特蒙德

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有人私信问过转会怎么办的问题，在这里解释一下……原大纲里，大部分人都会离开现在的地点的，所以碰上转会了的就正好，没碰上的也先按大纲走啦，很方便（。
> 
> 这次涉及的地名注释：瓦尔德（法兰克福），戈特利布（斯图加特），大概就这样。
> 
> “洛塔尔”是马特乌斯的名字。

那天送自己离开的人，只有霍尔格。

他身边，四名金袍子寸步不离，好像接近自己会有什么性命之忧。

马茨知道史学家会怎么记载这一天。全境统一二百零八年，十四城联盟刚刚瓦解，一个三系之外的庶子——他的名字当然不会留在史书之上——为他外姓父亲的罪责付出了代价，永远地失去了尊贵的姓氏，和在安联驻足的权利。

“对不起。”霍尔格的口气饱含歉意。“我没法说服海因茨亲王让你把灵柩带走。那个人既然名义上作为这个家族的一员去世，身后就也应服从拜仁的安排。”

“我不带回威斯特法伦，他们会做什么？把骨头喂狗？”

“他只是不能进入王族的墓地……对告密者而言，这是最宽容的处置了。”

马茨咬着牙齿不再说话。所谓告密，无非是十年前的几封家信，让多特蒙德了解了密谋组建的十四城联盟的存在。如今联盟业已湮灭，它诞生之前的罪过却不会被忘记。亲人的遗物，对另一些亲人而言竟是证据的宝藏。

“日耳曼尼亚不比罗曼努姆，封臣何以能与封君平起平坐？”霍尔格昂起头诘问，这模样真不适合他。“就算过了一百年，这个罪也是要追的。” 

但这的确是安联的规则，“Mia”的权威不容挑战。暗度陈仓加入十四城联盟，其他家族连试试的胆量都没有。成立之日，看到和自己同席而坐的威斯特法伦公爵，奥利弗二世一定气得吼聋了那些自由城邦总督的耳朵吧。

对联盟来说，出现可牵制拜仁的家族简直喜出望外。两年之后，勒沃库森也如法炮制，顺带着复活了西境同盟。王室很快象征性地惩治了红狮子：交出一个继承人成为御林铁卫。而对多特的“判决”，却是缓慢的税赋之刑。依照协约，铁金库曾向威斯特法伦放贷，但没料到几年后老特拉福德开放成自由城邦，很快短了金银，多特蒙德最终接受了国库的施舍。

屈膝，才是真正的罪罚。

而铁金库在压力之下几乎停摆，一笔糊涂账最终把弗洛伦蒂诺拖下了台。债务的缓刑期结束，让多特蒙德不得不遣散了一半骑士，送走了私生子。同一年，没有旗帜的佣兵团攻击了热尔兰和东方诸城，最终和海布里一起葬身火海。数月之间，十四城联盟已经垮了一半，不得不放下架子，再度扩张。这一次，一直冷眼旁观的尼永执政官普拉蒂尼，拦住了最可能的援手——斯坦福桥。

终于，几天之前，这个庞然大物彻底解体。人们仿佛能听到昔日第一头龙坠落在狭海东岸港口的巨响。

至于自己命运的改变，只是无人能分辨的回音。

“可如果换做你在你父亲的位置上，你也会这么做吧？”

霍尔格的身后，安联高耸的城墙挡住海平线上的日光。

“那是自然，否则我亲人的际遇可能还不如今日。”

“你看，你已经是个多特蒙德人了。”

“祝你不会遇到这种抉择。”几天之内，他们的立场已经相悖。马茨承认，金袍子对自己的警惕不是没有道理的。

“斯图加特忠于王室，而我们不可能为王。”他没有下马，也没有拥抱。“我早就是枚弃子。别了，兄弟。”

后来他再没有这么叫过自己。

 

逆芒裹挟起哀嚎。

他的视野被头盔固定在狭窄的缝隙中，瓦尔德城近在眼前。城门两侧垂下竖幅，法兰克福的红鹰和斯图加特的鹿角。南境主力已经集结，驻扎于桥南。

西境对达姆施塔特家族守桥的佯攻没有起效，是个人都猜得到他们肯定要守住美因河北，故而拿下瓦尔德是必须的——这是美因莱茵交汇前唯一可通兵的大桥。瓦尔德主城大部分在北岸，桥南筑有牢固的桥头堡，但对已经与南境联合的他们而言，毫无意义。

从死守城堡中派出的寥寥小队，被轻易地吞噬。马茨摘下头盔，看下剑上残留的血肉，拧着眉头甩了甩。云梯还没有起效，庞大的攻城锤正遥遥碾来。

他知道，就算自己摧毁城池，真正的决战也还等在桥的那一头。

“到时候，我们更疲劳，还不得不从桥上攻向对方，完全是等着被掐死。”罗伊斯紧随他身后，另一边是又被打下了马的格罗斯克罗伊茨。

凯文啐出一口血沫：“只要沙尔克不突然反了就好。”他僵硬地活动着肩膀，昔日的伤还未完全复原。沙尔克的队伍主攻城东，双方默契地各自为战，马茨无法判断这样的“团结”可以延续多久。

攻城锤经过他们身边，突入箭阵冲向城门，加速旋转的轮辐下砂砾抛起。据去过瓦尔德的人说，城堡的正门一共有三重。实际上，城墙只到中门这么厚，再往内是向里凸出的一条拱形通道，高阔但漫长，进城堡如出地牢。而从外门到中门这部分的顶上全是铁栅栏，箭楼里的守军会从栏中浇下烹油，投掷长矛，规模远胜其他城堡。全境统一之前的乱世，这半截的马道被人叫做“宴会厅”，绝无可能简单冲入。因此，学士们在攻城锤两侧插了几层盾，抵挡上方而来的一切攻击，指望能一口气砸开几道门。

“弓兵变少了。”马尔科紧盯着城墙上方，试探地向前走了走，但没有箭跟上来。那些人大概是去准备宴会厅里的招待了吧。

风随着攻门的钝响颤动起来，每一道木纹撕裂的声音都传得到战场边缘。除了在墙沿和云梯端煎熬的一线，疆场上基本胜负已分。马茨把头盔摘了下来。士兵们渐渐聚起阵型，注视着巨大军械的最后一击。

辟开的城门后，几近漆黑。没有落下箭雨，也不见热油的瀑布，“宴席”似乎并未备好。而应该趁机突进的此刻，攻城车却停下了。格罗斯克罗伊茨往边上凑了凑，踮起脚往里窥望。“人？”他没头没脑地说了一句。

“继续——！”凯尔催促道。

于是车轮向后转了半圈，在死士的吼叫之中再度向前碾去。

而后，在铁栅栏筛下的淡淡光影中，它骤然失去了平衡。像中了箭的猛兽一样，还在全速的奔跑，足爪却没了力量，颓然挤在地面，向一侧崩塌。添加了遮挡的攻城锤重量增加，士兵被卡在倾覆的车轮下面，守在门两侧的预备队冲进去试图撑住摇摇欲坠的圆木堆，迅速地功亏一篑。狭窄的通路被堵住，一个人影却从这片狼藉中跃了出来。跑上前援助的步兵慌张应对，但阻不住他的速度。

顷刻间，马茨已经能看清他的脸。

那人长着一双幽蓝的眼睛，只着皮甲。像个佣兵，但架势一看就是名骑士。这个时候采取刺杀的手段可不太合理。马茨重新握住逆芒的剑柄，但凯尔更快。他翻下马冲进人群，执着未出鞘的剑，从后边磕中了那人的侧肋。

“应该由我们动手。”他拔出剑比在骑士的颈项边，看着凯文和马尔科说。

凯文紧张地点点头，马尔科捂住脸松了口气。

“他比武大会的成绩一定不错，”凯尔按着他跪下，“刚刚他一个人守在门后，把比武长枪插进了攻城锤的轮辐，卡在轴上，士兵停不下来，整个轮子都碎了。但我不记得你们小辈的脸，你自己报名字吧。”说罢他又抬了抬剑。

“特拉普。”

骑士和自己身量差不多。马茨想起来，父亲也曾经问过自己，要不要当一名重骑士。但他受不了太厚的盔甲也不喜欢过大的武器。

“投降吧，你们本就应该忠于我。这场战役从不应该发生。”他现在得说一些冠冕堂皇的话了。

“我已经直接效忠国王。”

“我就是你们的国王。”

“你是前来手足相残的逆贼，”特拉普高扬起头，“你的兄长，菲利普一世就在城里，你敢对他说这句话吗？”

马尔科转过身来，第一个对上马茨的眼神。

攻城还未停止。冲锋的喊声愈加高昂，城门好像已经打开。现在先锋的指挥官是谁，施梅尔策？他们在欢呼胜利。南境的士兵难道也投降了吗？斯图加特不可能只带来这么点人。但如果南境真的认输，而这个人说的是真的——

他调转了马头。

骑士们不明就里地分出一条通路，看着他们的国王离开了战场。

 

最先敢进来的人是凯尔。

营帐撩开的时候，守在门口的格罗斯克罗伊茨飞快地往里偷看了一眼。马茨不想去揣测这群家伙以为自己在干嘛。

“凯文，给他拿点吃的来。”还好凯尔看起来挺镇定。

格罗斯克罗伊茨最后端来一碗棕糖浸过的野梅。还不如来颗炸洋葱，马茨想着，还是抓起两颗塞到嘴里，酸得整个身体都收紧了。

“南境的军队其实早就撤走了，连同菲利普一世一起。他们只是把法兰克福留下来拖延我们。门是沙尔克的军队从里面打开的。赫尔曼在瓦尔德城效忠过，知道侧门的弱点，比我们早打进城堡。据说他们也没有看到斯图加特的影子。”

“太棒了。”只见了一面就肯为他卖命，简直是自己最想听到的消息。

“据说菲利普一世宣布退位之后就独自来了瓦尔德城。也就是说，我们发出征召信的时候，他就已经在了。法兰克福不可能在他鼻子底下造反。”

是啊，不敢对付一个毫无武力威胁的人。马茨吞了口水。“归根结底，还是他们不承认我。”

“所以学士正在向降军宣传他们被安联牺牲的说法。现在有很多事情需要你决定，他们还等在外面——但如果你不想见他们，我就去找贝尼迪克特·沙尔克。”

“为什么啊？”营帐外传来格罗斯克罗伊茨的疑问。

“……请学士进来吧。”自从沃勒尔该死的计划碰了钉子之后，面对贝尼他总会有点心虚。尽管在私下的时刻他仍然能顺利地转移双方的注意力，但现在他最不需要的就是能看透自己的人。

克洛普带来了凯勒，还有波鸿的学士维尔比克。维尔比克来自狭海对岸，之前曾效命于王领的纽伦堡家族——在克洛普的计划里，那似乎是至关重要的城池。

克洛普把自己挪椅子上，嫌弃地瞥了一眼酸梅。“会议开始前，我要追究一下凯勒学士的责任。他明明也在瓦尔德城呆过，战前会议却什么都不记得，还不如赫尔曼有用。还是说，你故意隐瞒？”

“我没正式效忠过法兰克福，那时候我已经去学城了。”

“所以是他们给你出学费了。那怎么最后你见习去的又是斯图加特啊？” 

凯勒坦然回答：“……我成绩不好，他们不赞助了。”

维尔比克同情地看着他。

“也是，戈特利布毕竟是你老家。马茨，我是说陛下，您有所不知，他读了12年才打造够学士链环。”

“……阿莱格里也是！”

“哎呀，人家现在已经不是咱们能比的啦……”他从怀里摸出一副厚重的眼镜，按到鼻子上，“说正经的。我觉得马茨你那位小个子堂兄做的事情，让我很不理解。”

“之后就没有桥了。把美因河让给我们，等于邀请我们进入王领。”维尔比克说话带着挺重的低地口音。

凯勒翻开地图：“如我们之前分析，南境军队加上法兰克福的征兵，最少有两万人的军队，利用地形的优势耗住我们，同时等待拜仁的增援是最好的选择。不过果然，斯图加特没有法兰克福这么甘当肉盾。”

“有推测吗？”凯尔问。

“信鸦带来了新消息，但不是什么好事——开到鲁尔港的船变少了。”

 

马茨警觉起来。

“安联做了什么？”

“您猜对了。现在过安联，凡是‘从西边驶来的船’，都需要提灯港的通行证。”提灯港是南境的主要港口，按位置来说，西境的船只不管是去安联，还是狭海对岸，都没有必要在这里停留。“如果没有，就会被课以重税。而提灯港，自然不会给从鲁尔港来的船发证件的。”

西境的人口虽然保证了更多士兵，但同样需要最多的消耗，长冬储备必须依赖贸易。除此之外，这一招也能把西境的商品变为拜仁的物资和军费。对方占据绝对的地理优势，他们一点还击能力也没有。

“如果十四城联盟还在……”维尔比克叹息着。

马茨明白他的意思。十四城联盟说起来只是个通商协约，是罗曼努姆的自由城邦与自认高贵的家族组成的彼此认同的小团体，也是为了架空日趋独大的尼永港。但它保障在合约下所有城市的贸易自由，和对彼此的绝对优先权与优惠。

所以当时多特蒙德的所为，并非什么大不敬，而是破坏了王室的计划。安联是日耳曼尼亚除东境之外所有海外贸易必经的补给点，如果变成十四城联盟的唯一选择，将自然成为大陆出口，随时可借此封锁全境。可惜多特蒙德打破了这场美梦。

但现在，联盟已殁将近七年，随便他们怎么做，也不会有狭海对岸闲得无聊的自由城邦“为了规则和正义”来加以制裁了。

“另外，铁金库的钱也被他们挡住了。那时候我们优先还国库的债，弗洛伦蒂诺肯定会记恨的。”克洛普呲着牙笑了笑，那也是他来到威斯特法伦之前的事情了。

“你要是同时欠拜仁和他的钱，也会先还安联。我们有多少时间？”

“三个月，最多四个。再久就要透支过冬储备，我们的消耗跟不上，后方也很危险。”他欲盖弥彰地刻意不去看凯勒和维尔比克。

“只因为资源优势，就可以放弃据点吗……”

“再多的，就要问法兰克福的人了，”凯勒表情严峻，“起码伯爵本人不会一无所知，就让自己人豁出性命。”

“问过了吗？”

学士们面面相觑，最后维尔比克缓慢地答复了他。

“他毕竟还是西境的封臣，我们不能擅自下手。”

马茨很快懊悔起自己的沉默，这本是绝对不该犹豫的一件事。何况对方是叛徒，理应赏罚分明。如果是以前的他，只要有人下命，也一定会去执行。但现在有什么不一样了。

他看向静静守在一旁的凯尔。

“如果是洛塔尔二世，会怎么做？”

凯尔笑了：“你真要挑那个最狭隘最不负责任的国王来效仿吗？”

“我想看看我是不是同样昏庸。而这里最了解他的人就是你。”对这位叔父，他更多的印象来自巴斯蒂安的抱怨。

而凯尔攥紧了马茨的肩膀。

“这种事由我来就好。你应该做的，是去看看你打下的城堡。”

他转向克洛普：“伯爵有几个儿子？”拷问本人，并不及亲人来得有效。

“他老了。用小儿子，施滕德拉。”

 

瓦尔德城建立的年代远早于莱茵王。那是法兰克福独自能节制美因河的，属于红鹰的岁月。从“宴会厅”的通道走出去，才发现伸进城堡内的部分也并不是太长。城墙内的广场角落里放着两台投石机，一边一个，体积不大，不知道为什么这次未能启用，但看起来是长期摆放在这里的。

马茨不禁佩服起菲利普，能在南境援助到来之前，就独自翻转城内的局面。他大概是许给了他们一个新的公爵属地吧。山脉以外的整个河谷地区，分割出来便能与西境平起平坐。和学士与米夏埃尔用西境拉沙尔克上船是一个道理。贝尼也经常说，沙尔克并不是讨厌多特蒙德的一切，绝大部分厌恶的前提都在于，双方是邻居。

“那个投石机，据说是绝后路用的。”马尔科忽然说。

“绝后路？”

“它的目标不是城外的敌人，你看它摆的位置和高度，如果放上石头，”他的手划过曲线，“啪。正好会砸到那个拱形的甬道。”

“彻底封死正门。”

“对，同时也让桥失去了价值。宁折不屈的办法。”没有足够高的出口，通兵的大桥就没有意义。对身后广袤西境的不信任，是刻在法兰克福的血液里的。

我们不可能为王。他想起霍尔格说的话。

走上大桥前，罗伊斯被本德叫走。听说有那个安德列的消息，马尔科就把他一个人丢给了欢呼的士兵。马茨决定不向施梅尔策或者凯尔打小报告。意外的是，偶尔也能看见沙尔克的人。他们混在杜伊斯堡家族斑马的旗帜下，一起喊着口号，看上去真诚无比。

越过所有旗帜，他看到点燃的晚霞下面，南岸的桥头堡里，伸出的树冠。

 

瓦尔德城竟然会有神木林。

这很奇怪，法兰克福家不是先民血统，而美因流域也不应该剩下鱼梁木了——不过那株大树确实没有红色的叶子，更像是用一棵老橡木充当了心树。现下想拜神的人一定会去圣堂，于是马茨轻易躲过旁人，绕进寂寥的庭院。

橡树前站着他不想见到的人。

想来马茨第一次见到他，也是在祈祷的时候。

“贝尼。”

“好啊，临阵脱逃的国王。”沙尔克的侯爵回过头来。他已经卸下了铠甲，脖子上还留有敌人的血。他看起来不像是在祈求什么，只是在思考。

马茨挠了挠后脑勺：“那件事已经传开了啊……”

“当然传开了，不过除了我之外，竟然没一个人觉得你是逃跑了。”

“你是说沙尔克的人？” 

贝尼迪克特把剑撂在身边，放松下来坐在橡树根上。

“他们以为你是胜券在握，所以蔑视战败的封臣，哪怕对方是自己的兄长。有些和尤利安一样大的小子，甚至觉得这值得敬佩。”

这大概也是学士的功劳吧。马茨思索着，还是目瞪口呆。

“再加上，你迄今为止还没输过。他们开始信任你了，虽然还是不会喜欢你，但只要继续赢下去，谁知道会发生什么呢？”贝尼苦笑一声。“沃勒尔知道了应该会很开心吧。”

“……别提了。”现在勒沃库森和门兴在前往东境的路上一切顺利，希望这个家伙别再为自己编排什么人生大事了。他揉揉鼻子，坐在贝尼身旁的地上。这样是否是对旧神不敬？

“没关系，我也得向你承认希尔德布兰是我放走的。”

“留下他也是无济于事，那是菲利普。他不会被任何人胁迫，也不会甘于成为筹码。”

“谈谈他们吧。”贝尼抱住一边的膝盖。

“他们？”

“自从你到了西境，就再也没和我说过你在安联的事情。我认识马尔科，还有马里奥，”他的眼神移开了一下，“你也和曼努和梅苏特一起打过架。可我不太清楚你拜仁的兄弟都是什么样的人，只是远远看过。”

“霍尔格是个好人，其他没了。”

他装出挑衅的表情，对上贝尼安宁的眼神。

“我不认为你逃跑是因为嫉妒，又或是愤怒什么的，你只是没和他们道别过。”他平和地看向一无所有的前方。“那一天随时会来的，马茨。我们都要在那之前做好准备。”

“那你呢，和他们道别过吗？”

“曼努的话，没告别的人是他不是我，我更愿意在战场上问清楚他。至于梅苏特，我要请求你帮我一个忙。”他垂下头。“我希望你解除他对沙尔克的继承权，通告全境。”

马茨疑惑起来。梅苏特人不在日耳曼尼亚。沙尔克也有其他继承人，这种理论上的权利没有意义。是预防他被人找到加以利用吗？可就算自己宣称他没有资格，那些人也可以宣称自己的宣称并不合法。

“如果发现我们不需要他，就不会有人去找他。不管他在哪里，不回来就是安全的。”

原来如此。马茨张了张口，觉得喉咙发干。“……我的确想过遇到马里奥该怎么做。他是御林铁卫，有誓言要守，战斗就行了。”

“但那个时候，他身边一定会有菲利普，要不然就是巴斯蒂安。”

他说的没错。

“菲利普……”马茨使劲抹了把脸，“菲利普是个理智的人，金袍子们甚至评价他冷酷。你知道他和托马斯都是盖哈德二世的孩子。盖哈德有心病，菲利普在他病情恶化之中出生，托马斯却正好诞生在好转后。所以他也只是看上去平静，那是他隐藏心底躁动的铠甲。”

“这点上巴斯蒂安也差不多。他的伯父和父亲都太离谱了，一个被逐出安联远走他乡，一个在铁王座上肆意妄为，退位了也没见好。像是为了补偿他们欠下的，他活得尽职尽责。”但他毕竟是洛塔尔的孩子。“然后是托马斯。他是个有太多想法和太多力量，却不会使用的人。后来有人说他没变，有人则说他完全变了。说实话，我不明白这家伙，我更了解托尼。这小子基本是赫内斯主教养大的。他的感情简单直接，要么没有，要么无法隐藏。他的生身父亲是外姓人，北境的罗斯托克家，去世在他出生那一天。而他拜仁的父亲……和那个人死在同一条船上，我是说，拜仁的那个人。”

听到那个称呼，贝尼明显地担忧起来。

“那年我十岁，他们要前往狭海对岸，深入大陆，密谋一个组织的成立，但回程时，在纷争海湾遇上风暴。”如果不是因为这件事，十四城联盟的秘密，也就不会传到另一位父亲的耳朵里。

“我对拜仁的那个人印象不深，”淡薄到他不习惯称其为父亲，“他经常愤愤于慕尼黑三系的特别。他有野心，对家族而言却只是个摆设。现在他应该会嫉妒我的命运吧，不管这其中有多大代价，我的确得到了机会。”

“你想要这个机会么？”

马茨抬起头，看着橡树崎岖的枝干。

“我不会放过它。”

如果他没听错的话，贝尼大概轻轻说了一句“那也好”。

 

入夜的时候，马尔科慌慌张张地找到他们。

“你们可真能找地方躲……幸亏没别人发现，”他弯腰狠狠锤了一下马茨的肩膀，有点焦躁地看向贝尼，“特拉普跑了，他打晕了你们那个凯文-普林斯。”

“反正他一个人也没什么本事。”

“南境离去的原委也问出来了，”他眼神一暗，“那个施腾德拉没事，只是吃了点苦。另外安德列也托人告诉我了，应该是真的。他们现在集合在维尔茨堡，就是——”

“我知道那里，王领西北角，美因河第二曲后的东北岸。”贝尼站了起来，把剑栓好。“但那座城堡全境统一前就废弃了。”

“瓜迪奥拉在那里建了一座桥，大桥。是的，时间上不可能……但已经完成了。” 

一座新的桥。他们还是可以到北岸。如果放着不管，刚刚打下的两座城，都有可能被再度策反。马茨后悔起之前自己虚荣的大度，现在还来得及，他应该把美因茨和法兰克福的伯爵全锁到地牢里去，再带上他们的儿子。

马尔科看了看同时陷入沉默的二人，补上了一句。

“他要把我们绑在美因河。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by NGD
> 
> 这章一句话解释就是，大头被爹坑，被另一个爹坑，被拜仁的兄弟坑，被多特的兄弟坑，被所有亲戚坑，还好没被阿花坑——惹，起码这章没有。
> 
> 战况就是队短+南境先从法兰克福跑去和南大王汇合了，而法兰克福虚张声势顶了一下，西境打过去，以为自己过河成功了，才发现瓜瓜又造了一座桥——顺便让特拉普也走了个过场。
> 
> 那么这里涉及到一个核心问题：为啥一座桥就能牵制住西境呢 aka 为啥必须控制住美因河？先上一张简单的图。
> 
> （以及我发现上次的注释图剧透了一件没发生的事情……不过也不要紧）
> 
>  
> 
> 图例：黄线是西境动作，红线是王领和撤退的南境；中间的圈圈是美因河流域；黄色和红色的带着平行线的弧线是目前双方的理论势力范围。
> 
> 黄线上小叉子的地方是法兰克福，红线上的小圈是纽伦堡，而两个红色箭头中间的菱形是维尔茨堡。
> 
> 维尔茨堡那个位置，并不靠近西境，也绝对不偏。如果有桥，它就可以再往西境输送兵力，甚至可达旧神隘口——当然这操作上南辕北辙，只是战略级别的威胁，对西境来说，当下更需要害怕的是自己后方不稳的现实。
> 
> 美因茨是投降的，法兰克福则公然造反被强压，你抽走兵力，留人驻守，控制信息，但一旦南大王兵临城下这就都不是事儿，它们再倒戈，深入南岸腹地的西境军队会失去退路，莱茵河谷也将门户大开。
> 
> 所以，粗暴的比喻就是：
> 
> **美因河流域就是中场，美因茨+法兰克福就是后防天团，放过去不进俩乌龙是不会消停的，本来守住这俩人前面就好，没想到原来毫无问题的右边路被打穿成维尔茨堡走廊啦！前面就是对方核心——而打架和足球不同的地方在于，不只有一个球（废话），大家现在都有球权，都可以发起进攻，而对方的防守比你强。**
> 
> **因此优先选择仍然是，中场绞杀。**
> 
> ——必须在美因河流域扛到底为止。
> 
> 当然，没有维尔茨堡这座桥，西境过河，同样可能陷入理论上的“包围”之中，但以实际地理尺度来讲，西境完全有空间可以利用，而且他们军队的机动性也更好，局面就不一样了。
> 
>  
> 
> 以上。然后这章还有一个重头戏是……大头的曲折身世？和十四城联盟的成立始末。
> 
> 大头基本上是被十四城影响最大的无关个人了。都是因为，他的爹……（我真的很想征集一下有两个父亲的情况下有没有两个叫法能不能不都叫父亲啊）
> 
> 他的拜仁爹（和TK的拜仁爹一起）作为使者去密谋G14，回来的时候海难了；他的多特爹在死讯传达的过程中知道了一些不该知道的事情，考虑到G14成立对家族会有的实际影响，果断告密，于是多特屁颠屁颠地去加入了；但他的罪责在死后才被确认，最后坑了大头。于是，2008年的冬天……
> 
> 十四城联盟的作用，文中也说的比较具体了。对拜仁来说是为了控制日耳曼尼亚，对其他城邦而言，主要是为了架空尼永港。尼永港就是UEFA（。


	16. 佩尔·默特萨克

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 地名注释的部分，老特拉福德和斯坦福桥不用说了，白鹿巷是热刺（托特纳姆）的，伊蒂哈德是曼城（圣马可堂）的，水晶宫就是水晶宫，阿兰帕杜是他们的教练。还有些彩蛋（。
> 
> 现在的时间点大概进入15年了吧，大概！

“我们看这部吧，《洛伊拿之歌》。”

千年歌剧院门前，梅苏特把自己裹在黑色的斗篷里，挤在人群中，仰头看着贴得高高的羊皮纸节目单，兜帽滑下来。

他们正在斯坦福桥的中心。佩尔插着手，环顾四周。

左边隔壁，就是曾经的切尔西家族的宅邸，现在自由城邦的议事厅。从十二年前起，它就再也不是守护家族一手遮天的城堡，转而成为巨贾和权贵们博弈的赌台——尽管所谓的权贵也多是原本的贵族，但既然制度变迁，游戏规则就再也不同。

门口戒备森严，伊万诺维奇不时会来转一圈，警惕十分。而路上行人依旧熙熙攘攘，与往日无异。

“——高卢人和布利塔尼亚人，洛伊拿与瓦雷利亚两个堡垒之间的战斗绵延几千年，而在一千年前，数百条龙的猛攻之下，高卢终于溃败，人们被迫离开了生养他们的洛恩河。整整一代人后，西斯班尼亚传来了战胜龙的消息，希望再度到来！讲述洛伊拿的孤儿们的反击的壮丽史诗。”梅苏特一字一字仔细读着，周围很快簇拥起不识书的民众，他努力放大了声音。

“这里到底还是布利塔尼亚，为什么会上演攻打自己的歌剧？”

“自由城邦就是这么自由。”他拽了拽自己背上的包袱，看起来行李很重。“那换这部，《血龙狂舞》。旧布利塔尼亚的黄金年代，都城瓦雷利亚之中，红曼彻斯特家族与利物浦家族的世仇每日益深，双方为了不同的王位继承人血战天明，结果龙的所有权却被阿森纳强取豪夺。俗话说龙有三个头，龙的头、鸟的头、魔鬼的头，豪门秘史，尽在本剧。” 

“胡说！”佩尔夸张地跺了下脚，引来一阵抱怨。“史书上写的清清楚楚，红曼彻斯特得到火魔法，利物浦得到瓦雷利亚钢，阿森纳得到龙，从一开始就分好了！”据说当时，这三者缺了任何一项，布利塔尼亚的龙骑兵队都难以为继。

“唉，你冷静点，反正现在连瓦雷利亚钢都造不出来了。说到瓦雷利亚，演唱者‘你的太阳’和‘镜子’，《瓦雷利亚大浩劫》。三百年前，旧布利塔尼亚王朝遭遇地火的灾难，土崩瓦解，阿森纳不顾他人率先离去，看众家族如何齐心协力，逃出升天，来到今天的布利塔尼亚……”

“胡说！史书上是……他大爷的，这些故事为什么这么针对我们？”

佩尔手舞足蹈地驱散旁人。这一切都是斯坦福桥的阴谋！小人！明明上一个演出季节，还没有这么明目张胆。要不是为了梅苏特，他干嘛要跑来千年歌剧院受这种气？佩尔恼怒但整齐地撕下节目单，卷在怀里，准备带回去给杰克看看。

突然，从道路拐弯处传来急促的呼声与号角。拥挤的街道宛若临近沸腾的水，内部涌起的嘈杂马上就要压抑不住。洛夫图斯路的游骑兵团呼啸而过，把商贩挤向建筑的间隙。议事厅的门卫纷纷撤回堡垒内，紧闭上大门。

来了。

斯坦福桥之所以能成为最繁荣的自由城邦之一，不光靠蓝狮子自己，也是因为这里的每个家族——不管它们是否认同斯坦福桥的统治地位——都有相当的实力，捆绑在一起，疯狂的商业需求就让这座港口毫无节制地膨胀起来，却也让分蛋糕这件事，变得难上加难。

每隔几个月，当家族间的矛盾积累到一定程度，就会在几天之内集中爆发巷战，新仇旧恨齐算。约定的开战日，早暗地里传到每个堡垒，只等点着的那把火。不管先下手的是西汉姆、查尔顿又或者米尔沃尔，起因是酒馆的故意装醉，还是窑子里的争风吃醋，最终会把所有人都卷进漩涡。

也只有等到这个机会，梅苏特才能来斯坦福桥，乱中接近肯放行他们的人。其实佩尔并不清楚梅苏特真正的打算，但这种时候显然不能放他一个人出去。

可现在，他还在研究剧目。

梅苏特沉思片刻，认真询问：“阿森纳就没有资助过艺术家的创作吗？”

“当然有，艺术家都喜欢阿森纳，海布里年代有一部《红白玫瑰》，讲的是，唔，”佩尔支支吾吾起来，“红曼彻斯特和利兹家族的事儿……好嘛，前者是反派。”

梅苏特抬起本来就长得很高的眉毛。佩尔心虚地望向议事厅，骑兵队还没出来。

“最后一部，歌唱家的艺名叫‘永远的守卫者’，浪漫喜剧，王子和骑士的爱情故事。根据贾斯汀的名曲《BERNI与HENNES》改编——”他的声音越来越小。

“等等，这不是巴斯蒂安和波尔蒂的那首歌吗？”佩尔马上反应过来。

大门重新打开。

“没错。”梅苏特眼神凝固。“居然改编了。”

“亲王回去了当然要献礼，拜仁手笔也不小啊。”日耳曼尼亚又在打仗，除了安联，就只有来国外演演了。佩尔的喉咙里有点腻味。

约翰·特里·切尔西和伊万诺维奇带着骑兵队从他们身后快速通过，行向东北。梅苏特重新把脸藏在了帽子里：“反正我们不用看了。”

佩尔明目张胆走到门口，被门卫用长枪挡住。刚刚出来送行的斯坦福桥代理侍卫队长站在台阶上，回首俯视他们。他的眼神藏在头盔的深处。

“罗西基介绍我们来的。”佩尔朗声说。

他喜欢和自己差不多高的人。

 

他们从庭院里的第一座狮子雕像拐弯，雕像通体是碧色的大理石，眼眶里嵌着龙晶。走进整备室，切赫把头盔取下来，露出冷静的面孔。“托马什没和我提过你们要来。”他收拾起长桌上的武器和防具，还有一两本突兀的厚重书籍。

“我想见顾问，不方便告诉他。”梅苏特阖上门。

切赫微微惊讶于他熟稔的叫法，看向佩尔。

“没错，他是指穆里尼奥。你以为我就习惯吗？”

“顾问离开了，北上布防。”

这个时候？佩尔不禁看了看墙外的方向。就算顾问团多的是人，也不至于彻底撒手不管吧。

切赫看来很清楚他在想什么：“我建议你们也关注一下老特拉福德。和红袍僧们的野心比起来，这个港口只是小打小闹。”

从圣马可堂的舰队被付之一炬，已经过了十多天，范加尔却再没有什么动作。那可是学城的战争学博士，不可能就此收手。这份诡异的平静，让近在咫尺的安菲尔德如坐针毡。所有从中部南下的商旅，也都不愿回去，生怕和军队撞个正着。

温格学士也收到过伊蒂哈德的来信，但内容似乎既非求助也非劝阻。他只是把信凑到火苗上，嘱咐自己留意托特纳姆家族近日的情况。事实上，温格现在也不在埃米尔内。学城来信说锻造学的雷哈格尔博士清醒了，他连夜便乘船离开。

学士们需要惦记的事情真太多了。

梅苏特慢悠悠地问：“你相信红袍僧说的话么？”

“哪些话？长夏之后，星辰泣血？”

拜码头的传教僧所赐，这段话佩尔都快背下来了。长夏之后，星辰泣血，冰冷黑暗将笼罩世界，于此恐怖之时，一位战士将自烈火中拔出燃烧之剑，那把剑是光明使者，英雄之红剑，那战士是亚梭尔·亚亥转世，他必将驱离黑暗……而这位黎明之战的英雄，现已在老特拉福德重生如此这般。想起来都口干。

“预言或许是真的吧，”切赫露出无奈的微笑，“但我不相信范佩西会是那个亚梭尔·亚亥，红袍僧们只是需要扶植这么一个人罢了。至于范加尔，他和迪玛利亚之间也不是其乐融融的，斯坦福桥这里的红神庙，现下也并不听从他的指令，红神教究竟跟他是什么关系，还是个谜。但他们是绝对的威胁，这点对港口的所有家族都一样。”

“那另一个版本的预言，你知道么？”

切赫抬抬手，让他说下去。梅苏特坐在长凳上，抓紧了膝盖。“亚夏古书所言，长夏之后，星辰泣血，亚梭尔·亚亥将在烟与盐之地重生，并唤醒石中魔龙。”

烟与盐之地传得挺广，不过最后一句，佩尔也没听过。说实话，他现在完全跟不上这俩人对的暗号。切赫却恍然大悟的样子。

“你是为了龙找他的。”

又是这个东西啊。佩尔想起来，梅苏特确实提过，佣兵团的顾问也喜欢龙。

“你果然知道。”听到切赫的答复，梅苏特放松下来。

“我好歹认识他十年了。”

佩尔终于打断了他们的对话：“你不会也在找这个吧。”

“顾问也只是喜欢研究，我不认为他相信龙还能再重生。”切赫敏锐地扫了一眼低下头的梅苏特。“但毕竟，留到今天的龙蛋都已经是化石，要真孵出几条来，也符合石中魔龙的说法。”

梅苏特垂着肩膀：“顾问认为，所谓‘光明使者’，可能指的就是龙，而非真的剑。”

佩尔完全糊涂了。所以他其实是因为一个预言相信龙还存在？他确定梅苏特不是红神信徒，但按这个说法，岂不是要找到那个见鬼的‘转世’，才能把龙孵出来？孵出来又干嘛？战胜黑暗？是穆里尼奥让他找的吗？

“很遗憾，顾问并不会和我们分享他的成果，我没法帮到你更多了……”切赫握着下巴思索良久，“但有个人或许可以。你们认识不认识米夏埃尔·巴拉克·勒沃库森？”

二人猛然正襟危坐。

“你不会没听说他现在在干什么吧？我们可不想惹他。”佩尔摆起双手，感觉梅苏特好像都开始往自己背后缩了。

“哈哈哈米夏有这么可怕吗？我记得他是个挺安分的家伙，就算造反了，也一定有他的道理。但我说的不是他，米夏曾经带过一个御林铁卫来斯坦福桥，他只呆了一年不到，而且还去了一趟玉海。他走时顾问还在，但回来的时候总顾问已经变成格兰特了。他马上请辞回了日耳曼尼亚，据说，他进了不朽之殿——‘看到了他应该看到的事情’。”不朽之殿。那是玉海之门那座镜像城市的核心，相传殿内的男巫通晓过去未来，只要得见，有问必答。

“谁？”佩尔问。

“克劳迪奥·皮萨罗。”

他耳朵里嗡的一声。

切赫有了点兴趣：“看来你们认识他。”

梅苏特几度张口，总算说出话来：“我，我以前见过皮萨罗爵士。他从这里回去，就去了绝境长城，后来当了守夜人司令。”是啊，佩尔看着梅苏特兴奋起来的侧脸，你记得不记得他正好来参加了婚礼？

“那不就是亚梭尔·亚亥打黎明之战的地方？关系重大呢。不过这要去长城可够远的啊……”

不，他不在长城了。佩尔想。

他在安联。

 

那是他还没决定离开不莱梅的时候。

皮萨罗带着克莱门斯·弗里茨回到了威悉城。弗里茨是那一行人里，唯一一个被守夜人找回来的。其他所有人，阿尔梅达，马林，还有阿隆·不莱梅，都消失在茫茫的永冬之地。

沙夫学士告诉弗里茨，这里不需要太多人，他应该去自己想去的地方。

“我不该放他们出长城的，我理解错了。” 皮萨罗对学士这么说，表情镇定但语带哽咽。“那些景象。我全理解错了。”

而学士用沉默宽恕他。

那个沙尔克·不莱梅逃走了之后，这座城堡已经没有任何名义上的领主，一切只是靠学士支撑着，还有他们这些“愚忠”的分子。而安联已经认定不莱梅家族的消亡，指派了齐勒去汉诺威家族暂代北境守护，这座城堡大概总有一天也会被封赏出去。

阿隆当时为什么要召集骑士去长城外，学士一直三缄其口。弗林斯说，或许还是因为那个沙尔克·不莱梅。“梅苏特那段时间一直不太对劲，你肯定也注意到了。虽然还是只有学士知道他对阿隆说了什么，不过阿隆没回来，应该是他离开的原因之一吧。”他们的侍卫队长把行李扔上马背。弗林斯决定跟皮萨罗还有弗里茨一起去长城，再去进行最后的搜寻。

“但他逃走了。我们被攻打，他应该负最大责任。更不用说叛国罪。”

“汉堡家是因为听说我们缺兵少将，加上秋天到来的假消息，才会迫不及待开战。而带走士兵的决定，是阿隆做的。”

“梅苏特走的时候，也没想到会变成这样。何况安联也没有给他定罪……”伯尼施抱着学士送的书籍，为他认识多年的朋友辩解。

“他总该明白没有领主，就不会有骑士愿意留下。”更不要说还有觊觎财富的家贼，以及或反戈或妄图雀占鸠巢的骑士了。他当然想不到会变成这样，他怎么能想象他们都经历了什么。不管有没有敌人，失去所有继承人的一刻，家族就已经不存在了。佩尔帮他把箱子抬上马车，问向弗林斯。“你什么时候回来？”

“他不会回来了，起码不会以不莱梅的骑士的身份回来。”

守夜人司令的马停在他们身前。皮萨罗看上去很疲倦，似乎很多天没有睡好。

弗林斯拍拍佩尔的肩膀：“我要加入守夜人。”

不，你不能走。佩尔拧起眉毛。你要是走了，所有人都会失去支撑下去的信心的。

“我还是不莱梅的骑士。不莱梅消失在哪里，我就去哪里。但皮萨罗爵士身体不太好，可能会被安联召回，毕竟，米夏的处理结果已经尘埃落定，他不用避嫌了。”提到狼狈回国的摄政铁卫，他咬上了下嘴唇。“到时候，得有人替他找下去。”而弗林斯只信任自己。

“……我会留下的，我和蒂姆都不会走的。”

“这是你的权利。但守在这里，什么也做不到。蒂姆说了，学士由他来照顾，你们去哪里都可以，不管有没有目的。”

谎话。他左顾右盼，寻找着博罗夫斯基的身影，却一无所获。

“你会走的。”皮萨罗居高临下地看着他，这让佩尔有点不爽。但又不禁觉得，他似乎也不愿意说这句话，只是有什么在背后驱使着他不得不说。他意识到，每次见到这个人，他身上的热情都会减少一些。是因为长城苦寒的影响吗？他究竟看到过什么？“你一生都没离开过北境，你应该出去看看。除了寂寥朴素的地方，你该去看看庄严的王国都会，拥挤的自由城邦，左右对映的古城，纷争不息的海湾。然后，你才能确定你想做什么。或许你还会找到梅苏特。谁知道呢？”

“那可真是噩梦。”

“很可能，不过如果你真的再次见到他，”皮萨罗的眼神恢复了他印象里的温暖，“你应该相信他。”

 

“他大前年回了安联，继续当他的御林铁卫。”佩尔对另外二人补充道。

“我就知道这么多了。”切赫摊了摊手。“我会找人把你们送回埃米尔，毕竟今天不是什么好日子。”

整备室里剩下他们两个面面相觑。梅苏特把沉重的行李抱到自己腿上，又不自觉轻轻拍了拍。“你别误会，我不会走的。”他小声说。

“什么意思？”

“我答应过你，不会再背叛家族。”他双手环紧了包袱，那里面好像有个箱子。“何况，我应该是犯了叛国罪的……等顾问回来，我再找他一次。我不会回去的，这不是必要的。”

佩尔眯起眼睛。大概心有愧疚的人，是没有勇气回去的吧。

无话可说之后，墙外的噪声就愈发激烈。他们所在的地方很僻静，但还是不免听到交战声，骑士间的，小混混间的，都一样。战斗总是从东北方开始，再向东边和北边蔓延，卷入了埃米尔之后，就会朝西边来。劳伦特应该不会有事。但以埃米尔的位置，只希望损失不大了。

门突然被冲开。

切赫脸色仓皇，看到他们还在，勉强镇定一些。他扔了一把剑给佩尔，抱起了头盔。

“你们跟上我，从马厩走。” 

佩尔跃过他的肩膀，看着似乎安然无恙的庭院。

大理石的狮子雕像倒下了。

“有群人闯了进来，不多，已经被打扫了。但是正门随时可能挡不住。”切赫把蓝色的装饰从马鞍上摘下来，用剑割开了绣着狮子的布料。“哪个家族的人都有，锤子，短剑，双头鸾……希望你们没被人跟踪。”

佩尔坦言：“不用特意跟着我们，我这人很好认出来的。”

“我们要去哪？”梅苏特把行李绑上马。

“往北是不可能了，向南走，我带你们去水晶宫，指望阿兰·帕杜收留你们吧。”水晶宫偏安港口以南，独立于其他家族领地之外，只要关紧大门，就能躲得过去。

他横在门边，示意二人先走。

可惜，马道上早就有人等着了。白衣骑士，公鸡徽记，托特纳姆。佩尔骂了句脏话就本能地飞奔了出去。真是抽了最糟的签。

这条路是外城墙内侧的通道，平整畅通，也没有商贩，只能一股脑地往前死冲。旁边的小巷子太窄，难以甩开追兵。面前就是转弯，如果冲过这段，他们就会进入开阔地，恐怕更容易被攻击。

“分开。”梅苏特向后瞄了一眼。

斗篷撩开，露出背上绑好的反曲弓和箭囊。但他没去反手拿弓，而是伸出了右臂，仍然直视前方，左手抓紧缰绳，稳住速度。右手上绑着一把连弩。佩尔连忙把自己连人带马往墙上蹭，在拐弯之前，他看到三道弩箭的反光。

嘶鸣和哀嚎都被拦在了墙的那一边。能冲过转角跟上来的，只剩一个人。

“你不用瞄准？干得不错。”切赫拔出剑。

梅苏特腼腆地笑了下，重新开始给弩上弦——这弩要到底多少钱。佩尔觉得自己被学士传染了。

 

还不如被塞进歌剧院里，看上半个白天的日耳曼尼亚爱情故事，主角原型是自己朋友都行。佩尔望着不远处水晶宫亮瞎眼的穹顶，对天父祈祷着。

水晶宫城门紧闭。他们可以继续软磨硬泡，却不能永远暴露在外。

除了自己人，他们几乎和所有家族都打了个照面，加上流民，外国商人的雇佣兵，铺天盖地的红神教徒。梅苏特的马中了太多箭，幸而人没事。他和切赫也奇迹般地没受伤，只是累得想歇一觉了。

切赫把马的尸体拉到远处误导追兵，躲在一截塌了一半的民房院墙里，窥探着另一条路上的情形，指挥另外两个人再躲低一点。“我们走不回去，得想办法搞一匹马。”又一批骑士过去，里面混着穿锁子甲的红袍僧。

“这群人咱们可招惹不起。”

“是啊。”斯坦福桥骑士的表情好像变得冷酷了。佩尔以为这是自己的错觉。

“你到底带了什么？”他审视着梅苏特。

梅苏特疑惑地回望他。

“我问你，你那个包里装着什么。”切赫的嗓音低沉冷峻。“几个人里你的目标最小，而且跑在我们的掩护里，但死掉的是你的马。他们是冲你来的。流民从来只敢抢劫商人，却好像认准我们带了什么值钱的东西。还有红袍僧……这里的红神庙从来不会加入家族的纷争，为什么会跟着我们走？”

“我只能告诉顾问。”阿森纳的佣兵又摆出了那副看似漠然的态度。

骑士的好脾气像要磨光了。可佩尔抢先一步走到梅苏特跟前，抓住领子把人拎起来，按到了墙上。

“说。”我不想再看到你隐藏什么。“既然你要给穆里尼奥看，就肯定随身带着钥匙，而你不可能打得过我们两个。”

梅苏特偏开了眼睛。

“龙蛋。”

“你耍我们呢吧？”切赫哑然。

“运输路程太远……中途可能被泄露了。”

“流民会听说稀罕物件进港，而红袍僧大概了解得更多，会有家族被他们利用吧。说不定红神教徒里也有人和你一个想法，觉得龙是预言的关键呢。”切赫上来劝解起佩尔。“你放开他吧，事已至此，他就不能被抓住，更何况他自己也不会放弃的。”

“佩尔？”梅苏特的询问又哑又轻。

默特萨克垂着头，没有松手。他还有一个问题。谜底其实都是简单的，非黑即白。他想，只有沉默，才会让秘密变得无穷无尽。

“你当年为什么逃。”

手下的身躯颤抖起来。梅苏特的手抓住他的，紧紧握着，透来恳求的体温。他大口呼吸着，眼周红起来，字斟句酌，却不可能给出答案。

这也不出乎佩尔的意料。“那换个问法。你找龙，是为了什么。”

他惊慌的眼中忽然流露出希望。

“不莱梅。”

他淡淡地说。

装着龙蛋的盒子磕在地面，梅苏特顺着墙滑下来。佩尔重新拉住他的胳膊。“在这里等我。”他对切赫晃着手指。

水晶宫封了，但家族的码头还没有。

 

那个顾问是绝对帮不到他的，他自己也应该明白。就算那个开缺学士用龙蛋龙眼龙焰龙翅膀把梅苏特给洗脑了，不莱梅跟他也不相干。比起相信自由城邦的顾问，他还是选择把筹码压在同样有愧疚之心的人身上。

只为水晶宫服务的码头很小，比不上主港埠那侧的盛况。但往来的商船，并不介意偶尔多停一站。现在已是午后，大部分船只上午就已经起锚。

不过佩尔知道，这里还会留着一艘。双生子号。

地上有马掌带出的草痕，刚刚的骑士们似乎已经走过这里。佩尔没有浪费时间，他直接登上船舷，用剑柄捅昏了一名水手，把梅苏特拖进了最近的舱室。

舱里装满了蜡烛，梅苏特为难地找了个空地坐下。这小混蛋更多的阴谋诡计他是套不出来了，但又何必套出来？只要说出那三个字，自己做什么都行。

佩尔弯下腰，双手捏住了他的肩膀。

“你呆好，我们去把人引开。你等一阵子就出来，然后从原路回到埃米尔。如果能找到小船更好，那就到埃米尔的码头去，虽然从码头到城堡的路肯定被切断了，但毕竟是咱们自己的地盘。”

他的手太大，手指按住了锁骨，但他还是加大力量。

“之后，你就要靠自己了。”

甲板上早有船员恭候。

他从怀里摸出钱袋，看了一圈。“船长在吗？”

“我是马里纳。”一个中年人走出来，头发打着细卷儿。

“双生子号……这艘船是去安联的吧。”

“没错，送货去日耳曼尼亚您就信我，保证比阿特金森周到。”

佩尔指了指关上的舱门。“我是阿森纳的代理侍卫队长。刚刚送上来那个人，你在开船之前，都不能把他放出来。还有，现在起航，今天不会再有人送货了，反而可能有人冲上来抢劫。”

佩尔说完也腹诽起自己的虚张声势。过去问不出他为什么要走，现在却也问不出他要不要走。但从皮萨罗的名字出现，佩尔就知道，他想回去了。

他把钱袋按到马里纳手里，走下船头，看着船员们用铁链拴住舱门。

风帆支起，铁锚徐徐上升。

许久，在佩尔快要看不清船的时候，黑色的影子终于跃上船舷。斗篷随海风飘扬起来，变成一缕线，正在拧出捋不顺的结。但那个人的嗓子太低了，喊什么都听不到。

天空中，雨云朝红彗星的方向汇聚。也可能不是雨。斯坦福桥下雪早不早？

长夏已尽，星辰泣血。佩尔默默地念道。

他伸了个懒腰，走向牵着两匹马的重骑士。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by NGD
> 
> 每次写布利塔尼亚，我都会被信息量砸死——相信写WW写他团的时候也是这么想的。
> 
> 开篇那一堆歌剧……其实是古代史介绍。从原作的瓦雷利亚和洛伊拿的战争改编而来，总之是英法大战。抬军厂三家其实在旧布利塔尼亚时代也没有那么狂，但是掌握了枪杆子，就是这么迪奥。瓦雷利亚浩劫是类似火山喷发一类的灾难，逃过此劫之后，英超就变成他们仨最大了——虽然现在并不是这个格局了。
> 
> 《Berni&Nennes》，有人简称它为《熊与羊》，我觉得非常不错！原曲是贾斯汀……创作，为了欢迎波尔蒂回朝，改编成了歌剧，并进行自由城邦巡演，感动大陆。因为歌剧耗费还挺大的，自由城邦这些文化繁荣之所就会有演出季，但日耳曼尼亚就很少见了。
> 
> 不知道歌手的梗大家有没有看出来？《太阳报》《镜报》《卫报》……未来也会有更多喉舌加入，除了贾斯汀，贾斯汀，他真的是丁日。
> 
> 切赫巨巨wwww我们设定写大纲的时候还是去年10月，的确没有想到如今看来有种“姥爷就这么拐带了切赫回厂”的效果TVT
> 
> 亚梭尔·亚亥的预言还会提到多次，我觉得没有什么要特别解释的，因为都写的很直接，但可能还是要拼一拼才能看出全貌。
> 
> 不莱梅往事最终会直接说明的。但总之，没错，姥爷把72给骗回安联了。这里我可能之后会重新写一下，姥爷知道72回国是有危险的，但他的认识可能没有西境POV中所提到的那么严重，何况在此事上，不莱梅才是绝对优先的。


	17. 曼努埃尔·诺伊尔·沙尔克

御前会议上一片死寂。

“输了？”长桌首端的人把桌子拍得砰砰做响，一副不可思议的表情站了起来。“输了是什么意思？科隆和美因茨都没有守住是什么意思？”

“放下你的剑，卢卡斯亲王。”刚刚宣读了战况的比埃尔霍夫看起来非常冷静。自从瓜迪奥拉跟着巴斯蒂安出征后，首都的信鸦和大小消息都归了这位情报总管负责。“就是你听见的字面意思。大学士亲笔传信，不仅仅是明格斯多夫，科法斯和瓦尔德如今也已被叛军占据。王领军倒是在纽伦堡集结完毕，由陛下率领，正准备前往维尔茨堡，好与南境和法兰克福所剩的主力汇合。”

“我有一个问题。”弗里克率先出声，法务大臣保持了一贯的小心谨慎。“身为西境封臣，法兰克福为何没有响应多特蒙德的公爵号召，反而选择跟从南境，站在我们这边？”

“因为他们别无选择。”长桌末端，鲁梅尼格看上去面无表情。“菲利普正在瓦尔德，他退位前就打定了主意。想必法兰克福伯爵也没胆子在他眼皮下动什么别的心思。”

这就说得通了，曼努想。叛乱发生前，沙尔克就放走了希尔德布兰。如果那个斯图加特骑士真的身负约定，两个人选一个中间地段用来相会也是很合理的。

“爱情吶，”对面传来了不大不小的一声口哨。“即便是圣子和天父也追不上诗人的浪漫。”

不用看也知道。会无所顾忌评论前任国王情事的，整个御前会议只有一个人。最近才第一次出现在长桌边的家伙此时正支着下巴，叉开双腿，大咧咧坐在桌前，冲所有人露出一个毫不收敛的笑容。

这是鲁梅尼格的意思，无论如何，御前会议里总要有一个还有继承权的拜仁。如今全安联城里慕尼黑三系只剩下这一位，便是强拉也要拉进议事厅的大门。

并不想回应对方的御林铁卫队长选择转开了脸。其他人大概也是这么想的，很有默契的没接下去。坐在海因茨亲王身侧的萨默尔皱起眉头，试图将话题拉回正轨。

“维尔茨堡？”他满是怀疑地望向另一端的情报总管。“巴斯蒂安陛下去那里干嘛？除了一座几百年前早就荒废的城堡，还有什么值得一探的么？”

“如果我没有记错的话，好像早就有人打过那个地方的主意了。”将文件丢回桌面，比埃尔霍夫靠上椅背，意有所指地看了回来。“这个计划，原本应该是给东境准备的？”

 

哦，该死。

曼努在心底骂了一句。这话茬来的突然，他毫无准备，只有坐直身体先清了清嗓子。“一年前，大学士和菲利普陛下曾命我负责，重新利用地势，在那里修一座足以连接南境和中部的桥。”他向远在桌首的国王之手点了点头，重又面对等待解释的萨默尔。“最初确实是为了平定东境匪徒而造。一旦桥能建成，维尔茨堡所在的美因河两岸会被打通，我们就能绕开河港复杂的弗兰克山道，改穿中部，翻越图林根林山脉后直抵莱比锡兄弟会的所在。”

施耐德露出了一副恍然大悟的表情。

“怪不得！”上任只有五个月的财政大臣叫出了声，曼努注意到他用手肘捅了捅旁边的首相。不过勒夫一直没有抬头，铁卫队长怀疑对方只是在关心自己的指甲形状。“我总算知道去年留下来的账簿上，写着‘军事机密’的一大笔支出是用在什么地方了。”

财政大臣看起来非常开心。虽然所有人都受够了他这个心血来潮对八卦的热爱，不过施耐德自己倒一直恍若未觉。“话说回来，那座桥现在应该已经建好了吧？足够宽度，也足够结实，能让陛下带领的军队快速通过。”

“是的，”曼努点点头。“这么一来，法兰克福就不再是唯一能够连通美因河南北两岸的家族了。一旦南境不会被河水隔开，那西境也不再高枕无忧。纵使目前瓦尔德被叛军占领，我们也可以通过维尔茨堡横渡到对岸，在河的两侧同步夹击。”

铁卫队长伸开手臂，凭空比划起设想中的行动路线。

“他们吃不准陛下会怎样分兵，也不确定我们的目标到底是夺回瓦尔德还是索性奔袭莱茵河谷。随着战线拉长，一路南下的西境需要不断分出兵力来留守攻下的城堡，至少确保补给和退路都能畅通无阻。这样一来，他们可用的人手会逐渐减少。而冬天近在眼前，论消耗，叛军是无论如何也没法撑过四个月的。”

“没错，前提是我们自己也要在这四个月内撑住了。”事到如此，情报总管的声音听起来依然不慌不忙。“今天早上的消息，那位曾经叱咤安联的米夏埃尔大人嘛，如今不仅带着勒沃库森的骑士，居然还捎上了从来就不对盘的门兴，两个家族除去留下围困科隆的兵力外还剩大概一万六千人，昨天傍晚全部渡过威悉河直奔东境去了。”

鲁梅尼格眉心紧锁。“他们怎么会愿意联手的？”海因茨亲王明显烦躁了起来。“一万六千人，这么大数目说走就走，还真是准备充分。”

比埃尔霍夫冲他微微欠身，“那要多亏当年安联罢免了米夏的摄政铁卫？早在两年前他就把克里斯托夫·克拉默·勒沃库森抵押在了保卡贝治，甘愿成为对方的养子。而门兴自己反倒是想远离纷争，将身为第一继承人的马克-安德烈送去了诺坎普。如今克里斯带队，自然两家合得起来。这一步棋，米夏显然预谋已久，搞不好连东境也早有布局。大概从当年身为摄政铁卫却被赶出安联那一刻起，他就开始筹谋一切了吧。”

弗里克也迅速理清了现状。“而一旦东境沦陷，东西贯穿，我们就会被横切开来，既丢了赫塔的支持，也不可能再有北方的响应。王领从此孤立无援，想要再只凭一队人马卡住南下的叛军，恐怕会格外困难。”

“所以当务之急，东境的问题，已经不是兄弟会那种小打小闹了，”首相在漫长的沉思后终于开口，温和地看了过来然后点点头。“说说你的计划吧，曼努。”

“如果只是平叛兄弟会的话，并不需要很多人。赫塔公爵虽然是守护里实力最弱的一方，但看看杰罗姆就能知道，封臣和骑士们应付这些流民匪徒还是绰绰有余。”下次应该至少带杯水，讲得有点口干的铁卫队长想。“可现在勒沃库森和门兴搅合了进来，事情就不一样了。他们早有准备，人数众多，而东境家族握有地利，剩下就看谁能占有先机，谁的把握更大。因为收粮而留守王领的士兵，我至少要带走六千，除了这些人外，还希望能允许我动用点别的东西。”

曼努停了口气，确定目前还没有反对意见。勒夫托着下巴一动不动，视线全神贯注，就没从他身上挪开过。

“我想要船。”他转过头，毫不客气对科普克开口，海政大臣抬起眼皮扫视过来，像看见一团大麻烦似地在眉心挤出两道褶子。不过他的神色却并没显出多少意外。

“你要多少？”科普克问得利落。“安联港口戒严，彻查所有西北方向驶来的船只，提灯港原本流量不大，现在一时关键，成为南下必经之地，附近无论人手还是资源调配起来都十分紧张，不会有太多余地给你。”

“三艘。”曼努无意识砸了下嘴，这种话最近他已经听得太多。“只要三艘长船就够了。我不需要战舰，反正这个时候，哪里都说缺人。但我希望阿尔卑斯岛上驻守的那两千海军能全在船上，沿着东边海岸，穿越狭海群岛，最后在离厄尔士城最近的港口登陆。我算过了，如果一切顺利，从出发算起，九天后他们就能踏上东境的土地。”

海政大臣审视地沉吟了一下。“可以是可以，但那些人都只是海军，更擅长升降船帆，阅读海浪与风向，不一定习惯在东境的森林里挥剑。”

“足够了。现在这种时候，有总比没有好，哪里还顾得上这么多讲究？他们只需要清理好厄尔士城周边就行，等我带着六千人穿过弗兰克山道后，至少能有个落脚的点。”

曼努听见有人饶有兴致地哦了一声。

“以防万一，大人，如果你打算利用海路，请允许我多嘴一句。”仿佛无所不知的情报总管冲他微笑，里面清晰的都是自负。难怪莱曼教头当年面对这个人总是忍不住要动手，曼努想，虽然动手了八成也没讨到什么好。

“狭海对岸，布利塔尼亚的内乱愈演愈烈。老特拉福德已经坐不住了，我听说他们在烧掉伊蒂哈德的大部分船只后，开始向安菲尔德港口进发了。想必在座各位许多也很熟悉我们前大学士的作风，虽然他这么热衷信仰倒真是叫人意外，不过无论范加尔作为顾问的目的是什么，整个海域只会越来越热闹。”

御前会议纷纷因为这条消息皱起了眉，只有托马斯一如既往看起来很高兴，曼努是听说他和范加尔当年很处得来。比埃尔霍夫倒是一副并不在意旁人反应的样子，自顾自还在继续。

“东境港口素来冷清，一向不做太多设防。虽然目前看来应该不会波及过海，不过还是小心为好，说不定哪一天意想不到的麻烦就来了。”

他用眼角注意到有人动了。

“没关系，曼努。”不是第一次站起来的卢卡斯扬起下巴。“我也和你走。”

“幼稚！”海因茨亲王终于发怒了。“你忘记了自己是什么身份，正坐在什么地方吗！你忘记了全境守护的责任吗！”

“反正有资格坐这个位置的家伙不是多的是嘛？”科隆亲王偏过头，拇指比向了不远处。被所有人注视的年轻拜仁睁大了眼睛，看上去有点惊讶，但下一秒立刻笑回来，冲这边挥了挥手。

“有什么要帮忙的就直说哇！”仿佛还沉浸在津津乐道的围观状态中，托马斯一点也没被剑拔弩张的气氛影响。不过卢卡斯没有理他。

“我早就想过了，要拯救科隆，只有两条路可走：要么我追上巴斯蒂，和他一起西进，但那也不过是让王领军多了一人，无关痛痒；要么我和曼努一起，前往东境，我好歹是个亲王，还代理过全境守护，总比区区一个铁卫队长更能摆平那些公爵伯爵。”

科隆亲王猛然抽身，拔出佩剑，刷啦一下剑尖直指御前会议。

“如果说身为国王，巴斯蒂的责任是你们，是安联，是全境，是整个日耳曼尼亚——”

那双眼睛里闪耀着明亮的意志。

“那我的责任就是巴斯蒂。”

“如果任由米夏打通了东西两境，那巴斯蒂也很有可能遭到夹击。而我相信巴斯蒂，无论发生什么，他都绝对会赢，然后把科隆夺回来。那么我要做的，就是扫清他的后顾之忧。”

“米夏埃尔·勒沃库森。当年我能在比武场上揍飞这家伙，现在我也能让他夹着尾巴从东境滚回去。”

 

真敢说啊。

即使散会了，曼努仍然能感到差点被对方哽住的感觉。就好像忘了当年一道从安联被赶出去的也有你自己和科隆一样，一切从巴斯蒂安命名日的那届比武大会开始，五年的聚少离多。

但鲁梅尼格居然同意了这个有点荒唐的决定，首相在会议上思考和讨论了一下可能性后也没有多加劝阻。曼努简直想叹口气，为必定要推翻重来的部署和肩头越发沉重的责任。

他思考得太过投入，以至于直到有人差点拍上他的肩膀，才条件反射后撤半步抬起了头。

笑容满面的托马斯在他眼前挥了挥手。“嗨！”

 

他们行走在通往中庭的长廊间。曼努眯起眼睛，他需要打起十二分的精神面对不请自来的人。

“我猜你不是找我散步的，难道要玩好消息、坏消息那一套吗。”

“确实有个你可能会感兴趣的新闻，”托马斯一派轻松，顺手拨弄着旁边伸过来的树枝。“不过在那之前，我更想知道，如果将来局势有变，你在战场上遇见沙尔克的人会怎么办？”

来了。拜仁们挥之不去的疑问。

“国王的命令就是御林铁卫的意志，为国王拔剑就是御林铁卫的职责。”不过也没人指名道姓，要求不死不休。也许平定叛军的确是曼努的责任，但是手刃亲人就绝不是他会做的事了。“你会希望我献上马茨或者其他人的头颅吗？”

托马斯挑起眉，“这倒没错，我对这种血淋淋的东西确实没什么兴趣，”他看上去很难分辨在玩笑还是认真。“但是拔剑相向的日子说不定什么时候就来了，就算你没有这个打算，对方未必也是这么想的。”

“无论贝尼怎么想的，都不关你事。”

对方只是随意耸了耸肩。

“是和我没什么关系，不过也许你愿意揣测一下？马茨最近发出全境通告，你的弟弟，就是那个从北境逃跑，消失了很久的梅苏特？他被沙尔克们宣布剥夺了继承权。虽然仍允许保留家族姓氏，不至于打回私生子的境地，但想要借此翻出什么花样来，也是不太可能的了。”

曼努没意识到自己差点停下了脚步。

 

梅苏特，一个在外人看来消失多年，可有可无的角色，一个导致北境战争，不莱梅衰颓的叛徒。在不莱梅公爵失踪在长城以北后，正是梅苏特当年不负责任的逃跑，才让多年世仇的汉堡看到了可乘之机，战争过后，即使曾经强如北方的王者，也在不到三年内烟消云散了。

他的一个弟弟叛国了，而另一个正在叛国的路上。其中一个还废除了另一个的继承权，让尤利安一系的血脉重新回到了离爵位最近的地方。

这是他在少年时代无论如何也不曾想到的现状。

但曼努并不想对眼前的人说出这些，他面无表情，重新跟上年轻拜仁的脚步。

“梅苏特会没事的，他不需要继承权也能证明自己。”

“真有点出乎意料，”托马斯神情狡黠，像惯常准备给人挖坑时的样子。“你居然会这么维护这个弟弟。”

曼努冷哼一声。“你对自己的兄长们也很是敬爱啊，殿下。”

“难道曼努你觉得菲利普和巴斯蒂不值得喜欢吗？”年轻的拜仁愉快地松开手里拉满的枝条，看更多落叶纷纷飘下。“不过马茨就算了，这么多年来，他估计也没怎么把我当兄弟看。”

彼此彼此，曼努想。他决定不对这句话发表看法。不过托马斯哎呀一下，像突然想起来什么似的露出了非常遗憾的表情。

“他来过安联！我是说梅苏特，就在五年前的比武大会上。那个时候我应该好好看看他的，明明身为北境守护的代表，却总喜欢粘在贝尼旁边。现在的沙尔克侯爵当时感觉就不太好惹，虽然长得还挺好看。回头一想，哪怕他们关系这么亲密，结果继承权还是说废除就废除，你弟弟还真是毫不手软啊。”

曼努意识到自己不会喜欢接下来的对话。

“他长得还真不像你们沙尔克，听说另一个爹是亚夏的缚影士？”

“我不知道。”铁卫队长答得生硬。“那个缚影士从来没有出现在费尔廷斯过。他死在二十多年前蔓延全境的瘟疫中，临终前托人将梅苏特送到了门口。”

那一年好不容易熬到冬季结束，随着气温回暖带来的却不是生机，他和贝尼的父亲也因为这场瘟疫而病逝，费尔廷斯才敲响过葬礼的丧钟，麻烦就找上门来了。

以曼努的立场，本来应该是生气的。在哈尔滕的父亲去世前，他记得自己双亲曾经为这件事狠狠地打过一架。那时候贝尼才刚刚出生，可是从狭海对岸回来的侯爵却打算向他们介绍另一个人的存在。

但他还是无法迁怒到那个孤零零站在莱曼身后影子里的家伙。和他们一样失去父亲的人非常胆怯，睁大眼睛，整整三天没有开口说话。曼努很是担心了一阵，他甚至打算问问学士有没有什么能学的手语——直到贝尼用自己的一块布丁哄得对方哭了出来。

可他们没有相处太久，莱曼骑士带走了他，将他寄养在埃森，直到后来老侯爵终于想起来还有这么个私生子，这才给了他沙尔克的姓氏。

但这件事开始让他思考。

 

打出生起，对于曼努埃尔而言，继承沙尔克仿佛是理所应当的事。费尔廷斯的黑色矿山，长夏时分的茂盛森林，鲜绿的桦树下盛开着金色的黄菀和秋麒麟草，贝尼曾经用它们编过花冠，再加冕到身为兄长的曼努头上。这一切从来都是他的，就像路边随手可得的山莓与栗子。那些所有亲切拍过他肩膀的人，曼努仍然能记得每张脸上的信赖和喜悦。

但这不妨碍他内心里悄无声息长出的一丝疑虑。

身处本就复杂的西境，又作为整个日耳曼尼亚唯一的侯爵，这种不上不下的状态让费尔廷斯并不像表面看上去那么平静。会远至东方诸港的航行，来自异乡的骑士，就连学士的更替也比别的地方更为频繁。总有很多来自斯图加特或者其他城镇的南境人到达城堡，辅佐家族。曼努敏感察觉到，学士们仿佛内心里信奉各自的一套，不同人对同一件事会有完全不一样的告诫。

他的一生，到底要用来追求什么？仅仅是费尽心思，维持稳定，管理好家族就足够了么？那他和一向憎恶的父亲又有何分别。但公爵的职责就会更有趣吗？甚至于像如今的多特蒙德一样，打到首都，坐上王座，又难道有什么不一样吗？ 

这些问题，只呆在沙尔克是不会有答案的。贝尼不会理解他所寻求之物，纵使他们亲为兄弟，又彼此深爱家族。而梅苏特——

梅苏特是不一样的。

那个看起来软弱的弟弟狠下心放弃时，大概根本不是姓氏和责任就能束缚的人。

 

“毕竟是不莱梅公爵的新婚对象，听说两个人还十分恩爱，当时的公爵大人也真放心让他一个人来到安联。他是不是还参加了分组比武？最多七人，混战取胜。我记得那组有你，有马茨，有你的兄弟们，连杰罗姆也在，还有一个斯图加特最后凑上的骑士。啊，恰巧汇集了全国各境的高手。卢卡斯看好你们，还和人打赌下了重注，后来果然也是你们拿到了冠军。”

托马斯咧开嘴角，好像在回忆什么非常愉快的事。“梅苏特的剑术没你好，当然，你毕竟是全国最好的重剑士。但他胜在动作灵巧，躲得很快，下手也精准，成功站到了最后。虽然那个时候我只顾着嘲笑托尼去了。他难得从勒沃库森回来一次，听说弓法也长进了不少。真可惜，如果不是第二天勒内在长枪比武时出了事，安联其实还挺乐见他们在一起的。”

勒内。勒内·阿德勒·勒沃库森。

这个名字总能把他带回五年前。曼努仍然能回忆起前一天分组比武获胜的滋味，和团体比武不同，这种需要集体合作的比试不怎么常见，因此成就感也格外少有。

但这份快乐都在第二天被冲淡了。他那时穿好盔甲，拉紧缰绳，踟蹰满志，正准备在长枪比武上也好好展示一下自己，结果作为对手的勒内被轻易击中，跌下马去，大医师沃尔法特宣布为重伤，至少要修养一年。这时人们才发现他的马鞍和长枪都被人动了手脚。

“金袍子本来应该全力追查这件事的，毕竟勒沃库森当时权势滔天，第一继承人还在米夏眼皮底下被暗算到重伤退场，他当时发了好大的脾气。不过感谢收尾那一天的团体比武，虽然我也不知道为什么卢卡斯会出现在场内。在那之前，他明明是最积极调停你们和勒沃库森关系的。”

可沙尔克依旧遭受着最大的质疑和怒火。西境家族的矛盾永远无法平息，即使现在看起来合作良好的叛军，内部也必然充满罅隙。

“不过后来奇怪的事一年比一年多。从北境开始，阿隆·不莱梅不知道在想什么，领着一拨人越过长城，就此失踪。而作为仅剩的继承人，梅苏特反而在开战前，从威悉城里跑了。”

“所以他到底为什么会从不莱梅消失呢？曼努你就一点也不感兴趣嘛？”

 

对于已经是御林铁卫队长的人而言，他会想念贝尼，也会想念梅苏特，想念被莱曼指导剑术的午后，想念骑马踏过的每一寸土地。从学士房间那扇又大又长的窗户里，仿佛还能看见贝尼在和梅苏特练剑。费尔曼和伯尼施站在旁边，所有人的笑声和加油声夹杂在能闻见尘土热度的风里，从校场一直吹过费尔廷斯的每一缕间隙。

但不是在这个人面前，不是在好奇与刺探面前。御林铁卫里有太多人因为出身而被质疑忠诚，但即使这样，拜仁也选择将他们握在手中。

当年萨默尔就曾问他是自愿前来，还是宁可等到安联召唤，

他问对方，一切有何区别。如果结局不可违抗，那是否自愿也并无不同。

“至少你对封臣们可以有个说法，”私人学士耸了耸肩。“反正这种事也不是第一次了。”

他站得笔直，目光所及，费尔廷斯最后一次笼罩在日落的金红余晖里。

“我不需要。”

 

在所有动机不明的事情背后，唯一能解释为什么的只有那个人自己。那些不怀好意的无端揣测，那些自以为是的随便指责，那些将他既没有想过也没有做过的事擅自安插到头上的窃窃私语，都让曼努感到憎恶。他已经受够了，无论这份质疑的对象是谁。而除非梅苏特自己开口，否则他不会相信对方真的变成了传言中的样子。

他们曾是兄弟，就至死也是。

 

“不。”那些字句简洁冷硬。“无论梅苏特做了什么，都和你没有关系。”

“确实没有，”托马斯有点意外地看了他一眼，好像惊讶于曼努难得表现出的激烈感情。“都没人知道他现在在哪。我又不是那些有预知能力的家伙，就算再怎么好奇，也没什么办法。”

他话锋一转，和往常一样心血来潮地跳了话题。

“倒是曼努，你要不要和我一块去黑牢转转？每次都是我，赫内斯估计也看烦了。他其实很喜欢你的，你刚来的时候据说他就在御前会议上提议，支持把铁卫队长的位置给你。”

曼努没有搭理，只是斜眼瞟他。“前主教大人是不是和你说了什么？”

“我哪知道，我要是知道，早就告诉你了。”对方双手一摊，枕在脑后，“三天内，科普克应该就会点齐海军。那些人如果在度过狭海群岛时一切顺利，应该会比穿越山道的你更快抵达厄尔士城。”

他们早就停下脚步，在树荫里相互对视。空气缓慢绷紧，谁也不肯退让半步，好像先移开视线的人就认输了似的。

托马斯率先笑了出来，蓝色的眼珠里闪烁着光芒，那种曼努只在拜仁们身上见过的光芒。

“你是不是明天就走啦？”他目不转睛地盯着铁卫队长。“如果有空，我会去送你的。”

 

曼努才发现他们早已穿过花园中庭，来到了南方之星边缘的那一片神木林中。没有心树注视着这一切，南方人砍掉了所有的鱼梁木。只剩一泓池水，在龙息草暗红色的花朵簇拥下，寂静地倒映出日渐金黄的凋零叶片。

曼努甚至没向那里多看一眼。他不需要任何东西来告诉自己如今的样子，他一直都清楚自己究竟在做什么。

 

但第二天托马斯并没有来，虽然曼努其实也不太在意。他肯定不会死去，对方就更不会有事。这又不是永别，何况缺席的也不止他一个。

“首相呢？”

站在人群最前端的鲁梅尼格听上去并不满意。海因茨亲王扫视一周，确定没有看见国王之手的身影。

情报总管倒是非常镇定。“勒夫大人托我向您致歉，他有要事，不得不去港口一趟，”比埃尔霍夫永远看起来尽在掌握。“军机紧急，不得耽误，为了各位着想，我建议我们现在就开始仪式。”

无人反对。他们身后整齐排列着六千士兵，盔甲锃亮，长剑雪白。卢卡斯没有屈膝，站得挺拔，一双蓝眼睛燃烧起灼热的色彩，即使在阴天里也没有黯淡半分。总主教好似并不介意眼前人的礼仪，依然尽责念着他漫长的祷词。

“……愿天父加护您正义的利刃，愿智者指引您正确的道路，愿战士给予您无尽的勇气，并带领我们，取得最终的胜利。”

曼努在科隆亲王身后半步，他看着卢卡斯抽剑起誓，看着总主教点头致意，然后来到自己面前。他挺直背脊，半跪在地，感到对方的手掌轻柔地按在了自己头顶。

“七神在上，”霍普夫纳的声音听起来非常虔诚。他说的每一句话，都仿佛真的一样。

 

“也祝您诸事顺利，得偿所求。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by WW
> 
> 完全想不起来需要注释的部分……感觉变成了评论音轨。
> 
> 不过想到莱曼和大比的孽缘我就开心。（？？？
> 
> 虽然其实72小时候呆的红白埃森和莱曼的黑白埃森不是一家，不过不管了强行算成了一家。差不多嘛（不是）
> 
> 沙尔克是有自己的家族船只的！所以当年老侯爵去罗曼努姆大陆浪啊浪，就浪出事来了。其实那个时间点还有些支线，不过都是暂时不会提到的部分了www
> 
> 这里修桥导致的路线改变是有地图说明的（见POV15的注释），毕竟后面的战况完全按照这一点来走
> 
> 猪总过生日的三天里真是发生了太多事，第一天U21团体比武，250和TK在一旁围观，第二天小鹰和新总比赛中受伤，第三天波和巴熊打了一架。都集中在09-10年，这么想还……挺风云的。
> 
> 看着现在的人物关系和进度，感觉再不写夏天就到了啊XDD


	18. 安德列·许尔勒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 月茶是原作设定啊，原作设定！不背锅！

废弃的城堡没有想象中不堪，只是住民从贵族老爷们变成了乌鸦而已。维尔茨堡在全境统一前已是空城，算起来有两百多年了。石制的建筑纵然能矗立千百年，外壳也还是会渐渐塌陷，千疮百孔，倒是方便鸟进鸟出。

安德列跟着马里奥爬上台阶，打头阵的是克林斯曼学士。

“蒂莫走前说，他离开西境之前见过你。我和他讲，他当时眼巴巴地数着和菲利普见面的日子，不看走眼才怪。唉，其实我一直想不通他俩，这要挨近点儿，蒂莫除了他的头发还能看见什么呀？”南境守护代理，前国王之手和前安联大学士，拍着安德列的肩膀，轻快地拉着家常。安德列也是到了这里才知道，克林斯曼和希尔德布兰其实是叔侄。

南境的军队撤出瓦尔德后，日夜兼程来到维尔茨堡的大营，斯图加特余下的军队便就地与王领的军队整合。可一处营地不需要两个国王，于是菲利普一世会继续南行，到纽伦堡家族的法兰肯城去。希尔德布兰也一同前往，这一路上他遮遮掩掩，唯恐被认出来，现在胆战心惊的日子终于到头了——可他仍然在学士的管辖下，一举一动都被盯着。上次传出消息，还是从瓦尔德城撤走的路上。

“您无须怀疑，安德列是我认识的，最不适合做间谍的人！学士，不，大人，不……学士大人！”马里奥站在转角，向下看着他们，笑嘻嘻地说。

安德列揉了揉眼睛。马里奥在，就更麻烦了。学士刚发现他们彼此相识，就神速地把这名御林铁卫借了过来。不知是不是想让他也看着自己。这个不久后将在战场上面对自己家族的骑士，脸颊正因为连续的攀登，变得红通通。

他们的目的地是城堡顶层的鸦巢。

原本在大桥建好后，城堡也将修葺一新，无奈因叛乱而暂且作罢。然而这里仍然保留着通信点的作用，信鸦们认准了旅社，即使瓜迪奥拉在营地竖起鸦食杆用以干扰，也覆盖不到全部方向。为免落下消息，必须来扫荡一番。

安德列从城堡洞隙眺望向大河对岸，营地靠近河岸，但离大桥足有半里格，从这里根本看不见任何杆子。

不过，他在斯坦福桥已经见过太多次了。穆里尼奥精于信鸦学，不夸张地说，港口所有家族的通信都可能经过他的手。他听特里讲过，这门技术的关键不在如何引诱鸟儿，全在对飞行路线的预计基础之上，所作出的精确定点。而港口城市，比河滩旷野的复杂程度，该是难上十倍百倍吧。安德列突然涌起一点点与己无关的自豪。

鸦巢的屋顶已经垮塌了一半，阳光肆意地射进了他刚习惯昏暗的眼睛。

“你们看看还有没有别的。”克林斯曼叫他们走上前来，把拆下的信卷好塞到怀里。“诺伊尔去了东境。”

“又是匪帮吗？莱比锡？”马里奥问。

“还有去东境的西境叛军，勒沃库森和门兴之流，”克林斯曼压着嘴角，“说来这个猜测的证据还是安德列提供的呢。”

安德列尴尬地咧了下嘴，他掌握不了面前这个人的喜怒，只好全力去捕捉一只上蹿下跳的信鸦，一直追到豁口的断台边上，才抄到了手里。他握紧乌鸦的翅膀，好让马里奥从爪子上把信取下来，但在展开之前就被克林斯曼抽走了。

“他们果然分兵了。北岸有堡垒遇到了沙尔克，却没有多特蒙德，估计主力都在南岸。丝毫不抱侥幸，我喜欢。”学士非常避讳让他们接触信件，却不介意把内容告诉他们。

“那些堡垒可以抵抗住吗？”乌鸦在马里奥脚边啄来啄去，把他逼得直往安德列身边蹭。

“没戏。”北岸的据点本就没有几个人，南岸的驻军更是斯图加特这次“撤退”中散布的，只是做个样子。“但没法通信，想合兵在这座桥，就只能约个日期，不顾一切实现。两岸的情形差太多，我可以断定多特蒙德更接近我们。只要他们有先来后到，我们就能各个击破。”

“为什么不能通信？信鸦呢？”

“没养过乌鸦吧，大少爷。”斯图加特曾经的继承人揶揄道。马里奥眼神闪烁着闭上嘴，又靠近了安德列一些。

安德列帮他解了围：“信鸦只能前往固定地点。你可以把它带到遥远的荒野上，让它送信回主城，却不能指望主城飞出来的信鸦自动找到你。”所以在河两岸分别行进的军队，对对方的进度，完全是一抹黑。

马里奥困惑地说了声“是哦”。

“现在还能飞到这里的，都是活了十多岁的老乌鸦啦，听听就知道了，叫声很浊的。”克林斯曼干脆逗起了鸟。

学士有着训练信鸦的约定义务，他们会定期带着新的信鸦前往其他城堡，再放其飞回，重复几次，信鸦就能记住路线。但这显然不能照顾到全国的所有地点。

“北岸沙尔克八千人，杜塞尔多夫波鸿杜伊斯堡加起来大概五千；剩下的多特一万多，普鲁士明斯特也就八百，法兰克福带上博恩海姆还剩差不多三千人，投降的美因茨能拨出来两千，加上当初可能早到了的凯泽斯劳滕跟桑德豪森的一丁点儿——”

克林斯曼向房间中央踱步，马里奥恪守着侍卫的职责连忙跟上。日光渐渐倾斜，他们站的地方变成了阴影。

“马里奥，刚刚提到的家族的族徽，你都背得出么？”

“嗯！”

“我的纹章学烂到家了，小时候就记不住这些个大小家族的标志，别说熊啊鹰啊，连颜色我都记不太清，”他的面孔藏在阴翳里，“我就想问问，有哪家旗帜的底色是黄的？”

马里奥迷惑地看向安德列，而安德列自己也不明白。西境不用说，美因茨家的旗帜用白或红，凯泽斯劳滕和桑德豪森，也是红和黑。

“我们捡到你这位朋友的时候，他身上的绷带是澄黄色的。”

瓦砾跌落高楼。安德列错后了一步，才发现身后是断台。乌鸦们像听到了指令，全都腾飞起来，他一瞬以为自己已经跌入天空。

那是马尔科从披风上撕下来的。

黄色在民间不常使用，布料的材质更是贵重。安德列抓紧了腰带。他不被允许携带任何武器。克林斯曼的怀疑早就明显不过，却一直留着自己，说不定还能搪塞过去。但在有关马尔科的事情上，他无法说谎。尤其对着马里奥。

到此为止了。

可马里奥却揽过了他的背。

“学士大人，我相信他。”

“什么意思，你能为他作保？”

“我能。”

他带安德列从断沿离开，面色为难但笃定。他从没露出过这样的表情，即使是前往安联的船上。那时安德列就在甲板上，他身边，准备乘同一艘船前去布利塔尼亚。在港口送行的队伍里不见黄黑，只有米夏埃尔大人他们。他们交换对梦想中新生活的期许，计划着何时才能再次相见，直到离港很远很远的地方，当海上的所有都再也不新鲜，马里奥突然把脸埋到手里，长久不起，好像忘记了要去何方。

许尔勒猛地有了一个想法。今天所做的一切，都另有目标；需要宣布忠诚的人，并不是自己。

“西境的军队到来的时候，我愿为先锋。”

年轻人斩钉截铁的回答，让学士弯起眼睛。

“真是叫人放心。我会转达给佩普的——要不然就安德列你去吧？顺便去跟他领个差事，也不好让你一直跟着我瞎转悠。”语毕，他背着手，大步流星地走下台阶。仿佛自己尚未洗清的嫌疑，从现在开始完全无需关心。

安德列跟在最后面，回头望了望空荡荡的鸦巢。这才发现仍未坍塌的穹顶角线上面，还落着一只信鸦，经历刚刚种种，一直没有飞走。

鸟爪上绑着黑色的信筒。

 

据说大桥刚刚建成后的第一批过客，是前往长城的马车。

负责招募守夜人的浪鸦带着安联黑牢里的囚犯，从这里进入河谷地，一路北上，比绕行瓦尔德城或者走东西两境，可以节省多至二十天。没人知道他们是怎么摸来的，毕竟连叛军的耳目，都完全略过了这里。

“大学士的帐篷在鸦食杆旁边，”马里奥带他走进王领军队的营地，“和医师团住宿的地方在一起，他很看重医务。托尼以前告诉过我，这是因为他是从很热很热的地方来的，在大陆的南部，人们行军时会格外担心疫病……不知道托尼去的地方是不是更热。”所谓的医师团，也都是从学城归来的人，不同的是，他们的脖子上，通常只挂着一枚银链环——他们只通过了医学课程。对无法成为学士的人来说，能专精一门技术，也是适合的求生之道。

“你跟那个王储关系很好嘛？”安德列用胳膊肘顶了一下他的侧肋。

“没有啦，”他着急地反抓住安德列的手，“我之前是他的专属铁卫，虽然这个职位好像经常有丑闻，人们看我眼神都奇怪，但真的没什么！你们相信我……你相信我。”

他抿抿嘴，一瞬沉默。“那个绷带，是马尔科吧。”

安德列捏了捏他的手。

“他变成什么样了？”

“还是那样，人人喜欢。他拒绝了安联的征召令，现在是伪王的铁卫。”

“我知道他会拒绝的，但没想到，我们会成为一种人。”

安德列想起马尔科说过的成为守夜人的妄谈，一个人也好，两个人也好，本质都是脱离俗世的结局。“你能在战场上面对他吗？”

他们走过整备铠甲的帐篷，擦拭完的钢盔在地上摆开，光亮如新，像走卒的棋子，又像被斩首的敌人。

“我在这里学到一件事。”马里奥看着道路前方。“我没有回头路。你必须为了目标一直走下去，这里的人都是这么做的。我会祈祷不遇到马尔科，不遇到认识的人，可我已经永远失去他们了——而我还没失去你，所以我可以为你说那样的话。你不相信我么？”

他确实变了。

许尔勒看着他带着笑意的眼睛，那里依旧没有防备，却多了些执着。他一定有实现自己梦想的办法了，又或者，是有了比起成为歌谣更加现实的梦。于是他想了个说法：“我只是想起来那个预言了，你为辜负背叛誓约，什么的。”这么说来，我们谁是辜负，谁是誓约呢。

马里奥重叹一口气：“预言就是个骗子，开始倒是好好地给你口活儿，结果趁你享受的时候，一口就把你的老二咬下来。”

安德列目瞪口呆。

马里奥连忙松开手，也难为情起来。“这是罗本大人告，告诉我的，意思是就说，预言这回事吧，你越想越入迷，但其实……”

“我知道这句话。可我从没想过会从你嘴里听到。”

“这会影响我们吗？”他着急了。

“不，马里奥，你现在不要让我去想那种事。”

年轻的御林铁卫懊恼地抓了抓头，指了指鸦食杆东边的帐篷。

“大学士就在那儿。国王需要我，我先走了！”

安德列在原地伫立了一会儿。这个变化真的超出他的预期。

不过这位罗本大人的话没错。有多少人自以为窥视到未来，却反而带上镣铐？他不愿去思索，也没脑子多做揣摩。但那预言的确在他心中挥之不去，大概是因为，他正有着为之效命的对象。

乌鸦在地上啄食着肉屑。

他绕过高高的竖杆，医师的帐篷里传来讨论的声音，营帐外也一时没有守卫。目标就在这里。

这是顾问交给他的任务，也能帮助到米夏埃尔大人。

安德列撩开门帘，闪了进去。

桌子上是陌生文字写就的医学典籍，安德列见过西斯班尼亚文，却觉得这本不太一样，可能来自瓜迪奥拉出身的地区。有很多写到一半的信笺，但收到的信没有一封打着自己认识的徽记，是私人往来。估计他不把机密文档带回住处。顾问应该选个多会几种语言的人来当间谍，安德列郁闷地想，比如切赫爵士。

他又转了一圈，看到墙角摆着几个锥形的罐子，装着绿色的液体。还有长剑与一副轻便的皮甲，看来这个大学士不是只会读书的。

他又回到书桌前的时候，帐门再次掀开了。

“你是谁？”灰袍的大学士半弯着腰，看上去有点好奇。

“安德列·许尔勒。”

“我听说过你，你逃出科法斯来投奔我们。你在看什么？”

“……我有一封信，想先留在您这里。”

“什么信？”他的语气和蔼。

安德列直起后背。

“从长城来的，守夜人的求援信。”

 

守夜人司令的措辞恭谨但强硬。

长城的人手吃紧，北境早已经是正经八百的严冬，似乎还受到人类之外的，神秘的怪物的威胁——这部分写的含糊，却好像是真正的重点。

瓜迪奥拉读完把信摆在眼前，十指交叉，思考的时候，目光不时扫向昏暗帐篷内点上的蜡烛。安德列擦了擦手心出的汗。幸好他拿了这封信。

“你觉得应该帮助他们吗？”大学士问起他。

“守夜人是王国的坚盾，国家应当有责任吧……”

瓜迪奥拉用手指点了点信笺：“可他们认同的是哪个王国？这封信的抬头是‘国王们与领主们’，长城别看远，消息倒是很灵通。他们肯定也给叛军寄了一模一样的信，你觉得马茨·多特蒙德会出兵么？”

安德列坚定不移地使劲摇了两下头。

“我们还有一场战争要打，让北境去操心吧。信你收回去，就当没人看到过。”

他把信纸卷回信筒，却忍不住多问：“可如果真的有什么鬼，人类是抵抗不住的吧？”

“你说的是异鬼。古书上说六千年，或者是八千年以前，在一场持续一代人的冬天里——你小时候的故事里，把这个叫做‘长夜’。总之那时候出现了可以驱使死者的怪物，与人类等等展开争斗，就叫做‘黎明之战’。后来便降临了名叫亚梭尔·亚亥的英雄，他带领军队，击退异鬼，把它们驱赶回了永冬之地。然后，当时的北境统帅，就建筑了长城，以抵御他们的再度入侵。从那之后，几千年来，相安无事。”

这是每个人儿时都听过的故事。只不过父亲们会讲的更绘声绘色，那些苍白皮肤，蓝色眼珠的鬼怪们，会在冬天带走不听话的小孩。

“但这种种，都不过是故事而已。学城的历史学者考证，所谓的异鬼，不过当年生活在永冬之地的野人军队，因为长冬到来，他们被迫南迁，和王国的住民为了食物而争斗。长城的作用，也不过是阻挡他们南下。之所以几千年来一直宣传黎明之战，是因为汉堡家族想巩固历史上‘北境之王’的正统性，压不莱梅一头，毕竟长城确实是他们盖的。”

“所以现在长城面对的，可能也是野人？”

“是的，学城的世界里，没有巫术、预言、玻璃蜡烛和龙的位置。”

他没有听明白。

瓜迪奥拉重新打量了一下他。“尤尔根说，马里奥给你做了保，让我给你找个事情做。现在医师团里，正好缺一个管月茶的人——你多大了？知道月茶吗？”

“知，道，喝了就不能生小孩呗。”他不安地并起双腿。

“嗯，避孕药。”他抽出一张羊皮纸，草草写了个任命书，递到安德列手里。“所有有需求的士兵，不管是御林铁卫还是勤务，去医师团求助的时候，就由你去提供药品。包括医师自己，也可能找你。因为你是外人，他们也会觉得安全。所有的秘密，都在你一个人的手上，但这些秘密什么用场都派不上。名单你留好，如果有什么意外……我就去和他们谈谈。”

安德列用力抹了把脸，他最不擅长处理感情纠葛。

“我以为军队里是严禁那种关系的……”

“名义上如此。可这是人性，你阻止不了。”大学士的语速放得很慢。“爱是凝聚力。允许他们在一起，总好过两个人一起当逃兵私奔。”

“是的，学士。”安德列皱着鼻子，用两手的手指捏过任命书，有气无力地站起来。

除却不好意思的部分，这个职位，其实自己求之不得。他将知道除了国王之外，可能是每个人的隐私，其中甚至有贵族和主将。如果是顾问，这个位置一定是他最看重的，情报的宝库。

但大学士，却把这个工作交给自己。即使有马里奥的担保，他也不会信任一个初次见面的，来历不明的人。而他也不像克林斯曼那样，只是欲擒故纵。

这个人似乎真的认为，这些事情，不应该，也没可能真正左右战事。

安德列胸中，浮上了一个问题。

他当然知晓学士需要发下的誓言。他们会放弃继承权，无法成家，不得留下后代。但这些舍弃私人权利的规则，在这个人的眼里，是否也可以用人性绕过呢？

他的直觉已经有答案。

“那学士您呢？您有爱人吗？”

瓜迪奥拉有些吃惊地望着他，他的面孔很容易流露感情，仿佛轻易就能被触动。“你回日耳曼尼亚之前，在什么地方效命？”

“斯坦福桥。”

“好事。”

瓜迪奥拉低下眼睛，只是又重复了一遍。

“好事。”

 

聒噪的乌鸦落满杆头，抗议着食物的短缺。

安德列站在空地中央，听着不祥的鸣叫。

他终于找到了完成任务的方法的线索。要一个人失败，就必须掌握他的弱点，而要至一个人于绝望境地，就要了解这个人所珍视的事物。他既然在这个位置，就总能有办法得知，大学士的爱人究竟是谁。然后，再毁灭他的所爱就可以了。

那将比输，比死亡，都更加可怕。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by NGD
> 
> 按照故事里的命名法，维尔茨堡应该是家族姓氏才对，但既然已经废弃了就也没什么问题了。
> 
> 信鸦学的确是学城里的一科，大概因为是同时涉及情报学和生物学的特殊“装备”，就单分了出来。穆里尼奥也的确长于此，但二乐认为“在城市拦截信鸦的难度比旷野更高”的说法其实不算全对，各有难点，各有难点。而医师团也和鸦食杆一样，都是自己发挥的设定。学城既然这么难，以后肯定会渐渐专科化的……
> 
> 绷带这件事，是你歪的锅！主色有黄色的俱乐部的确很少，另外一个常见的是斯图加特。
> 
> 至于克林斯曼对二乐的态度，尽管也有所谋，但同时也有很大程度的心血来潮吧。我们一致认为他是个任性的人儿！
> 
> 咬下老二的预言还有学城里没有玻璃蜡烛blabla的位置这两句，是原作梗。
> 
>  
> 
> 然后重点，当当当，月茶（咳）。功效就等同于宫斗剧里的麝香！
> 
> 让我来读一读冰与火之歌wiki的解说：
> 
> 【月茶（Moon tea）是一种用来避孕及堕胎的草药茶，被七大王国与长城外的居民所使用……成分包括艾菊，薄荷，苦艾，一勺蜂蜜以及一滴薄荷油……月茶源于一种真实堕胎药。】
> 
> 长期避孕，安心！紧急避孕，有效！提神去火，清心解毒，全无其他副作用！御林铁卫，守夜人，学士等发誓不育人群之必备良药，尼永港已经推出便携茶包……
> 
> 二乐这个位置呢，简单来说就是药别人给你配好，但是大家都来找你取。其实单性世界观下的军纪，根本也只靠自觉的，除非搞出无垢者这种……但有的学士就会管的比较严（比如加尔），瓜瓜就是会疏导的类型吧。
> 
> 最后，本作CP是瓜鸟——二乐你，好自为之（。
> 
>  
> 
> 另外，既然也写到月茶了……我终于想着也写写本作的生理设定。
> 
> 十分雷。十分雷。一会儿就发，大家自行决定要不要点进去……


	19. 梅苏特·厄齐尔·沙尔克·不莱梅

清晨时分，船终于停泊在码头。

梅苏特披着斗篷走出船舱，雾气像八爪海怪，紧紧抓住了甲板。马里纳正靠着船舷喝着提神茶，看到他走过来，吩咐大副也分一杯给他。薄荷与柠檬让人瞬间清醒。

“他们说你晕船了？”

“没有，只是做了点噩梦。”梅苏特忍不住把脸颊凑近茶水，感受腾起的热气。

水手们喊着号子，七手八脚把地毯飞抛下船，沉重而华丽的织物铺开了一地，露出屠龙勇士的鲜艳花纹。

“你梦到什么？”

“大雪。”和雪下的尸体。

“你太害怕冬天啦！放心吧，这里背靠着绵延的高山，可以阻挡冷风；而咱们布利塔尼亚北方的山地，却是纵着生长，根本挡不住颤抖海的寒气。所以安联虽然不比斯坦福桥南上多少，其实却暖和好几分。”船长分享起多年的专业经验。

“我知道，我是日耳曼尼亚人。”

马里纳紧盯着他：“我完全看不出来。”

“我也算来过这里，”梅苏特笑了，把杯子放回船员手里，“当时他们就说，安联十年一场雪，都是被山拦住的。”他背上行李——只有钱和那个要命的箱子——跟着船长走下舷梯。六年之前，他没有机会踏足港口，现在与初来乍到的海外游人无异，还需要指引。马里纳眯起眼瞅了瞅船坞上的人群，突然瘪起了嘴。

一个灰白头发的家伙正神神叨叨地走过来，看打扮也是船长的同行。

“阿特金森？”

梅苏特知道这个名字——他似乎总在港口的纷争中扮演重要的角色，那些添油加醋的故事里，他经常与分赃不均这样的词汇挂钩。这位名声在外的远航船长勾住马里纳的脖子，神神秘秘地压低声音：“你怎么来安联啦？”

“斯坦福桥又闹事了，我不出航，等人抢劫啊？”

“以后别来啦！拜仁和多特蒙德打得正热闹，船彻底不让往西走了——”

“已经交战了？”梅苏特打断了他。上次收到消息，还只是说西境起兵。

“都干了好几架啦！科隆，美因茨，法兰克福，统统没拦住那个多特蒙德的小子。国王早就上前线了，也不知道走到哪儿。好些个在安联蹭吃蹭喝的南境贵族墙头草，怀疑国王也赢不了，都收拾行李准备回老家了。”

所以，沙尔克应该也在赢。他定了定神，继续问：“都谁去前线了？科隆亲王去了吗？御林铁卫的皮萨罗爵士呢？”还有御林铁卫的队长。现在，他的一名兄长在叛军之中，另一名兄长为国王效命，而他的朋友们也牵涉其间。梅苏特咬住嘴唇，把曼努的名字吞下了。

“科隆亲王啊？他没跟国王走，反倒和铁卫队长一块儿去东境了，可见，很快全国都会玩儿完。你掂量掂量吧。”他对着马里纳大摇其头。“皮萨罗爵士休养在家呢，现在御林铁卫短一个人。加格尔曼跟我说，王室就是因为想让多特蒙德的那个私生子来补他的缺，结果捅了蜂窝。”

“加格尔曼？你俩还真是挺配的。”马里纳躲过了对方的肘击。“这里也不宜久留，我就去北布利塔尼亚呗。”

“千万别去北边啊，马里纳大人！出大事儿了！”

“又怎么了……”

“范加尔把安菲尔德给收啦！我刚打那儿来！”

“收了？少胡说八道，安菲尔德怎么可能对老特拉福德投降？”这两家可是千年的死对头——尽管红曼彻斯特家族的死对头，好像有些多。

“让罗杰斯给卖了啊！这货居然也算是范加尔的学生，还不是在学城带过大课那种，号称是嫡传的徒孙唷！他和祖师爷勾搭起来，带着整个利物浦说不信那只鸟儿啦，打今儿起就跪给红神！气跑了好多人啊……杰拉德跑到我船上，说也要去学城，等自己成了学士再回去报仇哪！”

“干！然后呢！”

“我又不顺路，就把他给扔了。”阿特金森表情无辜地摊开双手。

马里纳欲言又止。梅苏特默默同情了一下这位忠诚的骑士，也不免担心起埃米尔。“他们接下来会进攻哪里？”

“我听说红袍僧想南下，但是范加尔非要北上不可，谁拗得过他啊。”

学城的战争学博士素有一意孤行的恶名，但这次范加尔的选择合情合理。梅苏特揣摩着棋局。冬天已到，南下易，北上难，况且斯坦福桥还是一锅粥。既然不会有人主动攻击你，趁入冬未深先打扫北盘是显而易见的选择。可是，迪玛利亚难道就不知道这些？他肯定有自己的理由，只不过永远不会清晰地告诉别人，他从火焰中窥测出了什么。

如果他们继续意见相左，对埃米尔倒是件好事。

“好吧，这里打仗，老家打仗，西斯班尼亚和高卢的生意又不是我们的，您倒是给指条明路？”

阿特金森指了指梅苏特——的耳朵：“不能往西，不能往北，就往东，做黑曜石的生意去！”

梅苏特摸摸耳钉：“龙晶？”

“没错没错，他们都这么叫。这可是好东西啊，现在去尼永港，一箱就值200枚金币，红袍僧干脆不用金币只用它。最近来安联的红神教徒也多了起来，说不定日耳曼尼亚也会换个神信呢？到时候，这就都是金子啦！”

“别逗了，罗曼努姆百八十个神打打杀杀没人管，这里七神可是权势滔天。”

也不尽然。梅苏特暗暗道。风吹过来，他伸手拉住了斗篷。

阳光渐明，温凉的水汽淡开，港口扑面而来。未散去的浓雾上方，依稀可辩建在山丘上的南方之星，耸出庄严，基底没入朦胧，成为空中楼阁，连同在那里发生的一切记忆，高不可攀，触不可及。

那时还在一起的人，现在正站在棋盘的两侧。他对此无能为力，只希望他们已经忘了自己。

“在这里，权力最大的不是七神，是拜仁。”

 

路上的金袍子比以前少了一半。偶尔也会有人与他对视，但显然没人会记得一个只在安联呆过几日的生面孔。梅苏特谨慎地走进了贫民窟。

人们叫这里跳蚤窝，都城守备们甚少踏足，只有七神教会里的苦行修士会来照料这里。用信仰维系这些苦难的生命是教会的任务。这让他想起光之王在狭海对岸，尤其是东方迅速壮大的原因，他们只把力气花在两端：贵胄与奴隶。前者相信新的诱惑，而后者只相信会兑现的承诺。

还好日耳曼尼亚并无奴役制度。但跳蚤窝仍然可以直通七星圣殿的广场，修士们也知道谁最需要祈祷。酒馆的人收下五枚银币告诉他，皮萨罗每日都会坐在这广场上。他们猜想由于长城的艰辛岁月，他的骨头已经难堪重负，必须依靠日光的治疗。

他不住在宫中，看来已经不再服役。但他仍是御林铁卫，肩上斜挂着标志性的白色披风，布料拖在地面，漫入灰尘。

梅苏特走到他的正面，摘下兜帽。但先震惊的，却是自己。

记忆中的皮萨罗爵士，是热情的守夜人总司令，天生不怕北境的寒风，天生不在意北境人的孤僻。他会带着每个人跳舞，在醉酒后亲吻他们的鼻尖。

而这个人老去太多了。

或许不该说是苍老。他的形容还是壮年，并未枯萎，也没有白发。可他难以置信的衰弱和疲劳，梅苏特捧起他的手，掌心冰凉，腕上全无血色。他发生了什么。

“我在等你。”皮萨罗对他眨眨眼睛，终于有了一点往昔的模样。

梅苏特推开小屋的门，扶着皮萨罗坐下，翻出水罐。简单的房间里只有一个人的痕迹。就算下了守夜人和御林铁卫两道誓，要孤独一辈子，也不代表不能雇个佣人吧？他想着又找出一条毯子，焦躁地罩在了皮萨罗的腿上。“你怎么变成这样的？”

“不朽之殿的一点儿后遗症，好奇是有代价的。”他好像心情很好。

梅苏特抱着手靠在墙上。“我从来不知道你去过那么远的地方……也不知道，你是跟米夏埃尔·勒沃库森去的布利塔尼亚。”

“我是盛夏群岛人，日耳曼尼亚对我来说已经很远了，”他摇了摇手指，“我二十四岁认识的米夏。他当上摄政铁卫之后，就经常去斯坦福桥，他喜欢布利塔尼亚，说那里让自己想起少年时代。但我不是他带去的。事实正相反，是王室希望安插一个人过去，而他果然对我没有防备。你看，其实他是个很天真的家伙。”

“你不是他的朋友么？”

“我发誓忠于安联，起码当年是。”他招呼梅苏特坐到旁边的椅子。“但我总不踏实，斯坦福桥一乱，我就干脆去游历了一番，惹了一圈祸，什么都知道了一点，又什么都不知道。结果，监视米夏的任务没办到，倒是从岌岌可危的十四城联盟打听到了一件往事，告诉了安联，再也没法在狭海对岸待下去了。”

“什么事？”

“也没什么，联盟成立之前，和西境接触的一些记录而已。”

等等，他是说马茨离开安联的原因么……梅苏特想站起来，但被他按住了腿。

“很多人都以为海因茨亲王只是碰巧发现了遗物里的线索。但要真是如此，那个多特蒙德的病情怎么会恶化的那么快，他知道自己被发现了。哈哈，这么一想，我竟然给这场内战点了两把火？”

他忽然大笑起来，但很快开始猛烈地咳嗽，仿佛很久都没有笑过。梅苏特给他递上水，敲起他的背。

“我不是笑他们……是笑我。”皮萨罗咳嗽着摸了摸眼角。他的指甲缝是蓝色的。“我后来才明白这个道理。为你的所言付出责任的，未必是你自己。但我还是再三忘记。而你千万要记得……千万要记得。”

他停了一会儿，看向梅苏特的行李。“这里面装着了不得的东西吧。”

“也没什么，花钱买来的。”梅苏特模仿着他的口气。

皮萨罗得意地扬起下巴：“龙蛋无非也就是种宝石，花钱买是自然的。”

 

漆黑的蛋壳上布满鳞片，边缘看似锋利，其实温暖柔和。

梅苏特打开箱子，如释重负。皮萨罗伸出颤抖的手想触摸，却又自己抓住了手腕。

“你知道一切对不对？”梅苏特前倾着身体，期待地望着他，“你知道我会出现在圣殿的广场，才等在哪里。你还知道我会带着它。我跟随过这世界上最了解龙的人，但这次，只有魔法可以帮助我。你在不朽之殿看到了什么？”

“我看到……”皮萨罗的视线还锁在龙蛋上，没有问他为什么要找龙，也没有问他是否知道红神的预言。“我看到熊打下了蜂窝，魔鬼钳住鸟颈；看到公牛的前蹄刨着地面，蠢蠢欲动，踏碎王冠；看到高塔通天，却被红潮淹没；我看到家乡草木枯死，夏日之海涌潮结冰；王储们四散流离，我的友人陷入囚牢，而他的爱人走在荒漠；看到你离开威悉，看到你回到我面前，为我打开这个箱子；龙在雪原上飞翔——”

他踟蹰许久，缓缓地转过脸。“我看到阿隆他们前往长城之外。”

梅苏特的表情凝固了。

“然后，我按照我看到的去做了。我放他们走出长城，他们再也没有回来。”

他不想面对忏悔的目光。梅苏特把脸揉进手里，努力恢复常态。房间里没有生火，窗户半敞着，撒进似有似无的光。安联的冬天原来是这样的，像记忆里最后的威悉，阴冷寂寥的城堡里，被无中生有的、自己也不确信的恐惧缭绕，惶恐渐渐沉淀成懊悔。

“既然注定会发生，你就没有什么错。”他幽幽地说。

“那不是注定的。”皮萨罗伸出手，等他拉住。“后来我才发现，我还看到一些绝对不会发生的事情。这里有可能发生的过去，也有已经失去的未来。梅苏特，我没法告诉你怎么才把那个龙蛋变成龙，我失去了勇气，看到蓝色的鬼影，就匆匆逃走，却靠着这些破碎的画面，以为自己了解一切。我不能让他人再成为预视的奴隶。”

忽然剧烈的脉搏从脆弱的皮肤传出来，令人心悸。

“但你还是去等我了。”梅苏特用力捏住他的手指。

“我想见你呀。我在不朽之殿看到你的次数，比真正见到你都多，奇怪吧？”他平静地端详着梅苏特的样子，仿佛在确认，自己是不是看到过这一幕。“到北境去吧。只有长城外，有那样的雪原。你能到达的。”

我会的。他悄声说。

皮萨罗又转了转眼睛：“还有，离托马斯·拜仁远一点。”

“哈？”梅苏特完全不明所以，只好笑了，“好吧，我都不记得他长什么样子了。”

于是御林铁卫松开了手。他提了提毛毯，看上去需要温暖。房间里没有生火，梅苏特先去关上了一侧的窗户。“话说，你还看见什么了？比如那些注定不能发生的事情？”他拉上厚重的挂毯。

“我还看到……我回了盛夏群岛。”

“你很快就能回去的，我认识了几个船长，他们还发愁下一站去什么地方呢。等你恢复一些，还可以去斯坦福桥看看，顾问回来了，你一定见过他。对了，佩尔现在是阿森纳的骑士了，我也在埃米尔效命，想不到吧？”

梅苏特转过身来，面对昏暗的房间。

他还没有走回去，但他知道这种沉默的意义。摇椅上的那个人已经失去了呼吸。

他有些手足无措，只得把曾经的守夜人司令的双手叠好，放到了毯子下面。单薄的眼皮和干燥的嘴唇弥漫着青色，指甲的根部现出淡蓝，手臂内侧靛色的血管如藤蔓缠绕，越向上越密集。他不敢想象躯体上会是一副什么模样，这世上唯一相信他的人的胸前，是否会透出紫黑的心脏。

是毒药。

梅苏特打翻了水杯。木杯在石砖上滚动着，流淌出的好像只是普通的清水。不，不是今天中的毒，他想。

门外，适时地响起敲门声。

 

“爵士？皮萨罗爵士？我是都城守备队的高迪诺，您有客人吗——？”

是个年轻人。听马蹄声，大概有四五个人在外面。

梅苏特扣上了箱子，毫不犹豫地重新背上。他抚摸了下逝者阖上的双眼，在门被撞开前翻出了后窗。

大路上的马蹄声密集。圣殿的广场上会有更多的金袍子，他没法回广场的方向，也不能去跳蚤窝里躲避，只好翻进贵族的庄园和暗处的巷道，希望甩开那些人。但行李太沉重，他的脚步越来越慢。梅苏特后悔没先去找铁匠配上新的弩箭，现在手头只有细剑一柄，毫无一对多的胜算。

霍芬海姆的鹿，弗赖堡的红狐狸，卡尔斯鲁厄的野猪。街道上南境贵族们的旗帜翻飞，被他们发现也是死路一条。他想，可能逃不过这一次。没人会在意一介佣兵的妖言惑众，自己真正的曾经更没有被信任的价值。他必须和龙蛋分开。

这份“使命”太过沉重广大，他抛却所有归属，附着其上，也不过是尘埃的结晶。

九年前，所有的龙蛋，在海布里大火后被变卖，流入执政官、总督、王族后裔和富贾的手中。温格学士对龙的一切避之不谈，他说魔法的时代已经过去了。画本上精巧的龙锁，分散在各个家族间的让凡人驱使龙的秘诀，也都掩埋在故纸堆里，即使学城也无人前来整理。

弗洛伦蒂诺的宝库里也有两三颗，不过皆从阴影之地购来。穆里尼奥研究过，甚至毫不吝惜地做过实验。他请红袍僧燃起七夜火祭，整日灼烧；带佣兵团深入大陆中心，命人将蛋从火山口抛下；还动过穿越旧布利塔尼亚前往十四火峰的念头。但到头来一无所获。

一百五十年前，龙消失在海布里。三百年前，瓦雷利亚覆灭。一千年前，旧布利塔尼亚的统治到达鼎盛。四千年，或者更早之前，布利塔尼亚人驯化了龙。他们信仰飞翔的生命，渴望天空，并最终自天空征服大地。

他们的传说里，龙是十四火峰中喷发的火焰化成；玉海之门的人说，天空中原本有两个月亮，其中之一被太阳烤裂，一百万条龙从缝隙间涌出；亚夏古书说，龙诞生在阴影之地，所以唯有影子可以驱使它们。

龙曾遍布世界。曾屠戮众生。也已经灰飞烟灭。

然后它们回来了。回到预言里，回到未来的景象里。

回到他无法与任何人言说的秘密里。

金袍子的呼喊声就在院落之外。麻布下面，拖车上摞满宝匣。铜锁铸造着鹿角徽记，是斯图加特的家当，正要运往戈特利布，从王国可能的落败中逃脱。梅苏特艰难地爬上车，搬开几个箱子，把龙蛋的藏到最底部。

然后他握好剑，向死胡同唯一的出口走去。他闭上眼睛，心里祈求着能成功找回它，想象着皮萨罗口中雪原的样子。

可他却看到一片绿色。

梅苏特从没见过这种绿色。不是威悉城山丘的嫩青，不是针叶林的苍翠，不是瓦雷利亚海的浅碧。艳丽，明亮，灼热，从中盛放出妖冶的花朵，穿过浓烈斑纹的爬虫，还有羽毛绚丽的叫不出名字的鸟。永无尽头的夏日里，人们在为死者悲歌。

他停下了。

那个人在终结之时，眼前也看到了这样的盛夏群岛吗。

 

“就是这个人！七星圣殿的修士说，他是海外而来的异教巫师，甚至可能是缚……什么士，就找我们去了，然后我们就跟着去了，然后就……我们怀疑是他杀害了皮萨罗爵士！”年轻人紧张地向长官报告着。

梅苏特被按着脖子跪在地上，刚突破了一两个人，他就被这位长官从背后放倒了。现而今，长官金色的靴子戳在自己眼前，踹了踹碍事的小石子。

梅苏特的黑色斗篷被一把了抓下来。

“……呆子，他不是巫师。”

是守备队队长本人。梅苏特记得那道贯穿右脸的伤疤。上次在安联，为了调查勒沃库森的继承人的事故，他去盘问过曼努很多次。

“你不该这个时候回来的。”里贝里用剑鞘拍着他的脸颊。“绍尔？”

他喊来一个守备。

“去告诉法务大臣，沙尔克·不莱梅自己送上门来了。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. 感谢披萨的出演……原本以为写到这里的时候他大概已经退役了，但还在活跃真是太好了TVT
> 
> 其实关于最后一段，设想中完整的对话是这样的：
> 
> 大狸子：你们几个说，如果我离开安联，过个十年，你们还认得出我吗？
> 
> 高迪诺绍尔等等：您英明神武必须的啊
> 
> 大狸子：呸，你们能认出我是因为我长的奇怪！所以人长得太奇怪，就不要做偷偷摸摸的事情。（瞪272）
> 
> 272：……
> 
> by NGD
> 
> 这章看上去信息量很大的样子2333
> 
> 首先，没错，裁判=船长。马里纳和阿特金森之后，我想未来大家也会看到克拉滕伯格之流……利物浦那边发生的事情，没有什么明确现实映照，的确是参考原作红神势力进展设定的剧情安排（但会符合人员流动），所以对不起了拉德……你最终会搭到船的，会的……
> 
> 梅苏特上次到安联是文中209年的比武大会（就是2009啦），所以的确不会有一般人明确记得他的样子，但大狸子这种人物就不一样了，遗憾。
> 
> 然后是皮萨罗，在梅村状态一路高红！恭喜TVT 但是文中……一个当过御林铁卫，当过守夜人司令，居然还去过斯坦福桥呆过，和目前本作准BOSS（巴熊：？！）谈笑风生的人物，那对世界线的影响真的是非同一般啊啊啊，所以就，就这么安排了土下座
> 
> 最后72看到的盛夏群岛的幻觉，是他努力排除皮萨罗之死对他的影响，为了逃跑思考和计算后，决定战斗的时候，感情层面涌上的悼念吧……大概是这样的机制。
> 
> 龙的历史这里是倒叙的，原作设定和本作设定混合，我自己编的是很开心（喂）
> 
> 现在龙蛋的盒子，在被运往南境的行李里。


	20. 勒内·阿德勒·勒沃库森

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个，本篇虽然并不算真的cp不过用力看也许里面有一点邪教的端倪吧 ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

在勒内·阿德勒的印象里，长城顶端是这个世界上最寒冷的地方了。

他紧了紧差不多裹住整张脸的围巾，在几乎要把人吹下去的狂风中站立了许久。不用看也知道这里的高度多么让人头晕目眩。如果从城墙上失足摔下，最后落在地面的，肯定是每一根骨头都粉碎的尸体。

极北的落日早已散去最后一丝余晖，此刻天地都是黑的，只有月光照亮了起伏的丘陵和闪烁的河面。残雪反射成浅薄的蓝色，映衬得四周就像被遗忘了一样荒芜，最后全都终结在仿佛越长越近的黑色尽头之中。

鬼影森林。在那片即使连月色也无法穿透的地方，仍然生长着大量在南方早已砍伐的鱼梁木。虽然勒内自己加入守夜人时是在小圣堂中，七神面前宣的誓，不过那些信奉旧神的人们依然选择跪在惨白的树干和血红的叶片前，面对刻在树上或是哭泣或是愤怒的那一张张人脸，将自己的后半生从此永远绑定在长城上。

就像他们的总司令一样。

总有那么些日子，弗林斯会离开黑城堡，无惧于那些奇高而阴沉的橡树和哨兵树，来到最近的一片神木林中。有人说他是为了祈祷，祈祷下一次战斗的胜利，也有人说他在等待，等待那位失踪的不莱梅公爵。

毕竟当年，最后的幸存者就是在那里被发现的。

 

勒内叹了口气。

一切的开端，还要到六年前罗伯特·恩克总司令的失踪。在老学士乌多·拉特克的记录里，当时去找人的游骑兵们撞见了南下的野人部落——同时撞见的，还有对方身上一看就属于恩克的佩剑和盔甲。

仇恨染红了所有人的双眼。一番血战后，守夜人的队伍折了好几个，但野人们也并没有好到哪去。虽然从始至终都没有谁见过尸体，但这不妨碍两方发下重誓不死不休。

不过这件事却以意外的方式终结了。

行踪飘忽的野人首领彼得·舒梅切尔和已经退位的狮王奥利弗二世一道出现，凭借各自威望，调停了原本一触即发的危机。他们得以坐下来，好好谈谈，在恩克失踪时究竟发生了什么。

但仍然没有谁相信野人们的无稽之谈，什么异鬼和怪物，必须要烧掉的一切。借口，这不过都是杀人掠货的借口。所有人都相信，他们再度打起来不过是时间问题，直到一个月后，一支军队浩浩荡荡来到了长城。

那是王国的北境守护，最后的不莱梅公爵。

 

克莱门斯·弗里茨身处其中。纵使勒内年少便和对方相识，两个人曾经在拜耳城的比武场上较量过多次，他也无法自对方现在的模样辨认出过去残留的痕迹。

在所有跟随阿隆·不莱梅离开长城的人群中，他是唯一回来的那个。

当时巡逻的守夜人在鬼影森林的鱼梁木前发现了浑身血污，只剩下最后半口气的骑士，抬回黑城堡时一度僵硬得和死了也差不多。老学士花了好大力气才把人救回来，但那些混乱和缺失的记忆就实在没有办法修补。总司令和教头们问了许多问题，他们从断断续续的答案中大概拼凑了一个模糊的真相，同时也证实了野人们当年让人惊骇的说法：异鬼和尸鬼，那些传说中的怪物，都是真实存在的。

除非一把火烧掉尸体，不然他们全都会变成怪物，变成被异鬼控制的行尸走肉。那些死去的战友会跳起来，亮着黑夜也无法熄灭的蓝色瞳孔，挥舞着剑直到眼前不再有任何活物的温度。

没有谁能确定公爵大人是否还活着，毕竟一整支军队都被突如其来的袭击和连续十几天的暴雪冲散了。不莱梅的封臣和黑衣的乌鸦们也组织过好几次搜索，最终都无功而返。后来北境大乱，威悉城破，便再没有人提过这件事。守夜人在选举后也有了新的领导者，自恩克后接过总司令担子的皮萨罗做出了一项大胆的决定：考虑到人手奇缺的现状，他把长城沿线那些原本荒废的城堡分了出去，交由守夜人和野人共同警戒。虽然两方永远不会成为朋友，但生死存亡关头，这些恩怨都被搁置在了一边。

弗里茨加入了黑衣的队伍，如今守夜人的首席游骑兵带着几个好手，在三天前出发巡逻去了。勒内有时候会在弗林斯的书房看见对方，他们总有额外的话题。事务官猜测整个长城，在阿隆·不莱梅的事上，大概这两个人是仅存的坚持者。

他们永远不会放弃。

 

然而无论是异鬼的存在还是北境的真相，这都是他到达长城，成为守夜人以后才知道的内情。直到那时，勒内才意识到王国境内流传甚广的误解有多么严重。但一切已晚，千百年的相安无事，造成了事到如今的孤立无援。再想叫人为已被忘却的恐惧做出准备是不切实际的。

勒内动了手指，寒风里，夜色依然无边深沉。

他没等到想要的，便宁可继续守望下去。然而曾经象征无上荣耀的守夜人，则已经没有这么多时间了。

就在大半个月前，一个下着暴雪的夜晚，老学士拉特克终于没有熬住，在严寒中就此撒手人寰。这位通晓西境诸事，游遍大陆各处，既当过安联大学士，也就任过诺坎普顾问的睿智老人临终前仍然满怀忧虑，至死也没有合上双眼。他比谁都要清楚，如果长城真的出事，对整个世界意味着什么。但忠言总是无人聆听，那些安坐在南方的大人们既忘却了历史，也吝啬于信任。他们会为自以为是付出代价，却不知道自己到底有没有足够的资本真的支付得起。

总司令沉默着，带头注视燃烧的火堆。自从他们在异鬼大军中真的看到了本该死去的兄弟熟悉的面容，就再也没有什么遗体会留下来了。所有痕迹都随着一缕青烟消失不见，照不亮成片昏暗里渺茫的未来。长城早已问过学城，希望得到一名新学士的帮助。然而就像他们所写过的其它信件一样，得不到任何有价值的回复。因为战争，他们既找不到合适的学士，也找不到愿意把人送来的船只，只有靠勉强提拔现有人手里还能认字的一小部分，来维持基本的书面运转。

在此之前，勒内被弗林斯钦点，作为总司令的私人事务官，睡在司令塔的下层。曾经大家族的继承人瞬间就明白了对方的用意。参与会议，传达消息，这都是最快的熟悉守夜人内情结构的办法。

“皮萨罗总司令亲自招募的你，”那个时候，勒内刚刚擦拭完对方的剑，他呵出口气，确定一层白雾迅速平整地凝结在了表面。“他有给我写信，说回安联的路上，路过了一趟拜耳。”

逐渐锃亮的剑锋上，清晰地映出了弗林斯的面容。那双眼睛镇定宁静，叫人想起不莱梅的绿。

“不要辜负他的一片苦心。”

 

圈养的狗突然在一片寂静中狂吠起来。勒内冲到墙边，看见一点微光，遥远从黑暗中直奔而来。早已有人打开了隧道里的铁栅栏，等到他从升降铁笼里出来时，那片嘈杂已经非常接近了。

弗林斯从马背上一跃而下，裹着能冻死人的寒意大步踏进了大厅。他给自己的坐骑还起了个名字，虽然非常奇怪，但如果有时间，他总会愿意亲自喂养这匹叫酸甜鸭子的战马。不过除此之外，总司令大人的生活部分就一塌糊涂了。作为私人事务官，勒内也颇费心思，力图照顾好并不是太擅长为自己考虑的上司。他摸了摸酸甜鸭子的耳朵，把还打着响鼻的马朝马厩牵去。

有人走过来撞了下他的肩膀，这让勒内吓了一跳，火把的微光下，他辨认出那张大笑的脸。

“听说总司令回来啦？”

刘易斯·霍尔特比站在一旁，手里还端着一大盘谷粒，八成是为信鸦们准备的粮食。老学士去世后，收发信件和整理文书的工作就全落在了他的头上。

那些渡鸦真是太难照顾了，年轻的事务官不止一次抓着酒杯诉苦。他会一屁股坐在勒内旁边，一边伸手去揉额头上被啄出的红痕。寒冷会让人寡言。但总有些家伙不在乎这个。他们富有热度，笑容和皮肤都是。

霍尔特比就是这种人，他腾不出手，便用手肘碰了碰勒内的背后。“总司令大人应该非常失望，我都不知道该怎么告诉他今天也没有什么好消息。”火光下，他呼出的每一口气都凝成了白霜。“你说，按照这个架势，连囚犯都快招募不到了，跑掉的又有那么一堆，长城还能撑多久啊？”

 

勒内叹了口气，他非常无奈。“上次巡逻后，我觉得自己老了三岁。”他克制不住地打了个哆嗦。翻涌上来的记忆里，猩红明亮的花朵在雪地里激烈地燃烧。那是冷却的霜火，静默的血液，流淌在因为冰雪而映出的幽幽蓝光里。“和……那种东西照面的时候，我真的以为自己死定了。七神在上，希望弗里茨他们这次也能好运，活着回来。”

拍在背后的力度又大了几分，他能感到对方的安慰。“他们会的。”

 

和几乎没有离开过日耳曼尼亚大陆的勒内不一样，霍尔特比有一位来自布利塔尼亚的父亲，因此天生便多出三分故事。来长城前他曾在白鹿巷待过好几年，熟知各种港口和水手们的把戏。他和托尼同一年出生，这个事实让勒内更加意识到时光的残酷。拜耳城的记忆早已在风雪和苦寒中飘摇远去，只有些碎片还尖锐的残存了下来。安联那场比武失败让他在自己的床上就躺了三个多月，重新握剑则干脆要轮到半年之后，勒内用了很久才不得不接受自己可能真的无法完全恢复的现实，又花了好像更长更久，几乎永无止境的时间，他才勉强做到曾经的及格。

即使这样，每当暴雪降临，他的锁骨和后背也都会隐隐作痛。那些骨头锉动着，在每一次挥剑时能听见仿佛树枝被踩断的咔嚓声响，提醒着不可逆转的耗损和衰弱。

不仅仅是勒内饱受煎熬，那个时候的米夏也自身难保。当意识到整个勒沃库森都在全境前颜面扫地后，他悄悄去了狭海对岸，想在斯坦福桥得到些帮助。这件事原本是机密，可仍然走漏了消息。米夏在回来前的港口遇袭，身受重伤，不得不留在布利塔尼亚静养。安联仿佛早有预料，动作迅速，御前会议在摄政铁卫第一次缺席的时候就公开宣布，禁止米夏埃尔·勒沃库森再次踏上日耳曼尼亚的任何一寸土地。

再不敏感的人也能猜到即将发生什么。

 

之后朝堂风云变幻，几度洗牌，巴斯蒂安王储离婚后，类似的大事也发生过好些。克林斯曼从安联大学士的位置上跌了下来，马里奥·斯图加特却被王室征召成了御林铁卫。不再有太多人关心一个失势家族的受伤继承人，只有托尼固定时间来看过他好几次。这有些出乎勒内意料，他原本以为对方会趁米夏出事时留在安联，结果这个人却一道跟回了拜耳。

更让勒内惊讶的是，他发现太多东西和离开前已经不一样。

基斯林不在，按照学士的安排巡查封地去了，一两年内都不会回来。克里斯托夫好像也准备要走，家族打算送他去波鸿成为年轻的骑士学徒。海因克斯学士处理了大部分文书和信件，这让勒内多少轻松了些，也让他感到说不清的微妙。家族事务逐渐变得像被雾气笼罩般难以插手，不需要其他人提醒，勒内也能明白这种变化背后的问题。他不是没有找过对方，摊牌也好谈判也好。但学士看着他，就像凝视什么特别重要的东西一样。

“你的未来，可能不仅仅对勒沃库森来说十分重要。”海因克斯没有动过，他甚至停掉了写到一半报告的羽毛笔。“整个世界都会需要你，需要一个即使在绝望中也能站起来，重新挥动剑刃，保护他们，愿意为他们牺牲的身影。”

“这听起来有点奇怪，”勒内缓慢咀嚼自己说出来的每一个字。“通常来说，我不太像这种英雄一样的角色。”

学士了然地扬起了嘴角。

“相信我，你比自己以为的能做到更多。”

勒沃库森当时的继承人非常仔细分辨了一下，最后还是决定信任对方表露出来的诚恳。但这仍然无法缓解勒内的焦躁，反倒是托尼成为了不多的慰藉。他们两个人会在沉默中骑行出城，穿过树林，在莱茵河畔的一小片空暇地上停下，然后互相拔剑，不成文地对练一整个下午。

勒内感激于对方从不表露出任何怜悯与同情，但也进一步意识到自己到底丧失了多少实力的真相。最开始，他花了好几天才接受自己剑术甚至不如一个长弓手的事实。托尼从不放水，这让他经常精疲力竭，躺在地上，胸口激烈起伏，永远有一层厚而腐朽的落叶垫在身下。

“你让我惊讶，”只有声音，因为他看不清托尼逆光俯视自己的脸。“我衷心希望你不曾遭遇这种事情。”

“但我的剑术仍然回不去了，不是吗。”

年轻的拜仁沉默了一会，好像在思考除了点头以外应该怎么回答。他不想说谎，勒内能看出来。也许他只是不屑，不过都一样。最终托尼避开了这点，选择了一个更愿意提及的话题。

“你的伤，那次比武大会的事故，你会怀疑是我干的吗？还是仍然觉得都怪沙尔克？又或者说不定科隆才是背后的影子？”

“不。都不是。”勒内还在喘，他的胸口和膝盖都隐隐作痛，不过他不允许自己表现得软弱。“让自己相信是意外比较好过一点，我总不能一直活在永无止境的猜忌里。”

年轻的拜仁好像没有料到这个回答，他看起来有一点惊讶，专注的眼神里终于开始出现认真的打量。勒内猜他大概私下里揣测过好几次，做好了被怨恨的准备和解释，但托尼并不了解他，就像他也不了解对方。

托尼微微垂下了头。“在那场比武之前，你曾经有想过和我结婚吗？”

“想过，有段时间家族里都这么说。”勒沃库森的继承人非常坦白。“但你显然并不热衷，我也对政治婚姻没有那么大的期待。”

“抱歉。”对方没有直接否决，不过也没有移开视线。“我只能说，我的所有决定，在你受伤之前就想好了。即使你完好的从安联回来，也不能改变任何事。”

“我知道。”勒内感觉到自己在苦笑。“你不想接受这段婚姻是因为别的理由，对吧？你想回安联，我能看出来。你有自己的目标，并且愿意付出一切，换一个试试看的机会。虽然我大概猜不出来……也许你想当上国王？支配一切？或者拯救世界之类的？”

他不知道自己说了什么，让那对蓝眼睛里闪烁起奇妙的光芒，它们长久凝视勒内的脸，又转而去看重剑士也许一辈子都好不了的腿。

“无论是什么，我都会做到的。”

 

年轻的拜仁后来真的走了，走在他的理想上，大概。安联天翻地覆的时候，长城也悄无声息地更替了时代。虚伪之秋过后，原本不莱梅的封臣各走各路，托尔斯腾·弗林斯也在那个时候宣了誓，成为了守夜人的一员。

没有谁比他更适合接手总司令的位置，这只是个时间问题。不过当安联选择召回皮萨罗的时候勒内还是有点意外，毕竟守夜人通常不参与任何纷争，而总司令本该终身守望长城。那时海因克斯学士和托尼已经离开了拜耳两年，真正的秋天终于在战乱后迟迟降临，但他看见对方的时候还是被吓了一跳。极北的苦寒显然耗空了这个人的一切，当年意气风发的御林铁卫，如今眼圈发青，嘴唇乌沉，就连指尖都沾染了冰雪的色彩而变得阴郁发蓝。

但那个笑容里，仍然带着打动人心的热情。

“你有想过离开家乡，去别的地方看看吗？”

这个时候，已经有比勒内更年轻的剑士从斯图加特而来，头颅高昂，性格骄傲。勒沃库森对他来说正日益陌生，家族里无论血缘还是关系，纵使米夏已经回来，也一切都不一样了。

他想起海因克斯说过的话。老人即使在离开前也坚信他怀有潜力，能做得更多。

克里斯将来会继承家族，米夏看上去也有他的计划。对于勒内而言，也许真的可以考虑做一点自己想做的事。他只是意识到自己会怀念拜耳，怀念每次葡萄初收后酿出的第一道新酒，举杯时还能看见里面仿佛落羽般轻柔飘动的白絮。这种酒是鲜活的，只有刚酿出来的那么十来天才能品出，口感随着时间的推移而鲜活变化，因此无法运输，也不可复制，每一次都是独一无二的回味，只有莱茵河畔才能产出的清爽甘甜。

他大概一辈子也喝不到家乡的酒了。

 

回到大厅时，没有多少人还在闲聊。晚餐已经结束，勒内看见桌前的总司令大人抿住嘴唇，闭紧了眼睛。一缕长发垂在脸颊，少见的没有被拨到耳后。那道金色已然黯淡，像在北境的酷寒中遭受了过分的损耗。但他整个人却仍然坚毅、锋利，磨难将他淬炼成一柄更纯粹的剑，纵使在左侧脸颊上留下一块不大不小的伤疤，但仍然无损让人惊诧的美。可若是谁因为外貌而轻视这个人，那谁就是傻瓜。

难怪哪怕显贵云集如安联，他也配得上美人这个称号，勒内想。当年不知何时开始，贵族之间开始悄悄流传着某些关于他和米夏的风流韵事。熊和美人。每当唱起这首歌的时候，总会有人露出了然的笑容。一个关于摄政铁卫大人无关痛痒的小玩笑，关于诗人对任何身份之人都同样平等的垂怜。爱情嘛，全境私下里的公开秘密，哪一位大人都无法逃脱。

但这些久居朝堂，远离战场的家伙都不曾见过弗林斯是怎么对待敌人的。无论对手是野人还是异鬼，只要他出鞘，就没有斩不断的东西。而不同于过于锐利就会变脆的平凡钢铁，他仿佛永远不会折断。这是一种动人心魄的美，事务官能想象，他和那位摄政铁卫站在一起也毫不逊色的景象。

但这么多年过去了，他们早已天各一方。

 

“还没有收到任何回信吗？”无论是安联，威斯特法伦，甚至是那位守夜人的前总司令，好像所有人都想不起来在遥远的北方，仍然有这么一群活的家伙。

勒内不知道该怎么提起包括勒沃库森，乃至所有家族的沉默，他只有回忆霍尔特比的话。“叛军和陛下战事胶着，大概哪一方都顾不上北边天高路远，没个准头的所谓灾难。”

而且就算在平时，异鬼这种事，如果不是亲眼所见，也没几个人会愿意相信的吧。

“米夏……”弗林斯口吻平淡，看不出太多心思。“我了解他。西境会走到今天这个局面，八成多亏了他在背后的努力。”

勒内本来以为他会发脾气，但是看起来并没。直到对方猛然握住了手掌。啪嚓一声，那根鹅毛笔就断成了两截。墨水飞溅开来，波及了小半张桌面。勒内克制自己不要下意识瑟缩，看见一点印渍落在了对方脸侧。

弗林斯像拭去鲜血一样用拇指擦掉了。

“抱歉。”仍然听不太出来情绪的声音，“换一支笔，你来把求援部分重写一遍，盖上守夜人的印章，让渡鸦继续，把这些信再送一次。”

还是生气了啊，清理桌面的事务官只有在内心里苦笑。

“我本来就不对安联抱有太大期待，毕竟巴斯蒂不在，他们又有那样一个首相。”总司令冷哼一声。“南方人……总有一肚子诡计的南方人，指望他们还不如指望异鬼的良心。”

总司令扶着额，并不乐观的皱紧眉头。

“龙晶和龙钢，也就是黑曜石与瓦雷利亚钢。这两样对付异鬼的武器，无论哪一种我们都没有多少。”

“而真正拥有这两样东西的家伙，尽是些不懂用处、暴殄天物的蠢货。”

一声响亮的嘲笑。坐在壁炉旁的人支起了剑，满脸不屑。勒内认出那是弗林斯自己的佩剑，解下来交给了守夜人的武器师傅。对方因为长时间靠近炉火而烘得脸颊红亮，看起来比勒内记忆里胖了不少。蒂姆·维泽，这个人曾经是不莱梅的侍卫，曾经和弗林斯并肩的骑士，在家族破碎后的两年内流浪到霍芬海姆，最终又回了北境，旧识重逢，在宣誓后披上了黑衣，成为了守夜人的兄弟。

和勒内一样，维泽也曾摸过一柄瓦雷利亚钢。那是不莱梅的族剑，它属于历代的北境公爵，却随着阿隆·不莱梅的失踪而消失在长城之外。

“但我们依然宣誓守望至死。”弗林斯揉起眉心，脸色还是难看。“不管他们想什么，做什么，机智也好，愚蠢也罢，都和这点无关。”

没有人再说话。壁炉燃烧着，木料爆裂开来，在沉默中发出轻微作响的噼啪声。

“如果……只是如果，”维泽的声音少见的带上几分犹豫。“你当时能拦下阿隆，让他别去长城，或者梅苏特还在，不莱梅没有出事，一切会不会完全不同？”

那只手顿住了。

“我不知道。”一片寂静。“沙夫学士应该知道些什么，所以梅苏特逃走的时候并没有拦他。皮萨罗总司令在回到安联前也找我谈过，他说一切都事出有因，你不该太过苛责梅苏特。”

弗林斯疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

“可现在再说这个也没什么用。威悉已是空城，长城又危机重重，你知道逃兵的数量，也看见了如今的局面。”

刮过城墙的呼啸风声，听起来就像冰原狼对月的嚎叫。

 

“我们这些守夜的乌鸦，早已没有别的地方可去了。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by WW
> 
> 不知不觉都20了啊……终于来到长城线，感觉好像有很多可以说的。
> 
> 首先庆祝梅村成功保级！在北境还留着一口气！老糖身为助教，和队长弗里茨决定续约一年都是好消息呜呜呜呜梅村要留在德甲啊
> 
> 恩克是真的不在了。拉特克也去世了，他执教拜仁和门兴期间八次冠军，是德甲历史得冠最多的教练，也是拜仁拿到第一个欧冠冠军的教练，并且在巴萨曾经执教过马拉多纳……真是一代传奇。
> 
> 大舒和卡恩两个退役老年人去过他们的愉快老年人生涯了wwww按照地理，北欧人民的家乡都算成了长城以北呢。比如那个谁和那个谁谁也……嗯。（嗯？？？
> 
> 基本上守夜人司令就是恩克——披萨——老糖，三个人守过长城。霍尔特比这个二乐曾经的基友在热刺蹲过，我还去看过他和大圣的采访哈哈哈哈哈，现在和小鹰两个在汉堡也感觉非常愉快。
> 
> 宣誓加入守夜人的话，旧神信仰可以去长城外面，一小片神树林里面对心树发誓。七神信仰就在城堡内的小圣堂宣誓就好了。
> 
> 而这几年浓缩的部分也很明显，不再是队长并且没有被车续约的巴熊，去了波鸿的默默，最后和海因克斯一起在药厂的TK，又后来都回了拜仁。小鹰的位置被从斯图加特来的诺诺取代了。
> 
> 熊和少女倒是原作就有的歌曲，这里对应熊和美人太恰当了哈哈哈哈哈~巴熊这几年浪来浪去，感觉也还是挺开心挺释然的www
> 
>  
> 
> 希望大家都能在历经艰苦后，过上想要的生活吧


	21. 马尔科·罗伊斯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恩，16年的夏窗的转会虽然很，恩，刺激。不过大体上还是在本文的控制范围内。是的，会写的，总会以某种形式反映出来的。
> 
> 这章成功降了字数！这是能填坑的必须前提啊TAT……有很多CP串场，梅凯胡花罗伊策等，但不算有什么戏份，就不打tag了。
> 
> 接下来几章都是打仗，终于是真正的连续章节了呢……

阴云之下，墨绿的河水看起来砭肌刺骨。

罗伊斯牢牢按住了船尾，帮着梅策尔德把小舟推出了河滩。船舷碰到漂过的浮冰，摇摇晃晃地转了个方向。

“你确定这能过河吗？”罗伊斯用长矛戳着浮冰的边缘，冰层撑不住人，但也不算薄，狠扎了几下才裂开。

“之后整个冬天，美因河都会是这个样子。只要有桨有枪，被冰拦住，也能破开。”梅策尔德经验老道地用船桨把小舟固定住，好让跟随他而来的纳茨塔西奇登上去。

梅策尔德出生在哈尔滕的属地，或许是因为前代沙尔克侯爵的配偶就姓哈尔滕的缘故，他也去过费尔廷斯当过骑士侍从，但在威斯特法伦成家。罗伊斯也是在那几年认识他。自己彼时还未被赶出城堡，总会见到他与凯尔并肩立在公爵——马尔科没有资格称其为伯父——的身后，像一对同时锻造的双剑，现在也没有变样。

凯尔拍了拍自己曾经的爱人的肩膀，搭上他握住桨的手，看了看空旷的两岸。

梅策尔德过河的目的，是为了确定两边行军的进程。一开始他们用烽火来确认彼此的位置，尽管这会提醒沿途堡垒自己的到来，但从结果来看，这反而让他们知道大兵压境，造就了不少逃兵，让军队顺利突破。奥巴梅扬和金特尔还带了一只队伍往南边扎，确保主力不受南境余下的兵力干扰，大概也没遇上什么真正的阻碍。

只是随着靠近王领驻扎的大本营，烽火就不成为选择了。他们只能约定时间，派兵乘一艘小舟，到对岸确认对方是否也到了同样的地方。这浪费时间又风险重重，毕竟真正的行军道路离河岸不近。但毕竟分兵的目的就是能同时发动夹击，路途遥远，稍有耽搁，可能就是半日以上的差距，足够拜仁与南境把任何一方碾碎。

每次过河的人，都是梅策尔德。

“下次我也会第一个过来。”他摸着凯尔的颈肩，让对方平静下来。

这是最后一次联络。今夜，他们就离维尔兹堡近在咫尺，躲进敌方灯下的阴影。

“下次你们就不用这么辛苦啦！”克洛普爽快地破坏了气氛，“到了维尔茨堡就有桥了不是？那就是瓜迪奥拉就是为你俩修的呀……”

凯尔没有理他。他们最后一次相拥，而后小船就漂向了冰洲。

罗伊斯不知道他们当年为什么分开。梅策尔德前往西斯班尼亚，正是在自己被迫离开的第二年，似乎是作为家族的使者，去向铁金库还债，并留下来作为担保。然而三年之后，他却结束了婚姻，回到了沙尔克。多特蒙德的震怒可想而知。

马里奥说他曾经问过修士，瓦茨克只是假装愁容满面，又说即使缔结关系，也并非代表永远，又说人去了外面，就难免会变。他复述这话的时候神情困惑，但很快就舒朗起来，不打算去多想。

另外两匹马已经离自己很远。马尔科回望了一下美因河，波流像孔雀石的花纹一般弥漫来，鲜艳但浓重，让浮冰也显得不再纯白明亮了。

 

回到营地的时候，早餐正好结束。

说是早餐，但因为天亮的太晚，白天也只有这一顿。除了他和队长凯尔，其他的国王铁卫都守在国王的营帐门口，魏登费勒和苏博蒂奇扒拉着盘子里剩下的鱼，格罗斯克罗伊茨和杜尔姆正熄灭火堆，而他们原先的侍卫队长施梅尔策，大摇其头地从帐篷里走出来，看见罗伊斯，就亮起眼睛把他推了进去，号称换班。

看到他和跟进来的克洛普，马茨按捺不住地抱怨了起来，不顾威严。

“七天，已经吃了七天鱼了。”

“我们在河边，你还指望吃到什么稀罕的？干粮得留下，以防万一。” 

他插着手嘀咕：“贝尼不喜欢吃鱼，他怎么办？”

克洛普流露了出有点恶心的微笑。马尔科把国王的披风取下来，蒙了马茨一脸。自从宣布了“反叛”，这家伙反而变得没谱起来。

“沙尔克的人吃石头也能活，但我们要是去晚了，他们就活不了了。”

这话十分有效果。马茨把脑袋钻出来，皱着眉扯着嘴：“好吧，叫人去把糖霜牵过来。”

“糖霜？”

“就我的马。这是我小时候学到的：把马和武器起成喜欢食物的名字，可以中和行军路上饮食单调的痛苦。等我打赢这场仗，我就把这剑改叫菠萝，谁也阻止不了我。”马茨拍了拍腰间的族剑逆芒，把披风重新展开系好，插上新换的夷地出产的虎眼石和黄玉嵌接成的蜜蜂别针。

但当他转过身去，马尔科却怔住了。

披风上的徽记从黄黑底色的蜜蜂，变成了红黄相对的四分格，红色的格子里，是代表王室的熊。

 

“那本来就是他的私人纹章。”

凯尔与他游弋在马茨的骑兵队之后，周围的军队仍然笼罩在黄与黑之中，但马茨周围有一半都是新的旗帜。“披风和旗子都是学士让新制的，这是我们与王领军队真正面对面的首战，既然要宣称他对王位的继承权利，就必须强调他的拜仁血统。”

“你不奇怪吗？我们打下了整个国家，国王却还是要说自己姓拜仁？”

凯尔扯住缰绳，认真而坦然地端详着他。四周一直是开阔的丘陵地，他们不知道走出去了多远。

“我记得你是第一个宣誓效忠他的。”

“我是。但我是为了家族而战的。”

“我们都是。但人们认同那只熊，就好像北境的人现在还记得不莱梅一样。要想统治，就不能被叫做篡夺者。在战争的阵痛中，我们必须利用这种认同。到了下个世代，当人们接受了多特蒙德，旗帜的变换就也顺理成章。”

“别提了，他未来的继承人说不定还是半个沙尔克呢……”马尔科在心中融合了一下马茨和贝尼迪克特•沙尔克的脸，不自觉地擦了把汗。

凯尔不发一言。自己可能让他想起梅策尔德了。马尔科咳嗽了几声，重新挺起胸，说他明白了。

凯尔拍了拍他的肩膀：“你父亲道歉的时候也会这样，看上去一点都不像做错了，却让人觉得很真诚。”

“威斯特法伦的每个人都知道，和凯尔说话必须诚实。而且，他可比我厚脸皮多了。”对父亲的为人，马尔科在童年就已经充分认识到了。他是被娇惯的幼子，沉溺于享乐欲望，但天生的慷慨豪爽。士兵们对自己说他大概播了整个西境的种，但只有马尔科是他生养的。不论后来如何，父亲生前的时光，的确让他感到幸运。

“要说脸，你跟他长得一样惹事儿。”

“我可没惹出过什么麻烦来。”马里奥不算。

“恩，一路上那些偷看你的士兵一定是假的。”他又驱赶起马，留下马尔科一个人疑神疑鬼地左顾右盼，让不小心对上眼的本德吓了一跳。

 

按旧地图所说，他们目前走的这一段河道偏南北向，接下来很快会向东拐个弯，走一点点，再重新向南拐下去。克洛普学士说，那座没人见过的大桥，应该就建在“拐下去”的地方，那里河道最窄，也离废弃的维尔茨堡旧堡垒不远。至于拜仁的大营，大概在大桥下游半里格处。

如果从他们直接从向东拐弯这里发起进攻，无论到大桥还是到对方的营地，都大约是半里格。这样的话，就没必要先去过桥点和沙尔克汇合，他们会直接攻向营地。

“要去桥就往东走！要去营地就往东南！”克洛普对着普通的士兵，指着新夜之上密布的星座，“冰龙座就在北边！要是你身后是北，你左边就是东！前面就是南！”

日光余晖已消。他们在山丘起伏之间隐藏着自己，左手边就是河流的转角。

约定的进攻时间正是蝠时，从月亮的位置来看，已经到了。

但他们派出的斥候一直没有回来。克洛普眯起眼睛，看向一片漆黑的对岸。以现在的距离，自然是鬼都看不到，他只好瘪嘴回看马茨。

“马尔科说过，我们不能去晚。”马茨一直没有下马，“走吧。”

凯尔顶在了最前面。

马尔科心里一阵不安，紧跟着他两三下登上坡，身后火光招摇，眼前起伏的坡地像黑色的巨浪，让人不敢贸然扎下去。但马茨也上来打了下他的背，他只好追下去。

黑浪里，突然出现了繁星一样的火把。

敌人等候多时了。

号角响起，他们已经没有回头路。

“他们靠太前了，”马茨抽出剑，夜战突袭，他还没戴上头盔，“对岸的布防也会有这么多人吗？”

马尔科尽责地靠在他身前：“应该是瓜迪奥拉赌我们先到，他们对这附近更熟悉。”

他带着队，尽力往没有火把的坡道冲过去。后方的声音整齐，他们的士兵绝对不会轻易慌张以致乱了阵型，自己这个楔子，钉得越深越好。

但是身为国王的家伙不行。

“凯文——！”他看不见格罗斯克罗伊茨在哪儿，只能大声嚷嚷，“把他带到后边去！”

“谁——？”

“马茨！”

“我不去！后边的人也停不下来！”

马尔科勉强回过头，对格罗斯克罗伊茨使了个眼神，后者直接把马茨挤出了队伍，连人带糖霜摔倒地上。马茨狼狈地爬起来，血气上头咒骂起他。

但他不打算听见了。他必须这么做。

他必须这么做，因为前面再也没有通路，他离那些火把与士兵越来越近，心中当然明白交锋是不能避免的。而他也早就看见，最前方的人，身着银色的铠甲，和白色的披风。

马尔科刹在原地，横枪让后边的队伍转向。

御林铁卫亮出剑，直冲向他。他把枪头摆回来，对准战马的嚼子。当马被逼偏开头的时候，最容易暴露出骑士的身体。对方也自然知道这个窍门，在不能更靠近的地方，硬是转了弯，剑招呼在他的护手上，马尔科险些失去了对坐骑的控制。

他用长枪撑了一下地面，重新稳定下来，面对毫发未损的白衣骑士，而对方没有再度进攻，而是先摘下了头盔。

马尔科的耳朵里听见的都是胸腔里的鼓动。

“你看上去很失望嘛。怎么，我不是你想见的那个铁卫？”

莱万多夫斯基笑着问他。

 

刚刚看身高就该知道不是他的。马尔科深吸了几口气，不敢闭上眼睛。

“的确认不出你了。你不是不用剑的么？”他真正的擅长的武器，和自己一样。或许是家族性格的关系，多特蒙德很多人都喜欢刺，而不是砍。

“他们为了好看，都给铁卫佩剑了。当然曼努埃尔这样的，换也还是换了重剑，他自己也说当了御林铁卫还要随时练举重，真是够了。”莱万多夫斯基把剑柄反过来观察着，好像第一次看这么仔细，“其实大部分人都留着原来的武器，我只是过去并不执着罢了。”

马尔科挑衅起他：“你是说，这场战争不值得你付出全力？”

“你那么想回去的话，也不是不行。”

他伸出手，接住了留下的王领骑士抛来的一把。等身长枪，木柄分段箍着薄薄的金属护围，这些护围增加的重量本应该非同小可，但对罗伯特的动作还是轻巧如常。马尔科不知道该赞叹他的力量还是铁匠的手艺，他放慢呼吸，手上下意识地调整到防御的姿势。

那是罗伯特，他绝对不会让别人先出手。

而他习惯的套路，马尔科也比所有人都更清楚。他把所有力量都用在抢的根部，每一刺都向前来，对方只有躲避的余地，练习的时候没人敢接近他。他此刻也疲于应付，因为身处马上，横向移动更不方便，但这对对方也是一样的。在这种情况下，他更有机会挡而不是躲，只要断了他连续戳刺的动作，就能顺势把枪头送出去——

马尔科点中了他腋下的板甲接口，自己的枪头还很新，他能看到金属错位的样子。

然后他的手肘突然挨了一击。莱万多夫斯基直接把枪柄强压下去，护围除了保护，也让枪柄比之前更有攻击性。马尔科要咬紧牙根才没松开手，好在他还是击中了对方的侧肋。

罗伯特退了几步，似乎打算速战速决，呼吸紊乱着就再次突刺过来。而马尔科根本自顾不暇，他躲了几次，就移不开战马，让它的胸口中了一枪。

他滚到地上，抓住一线机会，把枪柄别到对方的战马腿间，让罗伯特也跌下去，但代价是折断了自己这根不值钱的长枪。敌人失去了武器，对决已经确定结束，这让出于礼貌等待着御林铁卫的骑士们立刻行动起来。

看来自己可能还有被活捉的价值。马尔科把半截的枪扔向骑士的面甲，滑下山坡，打算去捡其他人战后落下的武器。坡底有个小号的圆盾，他连忙拿起来背过身，省得被矛从背后扎成刺猬。

但罗伯特的脚边，却先被扎了一支。

 

身侧的来路上，京多安保持着投掷的姿势，根本接不上气，显然是刚冲过来的。他带着的人有弓兵，弓弦拉满，暂时遏止了王领的骑士们进一步的行动。

“沙尔克放了烽火，他们到了。”京多安给马尔科拉过一匹马，“我们跟后方切断了，咱们往桥去迎他们。”

马尔科应了一声，提防着罗伯特打算跨上马。

莱万多夫斯基却把御林铁卫的剑向他扔了下来。“留着吧，说不定能用来保命。”他说完笑笑，双手摊开，带着骑士走了。

通体银白的佩剑陷在尘土里，剑柄上有代表拜仁的红色宝石，马尔科分不出种类。

“他是对的，你需要准备一把剑，以防枪又断掉。”京多安把剑捡起来，搁到他手里。“里面是剑就行了，别在乎剑鞘的颜色。”

马尔科想到红黄相间的私人纹章。还有凯尔的话。人们究竟认同的是什么？北境的人还没有忘记不莱梅。

“我在乎。”

马尔科把剑插到京多安怀里，看了看周围被切割的小战场，耳畔听到一声裂响，左边的夜空顿时火光冲天。暂时还没人发现他们落单，但身处谷底的道路，太容易被袭击，也看不到全局。

他踢了下马肚子，找了个高坡，重新登了上去。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by NGD
> 
> 这章是战役的开始，后边好几回都是讲这场战役的，所以具体的介绍大概会下次说。
> 
> 如果前情大家不太记得了……就是因为多了一座桥的缘故，西境不得不分开两岸行进，以防被敌方抓住后方的空隙，因为地缘问题没有更多的选择。
> 
> 至于梅凯，文中的设定也比较直接，就是有过婚姻但等大梅从皇马回来的时候离婚了这样。有一句被删掉的吐槽是，他们二人的复合进展都比胡花的相亲（？）要顺利……
> 
> 如文中所说，多特可能的确是枪兵比较多，或者是同时拥有使枪的技能比较多的地方。比如莱万就也是，唉我真觉得他非常适合充满魅力的反派角色（？）！
> 
> 但是滴滴和大头应该都是主用剑的。这也和对继承人的培养习惯有关。
> 
> 最后是614，嗯我想他个人的想法已经表达出来了，希望表现方式不太生硬吧。该发生的都会发生，自己知道为何发生就足够了 ^^


	22. 巴斯蒂安·施魏因斯泰格·拜仁

巴斯蒂安骑在马上，听见了那声从非常、非常遥远的河畔上游飘来的开战号角。

他夹紧了马肚，克制住不去在此时就碰触自己的佩剑，转头看向右手边依然毫无动静的美因河。今夜没有月亮，反而得以看见满天群星，无数星座在他的头顶闪烁，但巴斯蒂安并没有一一分辨的心情。他眯起眼睛，刚刚赶工好的大桥在夜色里只有个黑暗的轮廓，横亘在同样模糊的维尔茨堡旧堡前，和齐整的士兵一道，在河水两岸即将消逝的寂静中无言等待。

身为国王，巴斯蒂安从安联一共带出来三个御林铁卫，莱万已经奉命出发，去往前线，截击应该会在今晚猛攻的多特。罗本和格策则留了下来，守在左右，保护铁卫们宣誓效忠的对象。毕竟没有足够把握时，一个国王是不应该冲在最前的。

王领的两万来人和南境自美因茨而来的一万四千人如今混编在一起，早在两天前就领到了各自的任务。本来斯图加特召集到的人数更多，不过有大概四千在前来汇合的沿途被分批留了下来——与其说是想要抵抗或者拖延时间，更多是为了传递叛军的情报与动向。瓜迪奥拉因此算出了叛军大致的进攻日程，可克林斯曼在这种时候反而拿出了学士的派头，一副自己该做的已经做了，并不打算搅合进战局的样子。

 

“鸡蛋不能都装在一个篮子里，”金发的学士在战前会议上懒洋洋地说，“我就不在那天晚上亲自奉陪陛下了。希望巴斯蒂你好歹给我留点人，带回去。”

也算熟悉这位前任大学士为人风格的巴斯蒂安苦笑了一下。他还记得那是最后一次战前会议，所有人在代表国王的帐篷里，看着长桌上被瓜迪奥拉平摊开来，布满标记的地图。

维尔茨堡的这座桥刚好建在河流的拐点，整个战场的北方。顺河而下，半里格处就是王领扎营的位置；逆流而上，半里格外则是布防的第一道战线，如果算上马茨和多特们可能会出现的地点，就会发现这是一个接近等边的三角。

“而克洛普如果没有十成把握，就一定会兵分两路，同时进攻桥头和营地——就像他让沙尔克们带兵去了北岸一样。”

大学士用剑鞘取代手杖，在地图上来回指点。虽然这不算常见，不过在场大部分人早已见怪不怪。

“虽然主力还在南岸，不过他们不能在这种时候放弃自己名义上的盟友，必须有人冲到桥边，接应奔袭而来的沙尔克。但他们也不会放任王领的营地，让我们能舒服支援自己的前线。他应该会希望两岸能同时夹击，利用人数优势，一举取得胜利。”

身为大学士，特别是海因克斯死去之后来到安联的大学士，瓜迪奥拉展现出了堪称绝对的才能。他几乎算好了一切，每一个细节，测定了桥的工期，也推测出了叛军的动向。至少就战术而言，这个人差不多已经做到了极致。

“但这都只是克洛普的假设。而这种假设是没有意义的。”

瓜迪奥拉手腕用力，剑鞘划动，羊皮纸上代表桥的横线正中，被一分为二留下了一条极深的刻痕。

“因为他们还不知道，无论对岸来的是谁，有多少人，最终都不足为惧。”

不过仍然有人感到踌躇。

“……一定要这么做吗？”马里奥有些迷糊，忍不住鼓起勇气插了嘴。他得到了大学士扫来的一眼，那道视线的冷淡程度让年轻的铁卫即使在国王身后也忍不住瑟缩了一下。

“既然是战争，便只有胜利才有意义。一旦在这里输掉了，我们损失的只会更多。”

马里奥涨红了脸，不敢再出声。无奈地感到了僵硬下来的气氛，巴斯蒂安轻咳一下，出来给自己的铁卫打起了圆场。

“那么，到时候我让阿尔扬留下来吧？如果佩普你有什么状况，至少能有个帮手。”

他得到了预料之中的拒绝。

“多谢陛下好意。不过战场之上，主君为重，我足以自保，不劳您费心。”

 

大学士的答复总是有礼而冷淡。这个人好像并不是太喜欢自己，巴斯蒂安有这种感觉，仿佛除了学士和陛下的关系之外便再无其它。这个疑问困扰了他将近一年，直到同样来自西斯班尼亚的家伙到达了安联。

哈维·阿隆索在成为御林铁卫后曾经加入过私下的酒局，当时还是王储的巴斯蒂安带来了一整桶东方诸港交换来的葡萄酒，他们很快成为了足够用一点敞开心扉的对话下酒的关系。

“——我原先以为，佩普为人冷淡，那是因为他职责所在，只愿意对国王负责。后来我才发现也许比起我，他只是单纯更喜欢菲利普。”

在情报总管上交每个铁卫的背景调查之前，巴斯蒂安就听过阿隆索的履历。他在伯纳乌和诺坎普交锋多年，也曾对瓜迪奥拉拔剑相向，然而实际照面后，巴斯蒂安发现大学士好像并不在意这种过往。

“每个人都有过去，陛下。”他善解人意的铁卫举起了酒杯，“虽然我不知道具体发生了什么，不过在成为学士前，他们也是人。也许佩普只是在您兄长身上看见了自己的影子。”

 

这个解释倒是让巴斯蒂安打消了继续追究的念头。他也不是非要刨根问底，就像现在，瓜迪奥拉握紧缰绳，和他并排，不过看起来完全没有在意巴斯蒂安，而是完全沉浸在谨慎思绪里一直观察着战场。

阿尔扬在他们身后，非常放松，马里奥则完全不同，巴斯蒂安能轻易察觉到年轻铁卫散发出的情绪，焦虑，不安，忐忑，还有一点犹豫和生怯。他分辨不出里面有没有侥幸，但巴斯蒂安确定其中没有动摇。

马里奥放在剑柄上的手掌是稳的。

这让巴斯蒂安再度克制着，不要去碰自己腰际的佩剑。时机未到，他不能给出错误的信号。纵使他一直都能感到那一小块皮肤的存在，就像一个提醒。

 

连孩童都知道，在这个世界上，有四种最滚烫的东西。

首先是太阳，高高在上的太阳，照耀一切的太阳；然后是爆发的山火，是瓦雷利亚的毁灭，是末日浩劫的教训；再来是龙焰，龙之怒吼，焚尽一切；最后是野火，炼金产物，想要比肩自然而所能达到的极限，也是如今人们唯一可以求得的东西。

 

但这些所有都不如卢卡斯留在他腰上的那一下。深陷进皮肤的牙齿，压制着不能动弹的身体，巴斯蒂安克制住了颤栗，却仍然听见了自己的呻吟，就那么一小声，颤动着，引发了对方开怀的笑脸，卢卡斯从下面抬起头，巴斯蒂在里面只看见了自己。

“你会一直带着这个。”那双蓝色的眼睛注视着他，得意而满足，带茧的拇指粗糙用力，准确按在了自己刚刚成功打下的烙印上。他的腿卡住了巴斯蒂的，他们赤裸而泛红的皮肤仍然黏腻地摩擦在一起，身体因为激烈的情事而酸痛疲惫，伴随着逐渐平缓的起伏胸口，每一丝空气都因此亲昵得让人眩晕。“因为你是我的。”卢卡斯的脸庞闪耀着明亮的光彩，他自然地伸展四肢，那些漂亮的肌肉线条不再是光洁的了，它们同样充满了欲望留下的记号，露出难以消褪的显眼痕迹。

巴斯蒂安才意识到自己一直咧开的嘴，他摸索着捧起对方的脸，然后感到那张湿濡而温暖的嘴唇抵住他，同样饥渴的分开了。他的灵魂不能再接纳别的东西了，从第一次见面起，卢卡斯就是那个燃烧了他，凝炼了他，改变了他的人，他把巴斯蒂安变成了这辈子都只能和自己契合的另一半。他只要想起这个人，总觉得，腰间就会隐隐作痛，那道印记会像烫伤一样不管不顾地灼烧起来。

关于卢卡斯的一切，才是这个世界上最滚烫的东西。

 

战事还在继续，而他们等得够久，等到那些被举起的火把产生了轻微的晃动，远处成片的光芒在相遇后开始闪烁，熄灭，周遭的马匹不安地刨着地面，小范围地晃动着身体。厮杀声越来越近，从正前方模模糊糊的一点逐渐变成清晰的刀剑相碰和惨叫怒吼，阵型在缓慢随兵士而流动着，原本整齐的队列开始受到向前冲锋或者朝后挤压的影响，一点一点朝远离河岸的地方倾斜。

更多的人开始把视线投向他们，投向身为国王的自己和决定时机的学士。空气不知何时变得浑浊而沉重，开始带上了隐约的血腥与焦臭，浓厚一层，毫不留情地压在巴斯蒂安的肩头和心底。

等待才是煎熬，决定继续等待是煎熬中的煎熬。

他希望自己直到最后，仍然有对每一个决定毫不动摇的自信。

 

忽然一点火光在原本寂静的对岸亮了起来，然后越来越旺，变成一道传讯的烽火。北岸开始有了动静，和南岸混杂起来，让聆听变得更加困难，只能看见越来越逼近桥头的无数影子。

巴斯蒂安却猛地松了口气，他都不知道自己什么时候屏住的呼吸，佩普转过身，冲他点了点头。

那是沙尔克。沙尔克终于到了。

“动手。”

他听见自己的声音，在逐渐入冬的夜里显得和天气一样坚硬而冷酷。持着火把的地方窸窸窣窣有了动静，什么人朝着桥的方向去了。片刻后，周围好像忽然间寂静下来，只有一瞬，就被突然暴起的火光打破了。整座桥的开始以一种异常的速度燃烧起来，烈焰迅速从这一头蹿到了对面，在冰龙座的星光下疯狂地吞噬着一切。无数绿色的火焰飘浮在河面上，和那些几乎冻住河水的碎冰互相映衬，比只在书中读到过它的人所能想象的场景更为可怕。巨大的爆炸声在延迟了半个呼吸后突然响起，席卷而来震痛了每个人的耳朵，热浪紧随其后，开始炙烤所有暴露在外的皮肤，不知道是不是错觉，就连隔着皮革也能感到盔甲热了起来。

这就是野火。

这就是人类所能掌控的最高温度。

所有最近秘密制造的野火都在此刻熊熊燃烧了，那些绿色的液体被倾倒在了桥面，涂上了底层，它们渗透进一切：木头，皮革，钢材。所有普通火焰无能为力的，它们都能吞噬，无论是在阳光炎热的长夏，还是像今天这样，入冬结冰的子夜。直到把一切都燃烧殆尽前，它们绝不熄灭。

瓜迪奥拉不知何时挺起了后背，和那个时候一模一样，巴斯蒂安想。和那次战前会议上，面对扬起下巴，宣称“自从炼金术士衰落后，野火的制作方法就已经失传”的克林斯曼时一模一样。

终归有些东西，让这两个人展露出不再是普通学士的内里。

“是的，很多人都这么说，”当时瓜迪奥拉如此答道，他的背脊一样笔直。“他们不知道野火的存在，正如他们从来没有对上过诺坎普。”

巴斯蒂安忽然意识到，比起学士，这个人一直都更像战士，更像为了捍卫什么便能不惜一切的战士。

就像这座耗时一年，刚建好不到一个月的桥，很快会和从未存在一样。没有人再能渡过美因河了，王领的全部目标就只剩下了多特。他们会让对面的沙尔克们只能注视着，注视着开始爆炸的唯一通道，注视着他们的盟友一个一个死去，就像面对死亡本身时一样无能为力。

 

年轻的国王终于摸上了他早已发热的剑柄。一声蹡鸣，瓦雷利亚钢的寒光划破了所有的鲜血与火焰。

“七神在上。以战士之名，进攻！”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想不出注释了，决定继续评论音轨。
> 
> 前几天看的时候感到了忘掉自己腿肉后回头再吃的幸福……就是这玩意怎么是个坑啊！混蛋！（
> 
> 总之，太久远了，感觉要说的都写在文里了。玫瑰作为代理斯图加特学士是来打酱油的，毕竟他CP是还在安联的首相大人。瓜瓜也是，更喜欢拉姆而不是猪总。
> 
> 不过龙哥给猪总讲那瓜瓜的故事，那是因为，他这个人站瓜鸟啊！（亢奋（太亢奋了以至于已经写了一部分（下辈子可能就能更新到了吧


	23. 贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯·沙尔克

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~WW：是的我们也没想到很早之前就定好的下一章POV结果刚好就卡在这个时间点了……这是个意外，真的只是一个意外~~

贝尼迪克特安静地站在河岸。

萤绿色的光芒在他的眼中野蛮流窜。

 

三天之前，学士曾经提醒过他。

那封信从尼永港寄出，由信鸦送到瓦尔德，再乘快马赶上几日，才追上了自己的军队。

“我让他们一有对岸的消息，就通知我们，“凯勒背着手，看着士兵扎起营帐，“我在学城也还有几个朋友。里面有些细节，你可能会感兴趣。”

尤利安把信筒塞给贝尼，表情雀跃，显然是偷看过。学士现在允许他背着族剑到处晃悠，算是给正式的继承人的一点奖励。对这个决定，年轻人显然是乐意的。他早就希望承担更多责任，让梅苏特安全置身事外的理由对他来说也不难接受。

贝尼将信将疑地把信纸抻开。

在扫平了运河流域的所有家族之后，老特拉福德集合了联军，放下南方不管，先行北上了。第一站将会是仇怨极深的利兹家族，但学城预计他们不会对红神的军队造成任何阻碍。

“所以他们并不会打到海这边来，安联也不会分心掺和进去，还有什么？”

“你往下看。”

“……圣马可堂舰队被歼灭的原因？不就是范加尔在港口点了一把火么。”而且那已经是一个多月前的事情了。

“佩莱格里尼当年在学城，是营造学的一把好手。盖楼建船的人，最费心机的地方就是防火。输在自己的长项上，他可能也会怀疑是红神在帮助范加尔吧。”

“但学城认为不是。”

“学城眼中没有神也没有魔法。”凯勒点点漫长信件的后半段，“那不是普通的火。”

“那些火是绿色的，”尤利安把脑袋探了过来，“先是从伊蒂哈德的船坞里炸开，然后开始在运河的水面上燃烧，一艘艘爬上停泊的船……”

野火。他看到这两个字。

“这是已经失传的武器。学城也接到过一些内陆有绿色火灾的报告，但这次是第一次确认。”学士计划着久远的未来，“我们应该派人到狭海那边去，学会它。比拜仁先学会它，我们就能赢得在冬天的战争。”

学士提醒过他了。 

 

贝尼痛苦地捂住被光芒刺伤的双眼。学士提醒过他了。

他摇摇晃晃地往前走，眯着眼睛想看清楚。桥已经没了。野火落在河水里，兀自燃烧着，但更多的是附着在那些刚刚想过河的士兵身上。只要擦到衣角，就会席卷全身。火焰里的人哀嚎着，本来幸免的士兵不顾一切地想去救他们，仿佛只要把人从地狱里拉出来就可以，结果却让自己也陷了进去，接着却是更多冲上去的人。

沙尔克的人似乎学不会这东西是致命的，不知道这会伤害自己，不知道这样做是徒劳的。

他得让他们停下。

“前面是谁，“贝尼又大声问了一遍，“最前面是谁？”

费尔曼扶住了贝尼。

“梅策尔德爵士说，他想第一个过河。”

 

把梅策尔德扒出来的时候，他还活着。

有士兵牺牲了自己，把他正在融化的铠甲卸了下来。但他的身体也早已经被焚烧过。凯勒把他和其他幸存者送到废弃的城堡里，那里有足够的开阔空间。

贝尼留在河滩上。

“我们该怎么办？”尤利安焦虑但迷茫。

河对岸隐隐传来剑戟声，提醒着他，还有其他人正在死去。

这是他的责任。贝尼迪克特回忆着。他们赶来维尔茨堡的最后一程，没有碰到任何军队。只有条小支流被人为改道，拖延了不少时间。他当时就该怀疑。拜仁没有道理放弃北岸的布防，除非他们能确保没人能过河。

毕竟，世上没有把足够行军的大桥，在朝夕之间被毁坏的方法。

——然而瓜迪奥拉知道。

他把他们引诱到再也没法回头的地方，西境的所有人都自作聪明地踏入圈套之后，像他的恩师一样，用一把火割开了敌人，还屠戮了他们的先锋。

“这不是堂堂正正的战斗，”亨特拉尔说，“这是巫术，要么是骗子的手段。”低地人有时比费尔廷斯本地人更为鲁直。

是啊，就像巫术一样。希望巫术可以让所有死去的士兵活过来。

“我们不能就这么看着。”诺伊施泰特死死盯着对岸。

“没法子了。”凯文-普林斯把头盔摘下来，“我们没有船，河上只有浮冰和余火。多特蒙德人不够多，迟早会被杀光，到时候我们也完蛋。”

“那我们现在去砍树，抱着木头游过去。”

“你要么被冲跑，要么被冻死！我们已经帮够那些刺头了，没必要像救自己人那样救他们。”

“可他们现在就是自己人。”费尔曼说完低声咒骂了自己。

“费尔曼说得对，”尤利安站出来，试着做起总结，“……但我们不能游过去，我们应该等等，看最后谁能获得胜利。”他看向贝尼，寻求来自真正领主的支持。

而有一名高个子的骑士，抱着头盔拨开了人群。

贝尼仰起头。帕特里克·法比安·波鸿，雷维尔的领主大人，莱昂的兄长。

“侯爵大人，我想说几句。”他身后也有其他小家族的旗帜，“我们没必要等着。那些绿色的火焰做了什么，两岸的人都看得见。现在多特蒙德没能成功撤走，还在继续战斗，就证明他们已经失去了阵型，彻底陷入王领军队的包围。最迟到明天白天，他们中大部分人都会投降。但他们会拼命把我们拥立的那位国王送出去。信鸦会飞到离我们最近的堡垒，之后就会传到瓦尔德。而我们必须赶往那里，把桥守住。”

帕特里克老练而镇定，让周遭的骑士也冷静了下来。

他的分析是正确的。贝尼点了点头：“我们明天就走。”

“……主将是你，你来下命令。但我们要快，法兰克福家的守军收到消息就可能兵变。”

“尤利安，你用我的名义写封信给瓦尔德，就说我们赢了，让法兰克福拨人去莱茵内卡增援。写完让学士看看。”先把守军尽量支开。

“是。”

贝尼侧过身，夜深已近鬼时。余下的野火大部分已经被水流带走，将被下游的居民当成幽灵。对岸的烽烟里有暗淡的人影，他觉得每一个都像是马茨。

“我们需要见证这一夜。”

 

废城的主厅里摆满了伤员。冷风从洞开的大门里直直吹进来，还好火苗在立柱的遮掩下依旧旺盛地燃烧着。

贝尼握着梅策尔德的手。不知该不该说幸运，他主要伤在躯干，此时身上盖着浸水的棉布。

“你要是冷的话，我们可以找一个小点的房间给你。”

“呸，我觉得整个人都在烧，”梅策尔德呼吸粗重，“你们还不如把火拿远一点，我估计我下半辈子就怕这个了。”

“他的伤口还在自行扩大，野火还在皮肤下面蔓延着，他根本感觉不到冷。但我想只要继续冰敷，伤口就会稳定下来……往好处想，我们靠着河，有足够的冰水。”凯勒安慰他，但眼神流露出慌乱。学城根本不曾教过他如何对抗野火，他只能先当做普通的烧伤处置。

“现在没人知道对岸怎么样了，”贝尼帮他换了块布，“我们会等到明天……凯尔会没事的。”

“从不怀疑。”他摆摆手。

贝尼坚信他会坚持下来。只是可能再也不能战斗。但他是坚强的经验丰富的战士，他可以培养很多年轻人。如果他们能胜利的话。 

“当教头肯定没问题，你的孩子由我来教就正合适，半个沙尔克半个多特蒙德嘛，”他想了想，憨厚地笑了，“好吧，是四分之一拜仁，四分之一多特蒙德，四分之一沙尔克……”

“还有四分之一哈尔腾，”贝尼也跟着勾起嘴角，“你想得太远了。”

梅策尔德严肃地观察起他，好像真的一点也觉不出疼痛。

“原来如此。”他露出了然神色，“原来你从没想过。”

 

凯勒叹了口气，默不作声离开了。

士兵把罂粟花奶端到贝尼手边。受伤的人需要借助它才能入睡。

“告诉我为什么吧。”骑士低沉地问他。

“学士都没能问出来。”

“我不打算问你，是要你告诉我，”梅策尔德指指药壶，“我是那种人，就是喝了这个之后，就什么都不会记得的那种。如果你想说出来的话……”

贝尼举起药壶。乳白色的安眠药涓涓落入铜杯里。

“你为什么想知道？”

“我希望你做出正确的选择，大人。”

“我背叛了他。”他看着梅策尔德喝下第一口。

“马茨？”

“不，我背叛了我的婚约对象。”

“可马茨不就是？”梅策尔德突然皱起眉，“难道……”

“缔结婚约的那年，您还在多特蒙德，可能知道我的婚约对象不是确定的某个人，是老公爵之后的第一继承者。直到三年前，那个人都还是——”

“马里奥。”

一向沉着的骑士眼神闪烁了起来。

“马里奥自己大概没听说过有这个婚约，他年纪小，成人时家族的关系已经不如前了。但我和马茨六年前就在一起，就在安联的那场比武大会。”贝尼又帮他浸起绷带，“我们两个都是罪人。或者我一个人是，我引诱了他，欺骗了自己的堂兄弟。”

梅策尔德揉了揉眼睛：“你打算惩罚自己。”

“我可从没反省过自己的欲望，克里斯托弗，我不想离开他。”贝尼自己都没察觉地笑起来，“但总得有点什么事情，不尽如人意吧？”

“我不能说你做错了，贝尼。”梅策尔德偏过头去，看着自己躲的远远的火苗，“但我不知道你到底是想为自己的错误付出代价，还是只不过是……害怕。”

贝尼想继续问问他，但发现他已经入睡了。

 

他找了一间可以看到美因河的卧房。

凯勒跟他进来，手里捏着纸笔。

“尤利安的信我看了，只有一个问题，我担心沙尔克的命令不足以驱动他们。”

他把纸铺开在窗台上，为贝尼摆好墨水。

“你是说我们需要一个多特蒙德，或者用凯尔的的名字。”

“伪造也不行，我们也只能在封蜡上盖上锤子和镐头。”凯勒忧心忡忡。

贝尼点点头，在信笺最后署了名。

还剩最后一个词的时候，凯勒差点就拦住了他：“你确定？”

“只是为了骗过他们。如果是这个名字的话，我的命令效力就和铁卫队长是同级的。”何况，也有不少人默认我叫这个了。

他又蘸了蘸笔，在沙尔克的后边，加上了多特蒙德。

尽管这是他兑现不了的约定。

学士临走前帮他重新生了火。窗户上空荡荡的，他必须和衣而眠。

原本住在这里的，可能是城堡的侍卫队长。每日起来第一件事，就是望向大河，希望能看到对岸平安无事。

床板上简单铺了两层毯子，墙上的蜘蛛拼命地结网。

贝尼迪特克坐在蛛网正下面，想起六年前那一晚。那是个夏日，丝绸的衬衫隔绝不了任何温度。而自己当时如此的幼稚和脆弱，一点宫闱变动，一点施加在兄长身上的压力，就让他唯恐错过一切，不顾后果地想要抓住那个人。但当时谁又能料到今日。

或许很快，他会把梅策尔德的消息带给对岸。带给不会死去的凯尔。 

但凯尔又会带什么消息给他呢。 

“……别死啊。”

贝尼看着黑夜尽头的星火，嗫嚅出声。

 

他是被冻醒的。

室内的火熄灭了，虽然他的窗户分明是背风的。空气冷的不自然，窗外还是漆黑一片，起了浓雾，对岸也望不见。他推测时辰约莫在狼时和夜莺时之间。

贝尼狼狈地披上了一条毯子，费尔曼却挡在门口。

“你不能出去！现在不能。”

这等于宣布他必须出去不可。贝尼强硬地拱开了门，重骑士也没有真的跟他比力气，只能携带着沉默伴随着他。他越走向前厅，就越觉得寒冷，脚下的石板是平坦坚硬的，但他好像每一步都踩在沙子上，脚底酥麻，而且渐渐地开始发烫。他在西境经历的最冷的冬日，才会这样。贝尼终于明白发生了什么。

冬潮来了。

这一夜过去，所有以为冬天不过如此的人，都会被冬天带走。

贝尼停在门前。凯勒看到他，垂下了头。

“克里斯托弗呢。”他看着所有盖着粗麻的尸体。

“所有人都死了。”费尔曼在他身后说，“他们感觉不到冷，所以当人们发现要续火的时候已经晚了……外面扎营的士兵也死了几百人。没人想得到……”

学士还是走过来，抓着他的胳膊，不管他毫无尊严的样子，试图带他离开。

“不要去看了，他和你最后见到的样子一模一样，你记住那个样子就好。”

城堡的大门被哑声推开，转轴里传出崩裂的声响，像巨大的浮冰开始解冻。

尤利安带着骑士们站在浓雾前面。

“贝尼。”

他红着眼睛，不知看到了什么。

“河结冰了，贝尼。”

 

那是莱曼爵士给他们讲的故事。

其实也不算故事，是接近于传言的历史。

很久以前，大概几百年前，那是个没有国王需要效忠，也没有表面的和平需要维护的年代。而每当冬天到来，鲁尔河结冰，沙尔克的领主就会用沉岩，这尊日耳曼尼亚最重的瓦雷利亚钢剑，去试冰层的厚度。如果劈不开，就证明深冬已至，沙尔克和多特蒙德，就进入停战期。

贝尼站在冰沿上，靴下的沙砾上都好像冻了一层寒气。

天空亮了一些，大雾变得稀薄，他一点点看得到对岸了。确实整条河流，都已经冰封。

“今天轮到你来做这件事了。”他对尤利安说。

年轻的继承人全力举起巨剑，对准冰纹剁入美因河，像钉进敌人的心脏。没有四散的裂痕。沉岩拔出来的时候，只留下一道松针形状的清晰的伤疤。

与传统不一样的是，这是开战的信号。

贝尼抽出那柄没有名字的剑，大声喊道。

所有活着的人！

跟上来——！

他得到的回应震耳欲聋。

“那个，整备的人得留下来看马——”凯勒的声音被淹没在人潮里。

而遥远的南岸，几个看起来在偷懒的士兵，似乎终于发现了河水的情况。 

我来告诉凯尔。启程之前，他对费尔曼说。

他似乎发不出声音了，但他知道费尔曼听得懂。

 

贝尼走在冰面上。 

他安静地走在冰面上。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by NGD


	24. 马里奥·格策·多特蒙德

马里奥其实是没有什么关于冬天的记忆的。

他虽然出生在冬季，但等到有印象时已经哪里都一派和煦，春暖花开。八岁的时候，倒是第一次有了真正的经历。但在那短暂的两年里，连雪都是非常稀罕的东西。

就像西境大多数年轻的小辈一样，严寒对他来说遥远而陌生。真正会提及的除了北境，就只有异乡人。

那个时候他还和马尔科在一起，加上安德烈，时不时从威斯特法伦偷跑到鲁尔港去听吟游诗人新谱的歌谣。在那些从其他大陆来到鲁尔港的水手里，有些人是既不信旧神，也不信七神的。

他们自称为光之王拉赫洛的信徒，一直宣称这个世界是光明与黑暗的战场。自初始起，烈焰红心和远古异神的斗争就在永无止境地进行着。信奉红神的人们说，总有一天，长夜将至，世界会变成黑色的。而黑暗带来寒冷，寒冷则招致死亡，除非信仰坚定，否则便无法得到救赎。

在此之前，马里奥一直觉得这不过是传说，就和那些只是骗人的预言一样。但呼出的白雾和冰冷的剑柄总让他忍不住一再想起那些场景，想起水手们压低声音吐出来的话语，和昏暗的帐篷里，永远笼罩着暗影的凝视。

他第一次希望自己并不曾听过关于未来的任何只言片语。

 

没有人真的能看透一切。即使深谋远虑如瓜迪奥拉，也没有算计到日耳曼尼亚异常的温度。他生长的地方太过温暖了，会在一夜之间封冻的河流仅仅存在于学城的卷轴里——不仅仅是他，甚至连美因河沿岸的本地人都许久未曾经历过如此诡谲的天气。寒潮来得毫无征兆，仿佛那个只会行走在夜间的苍白身影真的带走了所有热量和生机。

而原本万无一失的计划，就这么在最后被踏冰而来的沙尔克彻底打乱了。因为野火而伤亡惨重的人们爆发出了那份留存在血液里，仿佛能凿穿矿山的怒气，疯狂地反扑了还没反应过来的王领军一个措手不及。

等到连原本奄奄一息的其他叛军都意识到发生了什么时，一切早就不可控制了。

这突如其来的变故，冲散了原本桥头处的阵型。虽然有阿尔扬在，想必大学士应该性命无忧，但不幸的是，国王陛下却也落了单。在确定完全迷失了其他人的身影后，巴斯蒂安决定先退回半里格外的大本营。作为他身边唯一还活着的侍卫，马里奥紧随左右，尽力在前头开路时小心任何风吹草动，期望他们真的走对了方向。

原本繁盛的火光不知何时一把一把地熄灭了。他的燧石也大概在之前的打斗中丢了，仅有的倚仗只剩下最后一点星光，微弱地映照在巴斯蒂安厚重的盔甲上。不知何时生起的雾气让周遭原本的厮杀变得朦胧，寒冷冻住的不仅是感官，还有过度紧张而容易麻痹的精神。

日出之前，永远是最危险的时候。

所有认出国王的叛军都会不要命的冲上来，这让马里奥招架得很是吃力。唯一的侥幸是，一路上他都没有看见认识的身影，或者他看见了，但是没有辨认出来。所有面容隐藏在盔甲之后，模糊成一个个挥动的影子，在惨叫声里被切割成无法识别的形状。他的剑尖下垂，尚未冷却的鲜血在结霜的草丛里浇出长长的一道红渍，他不愿去想其中多少是来自多特蒙德的。

按照推算，他们已经走了大半路程。敌人的数量早在之前就开始不断减少，甚至在一段时间里，年轻的铁卫只能听见彼此的脚步和呼吸。

“马里奥，”在又一次遇见残杀的尸体后，巴斯蒂安自然地叫住了他的名字。“你有没有想过，也许还是和阿尔扬换一下，跟在佩普身边会比较轻松？”

年轻的铁卫打了个哆嗦。他不知道国王问题背后的意图，但是脑海里仍然出现了那张没有感情注视自己的脸，一双眼睛像审视物件而非人类一般冰冷。

马里奥不知道大学士从自己身上看到了什么，他只得到了很多难以回答的问题，对方问他成为御林铁卫的意图，问他如果有一天，陛下像史书上那样发疯，叫你去死呢？你是不是也放弃思考，把那些命令当成唯一。

他不记得自己挣扎出的答案，只记得瓜迪奥拉冷漠的神情。

你以为自己做出了决定，但实际上只是在犹豫。你既没有回头祈求原谅的勇气，也没有向前抛下过往的魄力。你只是在徘徊，而悔意最终会吞噬你的。

“这不是忠诚，这只是软弱。”

大学士如此轻易地给他下了断言。

“而你什么都不明白。”

他还记得那股涨满胸口的愤懑，想朝对方怒吼说不会的，想质问凭什么质疑自己。但他最终只是用到几近疼痛的力度深深呼吸，以所能做出最标准的姿势行礼告辞。

那是马里奥记忆里最后一次和瓜迪奥拉单独相处。

 

“……那位大人并不喜欢我。况且守卫陛下是我的职责。”

国王大概是笑了一声，“那你有其他后悔的事吗？比如来到安联，成为铁卫，放弃继承权而和曾经的子民拔剑相向。”他的口吻就像在诉说一个玩笑。“按理来说，御前铁卫不得少于二人。如果你现在转过身向我挥剑的话，一切就能结束了吧。”

一阵悚然袭上背脊，他几乎把剑丢在了地上。“七神在上！陛下，我既然在您面前发过重誓，便不会背叛自己誓言的！”

“誓言，么……”巴斯蒂安沉默下来。马里奥浑身紧绷，没有回头，他不敢真的转身，直到听见后面传来一声深深地叹息。

“既然如此，有机会的话，你也努力活下来吧。”

他松了口气，刚想回答，陡然间变故横生。一道黑影伴随寒光飞速闪过，利刃穿透血肉的声音叫人牙酸，紧随着一声痛苦的闷哼，让马里奥一瞬间仿佛整个人都被冻透了。

那是国王的声音。

他近乎疯狂地回头扑了上去，冲进两个身影中间。下一剑太过用力，几乎脱手卡在偷袭者胸甲，只戳进去一截剑尖，所幸仍然逼得对方只能退后。

“你失手了，马里奥。本来你能送我上路，捅的更准一点的。”来人捂着伤处摇了摇头，“当年在威斯特法伦的校场上，你下手都比现在狠多了。”

马里奥咬紧牙关。他不是没有这么想过，但是他太早认出了这个人是谁。

“为什么！”他听见了自己的怒吼，这个问题太可笑了，但他克制不住。

塞巴斯蒂安·凯尔却像是被逗乐了。“当着自己的陛下问一个叛军这种问题……你还是天真，马里奥。一个想要杀死国王的叛军，哪里需要什么为什么。”

“只是擦伤。”巴斯蒂安低声说道，马里奥能听见国王急促的呼吸。

“那还真遗憾，是我没有抓住机会。”凯尔不太在意地重新举起了剑。“不过即使他顶着最贵的王冠，坐在最有权势的那把铁椅子上，也不会以为自己总能从战场上活下来吧？”

马里奥抿住嘴唇。他没有说话，只是同样踏前一步作为回应。但对方在偷袭失败后却不太急着再攻过来了。

“克里斯托弗死了。”

马里奥一愣。这两个人的关系已经如此亲密，可凯利仍然每一次念得都是梅策尔德的全名，好像这是什么珍重的东西。

可再珍重的念上千百次，这个人也不会出现了。

“只是为了一个誓言，一个愚蠢的誓言。我其实并不总能理解他在想什么，也其实并不需要他作为第一个过河来看我的人。克里斯托弗之前从未失约，可谁又知道他会因为踏上那座桥而死呢？野火……野火，你们居然想到利用这样罪恶的东西。”

他意识到这便是凯尔的理由，他挥剑时的念想。那些由憎恶包裹起来的话语，忽而变得冬潮一般凌厉。

“我以为你会不一样，巴斯蒂安，以为你更仁慈，更大度……到头来你身上仍然流淌着你父亲的血。”洛塔尔，拜仁之血养出来的怪物。“那个暴君，那个疯子，最终还是留下了他的继承者。”

马里奥张了张口。他想要替自己的国王辩解，实际上听起来只是软弱的推卸责任。“瓜迪奥拉……野火是大学士的主意。”

“但最后下决定的还是你身后的那一位，不是么？”凯尔的声音非常柔和，脸上甚至还带有一点笑意，原本浅淡的蓝色瞳孔如今被鲜血浸润，像野兽一样锃亮得骇人。而这双眼睛看着他的样子，仿佛在看着十多年前那个还没长大，并不懂事的孩子。“你只有两个选择，马里奥。要么杀了我，要么看着我杀死你那用性命发誓守卫的国王。”

他甚至非常有礼地冲年轻铁卫点了下头。

“当然，你也可以把自己送到我的剑下。但哪怕要连你一道除去，我也不会让洛塔尔的血脉活下来的。”

一阵无措涌上心头。马里奥没有放下指向对方的剑尖，但他也从没见过这样的凯尔。

“我承认，我父亲向来不以和蔼可亲著称。”巴斯蒂安反倒冷静地接过了话茬。他捂着侧腹，脸色苍白，但声音镇定，无论精神还是身体都并不肯示弱。“可你现在也和他差不多了。”

这句话如冰水临头，让马里奥猛地打了个哆嗦。他感到浑身发冷，因为巴斯蒂安是对的。

凯利，这个站在他面前的人看起来没事，但内里已经完全疯了。

他的手指已经僵硬肿胀，不再靠力气而是惯性握着自己的剑。马里奥已经无法辨别紧握的护甲和剑柄到底是冷还是热，那种火一样的烫伤感到底是因为严寒的冬潮，还是来自仿佛要和汗水一道燃烧的血液。

年轻的铁卫以为自己早就做好了准备，让人去死或者自己去死，战场上的觉悟不外如是。但是他没有想到只是梅策尔德的死亡就让他感到了动摇。另一个呼之欲出的名字几乎瞬间击中了他，又在下一秒被用尽全力压回了脑海深处。他不能开这个头，马里奥想，纵使是提到那个名字，那个金色的名字，都会让恐惧缠住他的手脚。只要一想到这个名字可能会和梅策尔德一样，冰冷躺在无人知晓的角落，他就浑身发冷。忧虑会一点一点麻痹他的大脑，他会丧失自己的机敏，因为每一次动作前的一部分精力都会耗损在没有意义的担心上。

而一个颤抖着拿不起剑的御林铁卫，也就没有存在的价值了。

 

忽然有谁噗地一声笑了。

“你这个御林铁卫干的不错嘛，马里奥。”

那是马茨。看起来有点狼狈，但是完好无损，甚至连血都没有沾到多少，突然出现在凯尔的斜后方，带着一贯不太严肃的笑容。

马里奥在晨曦中努力睁大眼睛，仍然觉得对方有哪里不一样了。从没有见过的纹章飘扬在马茨背后，红黄兼有，十字对分。

而那上面绣着一头熊。代表拜仁的一头熊。

马里奥眨了眨眼，他有点惊讶于自己心里轻飘飘的，无动于衷，也没什么实感，就像看见一个可以预见但仍然荒谬的结局。

“巴斯蒂，别来无恙。”这个叛乱的发起者悠哉地点点头，他甚至看上去一点都没有要拔剑的意思。

“马茨，好久不见。”巴斯蒂安回以问候。

“烧桥——不得不说好魄力，好计划。可惜功亏一篑，你们还是撞在了我手里。”

马里奥动了下喉咙，他死死盯着看上去一派轻松的男人，比刚才更加警觉，以确保自己身后的国王陛下能至少完好地避开来自对面的第一下攻击。“二对二，你们没有优势，只有七神才知道结局。”

“二对二？你确定？”

一丝异常缠上心尖，很轻，但他花了好一会才意识到那是恐惧。“你说谎。我是不会上当的。”

太冷了，他忽然看不清马茨的表情。

“他不肯信呢，马尔科。出来吧，你不想见一见我们的老朋友吗？”

金色的。那个金色的人影静静站在三十步开外，带着马里奥绝对绝对不会认错的轮廓。马尔科默不作声，不知道在那里看了多久。他的眼神在马里奥身上没有停留，只是一直盯着更加后面的巴斯蒂安。

“三对二，怎么看都是你们的不幸吧，马里奥。当然，我愿意给你们一个机会。”马茨停下了，他的手不知何时按在了凯尔的肩上，那个轻率的笑容消失了。“一对一，只要巴斯蒂你站出来和我打一场。你赢了，我就放你们走。”

“这种时候就不要逞英雄了，马茨。”

“这不是逞英雄，你觉得我会输吗？只是刀剑无眼，我们在场无论谁活着都比一个死掉的尸体更有价值吧。”他不耐烦地啧了一声。“何况我的王兄向来是个信守承诺的人。”

马里奥听见自己的声音。“我们凭什么相信你？”

“就凭你别无选择。学士没有教过你吗，马里奥？什么叫审时度势。”马茨的声音听起来非常嘲讽，“你也可以选择放下剑，直接投降，我保证你们两个的性命不会有事。”

他没看马里奥，而是向那个金色的身影招了招手。“除非你愚蠢到想要一个人攻过来。当然，得先过我的铁卫。毕竟这份职责，你应该比我更清楚。”

马里奥咬紧了嘴唇。他看着马尔科走了过来，像他一样，站在自己选定的效忠者前面。可这个人仍然没有在看他。

他不知道该说什么，该做什么。他发现自己真的有太多不知道。他的马尔科还活着，活得好好的，甚至一点也没有折损，整个人都是记忆里最喜欢的样子，但是马里奥却喘不上气。那些刚刚受过的伤，被重锤扫过的后背和长枪挑过的大腿，现在全都疼得像要死去一样难受。

在他们的感情仍然只是普通亲友，变得更特别也更排他之前，一切还不是这样的。

如果你将来成为了西境的守护，那我就是你的守护。那个时候的马尔科还会对他微笑，管他叫我亲爱的公爵大人。

什么时候起，这个人不再提这件事了，而只是反复问他，要不要抛下身份，甩开继承人的名头，一起去长城作两只黑鸦。无论家族也好，责任也罢，在马尔科越来越频繁的目光里，都变成了喘不过气的重担。

 

那个恶毒的声音又出现了，如附骨之疽。伴随着昏暗的帐篷里，巫师那不屑，怜悯又幸灾乐祸的脸。

你为辜负背叛誓约。你们不可相信他人，不可相信彼此，也绝不可相信自己。

他在威斯特法伦无人的花园里，贴着耳侧说出来的是誓言。他在满是显贵的安联铁王座前跪下，一字一顿念出来的也是誓言。

但马里奥甚至不知道自己到底辜负的是什么人，又背叛的是哪一条誓言。他可能只是从最开始的时候，就没有真的相信过打算在一起的对方，也无法相信能坚守承诺的自己。

所以当他最终放弃姓氏，选择安联时，也实际上放弃了彼此幻想中的未来。

 

拂晓让星辰开始黯淡。天就要亮了。

马里奥仍然在喘息着，寒冷的空气像开过的钢刃，在胸腔里带起撕裂一般的剧痛，他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，嘴里满是血的味道。他曾经那么期盼黎明，但当真正到来的时候，他只感到一阵恐慌。马里奥是第一次如此害怕日出，因为光明带来的并不是希望。光天化日之下，一切都将无所遁形，他们最后一丝逃跑的可能也随着远去的夜色一道断送了。

年轻的铁卫双膝颤抖。虽然他当着安德烈的面嘲笑过预言的可笑，但实际上马里奥意识到自己大概比谁都害怕，害怕在最残酷的时候，命运突然夺走一切，让他看那些恶毒的结局一一兑现。他不想对马尔科拔剑，至少在他们无法相守时，也尽量不要伤害这个人。

但如果此刻他不能为了自己的陛下挺身而出，那他不惜离开家族也要说出口的，御林铁卫的誓约，都将统统变成一个空洞的笑话。

“你背叛了谁，就会拯救谁。”

如果那个预言是真的，如果他真的为了马尔科而背叛了自己的国王，也许巴斯蒂安能活下来，作为全境守护，在这种绝望的局面中得到拯救。

“但你们所为的那个，必死无疑。”

那么等待马尔科的就会是死亡。因为他不想对这个人拔剑，这个人反而将必死无疑。

一个绝望的悖论。

 

“够了，马里奥。”

有人的声音在耳边响起。他感到左肩一沉，一只手按在了上面，用力而不容置喙。

巴斯蒂安撑起了自己。他阻止了御林铁卫的下一步动作。

“你可以退下了。”

他的陛下站了出去，留下一道背影立在面前。一束晨光从树枝里漏下，刚好照在巴斯蒂安浅金色的发梢上，马里奥忽然意识到，这种时候，它们亮得像两鬓一样斑白。

他看向叛军的伪王。

“言出即行。既然你觉得自己还是个拜仁，就不要忘记了拜仁的骄傲。”

鲜血沿着盔甲的缝隙一滴一滴砸在地上。它们曾经是烫的，能融化表面的霜雪，但终归被无尽的寒冰冻成了一碰即碎的齑粉。

 

“来吧，马茨。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by WW
> 
> 活着比死去更难，马里奥。你和马尔科两个人真是，没想到现实中如此饱经磨难。
> 
> 希望你们都好好活着，More life。明年又是世界杯年了，时间太快，大家加油。


	25. 安德列·许尔勒

大学士的笔迹划成了一道难以辨识的波浪线。

信鸦在笼子里扑腾着，想绕开安德列的手肘从小小的笼口里冲出去。安德列关上笼门摇晃了好几下，才勉强抓了一只出来，龇牙咧嘴地捧到瓜迪奥拉跟前。

瓜迪奥拉冷漠地望了一眼他布满细小爪痕的手。

“这只是最快的？”

“……它是啄人最狠的。”

大学士停下笔，卷起了信笺。安德列手足无措，整个人随着乌鸦的挣扎扭来扭去。“我们现在该怎么办？”他问出了一个肯定会被说傻的问题。

“我们输了。”

“可战斗还没结束——”那些骑士的传记里，永远会有战局焦灼时勇敢杀入敌阵，取对方上将性命的英雄。安德列的脑海里，传奇总是会发生。

帐篷上忽然蔓延开一抹焦黑。着火了。

瓜迪奥拉飞快抽出放在鹅毛笔旁边的剑，砍断了中心的支柱，用力把帐篷朝里侧扛倒。安德列弯下腰，从掀翻的帐篷的洞口冒了出来，乌鸦一下子从他怀里挣脱。地上的鸦笼翻开，其他漆黑的信使也纷纷逃逸出来，没有任何指示的情况下，它们都会飞回安联。

原来是营帐外的火把被四散奔逃的人撞翻了。一个血肉模糊的士兵失去了理智，正嚎叫着向安德列冲过来。许尔勒吓了一跳，紧闭着眼睛胡乱挥舞双手，大学士不满地亲自上前把那个人挡开，那个可怜的家伙便倒在地上，双眼呆滞地望着天空。

漆黑的鸟儿盘旋他们在头顶，圈越画越大，跟着最早的那一只，陆续向南。他们的四周是逃跑失败的士兵，破碎的战车，歪斜的旗帜，倒下的鸦食杆，和盖住朝霞的烽烟。

“已经结束了。”

大学士挂上剑鞘，松开马匹的缰绳。“信寄出去了？”

安德列呆愣地点点头：“还好我绑得快……”

不远处，有白色的骑士赶来，带着一丝与眼下境况不符的悠闲。

“我护送您去法兰肯。”罗本看着大学士，用剑敲了下安德列的脑袋，催促他爬上马背。

瓜迪奥拉回头看了看还留在战阵上的士兵，蹬了下马肚子，全速离开了战场。

 

“剩下的都是我们的人。南境的士兵呢？”

“克林斯曼跑得最早。”御林铁卫冷静回答。

“聪明。”

安德列有些不解。他早已见过现在的克林斯曼，那个狡猾的学士。但安德列总觉得他也还留有骑士的冲动和骄傲。毕竟南境长大的孩子，都多少听过他还是斯图加特继承人时的颂歌，还有他穿上白袍后，违抗洛塔尔二世的“勇敢事迹”。安德列不相信这样的人会逃跑。

除非，他根本就没有在打这场仗。

“逃命的时候还走神的人，会连自己死了都不知道的。”

瓜迪奥拉的训斥轻声但严厉，并没有回头。安德列低头调整速度，跟在二人的马匹后边。

罗本带他们潜入战场西侧的森林，从山地间撤走。清晨的森林弥漫着灰雾，夜莺时已过，却难得听见鸟鸣。御林铁卫谨慎地驱马慢行，仿佛雾气之后都是敌人。

“我们不会太慢吗？”安德列用气声滑稽地问。

罗本不耐烦地看了看他：“你是从布利塔尼亚来的？”

“斯坦福桥。”

“斯坦福桥哪里？”

“我效命于自由城邦的统治家族切尔西。“

“顾问的脾气还好吗？”

安德列紧张握住缰绳，无法抑制地转头去看瓜迪奥拉的反应。大学士回给他一个云淡风轻的表情，看得安德列直哆嗦。

“嗯，穆里尼奥总顾问，他，心情挺好的。”

“你爷爷的，胡说八道，顾问的好心情都是暂时的，不爽才是一辈子的。”

“……你也去过斯坦福桥啊？”

“当过佣兵。顾问没教你应该怎么逃跑嘛？”马蹄变得轻快了些，“打的时候要急，跑的时候要稳。”

“他告诉我过前半句，”安德列支支吾吾，“然后他就说你冲上去就别回来了……”

“你怎么活到现在的哦。”御林铁卫的讽刺也不动声色。

瓜迪奥拉忍不住笑了两声，安德列心里一阵憋屈，不再回嘴，而四周也突然陷入彻底的寂静。

御林铁卫的白马停下了。

他们面前有几名王领士兵的尸体。身上插着箭，皮甲被劈开，如同被狩猎。身后杳杳传来迂回的马嘶，敌军离他们并不远。

“干脆快点冲出去。”罗本提议。

“巴斯蒂和马里奥是什么时候撤走的？”大学士直呼着国王的名字。

“比我们早很多，他们应该平安离开了。”御林铁卫观察着四周，“我相信马里奥。”

“我也愿意相信他。”瓜迪奥拉不再说话，只是观察着寂静的树林。

他微微倾身，压低头颅，手没有碰到剑柄，仿佛比起武器，他宁可选择去撕咬。安德列几乎看见，他正在褪下学城套在他身上的那层策士的皮囊。

他轻轻吩咐：“安德列，你去——”

弩箭扎中了罗本的肩膀。白袍的骑士痛骂了一声，用剑打掉了第二支。

“沙尔克！两个弩兵，一个骑马的！”

铁卫自信地从正面迎上去，瓜迪奥拉把还在拔剑的许尔勒推向马匹。

“你要找到马里奥。往森林深处走，把他们带到法兰肯。”

他双眼炯炯，内里似有火苗。

“我有不好的预感。”

 

许尔勒没能骑上马。那样目标太大了，箭又跑得比自己快。

他只是仓皇奔跑着，漫无目的，但小心翼翼，丘陵间杳无人迹。他开始琢磨着到底怎么才能被保全性命地送到认识的多特蒙德人手里。对沙尔克投降有用吗？见过自己一面的多特蒙德士兵会反而以为自己是叛徒吗？

安德列本来就不喜欢瞻前顾后，只是偏偏经常陷入这种情况。直到现在，他都不明白为什么穆里尼奥选择他来做这份差事。

顾问从不解释，又或许是不想对他解释。穆里尼奥派给他帮助米夏埃尔·巴拉克·勒沃库森颠覆一个大陆这样的重大任务，帮安德列做的准备，却只是介绍了几个“老同学”。

学城养出的人八成都是投机分子，还有两成是押上一切的赌徒。他这么介绍自己曾经无比热爱的地方。因此每当乱世到来，学士们就总想另择良枝，家族也会越来越不信任他们，两者彼此推动，终身服役一个家族的学士就会变得越来越少，更多的人每隔几年就会迁移。

“五年，不，三年顶头了。”他像是回忆了一下自己的经历。

然而，这世间宝贵的学识，救人的方子，可考的历史，终究还是被学城垄断。因此没有任何一个家族敢不为他们留下位置，但聪明的人会想办法让他们的权力得到限制。

“我知道！安联有首相。”安德列大声回答。

“废话，但每个家族都能有首相吗？”

“不能！”

“错。他们能。”

安德列瞥着窗户外面，他想跳出去。

“只是法律上不能叫做首相而已，可大部分家族会再找一个私人学士，比如说，沃勒尔，又比如说，假装自己没放弃过继承权的克林斯曼，再者，或许有的家族也会让修士起到这个作用。”

“安联还有萨默尔！”

“老天啊，你终于开窍了。”穆里尼奥忽然虔诚地仰视上方，似乎确实在感谢神明，“安联的情况极为特殊，他们能搞出多少派系就搞出多少派系，控制不住了，就搬一个前任国王回来拍死所有人。所以如果你能潜入宫廷，就要同时与这三位学士都拉近关系。”

“勒夫，萨默尔，瓜迪奥拉……我知道了。”

“这三个人，我都在学城见过。萨默尔很难取悦，他用最快的速度通过了考试回到家乡，这种人你得向他发誓效忠。勒夫……谁都会以为他只是克林斯曼的密友而已。克林斯曼自己反倒是众人瞩目，顶着头金毛，每天拉着人比剑……”穆里尼奥干脆仰在椅子上，表情越发不屑起来，“总之你向着点斯图加特，勒夫总能暂时放过你。至于佩——”

他直起腰来，看起来浑身不舒服。

“你知道温格这个人吧！”穆里尼奥忽然话锋一转，“他特别虚伪对不对！满口向善，其实心里谁都不相信，提防着所有人！瓜迪奥拉比他还要烦人。他也谁都不相信，可他也不明确地排斥你，他就放任你，等你做出一些他想让你做的事情，然后他就可以主张是你伤害了他的感情。”

这大大超出了安德列对人性的理解。

“你要通过他的测验。听他的话，但要想办法扰乱他的判断。”

你也听说那句话，混乱是阶梯。

但安德列却不知道该往哪里爬。

 

最后，安德列只得坐在一棵树后边，紧张地拽着袖子。

他看到澄黄色在林间滚动。两名多特蒙德的国王铁卫。他听到凯尔的声音，但那却不像凯尔。安德列知道，这样的声音，只意味着他人的死亡。

天气寒冷，但他手心里依旧冒出汗水。一只乌鸦经过他脚边，轻啄着掉落的松子。它有着比一般乌鸦更辽阔的翅膀和尾羽，应该是只信鸦。但在飞回安联之前，它选择填饱肚子。进食的鸟儿是不会进入人类的领地的。于是安德列跟着它，安全地从边缘慢慢绕向国王铁卫的侧面。

日头渐升，阳光穿过浓雾，打在逆芒之上。多特蒙德的族剑如着鳞甲，为千年以来它最光荣的时刻闪耀。历史上，它从未被握在国王手中过，也从未打败过国王。

安德列看到了巴斯蒂安一世的屈膝。

那个人受伤了，即使隔着这么远也看得出来。但是来日的歌谣里，这一定是一场多特蒙德的完胜。

马里奥看着自己的国王被拉走，绝望地跪在地上，完全不像个战士。

“也带他走吧。”马茨对罗伊斯指了指背后。

“你们想怎么处置他？”巴蒂斯安的双手被凯尔绑住，铠甲的缝隙里还在滴血。“你们无法用他要挟拜仁，而留在他身边，也会影响多特蒙德的继承顺序，不管身为族长还是兄长，马茨，你都应该放了他。”

马里奥只是颤抖着摇头，他用剑把自己支撑起来，但面对三个无异于亲人的人，他并无开战的力量。

“他是我们的一员。”罗伊斯俯视着巴斯蒂安，“我要他回去。”

他把枪竖在身后，几乎悲悯地踏到马里奥跟前。

“——不！！！”

马里奥终于喊了出来。“我不会回去的，我也，我也不是……”

“他们对你做了什么？”

罗伊斯的质问中带着笑腔。又或者是哭，安德列分不出。

马里奥后退了一步，但他的剑尖抬了起来。

他自己大概也没想过，会在校场之外，在不是打闹和练习的时候，把剑对向这个人。林间仅存的雾气，是他能用来欺骗自己的最后道具。

“我发过誓，要守卫国王和国王的家族到最后一刻。”

罗伊斯低下眼睛。

“收回这句话。”

“我只有这个选择。”

“你心里清楚，你只对一个人发过誓。”

他终于从马里奥的眼中挖出了动摇。

枪杆转到身前。

但许尔勒先击中了马里奥的后脑。

年轻的御林铁卫倒在地上。巴斯蒂安诧异地看着这个有点眼熟的，好像跟在大学士身边的护卫。“你是……”

“谢谢了，安德列。”马茨朗声道，“看来马尔科没有信错你。”

他把马里奥的剑也捡起来，扛在自己肩头。你们不用道谢。他心想。如果算上之前那些，你们也应该谢谢米夏埃尔大人，或者顾问也可以。

许尔勒只是望着罗伊斯。从他的位置，刚刚应该早看到自己了。不知是他放任自己挥出这一下，还是他眼中只有马里奥。可是马尔科，你难道看不出来么，马里奥已经不一样了。

“带走国王吧，”他对多特蒙德说，“但他是我的。”

 

安德列就地坐下，等着西境联军吹响收兵的号角。马里奥还昏着，自己可能需要他昏睡更久。

撤退的大军会尽数前往法兰肯。那里有逊位的菲利普一世，不至于群龙无首。至于他们两个人，慢慢来，总能赶上的。等他们到了大学士跟前，发生的事情自有马里奥讲解，而安德列就只是好不容易发现了战败的御林铁卫的无名小卒，完成了自己的任务，其余的什么也不知道。

安德列从靴子里拔出匕首，用刀柄磕开了一颗松子，吹着口哨，招来了那只贪嘴的信鸦。然后，他从袖口抿出了一张小小的字条。

 

_计划失败。多特蒙德已与沙尔克合流，我军将退守法兰肯。主力还未与巴斯蒂安汇合，请确保继承人安全。——佩普_

 

信鸦被吓得飞走时，他并没有把字条绑上去。

而下一封战报，大概也要等瓜迪奥拉到法兰肯安顿下来，甚至等自己和马里奥回去，才能发出去了。

于是，许尔勒把后半句话撕了下来。信鸦腾起，只携带了战败的消息。

虽然没有瓜迪奥拉的签字，但急切的御前会议一定不会在意这种小地方吧。国王被俘的消息，他们越晚知道越好。他把马里奥放平了一些，又用手指梳了梳年轻铁卫的头发，他想和自己的朋友抱怨点什么，但不能说的事情太多了。

安德列轻轻叹了口气。

“大学士的预感，果然很准啊。”

 


	26. 梅苏特·厄齐尔·沙尔克·不莱梅

在黑牢的角落里，梅苏特找到了一块石头。

它的一角被这间牢房的前一名主人磨得异常尖利，但墙上没有留下他的只言片语。或许他是准备用这块石头了结自己的性命吧。

梅苏特在黑牢已经呆了七天。

这几天他不停噩梦，梦到自己在审判时辨无可辨，舌头打结。审判自己的贵胄们身上笼罩着各种颜色的光，其中有一个人藏在黑色的阴影里，他感觉十分眼熟。

水壶里还剩下最后一口，他灌进嘴里，理了理自己的头发和衣服。武器和盘缠当然早被收走，但衣服被送去检查了几遍之后，又扔了回来，让他不至于衣不蔽体。梅苏特不知是否应该庆幸自己仍被当作贵族看待。

他的罪名是谋杀，或许还有叛国。前者他嫌疑重大，而后者他根本无法反驳。

里贝里来审问过他，此人不听辩解，所有问询只需要摇头点头，除了一个问题——梅苏特随身携带的那把钥匙是什么。梅苏特没回答，现在那把钥匙已经断成两截丢进了火炉。

这些审讯的人厌烦死了自己的沉默。但他必须慎之又慎。

斜对面就是赫内斯的牢房。总主教下狱的事情也传到了狭海对岸，连同他发下的缄默誓一起。人们都以为这种誓言本身就是一种赎罪，但温格学士有不同的看法。梅苏特清楚地记得老人叠上信笺的动作——“缄默，是骄傲的表现。”温格语速缓慢。他一直认为贪污的罪名之下，总主教也卷入了继承人的斗争，甚至还要附带上他年轻时爱恨的负债。“这里的骄傲并不等于傲慢，更接近于自尊。他拥有只有自己才知晓的真相，并深刻地明白这种真相根本无法拯救自己，因为天枰掌握在无法沟通的人手中。所以他发下缄默誓，他发誓绝对不将真相，与世间的愚人共享。”

“并不是所有的开诚布公，都会带来你想要的结果。”温格的表情神秘莫测，这些高卢人总是相信命运会朝着你想象不到的方向流淌。

有时他的这种习惯会让梅苏特胸口憋闷。但现在，他自己也不由得产生这种倾向。

梅苏特用指肚戳了戳石头的尖端，在墙根处写下高等瓦雷利亚语里代表龙的单词，但还是用鞋子把它蹭掉了。

守卫的脚步声响起，他想起喝光的水壶，口干舌燥起来。但那人并没有把餐盘从小窗推进来了事，而是开起了门锁。

阿隆索披着白衣，走进了牢门。

 

他们拥抱了很久。

梅苏特紧紧闭着眼睛，怕自己触动太深。

“久违。”二人分开，阿隆索看了看自己白袍银甲的打扮，摊了摊手，“说来话长，不过我现在是御林铁卫了。” 

“我听说了，把我吓了一跳。” 

“是你吓唬我。你在佣兵团的时候，可从来没说过自己这么大来头。” 

“在伯纳乌，日耳曼尼亚的小家族算什么？”

“如果你还在佣兵团，现在就有人能帮你。”

梅苏特把他往房间内侧拉了拉。

“我怕这里有人听得见。”赫内斯从不说话，但他却偶尔能听到踱步的声音。

“前主教不会告诉任何人。而且我与你相识的时候，也没有义务效忠安联。” 

梅苏特看着他白色的披风，压低了声音：“我想知道，和西境的战事如何了？还有……曼努这些年怎么样？”

“你是他弟弟，对吧？”阿隆索的目光和蔼但理智，“曼努是个尽职的人。我不能说太多，但我预计这两天就会交兵。也可能已经打了一场，只是战报还在路上。”

“战役的结果对我会有什么影响？”如果沙尔克继续对铁王座保持威胁，那么做作为拥有继承权的人质，还有一丝活的希望。梅苏特盘算着，虽然这很自私。

阿隆索示意梅苏特坐下，然后挤在他身侧，手绕过他的脖子，像在西斯班尼亚狂欢时一起喝酒的样子。他样子像是在斟酌，但声音却冰冷如铁。

“你已经不是沙尔克的继承人了。”

“……这是铁王座的决定吗？”

“这是沙尔克的宣告。”

贝尼。

“我明白的。”

梅苏特偏开眼睛。在他们眼里，自己已经被西境放弃了。他失去了最大的庇护。

 

这很合理。他想办法说服自己。战争中的家族不能指望一个无法回来的儿子，更何况他还是个私生子，若不是赦免令无法撤销，他应该连姓氏也一同还回去。反正他也隐藏着这个姓氏很多年，根本没有勇气对着自由城邦的总督们承认。

阿隆索冷静地等他回过神来：“所以，你想活，就必须在审判时说服他们。”

“没人会相信的。” 梅苏特不想示弱，但面前的人不明白，自己说得越多，就越被推向深渊。

阿隆索轻叹了一口气。这种无功而返的对话或许也能让他想起从前。佣兵团里充满了固执的人，你越聪明活得就越辛苦。

“你不需要解释什么，真的假的，都无所谓。”他还是站在梅苏特的角度尝试着，语气近无波动，仿佛在阐述用剑的基本技巧。“你可以在审判人中间制造矛盾，现在铁王座的权力在国王的弟弟手上，那家伙不想当裁决人，所以他们准备了七个人的陪审团，只要争取到半数以上……”

王室的代表海因茨亲王，是拜仁家族的利益象征，他的立场无法撼动；

首相勒夫，态度一直不明，亲王对他常有不满，萨默尔跟他也并非什么好友；

总主教霍普夫纳，他主见不是很强，亲王说什么他多半就听什么；

弗朗茨三世的私人学士萨默尔，这个人不喜欢亲王，但也不喜欢首相；

海政大臣安德烈亚斯·科普克·拜仁，他跟亲王在血脉上不是一系的，并非不能利用；

法务大臣弗里克，出于职责，他更看重证据和量刑，性格上也喜欢权衡；

财政大臣施奈德，通常跟着勒夫首相走。

“你不在陪审团吗？”梅苏特迟迟问了一句。 

“我不能。” 御林铁卫拍拍他的背，补上了一句，“我真希望知道你究竟在隐瞒什么。”他没有责备的意思，只是无奈，无奈到有点生气的地步。梅苏特并没有见过这样的他，好像强烈地想挽回什么。

“有一天我会告诉你的。”梅苏特只好这样说。当下的局面里，他的秘密不是被无视，就是会被利用。

“你记得吧？在佣兵团的时候，我总是站在顾问那一边。”他看着梅苏特点头。“其实顾问也从不解释自己的理由。我不知道为什么要陪着他，为了什么龙蛋试验满大陆跑，也不知道为什么，要在沙漠边上的小要塞埋伏七天七夜，最后瓜迪奥拉他们还根本没来。但我们都会相信他——绝不是因为他的个性，而是因为他告诉你，他想要什么。”

阿隆索用手梳了梳他乱糟糟的头顶。

“你的秘密通常是你的原因，但别人忌惮的是你的目的。告诉他们你打算做的，每个人就都会开始衡量自己能做的。我是这样生存下来的。”

“别让神明来决定你的命运。”

 

这天晚上，梅苏特继续做着噩梦。

梦里的他十七岁，蜷缩在自己寄养在埃森时候的卧室里。房间里都是带着银链环的医师，埃尔格特学士帮他擦掉软弱的眼泪，埃森的领主莱曼爵士叹息着经过门外，并没有回头。他的下腹不停绞痛，体内的器官都好像被毒蛇缠绕。

这是他黑血热的第七天。现在，清晰感受到了自己正在做梦的他，已经明白这段难堪的煎熬，为他带来了合法的身份。但那个时候，他只想死掉。他大脑停滞，却听得见医师的窃窃私语：他们没见过这样漫长的疼痛期，他们觉得自己撑不过去；但他们又轻描淡写地指出，如果自己活了下来，根据迷信的说法，将非常适宜成为通婚工具。梅苏特只有更用力地把自己折叠起来。

突然，有人抓住了他的手。

那是梅苏特第一次见到长大的贝尼迪克特。不知是谁派他从费尔廷斯过来，照料这个难以通过成人仪式的私生子弟弟。他的到来是出于怜悯，但那个时候，任何人都会把一张温柔的面孔当作救命稻草。

“你不用怕，连曼努都走过这一遭。你还记得曼努吧？他现在更不可一世了，等你不疼了，我就把你带到费尔廷斯，我们一起的话，总能揍到他。”

他顺着梅苏特的方向小心地躺下，抵上他私生子弟弟的额头。他们长着相似的，尖尖的耳朵，那是他们属于同一个血脉的证明。

“哭出声来会好受些。”

他给了他整个怀抱。

梅苏特抽泣起来，周围却忽然归于黑暗。

他的身体失去了知觉，双脚虚着，将将站立在龟裂的荒原上。他不知道这是什么时候的事情，但他发现空中的红彗星变大了。

赤色不再只是燃烧，它疯狂地流动着，从遥远寂寞的地方向这座小小的城池飞奔着，被磨去一层层的颜色。

红彗星越来越近。干涸的地面里不断蒸发出残余的一点水分，或者是毒气。四周没有人迹，动物，或者任何的绿色。

却有一个发着光的影子在荒漠上走着。

那团火焰就要砸到那个人的身上。

 

再次惊醒的时候，守卫已经走了进来。

他们带来干净的衣服，让他洗漱修面，变成让陪审团大人们不会反感的样子。梅苏特看着自己的倒影，和第一次来到安联的时候几乎一样。梅苏特放开胆子，询问他们自己的末路——如果审判结果不利，他要想活下去，就只有一个方法。

“如果我选择比武审判，和我决斗的人会是谁？”

比武审判可谓不死不休，但胜利者就会被判无罪。

“你犯的是叛国罪，和你决斗的必须是御林铁卫。”

“按现在的顺序是阿隆索爵士。”

原来如此。

梅苏特把双手伸进镣铐。

别让神明来决定你的命运。

他被带着走过南方之星复杂的回廊，七星圣堂前面挤满了围观的市民。他们不知道这个沙尔克·不莱梅是什么人，但直觉这个家伙应该可以让自己看一场好戏。也有人咒骂着，向押解队伍的方向投掷着垃圾。可是走廊的底座太高，没有人可以真正击中队伍。

这座宫殿彻底凌驾于所有人的情绪之上，不论他们的心是否忠诚。

这是五年前就决定好的。即使他不离开布利塔尼亚，即使他不离开佣兵团，早在他从威悉逃跑，踏上那条前往火龙港的船只之前，他在这个大陆上的命运，就等着他来领。他已经没有庇护，失去了退路，末路上站着不愿面对自己，却不会给予任何宽恕的人。

他依旧会保持缄默。

但他也许可以，向那些人讲个故事。

 

他站在罪人席上。高台上没有王座，陪审团临时的席位在他眼前排开。海因茨亲王紧绷的面孔和他记忆中一样。总主教和萨默尔在他两边，然后是三个大臣，还有——

梅苏特滞住了呼吸。

没有一个人戴着国王之手的徽章。黑色的阴影代替了首相的位置。

 

最后一个人是赫迪拉。

 


	27. 萨米·赫迪拉·斯图加特

他第一次见到梅苏特，就是在安联。

原本是为了庆祝巴斯蒂安命名日的喜庆盛事，最终却因为算计和鲜血，像其他所有祸端一般，成为了史书里永远笼罩着阴影的几行字。

太多故事发生了，没有多少人记得最初的午后，分组比武，一个微不足道的插曲。

 

那时萨米刚成为骑士，穿着平淡无奇的盔甲，拿着一把普普通通的剑，也没有什么能报上名号的事迹。他只是不远不近凑个热闹，直到一个身影自人群中径直向他走来。

“日安，”来者仰起脸，“请问我有幸得知阁下的姓名吗？”

萨米很清楚他是谁。

自童年起的教育让他轻易辨认出对方银灰色狼皮斗篷上的那枚别针：翡翠的绿底上，一株枝干纠缠、没有叶子的白色鱼梁木。

经雪长青，他在心中默念。北境守护的代表，不莱梅的标志。这些都昭显来者的身份，更何况那一双独一无二的，来自阴影之地血统的眼睛。

“日安，既是不莱梅，也是沙尔克家的梅苏特大人。”他通报了自己的名字，“您找在下有何贵干？”

被叫破身份的年轻人只是笑，他指了指自己身后。“如你所见，我们参加团体比武的队伍还没凑齐。”尘土飞扬的比武场旁，最显眼的一圈人或警惕或怀疑地注视这边。“不知你是否愿意加入？”

他也认识那些面孔，或者说那些面孔背后的家族，每一个，这些出身幸运的家伙都带着某种不能言说的傲慢。

三个沙尔克，其中一个还是不莱梅，剩下一个拥有拜仁血统的多特，还有一个东境守护的赫塔。他在心里计较，都是一般人不敢重手的显赫。

“恕我直言，如果是您的兄长和友人们，即使少一个人，也无妨最终折冠的吧？”

面前的青年看起来仍然难褪青涩，那种被保护得很好的人才会留下的东西。不莱梅公爵大概真的如传闻里那般宠爱他，如果不是同样微不足道的出身，萨米几乎就要看不出这份过往在对方身上留下的一点痕迹。

“事无绝对，比武场上只看力量。”梅苏特点点下巴，“骑士头衔不是那么好拿到的。”

萨米低下头，看见自己腰侧的圆盾。十字分开的纹章，右上角描绘着代表斯图加特的弓箭与鹿角。

“姓氏不能代表一切，”对方目光诚恳，并不打算放弃。“你看起来非常强。”

他是对的。他们赢了。

 

再次见面，是那艘开往西斯班尼亚的船上。

绝对不该出现的身影让萨米吃了一惊，连自己也没忍住的皱紧了眉。

哪里不太对劲。

这个人不再是他记忆中的天真模样。有什么事情发生了，然后永远带走了他的一部分。一道伤口永远的留下了，难以察觉，却深入骨髓。也许一时半会要不了人命，但如果放任不管，总有一天他会被发现流干了血，死在上面。

萨米追问不出结果，只得到对方想要寻找龙蛋的意图。他照顾着第一次出海而浑浑噩噩的同伴，两个人一道去了伯纳乌。

站在弗洛伦蒂诺总督的面前，他听见身边的人自我介绍。

“梅苏特·厄齐尔，”一息停顿。“——来自日耳曼尼亚，大人。”

他没有报出自己的任何一个姓氏。

 

而如今再次见面，自那次埃米尔诀别之后。梅苏特梳洗过，比记忆中更消瘦，戴着金袍子没有打算解开的沉重手铐。他勉强抬头，试图看清高台，却在望向这边时见鬼一般地睁大了眼睛。

他认出了我，萨米想。但他不能有任何动作，只能注视对方脸色煞白，垂下头去，仿佛猛然间被抽走所有勇气。

他甚至拒绝再看萨米一眼。

首相就坐在犯人身后，陪审人群的第一排。勒夫不准备出声，而是将他置于万众瞩目间，全权代理国王之手的意志。

这是一个测试，萨米很清楚，自他被那封信召回，在码头见到早已等候多时的勒夫之后，就一定会来的一个测试。

首相甚至没有送别同一天出征的铁卫队长和科隆亲王。

 

斯图加特的睿智在于，他们并不看重血统。

在唯一的继承人马里奥被征召成为御林铁卫后，老公爵和他的学士并没有翻阅家谱，寻找一个所谓的远亲。

比起血统，他们更愿意亲自动手，培养一个合乎心意的继承人。任何人都可以成为“私生子”，而任何私生子，都可以得到那道关键的赦免。

对于孤儿来说，这是唯一的机会。自有记忆起，他再也没有别的目标。侍从，见习，受封，外派……他终于等到了重回安联的这一刻。

现在他是萨米·赫迪拉·斯图加特了。

 

总主教祈祷完毕，期待天父能够主持正义。法务大臣召见的头几个控方证人里，最开始起了疑心的圣堂修士作证，犯人是从狭海对岸的船上下来的；而第一个发现皮萨罗尸体的年轻守备则报告现场发现了打翻在地，验不出内容的水杯；再加上负责抓捕行动的守备队队长里贝里的一番描述，他们已经成功将梅苏特塑造成了因为心虚而拒捕的凶手.

 

而现在，站在证人席上的换成了比埃尔霍夫。

“皮萨罗爵士的死状，看上去像是服下了一种叫做夜影之水的毒药。”情报总管轻快地说，“这种毒药不属于日耳曼尼亚，只有信仰拉赫洛的男巫和缚影士们才知道怎么炼制。没有去过狭海对岸的人是很难拿到它们的。”

“这也未必，”萨米听见自己的声音。只要看见梅苏特那张脸，就不会忽视他阴影之地的血统，而这是此刻最无用的联想。“若是找男巫买下，再由海上带回，总会流落到有心人手里。”

“是有可能，”比埃尔霍夫点点头。“但我听说夜影之水有价无市，魔法师们不会为了钱而轻易出卖。”若非唾手可得，又何必用在一个已经告老还乡，身体虚弱又远离政局的铁卫身上？“不过说不定呢，这几年间，梅苏特大人应该颇有奇遇吧？”

情报总管意有所指地冲萨米眨了下眼睛，不过弗里克没有注意，转问起嫌犯的过往。

“……有。”

他的声音简直无法听清，主持审判的法务大臣不得不又厉声问了一遍。梅苏特仍然垂着头。 

“没有。我一直待在斯坦福桥，那里没有男巫，也没有魔法。”

无人出声。阿隆索爵士面色如常，目不斜视地守在大殿左右。好像他们从来素不相识，既不曾同生，也不需要共死。

萨米缓慢地咬住了自己的舌尖。

没有一个知情人出来揭发他和梅苏特的过往。

他想他看懂了情报总管的眼色。

 

“暂且不谈皮萨罗爵士的案子，我们不是还有一项罪名需要裁决？”萨默尔懒洋洋打断了还想继续追究的法务大臣。“啊，叛国。这可更为严重，当年不莱梅公爵的死亡，总和你有关吧？”

“他只是失踪了！”嫌犯席上的人突然激动起来，“因为当时长城外……有些传闻，他只是出了长城，想看个究竟。”

“哦？”一直没有动静的海因茨亲王也发话了，“怎样的传闻，连那群整天住在长城上的乌鸦都无法解决，需要北境守护亲自查看？”

梅苏特脸色苍白，嘴唇颤抖着，半晌才能够出声。

“……是异鬼。有人在长城的那一头看见了异鬼。”

高台下传来一阵骚动，萨米清晰看见了那些贵族面孔上的轻蔑和不屑。

“哈！要是你说野人，可能大家还会更相信一点，”鲁梅尼格冷笑起来，“如果我没有记错，当时守夜人的司令，就是皮萨罗吧。”

“是的，大人。”

“所以这就是你毒杀皮萨罗爵士的理由吗？”施耐德捧着脸，看上去甚至有几分好奇。财政大臣问得无辜，但字字残酷。“怕他站在证人席上，证实你说的都是子虚乌有，不过是为了脱罪而编造的借口？”

梅苏特像是惊呆了。“我没有！”他紧紧抓着栏杆，“你们可以写信给长城，总有人当年见过阿隆出去的！”

“你知道如今守夜人的司令是谁吗？”萨默尔幸灾乐祸。“如果不是因为你，不莱梅还有救，你觉得弗林斯会放弃威悉，去什么劳什子的长城嘛？”他身体前倾，像在看一幕滑稽戏。“我看，还是等你穿上黑衣，自己去向他忏悔吧。”

弗里克咳了一声，法务大臣倒是仍然冷静。“既然你说长城出现异象，又表明不莱梅公爵只是失踪，可有直接证据？”

“……没有，大人。”

“这倒有趣。”海因茨亲王看上去饶有兴致，“如果你坚持自己不是主谋——那便是背后另有指使了？”鲁梅尼格盯着嫌犯，眼睛里闪动着莫名的光彩。“倘若威悉公爵在留下子嗣前不幸去世，不莱梅除了你，没有继承人，想必沙尔克会很乐于看见这种局面吧？”

满座愕然，萨米飞速环顾四周，总主教一脸震惊，萨默尔和财政大臣恍然大悟，情报总管但笑不语，首相则坐在台下，陷入沉思。

“连世代仇敌的多特蒙德都能联合，沙尔克的反叛，想必不是临时起意吧？不知道你的父亲到底谋划了多久，但时至今日，连正经守护家族都没有的北境已经不可能再是叛军的后顾之忧。四年过去了，是不是觉得安联就没人会记住你的脸？可惜，皮萨罗爵士撞了个正着。你害怕身份暴露，便索性下毒将他杀了。如果不是被守卫抓个正着，你就能顺势潜入安联，继续为沙尔克传递讯息——”

“不是！真的不是我！”梅苏特声音尖利，已经接近歇斯底里。“沙尔克也和这一切无关！我的父亲……他们从来没有指使我做任何事！”

人群喧哗，几乎淹没了一切，弗里克不得不在嘈杂中高喊，“肃静！肃静！”他一直等到骚动平息。“未经许可，不得随意打断法官发言！”

 

在看不见的高台另一头，一直没有发言的海政大臣开了口。

“我只有一个问题。”

他说得很慢，但萨米却感到寒意拂过背后。

“既然不莱梅公爵是在长城外失踪的，如果你问心无愧，又为何却要出海往东，去到狭海对岸呢？”

无人应答。

明眼人都能看出来，那个嫌犯手里已经再没有底牌。

“要知道，沙尔克剥夺了你的继承权，而北境也永远不会忘记。”科普克永远听起来轻描淡写，“他们不需要一个畏罪潜逃的不莱梅。”

 

罪人席上的身影摇摇欲坠，那双眼睛里就连恐惧和恳求都逐渐死去。

萨米看着这个人，就像他曾经无数次见过这张脸深陷噩梦的样子。脆弱而痛楚，无助又彷徨，好像那些早该死透的亡灵从深渊里爬了出来，想将他也一道拖进七层地狱。 

他从来没有追究过对方梦见了什么，但疑惑重新浮现，试图占据他开始动摇的心。萨米知道梅苏特的性子有多坚韧，正如他知道什么样的罪恶会连这样坚韧之人的梦境都缠上。

谋杀，或者没有。可一切为时已晚，他再也来不及询问了。

 

“看来诸位意见一致了？”鲁梅尼格站起来，“那么以日耳曼尼亚统治者暨全境守护者，拜仁家族的巴斯蒂安一世之名，在此宣判梅苏特·厄齐尔——”

左右侍卫应声上前，熟练地架住了嫌犯的双臂。

梅苏特猛地抬头，目光里皆是惊恐，进而转成绝望。

“比、比武审判！”他大喊，声音回响在厅堂，因为恐惧而变调凄厉，“我选择比武审判！我将为我自己而战，天上诸神才能做出最后的裁决！”

“……很好，”被打断的亲王恼怒非常，台下的窃窃私语变得震耳欲聋，他不得不等金袍子们用长矛重击地面，气氛重归肃静。“叛国重罪，向来由御林铁卫代理骑士。和你决斗的将会是阿隆索爵士，比武审判明日进行！”

他随意比了个手势，梅苏特甚至没能发出第二个音节。有人死死捂住了犯人的嘴，扛尸一般粗暴地拖了下去。

没有人为他辩解。萨米清晰地听见了几声窃笑，又凉又冷。他看向左右，亲王，代表，总主教，大臣们，旁听席上也许是留守在安联的所有贵族。所有人无动于衷。

萨米闭上眼睛。梅苏特的剑术水平，他知道；而阿隆索不会留情，他也知道。

他终于明白为什么安联要拿出如此隆重的七人陪审团了。

 

真相不重要，罪名也不重要，重要的是这个沙尔克·不莱梅的公开判决。

梅苏特一定会死，因为这是有人所希望的。

他们希望沙尔克看见，希望所有叛军看见，希望西境和北境都看见。向整个日耳曼尼亚宣告，看啊，这就是拜仁的敌人和他们的下场。

他一定要死。这就是结局了。

而他只能注视这一切，正如国王之手坐在台下，皱紧眉头注视着他，警告他现在已经不再是普通的骑士萨米了。

他是一个斯图加特。

人要为自己的选择而负责，他选择的是家族，而非当年飘雨的船头，那个萍水相逢的单薄青年。

 

姓氏足以代表一切。

 

他大概再也不需要千里迢迢奔赴到什么人的身边，阅读有关龙的一切了。

 


	28. 托马斯·穆勒·拜仁

这种漆黑的夜晚，除了盗贼，便只有多情的浪子才会潜入他们爱人的房间。

托马斯这么想着，愉快地走在南方之星曲折的台阶上。黑牢就在地底，除了情报总管，他比谁都熟悉这座城堡的密道和近路。

他还在回味白天的审判。

 

虽然背着国王代理的名头，但这并不是托马斯的本意。他也不想因此负责，贸然搅合在朝堂的浑水里。巴德听他唠叨这种事的时候总是无奈，一副忍不住想教育教育他的样子，不过像这样坐在高台，一本正经审判一个人的生死什么的，还是交给他的叔伯和哥哥们去吧，他宁愿像一个家族幼子该有的那样散漫，只要悠闲地坐在帘幕后就行。

杰罗姆守在身侧，五步开外警戒着阿隆索爵士。这个位置藏得太好，让他既能看见旁听席上大部分人的脸色，也得以观察高台上态度各异的法官。斯图加特新推荐了一名继承人，托马斯总会忍不住将对方和上一个比较几下，毕竟马里奥·戈麦斯·斯图加特曾经是他的专属铁卫，也是他的枕边人。多少同样安静而漆黑的夜晚，年轻英俊的御林铁卫披好睡衣，向自己屈膝，坚决不肯留下过夜，宁愿举着蜡烛回到楼下一间并不宽敞的狭小住所。

所以当那个罪犯被带上来时，他立刻就意识到这两个人的素不相识，是装出来的。

 

海因茨亲王的意思很明确，他亲爱的四叔真的想要这个人死。不过托马斯多少能猜到原因：就在前天，鲁梅尼格还满脸阴郁，从信鸦腿上拆开一张破破烂烂的字条——看就是匆忙绑上的，连仔细检查的余裕都没有，估计巴斯蒂在前线实在没什么捷报。

坏消息迟早是掩盖不住的，四叔八成还在头痛公布之后的坏影响怎么办。好家伙，这关头，撞上来一个形迹可疑的叛军亲属，杀鸡儆猴也比什么都不做强。

弗朗茨三世则不太关心这种细节，连带萨默尔对审判结果也没什么执着。他只想看热闹，和大主教一样，而首相和财政大臣选择明哲保身——啊，斯图加特能够历经风波还屹立不倒的智慧总是如此。弗里克倒是一如既往的严谨，按照规章，公正主持着全局，只有科普克……

托马斯机敏地跳过塌陷了大半的的两级台阶。

海政大臣，在并不关心海事的御前会议里，总是显得独立而边缘。也许这位掌管着日耳曼尼亚所有海域的大人因此得到了一种特别的见解：他并没有针对今天带上来的犯人，只是问了一个没有得到回复的问题。

而那个问题的答案，托马斯现在就要去获得了。

 

赫内斯在沉睡，或者说假装在沉睡。不过对托马斯来说，这都一样。

他没有刻意放轻脚步，用同一把钥匙打开了牢门，听见犯人突然激动的声音。“萨米？”

“抱歉啊，让你失望了。”托马斯走了进去，上下打量牢房。比前大主教如今呆的那间还要狭小，“我们还没什么机会互相认识呢。”

“那阁下是来带我去比武场的吗？”那个身影疲惫地从墙边滑到地上。“至少请允许我拿回自己的剑吧。”

“我可不是来做这种煞风景的事的，”他也坐了下来，离对方很近，托马斯现在能看清囚犯的每一丝神情。“至于其他东西嘛，也不要想了。现在没有什么是属于你的了，包括你的命。”

对方竟然干巴巴地笑了一声。

“你不知道。每个人的秘密是只属于他自己的。”

“我是不知道，你的秘密，你的动机，你的目的；你到底想干什么，又或者你有没有杀过人，是不是真的叛国，这些我统统不知道。”托马斯看起来一点也没有被冒犯。“不过我知道你马上就要死了，而死人是无法实现梦想的。”

他满意看见对方变了脸色。

“我可以……我可以赢，比武审判……如果不能战斗，阿隆索爵士会认输的。虽然他的剑一向很准，但也有弱点——”囚犯忽然警觉起来，好像意识到自己的失言。原来如此，托马斯点点头，一个御林铁卫，南境继承人和阶下囚有什么共同点呢？当然是伯纳乌和它的佣兵团。“我不知道，我猜的，他看起来像个用剑好手，但……”

他咬住了嘴唇。

这个人就要编不下去了，托马斯怜悯地想。他连欺骗自己都要做不到了。

他挪动了下屁股，现在两个人挨得更近了。

“如果能活下来，你有什么打算？四……海因茨亲王想让你死，可其他人未必也这么想。假如你能说服我来做你的代理骑士，咱们说不定还有一丝胜算。”

“……你是哈维的对手吗？我甚至不知道你的姓名。”

“哎呀，我叫啥又不打紧，你要是不愿意，认罪后披上黑衣也不错？”托马斯其实没打算去做什么代理骑士。比武审判嘛，也不一定要真的你死我活。当然，能免除这种罪过更好。他索性靠过去，一把搂住了对方发抖的肩膀。“反正守夜人也缺人，如今的司令你也认识，先保命不是更好吗？”

囚犯打了个冷战。

“我不能……”他呢喃道，“我不能被困在长城。他们不知道，这个世界就要陷入黑暗了。”

他双手交握，像是觉得冷。眼睛大而无神，活在恍惚之中。

“我能看见结局，就在梦里，黑暗，寒冷，冰雪，所有人都死了。”

他看着托马斯的样子就像在看臆想中的幻影。

“而这里甚至没有一个人意识到这一点，法官们，大人们，民众们。你不会相信的，没有人会相信的。”

“我不能死，我要去找龙，我的龙，只有龙才能挽救一切。”

龙。

托马斯第一次听见这个词。他想起来白天的审判，对方在千百双眼睛注视下，仍然说出异鬼的存在。不知为何，他明白这个人也许濒临疯狂，但并没有说谎。

“既然你这么高尚，那当初又干嘛要抛弃不莱梅，跑去狭海对岸呢？”

他看见这句火星投下的烈焰转瞬间点亮了一切。

 

托马斯曾经问过菲利普，蒂莫·希尔德布兰到底是个什么存在，即使知道自己身为拜仁，责任重大，但最终仍然让感性压倒了理智。

他也曾问过巴斯蒂，卢卡斯·波多尔斯基又有何不同，仿佛一种本能，出自血源，让他第一眼看见对方就开始微笑。

他从没问过托尼，也不需要。米洛还在安联的时候，他有眼睛，能自己去看。

他从没想过这种事居然有可能也会发生在自己身上。

 

原本只剩一抹游魂的囚犯，脸颊仍然憔悴而苍白，望向他的乌黑眼珠却不正常的明亮着。

它们像野火，像龙晶，里面燃烧着什么他没见过的东西，像把最后一点生命和希望都孤注一掷的投了进去，只希望有人能看见这一丝光芒。

有什么东西飞速掠过年轻拜仁的心间，在上面投下一片阴影。那只汇报季节的白鸦，那只带来生死的白鸦。

那是他凝视过的深渊的模样。

 

“我不是为了自己，也从未抛弃过北境。”

“那个时候，我开始做梦，梦里尽是可怕的片段。蓝色瞳孔的死人，长夜笼罩着世界，一切都沦陷了，所有人生活在寒冷和恐惧中。”

“这些梦开始变得真实，我甚至在恩克失踪前就梦到了他的死亡。阿隆替我去查看到底发生了什么，可他和他带走的人再也没有从长城外回来。”

“我想等，但在威悉，我做梦的时间一天比一天更长。沙夫学士暗示我，如果继续这样下去，最多半年就会衰弱而死。”

“所以我走了，远离北方，希望能找到点梦中的线索。就在我走后一个月，学城送来了白鸦。”

“他们宣布秋天到了，这意味着北境只有最后一拨粮食可以收获。但不莱梅连公爵都失踪在北境，汉堡便趁机发动了战争。”

“可学城算错了，实际上还有两年才到秋天。他们甚至还有心情起名字，管这叫什么‘虚伪之秋’，但一切都太晚了，我甚至不敢问威悉到底发生了什么。”

“你知道我找过多少地方吗？狭海以东，西斯班尼亚和布利塔尼亚的每一个角落，夏日之海，纷争海湾，甚至有一次我都能眺望到骸骨山脉的轮廓。终于在最后，我付出了拥有过一切，得到了一枚龙蛋。”

“然后我就被关进了黑牢中，明天的比武审判，我是不是连武器都没有？”

“他们不仅夺走了我的剑，还夺走了我的钥匙。”

“一把钥匙，当然对应一把锁。他们把钥匙折了，我也不知道那个装着龙蛋的箱子现在何处。”

“你其实不会帮我，我看得出来。你有身份，也没时间，就算我看错了，你愿意做点什么，也未必就能找到那个箱子。”

那道火焰不知何时熄灭了。对方重新变得颓唐，好像刚才那些话语耗尽了他最后的力气。

他现在看起来平淡无奇，就像一个普通的，绝望的死囚。

“……到头来，我所做的一切，不过是无谓挣扎。”

 

这个人就要死了，托马斯想。可他还在对自己说着那些所谓的秘密，那些听起来实际上无关痛痒的事。那些对他活下来一点帮助也没有的事。

他以为自己就要死了。

托马斯闭上眼，他想起审判结束后，自己拉着专属铁卫闲聊的对话。

“梅苏特……巴斯蒂命名会的时候，他是不是作为北境代表来过安联？”

这也不怪托马斯，毕竟这个人和五年前相差太远，就连杰罗姆都少见地犹豫了片刻。

“就是他，殿下。”

“我记得你们是那次分组比武的队友？”

他当时坐在观众台上，和托尼一道，彼此冷嘲暗讽，以至于无暇参与其他活动。

“是的，殿下，”他的御林铁卫一边回忆一边斟酌，“我们当时队伍还差一个人，是梅苏特说服了萨米加入我们。”

“萨米？就是审判席上新出现的那个斯图加特？看来他去狭海几年，口才退步不少。”

“此间也许另有隐情，”杰罗姆总是敏锐，也因此格外小心。“但我相信七神会在明天的比武场上做出公正的裁决。”

“哈，这多没意思啊，”托马斯没有在意。“你说，如果我和他结婚，我的头衔是不是会变得很长？”他笑嘻嘻地走过一路上屈膝的侍从。日照正在变短，天色比之前暗淡得更为迅速。“安联总是需要人来治理西境的，但所有叛军都不可信任。马茨这个家伙能起兵，也不过是因为生得好。”

 

如果我能搞定西境和北境，无论菲利普还是巴斯蒂都会松一口气吧？直到提着烛台，穿过密道，走进那间牢房前，托马斯还是这么看的。

这个计划仍然没问题，只是他现在不这么想了。

他有了更好的打算，托马斯忽然一点也不在意之前盘算过的一切，婚姻或者姓氏，封地或者王座，他的兴趣完全被这个人本身捕获了。

他需要新的计划。

 

如果这个人有一天死去，那他将永远找不到问题的答案。多么可惜，他不会明白为什么是他得知了一切的秘密，也不会明白为什么是自己看见了这一双眼睛。黑色的，传承自阴影之地的眼睛，来自深渊的眼睛。

他捧起那张脸，长久地凝视着那片深渊，仿佛之前做过千百遍一样。

 

跳下去，托马斯。

一个拜仁无所畏惧。

 

他现在衷心希望一会面对杰罗姆时，对方能看在一同摘得比武桂冠的回忆上，不要将这件事主动上报。

至少不要揭穿的太快，托马斯想。除去飘渺的运气，唯一所缺少的只有时间。

那里面的火焰已经熄灭，他不能再让死亡夺走重新点燃的可能。

 

“从这里出去后，不要走他们押你下来的旋梯。尽头的左边能摸到一丝缝隙，用力在靠右的底下踹一脚，卡住的门栓就能推开。如果露出了一个洞口就钻进去，别在意姿势了，沿着那条通道往外爬吧，注意斜坡和台阶。可能会有点老鼠啊蜘蛛啊什么的，不过保持耐心，你最终会闻到安联港口的海风。”

他没有管梅苏特震惊的样子，自顾自地打开了对方牢房那扇沉重的门。

“一路顺利，期待我们的下次见面。”

 

他亲爱的囚犯依然非常谨慎，双眼圆睁，乌黑的眼睫投出一片翕动的阴影。

“……你到底是谁？”

托马斯咧开嘴，笑了。

“你很快就会知道的。”

 


End file.
